The Many-Faced God Must Have his Due
by madaboutasoiaf
Summary: Everybody's favourite No one has been given a mission but she has no idea what she has gotten herself into
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

In this, Arya is fourteen. Daenerys is still off somewhere near or in Meereen (it does feel like she will never come to Westeros lol).

I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. GRRM is master of the universe, I could not come close

Please tell me if I make major errors. I reread the books recently but do not always have the best memory. Also this is not beta'd

I will try not to take too long to add chapters but this is an exercise in procrastination (I am supposed to be finishing my thesis)

Chapter 1

No one watched without being seen, having taken the place of one of the serving girls. She had used a glamour and her face was plain, all the better to not be noticed. A battle had been successfully fought and the men were in high spirits. She took no notice of most of them. Her target sat on the dais, arguing quietly with the man sitting next to him. No one moved closer as she continued pouring wine, repressing the urge to sink her finger knife into the neck of the soldier who had just groped her arse.

"You took a great risk your Grace" Lord Jon Connington was saying, the displeasure plain in his features. "If you act so recklessly you will not live long enough to take the throne".

"I cannot expect men to fight for me if I am not willing to fight myself" the young man next to him replied. "I'll hear no more of this. The men want to celebrate their victory and these arguments will dampen spirits".

The look Connington gave the young man was a mix of frustration and reluctant approval and No one did not miss it. No one did not miss anything anymore. She continued to watch discreetly as she served, being careful not to get close enough to be pulled into anybody's lap. The other serving girls had not been quite so lucky but No one was good at anticipating and sidestepping their advances.

Her target japed and laughed with the men on the dais, his violet eyes glinting with amusement. No one was disappointed that he didn't look more like Joffrey. That would have made things very easy. She was even more disappointed that he wasn't behaving as Joffrey had though there was still time yet. No one had only just begun her mission. She would need to watch for her opportunity. She would not get close enough tonight. She would need to bide her time and observe. That was how these things were done.

She had arrived at Storm's End a week earlier. Her time had been spent learning all she could of Aegon Targaryen and the men around him. He had been away fighting but the time was not wasted. What she had learned had been useful. She now knew where she might find him in the castle, what his habits were and how he might be vulnerable. It had not however helped make it easier to kill him.

No one knew she wasn't supposed to judge whether men were good or bad. The Kindly man had said so back when she had been given her very first name. She had still fallen into the habit of looking for a motive, a reason why the gift should be given. This time she could not find one and it bothered her.

She watched closely over the next few days. One day she posed as a camp follower while he visited men in their tents (she chose the most unattractive face she could think of so as to avoid having to actually fuck anybody), the next she posed as a maid and the day after that a servant in the set of chambers where he and his inner circle resided. Her task did not get easier, instead it got harder.

Her target was well liked, he was not pretentious as she had expected and he treated people well. She had learned that he was hoping to arrange a betrothal with his aunt, Daenarys Targaryen though that hadn't stopped hopeful lords from bringing their daughters to the castle. Some remained still and His Grace was charming and polite but as far as No one could tell there had been no incidents of dishonourable behaviour. The girls reminded No one a little of Sansa and No one felt sad.

His Grace did snap at one of the squires when they temporarily misplaced his sword. No one didn't blame him for that. It was a special sword too. She had seen it earlier. It was valyrian steel and it brought to mind memories of Ice which she promptly pushed out of her mind. The squire was pretty stupid and she thought with a pang her own sword, her Needle, hidden with her belongings. If somebody had misplaced Needle she would have snapped too. The sword was promptly recovered and all calmed down.

The lack of a reason to kill him wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that No one felt herself _liking_ her target. She was drawn to him. Something about his smile and his laugh reminded her of Jon Snow, her brother. _Stupid, No one has no brother_ she told herself but that didn't change things. She sank down into the furs she was sleeping in feeling very weary. The need to use a glamour every time she wanted to change her face was tiring her.

The Kindly Man had insisted she wear her own face for this mission. She protested but he was not swayed. He had taken a firm grip of her chin, tilting her face up to look into her eyes. "This face will serve". There was something that bothered her in the way he said it. She couldn't put her finger on it. She had gathered the clothes she expected to need and items to help disguise herself. As she had made to leave for the ship which would take her to Westeros, the Kindly man had stopped her again.

"Who are you?"

"No one" she replied.

She had stopped quickly to retrieve Needle and boarded the ship which had taken her to Shipbreaker bay. Fortunately it wasn't difficult from then on to blend in with others on their way to pledge fealty to the young man who made claims to be King.

More days passed and No one began to see opportunities pass. She knew she was to kill him and only him so in the beginning the limited access to his food and wine restricted her. After another week she had missed at least a dozen opportunities to poison him and still more chances to stab him in his sleep. His chambers were well guarded but No one found ways around that. She stood watching him sleep one night and cursed herself the next morning for failing.

_Tomorrow _she told herself each night but when tomorrow arrived she still held back. By the time a moon had passed she was confronted by a man with shaggy brown hair and a large mole above his lip.

"The many-faced god will be displeased. There are others waiting to receive the gift. Why do you delay?"

No one hesitated. They would know if she was lying.

"Why was he chosen?"

The face in front of her showed no flicker of emotion. "That is not your concern. Valar dohaeris. He must be given the gift".

No one thought for a moment. Aegon was not a bad person, she had seen that. Why was he chosen while people like Cersei and Ramsay Bolton still lived? The answer came to her suddenly. _Nobody offered gold to the House of Black and White to have Cersei and Ramsey killed_. She began to feel incredibly stupid. This, being faceless, had nothing to do with serving the many-faced god. The gods had nothing to do with it.

"I won't do it"

The man shook his head sadly. "Disappointing. Another will be sent. A name has been said, the gift must be given". He turned his back to walk away. "Goodbye Arya of House Stark".

No one knew what this meant. She no longer served the House of Black and White. She had clung to it for so long that she thought she might have been sad. Instead she realised she felt free. They had given her the tools she needed, she could now wield them as she wished.

"Wait" she called out.

He turned back to face her and she caught up to him quickly. "They can't send somebody else. He doesn't deserve to die".

"Valar morghulis" was the response.

_Yes_, she thought as she slit the man's throat with her finger knife, hidden inside her sleeve. _All men must die but it isn't Aegon's turn yet_. Arya had many more names to give the many-faced god first. A whole list of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arya woke with the taste of blood in her mouth. It had been a long time since she had dreamt a wolf dream. She felt as though it was a sign. She had made the right choice. She was a wolf, not a sheep. She would not blindly follow orders any more. She was torn though. She knew the House of Black and White would send another after Aegon. Killing the messenger hadn't prevented it, it would merely delay them. She wanted to work on her list but if she left then Aegon would be doomed.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had let his silver blond hair grow and Duck was teasing him about being pretty. Duck smiled at her as she came close with the wine. She was posing as a serving girl again and had managed to get pouring duty at dinner. The face she wore now was a pretty one. She had hoped it would help her get closer and so far it seemed to be working.

"What do you think girl?" Duck asked.

It took all of Arya's training to keep herself composed. Aegon was grinning and looking directly at her. She quickly japed back.

"If he keeps growing it His Grace will have better hair than mine"

Laughter roared and Arya moved along to pour wine into Aegon's cup. A hand blocked her and her eyes met a set of pale blue ones full of disapproval.

"His Grace needs his wits about him. No wine".

_Smart man_ Arya thought. She gave her best gracious nod and kept moving despite Aegon's protests. Jon Connington was going to make things both easier and harder for Arya. He was distrustful and suspicious of almost everybody. He seemed in a permanent bad humour. He was the one person who had questioned her presence. It consoled her a little that he was keeping such a close watch but it still wouldn't be enough to stop the next assassin. It was however enough to restrict her getting as close as she would like.

She watched Lord Connington a moment. She had figured out his secret. It didn't take much. He never went without his gloves and she had fetched him "the worst wine" on more than one occasion now. She knew he wasn't drinking it. He was too sober. She had also spotted something else curious. The septa wasn't a septa, not a true septa anyhow. She didn't know what the real story was there but it didn't concern her.

As the days passed Arya crept around quiet as a shadow at night. It wasn't hard to hear things. She knew what was going on in Kingslanding and much of the rest of Westeros. She knew what battles were being planned and who was considered an ally or a foe. It was encouraging to learn that many of Aegon's foes were hers as well. One of her most useful habits was to hover near the halfmaesters room and overhear conversations about the contents of messages. On this particular night Connington was with the halfmaester and Arya knew she would hear nothing. He was too careful. There were no open doors when the Hand was having his secret conversations.

Arya slipped into the kitchens instead. She had managed to become a fixture and nobody took any notice. When it was said that His Grace wanted fruit and cheese nobody cared when Arya took it. She was puzzled to find nobody guarding the door to his chambers until she opened it and found Duck in the solar playing some sort of game with Aegon. The supposed septa was seated watching them. She set the food down murmuring about having brought what was requested but they were so deep in concentration that only the septa acknowledged her.

Arya made to walk away then couldn't help herself. "What game is that?" she blurted.

They looked up at her and she silently cursed herself. _Stupid, drawing attention_. She mumbled an apology and began to retreat until Aegon spoke.

"It's called Cyvasse"

She stopped and watched a moment, curious. "Who's winning?"

Aegon's smile was blinding. "I am"

"Only because I let you" Duck grumbled.

Arya couldn't help but laugh. The game ended on cue and Arya was beyond startled when she was spoken to again. "Do you want to play?"

She struggled with herself. Despite her years of learning to train her face she must have shown something because Duck vacated his seat. She sat opposite Aegon and listened as they explained the rules. She was beaten soundly the first two games but she learned a lot. She didn't just learn the rules, she watched Aegon's face and that taught her far more. She began to anticipate some of his moves and the third game was a little closer.

"You're getting better" Aegon said, smiling.

"Thankyou your Grace" she replied.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The lie rolled easily off her tongue. "Cat"

He set up the board once more and Arya was acutely aware they were now alone. "You are very trusting your Grace" she observed.

Aegon's head jerked up and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You don't really know me" she said, keeping her voice level.

Aegon laughed. "Are you going to kill me?"

Arya forced a smile she didn't feel. He was completely clueless. "No your Grace".

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you want me to send you away?"

Arya answered a little quicker than she should have. "No". His smile widened and she cursed herself again. She felt herself blush. _Gods, he is going to think I like him. _

"Stupid" she retorted. "Don't look at me like that".

His smile grew even wider. "You call me stupid?"

"I apologise Your Grace" Arya said unconvincingly.

"Don't, you're more interesting when you insult me. Besides Duck is just outside, I'm sure I'm safe enough".

Arya was trying to figure out how to correct him when she realised his gaze had intensified. She felt the urge to squirm as he looked at her far closer than she would have liked. "Your eyes are an interesting shade of grey".

She leapt to her feet knocking the cyvasse pieces to the floor in the process. "I must go your Grace" she muttered, whirling around and ignoring his astonished expression. As she fled to the door she heard him call after her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She threw a quick "No" over her shoulder and pushed through the door and past Duck. She slowed her paces and tried to calm her breathing. _My eyes were meant to be brown, not grey_. She made her way through the passages and found her quarters. A looking glass was sitting on a nearby table. She picked it up.

The Kindly man had wanted her to show her true face to Aegon but she had resisted. As she looked into the mirror Aegon's words were confirmed. The glamour had slipped. It wasn't completely her face but he had seen far more than he was meant to, far more than she intended. She slammed the mirror down, breaking it in the process.

_What am I doing?_

Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm not sure if this seems like it is going slowly but bear with me. I'm leading up to something :-)

My theory on the use of the different faces is something of my own invention based on the bit in the chapter in DwD from Melisandre's POV of the toll it took to keep up the charade with Mance and Rattleshirt in the books. In this fic I'm assuming it is harder for Arya, especially if she doesn't fully focus on it

Chapter 3

Arya was torn between now wanting to avoid Aegon and needing to watch for threats. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved when he requested for her to attend his room almost every second night after dinner. The other serving girls were gossiping about her, she knew. When she was questioned she told them the truth.

"We play cyvasse".

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" the cook japed.

Arya ignored them. She had more important things to worry about. She had tried to act as if she hadn't fled Aegon's solar and he had moved on and returned to good humoured japing with her. He seemed to enjoy arguing with her. It was good thing too because she needed to focus on something other than trying to explain her behaviour to him. Her replacement had arrived.

Arya managed to pick him out. Connington was suspicious too she knew but he hadn't seen the true danger. Arya "accidentally" spilled Aegon's wine more than once. Thankfully he didn't drink often. It earned her the wrath of the steward but luckily Duck had formed a soft spot for her and Aegon interceded. The steward's wrath was preferable to Aegon drinking the poisoned wine.

She began to haunt Aegon's chambers late at night night too. Even though she kept to the shadows and stood still as a statue he almost caught her more than once when he woke but she knew that if she could gain access then the faceless man could too. It ended when she managed to confront the man in a shadowed alcove. The confrontation left her with a nasty cut on her arm but she had the best of it. The other man was dead but not before she found out why Aegon was a target.

There was a furore in the morning when the body was discovered. Arya had treated her wound the best she could but now knew she needed to take further action. She donned a different face, one she had used previously to serve and made sure she attended Connington. She handed him his wine. He tried to dismiss her but she didn't leave. She was met with a withering look. She quickly put on a Braavosi accent.

"I know you have greyscale my Lord"

Connington paled and she quickly interjected. "I don't care. I'm not going to tell anybody. That is not why I'm here".

"Why are you here" he asked abruptly.

Arya looked at him boldly. "To warn you. People want Aegon dead. The body found this morning was a faceless man".

Connington leapt to his feet. "You" he spat.

Arya was indignant. "_Me?_ I have protected him".

"Why?"

She sighed. "You are a smart man. It is for the same reason you want him on the throne. He would be a good king". Connington looked like he was deciding whether to draw his sword or yell for aid. Arya fingered the dirk hidden in her hated serving dress.

"Who sent them?" he asked. "It must be the Lannisters".

"Servants of the House of Black and White do not get told why but the man last night knew things" she admitted. "It was not the Lannisters. It was somebody who wants Daenerys on the throne".

Connington frowned. "Aegon isn't a threat to that. They would marry-"

Arya interjected. "It is believed she will not have him. There is talk of a prophecy"

Connington stared at her for a long time. "I cannot let you go".

Arya grinned wolfishly. "Try and stop me".

Connington made his move but Arya was too quick. She heard him sounding the alarm behind her but by that point she had shed the garb she was wearing and changed her face. This was not the day she would get caught.

She kept her distance and focused on minding her duties for the next couple of days. There was talk of the men marching for battle so Aegon was closeted in plenty of war councils. When he wasn't surrounded by the lords, he was arguing with Connington. The next time she saw him he looked tired. He looked up and smiled when she brought in the jug of water he had requested.

"My favourite serving girl"

Arya stopped still and tried to figure out what he meant by it. He shook his head. "Don't get prickly. I'm too tired to argue. I've had enough arguing already today".

"I heard" she blurted without thinking.

Aegon smiled again, a sad smile this time. "He doesn't understand. I need to do this".

Arya hesitated a moment then sat. She recalled something she had heard her father say. "A man who leads has to set the example. He cannot expect his men to do something he is not willing to do himself". Something about it was familiar and she realised Aegon had said something similar the night he last returned from battle.

Aegon sighed. "Exactly". He reached out and set up the pieces on the cyvasse board. It was beginning to become a routine. "You still haven't beaten me yet".

"Perhaps I'm following Duck's lead. It might bruise your Grace's ego too much to lose to a girl".

Aegon laughed. Arya decided she would really try this time. She hadn't been playing to win before, just using the game for other purposes. They were well into it when she realised she was chewing her lip as she tried to think. Years of punishing herself for it caused her to smack herself out of habit. Aegon looked astonished.

"What was that about?"

Arya tried to think then opted for an explanation close to the truth. "I'm trying to break a habit". She was stunned when Aegon reached out and ran a finger along her cheek.

"You've left a mark on that pretty face"

The face she wore was now too close to her own for her to jape back. The glamour had slipped a little further. Aegon had noticed but didn't seem to realise the significance of it. The others she dealt with on a daily basis didn't seem to notice or care. The years of teasing came back to her... _Arya horseface_. "I know I'm not pretty" she snapped. "My sister is pretty".

Aegon pulled his hand back and looked confused. "Your sister?" he said questioningly.

Arya knew she had said too much. She leapt to her feet and fled, feeling tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away. _He shouldn't tease me..._ She heard him calling after her to come back but she ignored him. She ran and climbed under her furs in her sleeping quarters she shared with the other girls hoping nobody would look for her.

_Please let me have my wolf dreams tonight_ she thought as she finally began to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arya tried to keep away from Aegon the next day. She was angry and embarrassed. It wasn't until the afternoon that she heard anything of him. She passed his chambers and when Duck saw her he looked strained. He gave her a weak smile and she realised there was shouting coming from inside.

"Are you fucking her?"

It was Connington's voice. Arya knew she wasn't meant to be hearing whatever this was and Duck looked even more pained.

"So what if I am?"

Aegon's voice this time. He sounded angry. Arya raised an eyebrow and grinned. Duck didn't return the expression. She soon found out why.

"She's a serving girl!".

Arya felt her face turn crimson. They were talking about _her_. Duck retreated into the chambers and Arya fled around the corner trying to get away from the voices. She put her fingers to her temples trying to will herself to forget what she had heard. She didn't get long.

"You" a voice barked.

It was Connington. He looked livid. "Come with me".

Arya wanted to argue but thought better of it. Connington wasn't likely to tolerate it. She put on her best meek expression, uttered a "Yes my lord" and followed him to his solar.

"I'm not" she said weakly when they were both inside.

"You're not what?"

Arya straightened her posture and looked him in the eye. "I'm not fucking him".

"Yes, yes" he said impatiently. "His Grace was at pains to clarify after he found out you were outside. Do you know why I called you in here?"

Arya shook her head.

Connington sighed. "His Grace wants you to come with us when we march tomorrow. Apparently everybody else simpers and says what they think he wants to hear".

Arya fought the urge to smile.

"War is no place for a woman".

Arya didn't know whether to laugh at him or bite his head off. Instead she did neither.

"You are too low born to be his companion".

The urge to laugh was winning out. She stifled it with difficulty and chose her words carefully. She repressed the urge to correct him about her birth.

"I understand your concerns my lord".

Connington looked at her like she was a cockroach. "My concerns apparently do not matter. His Grace will have you come. You will stay in the camps".

Arya had no objection. "Yes my lord"

Connington inspected her. "There is something familiar about you. Have we met before here?"

Arya shook her head but felt a nagging worry. She couldn't change her face again. It would mean starting over. She waited for him to say something further but he dismissed her. She was grateful to get out of there.

It was wonderful to be on a horse again. Arya had donned breeches and ignored the stares she received. She was having too good a time. The march was a slow affair. Aegon had called his banners and between that and a contingent of sellswords from the Golden Company there was a large procession and hundreds of horses. Nobody took any real notice of Arya when she broke off from the group she was riding with to put her horse through its paces. As a woman she was deemed no threat. _Idiots_ she thought for the hundredth time.

Aegon had insisted she serve in his pavilion whenever they stopped at night. The first day they stopped he took one look at her and laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen a woman in breeches. They do seem to suit you".

Arya immediately forgot the awkwardness of their last encounter and grinned a genuine grin. "If I had my way I'd wear them all the time. You men get it easy. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to wear dresses?"

Connington did not appear to share Aegon's amusement. He stared at her long and hard and there was something unpleasant in his expression.

She heard reports that the wolves were becoming a problem. She heard them at night when she wasn't asleep dreaming about them. She woke each morning with the taste of blood in her mouth and remembered images that were so real of dying men wearing red and gold and green and gold, lions and roses. She could hear men everywhere talking about them.

"At least they aren't taking too many of ours"

"I hear that a huge monster of a she-wolf leads the pack"

The night before the men were to march to meet the enemy the atmosphere was tense even though the men were keen for battle. Despite Connington's disapproval Aegon insisted on having wine. She had just refilled his cup for a third time when Connington grabbed her wrist.

"Don't give him any more"

Arya shook her arm free trying not to bristle at him touching her. "That is his Grace's decision, not yours my Lord"

Aegon smiled a little too smugly and Connington stalked from the tent. When he was safely gone and they were alone Arya chided Aegon. "He is right you know". Aegon simply shrugged and set up the board to play Cyvasse.

"I might die tomorrow" he said in a blasé voice. "Wine would be the least of my worries".

He was not wrong but Arya could see his worry beneath the bravado. "Don't be stupid" she retorted.

He simply smiled as he always did when she insulted him. "You are so rude to your king".

"My apologies" Arya replied. "I should have said don't be stupid _Your Grace"_

Arya ignored his laughter and began to play. Aegon was never really overly inhibited but the wine had made him even more open than usual. She didn't realise she was staring at him until he began to look at her intently, his violet eyes taking on a sudden brightness.

"Cat, what are you thinking when you look at me like that?"

Arya paused and took a greater interest in the Cyvasse board. She picked up her dragon and studied it. "Sometimes you remind me of somebody" she mumbled.

"Who?" his tone was playful.

The image of Jon Snow popped into her head and she blurted it out. "My brother".

Aegon's reaction caught her off guard. He scowled and leapt to his feet. Arya didn't know what to think as he began to pace, muttering something she couldn't understand under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

He stopped and tugged at his hair. "I don't want to remind you of your bloody _brother_".

Arya leapt to her feet. "Why not" she said indignantly. "He was always my favourite person".

Aegon lunged towards her and Arya shifted into a defensive stance which was of absolutely no use. She was completely unprepared as his hands gripped her waist and his lips met hers. All thoughts of Jon Snow disappeared immediately. Aegon's mouth was hot against hers and her arms seemed to wind around his neck against her will. Arya hadn't been kissed before but her mouth seemed to open automatically to allow his tongue access. She began to feel a warmth spread through her and she could almost hear her heart thudding in her chest.

She had tried so hard to ignore how handsome he was. That wasn't what she was here for. She wasn't like Sansa or those other silly lord's daughters. She wanted to do something _important_ with her life. She gasped as he broke the kiss but before she could try to get her brain to work again he began to rain kisses along her neck. An involuntary moan burst from her lips.

"Aegon" she whimpered.

He lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers again. "I like you saying my name Cat".

The false name broke the spell and Arya extracted herself from his grasp. "We can't do this"

Disappointment marred his features. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You're just so different to the others"

Arya would have laughed at the ridiculous understatement if she wasn't feeling so raw. "You don't know me your Grace. You don't know anything at all".

He let her go but she could feel his eyes burning into her back as she retreated from his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I should explain that in this slightly AU, Jon Snow hasn't been stabbed (yet), the Boltons are still in Winterfell and Stannis is still in the snow waiting to attack. Jeyne Poole has made her escape from Ramsey with Theon. The Tyrell/Lannister alliance is still holding together (barely) and they are now aware of the threat from the Stormlands. It is an adjustment of the timeline of sorts. Think of most things as being as they were at the end of DWD with only Arya's arc progressing and Aegon having a bigger foothold in Westeros.

Excuse the lack of detail on the battle. I'm not great at writing action scenes. I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter. It may be edited a little yet. I'm worried Arya is a little _too_ stupid towards the end and I had trouble writing her character for that part

Chapter 5

She was spared from the awkwardness of figuring out how to act around Aegon by him leaving. Her head hurt from thinking about the night before. She still didn't understand what had happened. _He had been drinking, it was the wine_ she told herself. _He didn't really want you_.

She wasn't sure what she felt about him. She knew she didn't hate him, she had been aware that she liked him as a person, as a friend of sorts (_stupid_, she thought, he's the _king_) but it frightened her that she had liked him kissing her. Her pack was gone, she was on her own and letting somebody else get under her skin like that, wanting somebody else was dangerous. They all eventually left.

She couldn't relax with him gone. She stalked around, keeping close to the halfmaester. She was greedy for any information on the battle. She hoped Aegon wouldn't be targeted while he was out of her reach. She was powerless to prevent anything and she cursed again over the injustice of being a woman and the exclusions it brought with it. She had been tempted to follow, particularly given they were fighting Lannister forces but she knew it was pointless. She would never get close in a battle, not in the way she needed to. Her presence would be a distraction.

Thankfully it wasn't a long wait before she heard that the battle had been a success. Aegon's forces had dealt a heavy blow to the Lannister/Tyrell armies though it worried her to hear that the losses were heavy on the Targaryen side too. There was no word on Aegon himself apart from hearing that they were on the return march.

The closeness of the Lannister soldiers made her think of her list. She had been forced to keep it in the back of her mind but it never went away. She was itching to cross off a name. She rested fitfully, running through the list again and again in her head, this time having a dreamless sleep though the wolves sounded closer. At one point they almost sounded as though they were in the camp. It was early morning when she was half awake, half asleep and heard a voice, a whisper.

_You have disappointed me. You were meant for this task. Didn't you wonder why you were given the coin? Didn't you wonder why you were chosen to serve? You were going to be my greatest achievement._

She sat bolt upright in the tent wondering if it had been a dream. Then she saw the shadowy figure leaving the tent. Her mind took a moment to clear then she panicked as she realised what it meant. She charged from the tent in the direction of Aegon's pavilion. The shadowy figure was gone.

She could hear people stirring in the tents. Within an hour there was the sound of horses approaching. Arya strained to see but the sky was dark and wasn't likely to lighten much during the day. A storm was coming and the clouds were thick in the sky. She paced and waited and saw the dragon banners come into focus. They were back.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the men began to enter the camps drunk on victory. By the time the vanguard had finished trickling in and the main column arrived the thunder had become louder and the lightning was coming more often. Arya waited impatiently, worriedly outside the tent. A light rain began to fall. Haldon drew up alongside her.

"You'll catch a chill Cat"

She muttered that she would be fine and stayed where she was. She hadn't forgotten the shadow and the whisper and she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She saw Duck first, his white cloak blowing in the wind. When he drew closer to the tent Aegon emerged behind him with Connington glued to his side. There were extra guards around them. She began to feel a sense of relief as Aegon dismounted and she could see he was unharmed. He began to walk towards the tent leading his horse and as he removed his helm she though he might be smiling.

Her relief was short lived as she saw the figure approaching him. He was quick but that didn't surprise Arya. He had always been quick. She saw the way he was holding his hand and knew he had a weapon. Panic rose inside her. She was too far away still. She screamed to Aegon but the thunder drowned her out. She began to approach, all thought of disguising herself forgotten. She screamed again.

Connington had heard her but instead of moving to aid Aegon he was staring at _her _as though she had two heads. Aegon was staring at her too. She saw the other guards spot the threat but before they could intercede Aegon's horse began to act as though it was possessed. Arya felt her heart leap into her throat. _He _had done it. She knew it. All attention was drawn to trying to stop the animal from trampling Aegon and she knew it was going to be too late. The assassin was almost on him.

The lightning flashed again and illuminated a monstrous animal approaching far faster than the men could move. A chaos of frightened shouting began and Arya's senses went into overdrive. Her sight, hearing, all her senses were stronger from her training but this was on another level. She could _smell_ the fear of the men around her and in that instant she recognised the animal. It was Nymeria. She was bigger and she was wilder but it was her, Arya knew it.

The wolf saw her and then suddenly she was the wolf and she felt as though she had wings. Running on four legs she lunged, pulling the man down a fraction of a second before he could plunge his dagger into his victim. She saw the disbelief in his eyes. He mouthed her name, _Arya_, before she tore his throat out. Then she fled through the chaos of men shouting, running back to the safety of her pack.

When Arya came back to herself she was dazed and she could still taste the blood. She was lying on the ground. She leapt to her feet unsteadily and ran towards Aegon. The guards had managed to get hold of his horse and the animal was settling down. Aegon was frozen looking at the body in front of him. Before she could reach him Connington grabbed her arm. His features were twisted in anger.

"What sort of trick is this?"

Arya tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "I tried to warn you. I told you they would come for him". She made to move towards Aegon. He was looking at her uncertainly.

"Cat" he said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

Connington wrenched her arm. "Look girl. Stop playing games".

Arya was beginning to lose her temper. "I'm not playing any games. Let go of me before I make you". She glared at him and felt for her finger knife.

"Why are you wearing that face" he snarled. "Why are you wearing _her_ face".

Arya suddenly realised what was going on. _Oh no_. She cursed. "This is _my_ face" she retorted.

Connington let go of her like she had burnt him. "Who _are_ you? Why do you look like Lyanna Stark?"

Arya was so irritated she let out a rather undignified squeal of frustration. _Why are people so stupid_. "I don't look like Lyanna Stark! Lyanna Stark was _beautiful_. I'm Arya Stark. Horsey looking Arya Stark". She blinked back tears. "I _saved_ him" she said, pointing at Aegon "and all you can do is interrogate me about my resemblance to my long dead Aunt".

She turned on her heel and ran for the shelter of her tent. She waited to hear them follow her, certain they would try to stop her. They didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arya was tense as she sat in her tent, trying to calm herself. She could hear unfamiliar voices at the entrance of her tent but they didn't enter. She wasn't quite sure why they were leaving her alone but she was grateful for small mercies. She crawled under her furs and tried to still her thoughts. She needed to process something, something which had bothered her from the time she had been set this mission.

The Kindly man had instructed her to use her own face. The assassin that day, the one she had known as Jaqen H'ghar all that time ago had said she was _meant for this task_. She couldn't forget Connington's expression, his anger and his questions about her connection to her aunt. She hadn't been happy when she finally realised that she was killing for gold but she consoled herself that she had gotten plenty out of the bargain. She was furious now knowing they were using her all along.

She didn't quite understand what it meant but she now knew there was something about her, something they wanted to exploit in connection with Aegon. Hours later when Duck came to her tent she was calm and she was ready. He looked nervous.

"Will you come with me my lady?"

Arya sighed. "Of course Duck". She stood and gave him a stern look. "Don't call me my lady" and was rewarded with a weak smile.

She stepped out of the tent and found guards at the entrance. They flanked her as she walked and she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. Duck must have seen her expression.

"They were the compromise" he explained. "I told them that you weren't likely to run after sticking around all this time. We also guess you mustn't want to harm His Grace, the two of you spent so much time together but the Hand said you couldn't be roaming freely around camp, especially after what happened with the wolf".

Arya repressed the urge to tell him that the guards would be next to useless in stopping her and simply nodded. They passed Aegon's tent and Arya looked back. Duck's mouth set in a grim line.

"His Grace did not take the news well".

Arya tried to ignore the twinge of guilt she felt at hearing it. They entered Connington's tent. The Hand looked as though he had eaten something which didn't agree with him. He looked at Arya with distaste and told her to sit. She flopped down into the chair gracelessly and crossed her ankles. Connington studied her.

"Wait outside Duck"

Duck looked uncertain but he left. Connington paced for a minute then stopped.

"You will answer my questions".

Arya felt her anger flare. She was not going to be ordered around. "I will not".

Connington's mouth twisted and his pale blue eyes were cold and unfriendly. "You will not cooperate?"

Arya studied her nails for a moment. "I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't answer _your_ questions".

Connington ground his teeth. "I don't want you anywhere near him".

Arya looked up and met his gaze. Her voice was small when she responded to him. "Is this about my Aunt and his father?" Connington didn't answer but Arya didn't need him to. The look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"I didn't know" she said finally. "The one they sent today, he came to me, whispered to me that I was specially chosen but I didn't know. I didn't know why"

Connington grimaced. "You are her come again only worse. The scandal alone could finish his chances".

Arya bristled at the insinuation. _He thinks Aegon will lose support because of me._ "I have no intention of telling anybody. Nobody needs to know. I told you of my orders just to warn you. I could never have followed through. It doesn't need to spread any further".

Connington clenched his fist. "It won't" He began to pace again, darting unhappy glances at her at intervals. Arya cleared her throat.

"I will answer any questions I can but I want His Grace to be there".

The look Connington gave her was pure venom but Arya stood firm. He tried to test her but she wouldn't break. Finally she was escorted back to her tent. She was interested to note that the other servants had shifted out of the tent in her absence. She didn't care. She settled down and slept.

The march back to Storm's End began the next morning. Arya did not enjoy her ride on the return journey as she had on the original trip. She was surrounded by guards and she felt stifled. She fought the temptation to try and break free. She knew she was better on a horse than most of the men but she also knew it would cause trouble and she didn't want to give Connington anything more to hold against her.

It was four days before she broke and snuck out of her tent at night. It wasn't difficult to gain access to Aegon's pavilion. She knew the layout well. She was silent as she crept and she found him sleeping. She woke him gently and clapped a hand over his mouth, holding a finger to her lips. He nodded and she moved her hand. She half expected him to raise the alarm anyway and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't.

"I'm sorry" she blurted.

He frowned and ran his hand through his hair in an absentminded gesture. "I wanted to talk to you. Lord Connington said I should keep away".

Arya snorted. "Since when do you do what he says?"

Aegon grinned and Arya felt a load lift but his grin soon faded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "I did try. I couldn't very well blurt out the whole truth. How do you think you would have reacted if I had just come out with it? Oh your Grace, I was sent to kill you but I changed my mind because I've decided you are a decent person. Oh and I'm now watching your every move so that my replacements don't finish the job I was sent to do".

His eyes brightened. "You think I'm decent?"

She punched his arm lightly. "Don't be stupid".

He laughed. "Good to know it was only your face that wasn't real". He went very quiet and Arya started to make her escape before his guards began to pick up on her presence. Before she could leave she heard him say in a sad voice "Did you only spend time with me out of duty?"

Arya sighed. "That depends".

She could see his confusion in the candle light. "Depends on what?"

She grinned. "It depends on whether you'll get a big head if the answer is no".

She could still hear him quietly laughing as she ducked under the flap in retreat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next evening after they finished their march for the day she noticed the guard around her tent was doubled. Connington had obviously figured out she had gotten out. They even hovered inside the tent, watching her. As dinner approached she lost patience.

"I'm going to take a bath. A little privacy would be nice".

They two keeping an eye on her looked at each other and to make her point Arya gathered the water. She stopped by the tub and gave them a pointed look. When she removed her boots and made a show of tossing the dagger she had hidden in the left one they turned their backs and stepped outside the flap. She made a show of getting in the water and splashing around then promptly jumped out, ripping clothes back on and escaping out under the bottom of the back of the tent with boots in hand.

The darkness and the cloak she wrapped around herself were enough to see her to Duck's tent. He was beyond startled when he found her there.

"I wasn't planning to harm anybody here" she grumbled "but if Connington continues to have guards crawling around my tent and watching my every move I swear I will crack and stick one of them with the pointy end".

Duck looked outside and burst out laughing. "You've created a right panic. They are crawling all over the lad's pavilion".

Arya massaged her temples with her fingers. "Can I have dinner here?"

Duck studied her for a minute and she could see him weakening. He left and she wondered whether he was going to tell on her but when he returned he had food. Arya sat, feeling immensely grateful and wolfed down her share.

"I don't know what you did but he's been happier"

Arya paused mid chew and looked at him. "I owed him answers". She grabbed the skin of wine and poured herself a cup. When Duck gawked at it she frowned. "I'm going to need to be drunk when I return to the tent if I have to face them".

She downed the cup but when she made to pour herself another Duck took the skin away ignoring her protests. He shook his head. "I'll regret this but you can stay here a while".

Arya hadn't wanted to hug anybody in a long while but she wanted to hug him then. They chatted a little. Duck was careful to avoid the elephant in the room, refraining from asking any questions about the House of Black and White or her role serving them. She was sorry to see him go when he had to return to duty.

She had a couple more hours peace before she heard commotion outside the tent. A throng of people pushed through the entrance. Duck looked guilty, Connington was clearly livid and Aegon was with them looking immensely amused. Arya put on her best nonchalant expression as Connington burst through in front of the others.

"Is there a problem, my lord?"

Connington was almost shaking. "You know damn well there is a problem. You cannot be trusted".

She sighed. "You wound me. Did something dreadful happen because I wasn't watched like the naughty girl I am". She heard Aegon snigger and even Duck gave a little laugh. Connington rounded on him.

"You are in no position to laugh. You are a member of the Kingsguard. Your support on this was needed".

Arya felt a surge of irritation. "He didn't neglect his duty. If anything it is you who is neglecting his duty".

Connington's expression was bordering on malevolent. "How so?"

Arya pointed in Aegon's direction. "He needs my protection and _you_ are depriving him of it".

Connington started to speak and was cut off by Aegon. "She's right". He motioned to Arya. "Come with us".

Arya jumped to her feet and made to follow. Connington was blocking her and she gave him a pointed look. "His Grace gave me an order". He made way but he didn't hide his unwillingness to do so. When she arrived at Aegon's pavilion it was determined that she should stay in one of the partitioned off areas. She would be sharing with Septa Lemore. Before she could gather her things and settle in she was stopped again by Connington.

"You said you would answer questions".

She looked in Aegon's direction and nodded. She dropped into a seat. "Ask away". Aegon sat opposite her and Connington began to pace. Duck positioned himself near the entrance but did not leave. Arya could see his curiosity. Aegon asked the first question.

"You say you are Arya Stark".

"I _am _Arya Stark" she retorted.

Connington paused in his pacing. "Arya Stark married Ramsey Bolton. We heard word she ran from him".

Arya snorted. "I heard that rubbish too. Some poor wretch might have married Ramsey Bolton but it wasn't me. Even if they somehow dragged me through the wedding the Bolton bastard would not have survived the bedding. I would not have simply run. I would have killed him first". She whipped out her finger knife and began to use it to clean under her nails. She heard a gasp and looked up. Aegon was watching her with a fascinated expression but Duck looked worried and Connington looked, well, disapproving... as usual.

"You came here armed".

"I am always armed" she shot back.

"Forgive me my lady" Aegon said curiously "how do we know that you are the real Arya Stark?"

Arya thought a moment. "My brother is at the Wall. He would know me".

"Your half brother, Jon Snow?" Aegon looked thoughtful. "If he the one you spoke of?"

Arya tried not to think too much on what had happened the last time she had spoken of Jon to Aegon. "Yes". Her expression darkened. "The rest of my brothers are dead".

"We don't need the brother" Lemore said softly. "There is the wolf".

Nymeria had been spotted tracking them. Arya knew she was close. She could feel her presence. She had been too closely guarded to seek her out and she was hesitant now to bring her into camp. She knew too well that the men misliked the wolves.

"Yes" Connington stared at Arya in a way she did not like. "The Starks and their direwolves. It would serve but I do not like the thought of the creature near his Grace".

"Nymeria wouldn't hurt him" she said defensively, somehow knowing it was true. She smiled what she suspected was a wicked smile. "She is like me, we prefer to savage lions".

For the first time since she had met him, Arya almost thought she saw Jon Connington smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The last part of the march back was far more comfortable for Arya. She was given much more freedom and Lemore was quite tolerable to share quarters with, even when those quarters were only a partitioned area of a pavilion. Arya had experienced much worse. It was also far easier to look out for threats being near Aegon. She made some suggestions to improve his protection and was pleased to see them be promptly adopted. She reserved her remaining suggestions for when they returned to Storm's End.

On the last night of the march Aegon cleared his throat after dinner and began to look awkward.

"Spit it out, your Grace" Arya ordered.

"Lord Connington has been quite critical" he said slowly.

Arya was dismissive. "He needs to be. His suspicious nature serves you better than most of the people you have around you".

Aegon looked relieved but she could see he still had something weighing on him. It took a little to prod it out of him. "He has... concerns. I thought you might take it ill if he raised them, do you mind if I?"

Arya was fairly sure she wasn't going to like this but she prompted him to continue. She glanced in Duck's direction and saw he looked uncomfortable.

"It has been said that your connection to the direwolf is unnatural"

She decided to ignore the understandably disturbing spectacle they must have witnessed where she _was _the wolf. Instead she retorted back at him. "Targaryens had dragons for centuries and you think a _wolf_ is unnatural?"

Aegon laughed. "Good point". His mirth dried up and Arya sensed worse was yet to come. His voice was hesitant as he continued but Arya could detect a note of anger in his next words. "Your father supported Robert Baratheon's rebellion against my family".

Arya tried to keep her emotions in check but couldn't. "Your grandfather killed my grandfather and my uncle. Your father took my Aunt. My father was _honourable_. He was good. He _hated _war. He _hated_ leaving my mother".

Aegon put his hand on her arm and she shook it off. "They killed him! I was there, Joffrey _killed_ him. I _hate _the Baratheons and I _hate_ the Lannisters. They killed my mother and they killed Robb. I _thought_ it was only the Freys but now I know". She bit her lip then quickly stopped. "I overheard Lord Connington, I know that even though the Freys killed them the Lannisters were behind it".

She was breathing hard, trying to stop the tears which wanted to come. "I was there. They didn't see me, they didn't know but I was there. They were _murdering _Robb's bannermen at the feast. I tried to go inside the castle, I wanted to see my mother but-" she blinked hard. "It was too late".

When she looked up Aegon grasped her hand. This time she didn't pull away. Duck was looking at her with a face full of pity. She scowled at him. "I don't want you feeling sorry for me. I could still beat you up".

It appeared there were no more questions. Upon returning to the castle Arya was given her own quarters and her own servants as apparently fit a lady of her rank. People addressed her as "my lady" despite her protests and she was forced to give into it. They even measured her for dresses, insisting that she dress as befit her birth. She was subjected to baths, hairstyles and corsets which inhibited her breathing.

She was in a foul mood when she entered Aegon's solar for a prearranged meeting with his inner circle. Aegon stared at her and Duck whistled. "You clean up nice". She glowered at him and changed the subject.

"You need to improve Aegon's protection"

Connington looked doubtful. Arya began to detail the numerous ways in which she could have killed Aegon but hadn't, ticking them off on her fingers. She suddenly realised she could hear a pin drop in the room. She looked up at them. Lemore was looking sick, Duck's jaw was hanging open and Connington was looking at her as though she had sprouted a second head (not for the first time). She couldn't suppress her irritation.

"Do you want to keep him safe or not? If you do then you need to hear this".

Connington was the most useful to talk to about it and he immediately implemented the changes she suggested. Aegon wasn't thrilled at the limits to his freedom. He immediately began negotiating changes and conditions, most of which involved the use of her time. When she asked him about it he shrugged.

"If I have to be constantly watched then I'd like it to be by people who will make it less tiresome, especially now that I can't even have wine in case somebody poisons me".

"You can have it" Arya argued, "Just have it in your solar and make sure somebody else has some first". She knew that the House of Black and White wanted him and only him. This way he would be safe-from poisoning, anyways.

She was more relaxed knowing he was being better looked out for. Even with Aegon's demands, she had more time for herself than she'd had before Connington made the changes. The very next day she had determined she would put it to use by going riding. She snuck back into her chambers and changed out of her hated dress and into breeches. Her plans were cut short when she passed the vent near Haldon's room and heard voices. A snippet of conversation caught her attention.

"... would be a good reward for loyalty. The marriage would secure Winterfell".

Arya barged in. "What marriage?" she demanded. "What are you doing with Winterfell?"

Haldon almost cringed back, Aegon wouldn't meet her eye but Connington's pale blue eyes met her gaze unflinchingly. "We are talking about making you a match".

Arya dropped into a seat next to Haldon, pulled out the dirk she wore at her hip and embedded it in the table to make her point. "If you think you can use me to cement your alliances it won't work. My betrothed won't be your ally long after I geld him".

Haldon cleared his throat and looked nervously between her and Connington. "His Grace is still unmarried and we now know Daenarys is looking less and less certain. The North might rally if..."

Jon Connington shouted "Absolutely not" at the same time as Arya shouted "No".Connington looked relieved to have her back him up.

Arya leaned forward and unstuck the dirk, slipping it back into place at her hip "I think we can all agree that I would be a terrible queen. I am no lady really. I would do more harm than good".

The talks took a turn for the worse when Connington informed her that Aegon had the authority to arrange a betrothal with or without her consent. Haldon intervened to settle things down.

The discussion went round in circles until Arya finally summed up her position. "I am very willing to do whatever is in my power to bring support for Aegon and end Lannister rule but it cannot involve marriage. Don't try to force this on me".

She felt as though she had won a minor battle when it was agreed that they would let it rest. It was then that she realised Aegon was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter is longer but I couldn't figure out how to break it up. If I've done the ideas in my head justice I would hope that by the end of the chapter you can imagine all hell breaking loose. I was so tempted to write Cersei, Ramsey and Jon's reactions to it but I can't make chapters out of that without indulging in far more procrastination and going down rabbitholes than I'm comfortable with.

Chapter 9

Arya soon found out Aegon had slipped his guards. She was torn between worried and furious. A search began but it was fruitless until Arya decided to stop by her chambers to get a coat before taking the search outside the castle. She found Aegon waiting in her solar. She blasted him.

"What were you thinking!"

His expression was unhappy. "I needed time on my own to think".

Arya tried to stay mad at him, she really tried but he looked so miserable. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Is the thought of marrying me really that objectionable?"

Arya was speechless. "_That_ is what's bothering you?" she blurted when she could finally find words.

The look on his face confirmed it. She wasn't entirely sure why he was so upset. She supposed he felt rejected. "It isn't you" she explained. "I don't want to marry _anybody_. I've always known that".

He didn't look convinced but he moved closer. "So it isn't about me" he said uncertainly.

"No stupid" she retorted.

She should have seen it coming but she didn't. Aegon pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She knew better this time, she really did but instead of pushing him away she knotted her fingers in his hair and made things worse. He moaned into her mouth as her nails scraped his scalp and one of his hands edged inside her tunic. They sprang apart when there was a noise outside and Arya panicked that somebody was going to come in. It passed and Aegon stepped towards her again. She quickly backed away.

"Arya" Aegon pleaded.

"Don't" she said abruptly. "You know this can't happen".

She made sure the coast was clear and pulled him out of her solar. Duck was beside himself when she deposited him at his own chambers. She then fled back to her quarters cursing herself for being weak and desperately hoping Aegon wouldn't be stupid enough to tell anybody what they had done.

Despite the marriage discussion being dropped Arya soon figured out that she couldn't escape being courted. Everywhere she turned throughout the castle hopeful suitors pursued her. Aegon's supporters seemed to include an endless number of knights and lesser lordlings hoping to gain her favour. It was a struggle to be left alone. Between that and Aegon's sad eyes watching her Arya was close to breaking point. Duck found it amusing and she put him in his place when he began to tease her about it over a game of Cyvasse in Aegon's solar.

"They want Winterfell, not me" she said bitterly. "I'm not a pawn and they're not using me to take my home".

She soon found a distraction. Arya had been aware that with the battle being victorious prisoners had been taken but it slipped her mind until there was a gathering in the great hall about a week after they had returned from battle. Men had been removed from the cells for questioning.

They tried to stop her attending but there was no way Arya was going to be kept out of a judgement of Lannister soldiers. She stalked into the great hall and looked around, taking note of the banners on the wall. She had been focused more on the people when she'd been in here before. Aegon's red three-headed dragon on its black field featured prominently. She recognised some of the others but not too many. _They should have the Stark banner up there_ she suddenly realised. Arya may not have bannermen but she represented the Starks now and of all the claimants to the throne Aegon was the one she would choose. The thought was sobering.

Arya marched up and sat on the dais next to Connington. The prisoners eyed her with a mix of disdain, curiosity, fear and something else she couldn't put her finger on. As each was marched forward and questioned she picked the lies from the truths. She leaned to whisper in Connington's ear at one point about the liars and a touch of a smile played about his lips.

"They all lie. It makes no matter."

It soon became tedious until she spotted a familiar face. She froze in place, hardly believing her luck. It was Dunsen. It was all she could do to wait until Connington was finished with the laborious process. It took hours but it was worth it. By morning he was crossed off her list though Connington looked at her suspiciously after Dunsen was found dead in the cells.

Aegon was still looking at her with sad eyes when he looked at her at all and Arya resolved to do something about it. He had gotten sick of being cooped up and watched, she knew that so she arranged for a ride in the woods. There was still a group of them but it was far freer. It also meant she could have some escape from her suitors. Arya was getting plenty out of the ride herself as she nudged her horse into a gallop, closely followed by a laughing (finally) Aegon, a selection of lords and guards.

They were about to return back to the castle when Arya heard a familiar howl so close by that she was surprised she couldn't see the wolf. Before the others could stop her she dismounted and whistled. She wasn't confident it would work but Nymeria suddenly appeared. She heard Aegon behind her and realised that he was now on foot too. She hesitated a moment then called out. "Nymeria".

The wolf loped forward and Arya heard the men behind her becoming agitated. She wanted to see what they were doing but she couldn't break eye contact with the direwolf. She was beyond grateful when she heard Aegon say in an authoritative voice "The wolf is not to be harmed". Nymeria came up to her and Arya ran her fingers through the shaggy coat. It was far thicker than before, she supposed that was only natural now it was colder. She laughed as Nymeria began to nip at her hands without drawing blood just as she had as a pup.

Her laughter stopped when the direwolf paced away from her and approached Aegon. She began to feel panic set in. Just as she was trying to decide what she should do Nymeria closed the distance and dropped down in front of Aegon, laying her muzzle across his boots. There was a hushed silence. Arya moved to stand with him.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at the huge she-wolf.

"She trusts you" Arya replied. "Just like I do".

By the time they returned to the castle the other men in the group had begun to jape about it, likening Nymeria's actions to the direwolf equivalent of bending the knee. Nymeria was always close to the castle afterwards and although nerves were frayed at first, the lack of attacks soon helped the situation to settle down.

Arya's thoughts returned to the banners hanging in the great hall. She broached the subject with Connington and Aegon the next time she saw them together."You said we need to announce my presence. I want to do more than that".

She spent hours closeted with Connington and Haldon before they had the plan worked out. Aegon and Duck found her after dinner sitting with Lemore with a pile of parchment in front of her and a quill in her hand. There were screwed up pieces of parchment around her feet from failed attempts.

"I want to write to my brother but I can't get it right". She tried to keep her voice level. "I'm not the same as when I saw him last. I have done things. What if he doesn't want to hear from me?"

Aegon smiled. "From what you've told me there would be no chance of that". They joined her, offering encouragement until she got it written. She then handed it to Aegon to read.

_Dearest Jon,_

_I have thought of you so often and I wish I could have written earlier. I have only recently found safe refuge in Storm's End and it is from here that I write. I have heard that Ramsay Snow claims to have married me. It is a lie. You know me Jon, I would never submit to such a creature. Whoever Ramsay has married they are an imposter._

_I am currently under the protection of His Grace Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of his name. They are looking after me well though they are almost as bad as Septa Mordane with their insistence that I wear dresses. I console myself that they lose more battles than they win._

_Nymeria is with me. I also still have the Needle you gave me when we parted. I practice my needlework whenever I can and I have become very good. I miss you_

_Arya Stark_

Aegon was grinning as he put the parchment down. "He gave you a needle as a present? You don't strike me as the sewing type".

Arya promptly darted into her bedroom and retrieved the precious object from under the bed where she had hidden it. When she returned to the solar she held out the sword. "_This_ is Needle".

Duck and Aegon roared with laughter. When they finally calmed down, Arya produced the first letter she had written, the one not intended for family and wordlessly handed it to them to read.

_I write this in my own hand from Storm's End where I am under the protection of His Grace Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, rightful King of Westeros._

_I am the trueborn daughter of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell by his lady wife Catelyn of House Tully. I declare upon the honour of House Stark that House Bolton and House Lannister have knowingly and wilfully installed an imposter in my place to usurp my rightful claim to Winterfell. By right of birth and blood and in the absence of my sister the Lady Sansa I do this day lay claim to Winterfell._

_I have proof of my identity if I must assuage any doubts however no one who has met me can deny that I am a Stark, that I am in fact a wolf. My father once said that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. I am sorry to say that in this he has been wrong. I am not completely alone but it appears I am the lone wolf in this matter. He also said however that Starks endure and in this he was right. I will endure and the enemies of my House and of those who remain loyal to the Starks will soon rue the day they betrayed us._

_I call on those who see the murder of my father and the abomination of the Red Wedding as the butchery that it was to stand against those responsible._

_The North Remembers._

_Arya Stark_

_Lady of Winterfell_

_Winter is Coming_

Duck let out a low whistle and Aegon looked awed. "You didn't hold back, did you?"

She set her jaw. "I wanted to send a message". She was glad it was done. They needed to send many copies and Arya had been determined to write it in her own hand. Her hand was so cramped now that it hurt.

They took the letters to Haldon. Connington was with him. His jaw worked and she saw alternating expressions cross his face as he read but when he was done, Arya could see he approved. They had jointly decided it needed to be stamped with the direwolf of Stark and Arya felt a surge of emotion seeing Haldon apply the seal to the many copies.

"It will stir up a hornet's nest" Haldon warned.

"Good" Arya declared. "Let it"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm hoping I haven't stuffed up with character names. It is tricky trying to think of who might form alliances. I'm trying to avoid any who wouldn't plausibly join Aegon's cause (yet). I know you are all busting to know about responses to the letters but these things take time. While we are waiting for the ravens to deliver the letters and the responses to come back, here is the reason for the M rating :-)

Chapter 10

If Arya thought the letter was going to earn her a reprieve from the lords vying for her hand she was sorely disappointed. The suitors become more insistent. It became particularly trying when a contingent of men arrived from the Reach to swear fealty to Aegon. A feast was held to honour the occasion and Arya was forced through a bath in preparation. Her handmaids put rosewater in her hair, laced her into her dress so tightly she could barely draw breath and fussed over her, applying gems and styling her hair so that it was piled on her head with wisps framing her face.

Her mood was foul when she made it to the hall but she forced her features into a pleasant façade. Connington had warned her that these men were important and she wasn't to risk losing their support by doing something reckless like stabbing one of them if their attentions weren't wanted. There had already been one incident when one of the knights became too grabby and she had busted one of his fingers with a tourney sword. She had promised to behave tonight and Connington had actually smiled.

Along with the lords and knights came a number of ladies too. Arya consoled herself that Aegon didn't have it any better than her. They fawned over him, desperate to catch his eye. She watched discreetly, trying to make sure that there was nobody there who shouldn't be. Aegon was his charming best, smiling and nodding but he moved on quite quickly and she could see his smiles were forced. When the dancing began he spent almost no time in his seat. Arya wasn't spared either even though she was a terrible dancer. The only dancing she was good at was her water dancing. After a few difficult turns around the floor she was rather tempted to invite the rest of them to a water dance instead. It took everything she had to hold herself back.

She was relieved when she was given a rest from dancing but that was replaced by other attentions. Lord Ashford was very attentive, Lord Elwood was worse but Lord Shermer was the worst. They all wanted to kiss her hand and gush about her supposed beauty but Lord Shermer kissed her more than the rest combined and insisted on her taking his arm and walking with him so he could regale her with tales of the valour of his House. When she finally escaped him she threw herself down in between Haldon and Lemore. When a knight began to approach she held up her hands.

"Please, a little mercy. I am out of breath and in need of a rest".

Haldon shook his head at her but his smile was sympathetic. "They wore you out did they?"

"Ugh that was awful" she complained. "Lord Shermer kept on and on about the size of his harvests and the magnitude of his holdfast. He was fixated with how _big_ everything is in his part of the Reach. It made me think he was trying to overcompensate for something".

Haldon laughed and Lemore scolded her with a smile. "You are most wicked Lady Arya".

Arya sighed. "They drive me to it. They never stop"

"You'll have to blame his Grace for that" Haldon replied. "Lord Connington is quite wroth that he has refused to make any match unless you give your consent".

Arya was dumbfounded. She had no words to respond. She looked for Aegon in the crowd but she couldn't see him. She rose to her feet and felt a little dizzy. Her lacings had become too much. She hurried from the hall to her quarters. When she returned to her chambers, Aegon was there. He had shed his guards again. Arya began to lecture him but stopped when she saw his erratic behaviour.

"Have you been drinking?" She couldn't smell it but he was being so strange.

Aegon's reply was abrupt. "No but I wish I had"

She shot him a puzzled look and stepped into the next room to loosen her corset as best she could. She couldn't stand it a minute longer. The relief was instant as she sucked in a decent lungful of air. "Finally, I can breathe!"

Aegon didn't laugh. "I get harassed just for looking at you" he said bitterly. "Lord Shermer and his like get to kiss you and touch you and that is not only condoned, he _encourages_ it!"

Arya didn't need to guess to know who the _he_ was. She had seen Connington and Aegon murmuring in low unhappy voices. Every time they saw she was near they went quiet. "He is worried because of your father and my aunt". She began letting her hair down.

"I am not my father! My father is dead! You are not your Aunt. We are our own people".

Arya heard him behind her and tried to adjust her gown. In her rush to undo her lacings it had sagged in front. When she began to cover herself he caught her wrist. "Don't".

She looked into his face and felt her colour rise at the way he was looking at her. His grip on her wrist loosened when he saw she didn't try to escape. He ran his thumb down her cheek and the gap between them shrank. Arya didn't take her eyes off him. This time she kissed him first. Aegon almost sounded as though he growled as she slipped her arms around his neck. When his hand pushed inside her bodice and he palmed her breast she mewled.

Arya knew it was wrong but she had given up the fight. She had been relentlessly pursued by men wanting her just for her claim to Winterfell. She wasn't sure why Aegon wanted her but she knew he didn't care about taking her home. She also knew she liked him. He was her friend. She trusted him and gods, it felt good when he touched her.

Aegon pressed his body close to hers and she felt the bulge in his breeches. She broke the kiss. "You want to fuck me" she observed.

He flushed and she was bothered to realise he was even attractive while blushing. "That is a blunt way to put it". He didn't say anything more but Arya could see his answer written all over his face.

Arya bit her lip and brought her hand up to trace his jaw. "I want to let you".

He stripped her down to her small clothes faster than she would have believed. She guessed that he was worried she would change her mind. She had no intention of it. He tumbled her onto the bed, ripping off his tunic. When they were skin to skin he paused. "Are you a maiden Arya?"

She didn't know how to answer. _He has probably been with so many women_. She didn't want him to stop so she just gave a small nod. "I know how things work" she said indignantly, "I spent lots of time in whore houses in Braavos".

He grinned the widest grin and gave her a lingering kiss. Just when she thought he wasn't going to do anything, he ran his hand down, brushing past her breast and over her stomach. She gasped when he slipped his finger inside her. "I'll be good to you" he whispered in her ear.

The feeling was like nothing she could have imagined and as it overtook her whole body she cried out unashamedly. He guided her legs around his waist and murmured an apology as he penetrated her. A single tear fell from her eye and Aegon wiped it away, whispering soothing words until the pain subsided. When he moved again, his face was a mask of pleasure and after he spilled his seed and she lay in his embrace, Arya didn't think she'd ever felt closer to another person. _Connington is going to want to lock me in a tower if he finds out_ she thought with a shudder.

Aegon didn't want to go but she insisted. The last thing they needed was to be found together and she knew his absence would have well and truly been noticed by now. When he was gone, Arya retrieved a pouch from her belongings. She went to the kitchens and brewed the tea, drinking it as fast as she could to avoid detection. She had always made sure she was prepared. No matter her training she always knew she was at risk. There were rapers on the ships and so far she had probably been lucky. She hadn't anticipated it being her choice.

Arya swore it would only be the one time but Aegon weakened her resolve within a week. He kept finding ways for them to be alone in his quarters. Arya had to sink her teeth into his shoulder so that the guards outside couldn't hear her cries. She desperately hoped nobody could see the mark she left. It was clearly teeth marks. She was fussing over it when he began to give her an intense look again.

"They still want me to marry my Aunt. I don't want to. I don't love her".

Arya sat up and pulled her tunic back on, giving him an irritated look. "You don't have to love her stupid, you just have to marry her". _Her or somebody else you need_.

She could see him thinking about it, looking doubtful and she knew he wanted to argue. She grasped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Sansa thought she loved Joffrey, that ended badly. Robb married somebody he loved and it helped get him killed. Love in a marriage is not everything. Do what you need to do".

She thought wistfully of her parents. They had loved each other, she knew that but they were both dead now. Aegon nodded slowly and began getting dressed. When Duck returned they were both seated playing Cyvasse. Arya was losing but her thoughts were elsewhere. Her thoughts were on Daenerys.

Whoever wanted Daenerys on the throne they were willing to go to great lengths to achieve it. The House of Black and White would not have given up. They were waiting, Arya wasn't sure what for. If they thought she would get complacent they were wrong. Arya was even more determined now. She would not be caught off guard.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This one was trickier. We have yet to see chapters in the books from Aegon's point of view so I only have glimpses into his character. I gave it my best shot. Apologies if it seems sappy, I've tried to limit that but I am only human and my creation seems to have a will of its own :-)

On a sidenote, when I was listing characters whose reactions to the letter would be interesting I forgot Littlefinger. I can imagine he wouldn't be thrilled-I wonder whether he would tell Sansa what Arya is up to? He is a hard one to pick. Any thoughts on that one would be appreciated. Also, whether he would want to see her for himself or send one of his spies. I'm going with a spy I think, I don't think he would risk himself. It would be fun to have him come himself and have Arya kill him but I don't think that is too realistic in the GRRM world

Chapter 11: Aegon

She had been a puzzle at first. Nobody spoke to him the way she did. He never knew she was in the room with him until she was already there. She seemed to know of his presence before he even entered a room. At the beginning, when she wasn't wearing her face he never knew what she was thinking. Her face was a blank mask. Even after he saw her true face she was still faceless in a sense, with barely a flicker of emotion to be seen.

She was still a puzzle but he was starting to figure out some of the pieces. She showed a little of herself, the _real_ her when she japed with him and Duck. She showed even more when she argued with him. He found himself teasing her just to see _her_, not the mask she showed everybody else. Her eyes would get so stormy, her eyes were what gave her away. What really got to him though was her smiles. She had her false smiles but when she spoke about the people she cared about, when she spoke about her bastard brother her smile was real.

The first time she laughed it seemed as though she hadn't laughed in years. She stopped abruptly in the middle of it, looking confused. They had stripped her of almost all that had been her but he was seeing it come back. He might not have known her before but he was starting to know her now.

He wasn't allowed to tell her she was beautiful even though she was. It didn't matter whether she wore dresses or breeches. It made him angry to think that somebody had told her that she wasn't. She was terribly stubborn but then so was he.

They had warned him she was dangerous. He knew it himself. It should have made him stay away but it had the opposite effect. He knew he wanted her. Lord Connington had disapproved the moment he found out who she was. He had immediately wanted her gone. They had argued long and hard about it and Aegon only barely got his own way and that was only because he appealed to Lord Connington's guilt over his father's death.

"If you send her away the next one _will _kill me. This will all be for nothing".

Aegon didn't want to admit it but Lord Connington had been right, not in wanting to send her away but he was right to warn him. He had known what Aegon would do well before he did it but he didn't know all. Aegon was finding he was more like his father in this than he would have thought (not that he would admit it) but Arya was not her Aunt. She may have let him bed her but she wouldn't budge about his marriage.

Lord Connington didn't know. Aegon was sure he didn't know. If he did there was no way he would have let Arya continue to come to his quarters. He had foolishly gone to Connington after the first time in Arya's bed, appealing to him to agree to him asking for Arya's hand. It had not gone well. Now Arya herself was telling him to marry somebody else.

Arya disappeared a few days later, after a report of a sighting of Lannister soldiers. No sooner had she left then Nymeria had appeared at his side. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Lord Connington made a single attempt to remove the direwolf then gave up when it became clear that the wolf would not be parted from him without likely bloodshed.

It quickly became amusing. They made quite a spectacle. He and Duck fed her from his table in the hall at dinner. She followed him throughout the castle. The she-wolf even slept in his chambers at night. There were a couple of occasions where he woke to find her snarling at something he couldn't see.

Connington looked at the wolf as Aegon joined him and Haldon for one of their war council meetings but he didn't say a word. Nymeria sat by his chair as they talked. Haldon had received ravens.

"Dorne is still delaying but we have hope of more support in the Reach. The Tyrell-Lannister alliance is becoming more strained by the day, especially since we dealt that blow to the Tyrell army".

Connington looked thoughtful. "If Lady Arya's letter brings the North Dorne might be more willing to lend support. Prince Doran doesn't want to risk being on the losing side but if we have the combined forces of the Stormlands, large parts of the Reach and the North then we will be in a much stronger position. The Eyrie is undeclared for any of the rivals for the throne. We would have support from close to four of six kingdoms actively involved in the war".

"We have some replies there" Haldon said. "There is one from an Alys Karstark who speaks for the Karstarks, she pledges support to the rightful heir of Winterfell. There is a peculiar one from Lyanna Mormont from Bear Island pledging support of a different kind. There is one from Robbett Glover in a similar vein to that of the Karstarks. They do not make mention of Aegon. The final and perhaps most interesting one of all-there is a response from the Lord Protector of the Eyrie, Peytr Baelish".

Connington's head snapped up. "Baelish wrote us?"

Haldon smiled thinly. "He did. The little Lord of the Eyrie is the Lady Arya's cousin. Lord Baelish was apparently quite shocked that there might be an imposter posing as the little Lord's dear cousin. He would like to verify that our Arya Stark is the real deal and make sure she is provided for before she returns to her place in Winterfell. There is mention of her being welcome at the Eyrie-"

"No" Aegon shouted.

"Calm yourself your Grace" Connington said. "Baelish is in league with the Lannisters. He would think us fools to send her to him"

Haldon cleared his throat. "-she is _welcome_ at the Eyrie or Baelish would send a representative to meet with her to ensure her wellbeing".

"What was curious about the raven from Lyanna Mormont?" Aegon asked.

Haldon smirked. "Their exact wording says Bear Island views the Starks as the rightful Kings of the North. Apparently we have us a queen and we didn't know it. They will not bend the knee to his Grace but it appears they will bend the knee to the Lady Arya".

"Queen of the North" Aegon laughed. "She detests the idea of being Queen. You saw her reaction when a match with me was suggested. I look forward to telling her that one".

Connington was unsmiling. "It may be different when she is being offered the title without marriage. She wants war, that one. That is plain to see".

Aegon's smile withered. "You think she would leave?"

"She will do what she will. Time will tell what that is" Connington's tone suggested that was the end of the matter. He switched topics to Aegon's hopes instead. "We have heard rumours Daenerys may be about to move. We don't know exact details but the battle in Meereen settled in her favour. We can hope that she will turn her eye to Westeros now".

Aegon was less than happy. "She has been supposed to be coming to Westeros forever now" he grumbled.

Connington bristled. "You're not still dwelling on Lady Arya?"

"She won't marry me" he said quickly, realising instantly he was too quick.

Connington gave him a long look. "I'm grateful at least one of you has sense. You need to stop pining about this. We need Daenerys and her dragons".

Aegon pursed his lips. "I don't need you to lecture me too, Arya already said. I'll marry Daenerys if she agrees".

Aegon woke in the night to hear Nymeria whining. He started when he saw a figure in his room. His candle had blown out and he couldn't see properly. As they stepped closer he scrambled, feeling for a weapon.

"I'm glad she is with you" It was Arya's voice. Aegon sighed in relief and the room was illuminated again when Arya lit the candle.

"I must have a word with the guards again" Arya said and he could see she wasn't happy. "I shouldn't have been able to get in here undetected".

"They only cut back because of Nymeria" Aegon said defensively. "Anyway, I can protect myself. I'm tired of being guarded. I can fight you know".

Her expression was unreadable. Aegon tried to think what to say to her. He tried a smile. "Will you tell me where you have been?"

She didn't reply. He began to feel angry. "You just left. I've had to deal with letters and requests for your hand and you haven't even been here". He remembered the raven from Bear Island and his mouth twisted. "Do you want to be Queen in the North?"

That got a reaction. Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why would you ask that?"

"We got a raven" he said abruptly. "Bear Island only bends the knee to Starks. You won't be my queen but you _would_ be queen in the North".

"No" she said quickly, scrambling towards him on the bed. Her eyes were so full of fire they were almost feverish. "I can't be anybody's queen. I don't even want to be a lady. I only want the people who hurt my family to pay. I want our enemies to pay".

"Our enemies?" he asked hopefully, pulling her against him as she removed her tunic. Her eyes had darkened as she leaned into him.

"_Our_ enemies" she repeated.

Aegon couldn't marry her, he knew that but he could still claim her, if only for a few stolen moments. She stayed with him this time, he could hear her even breathing as he held her. Just before he could fall asleep he heard her begin whispering. _"Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei, Raff the Sweetling, Ramsey Bolton, the Freys, the Freys, the Freys. Valar Morghulis"._


	12. Chapter 12

AN: In response to comments from the previous chapter, I leave little out by accident :) Yes, Ser Ilyn is dead. Roose is not on the list because I imagine Arya holds Ramsey more directly responsible, after all, he is the one who supposedly married her and has claimed her home and was doing god knows what to Jeyne Poole. In the books there are other characters we expect Arya might have a problem with who don't make the list. For example, Cersei is on the list but Jaime is not even though Jaime did plenty of damage to the Starks. The absence of Roose's name on the list does not mean Arya won't get stabby if she comes across him.

Chapter 12

Arya retreated from Aegon's quarters before dawn. He made a noise of protest as she slipped from his arms then promptly went back to sleep. She was summoned to meet with Haldon, Connington and Aegon after she broke her fast. They filled her in on the ravens. Arya hid her prior knowledge of the message from Bear Island, choosing simply to repeat what she had told Aegon the previous night.

She was disappointed that there was no reply from Jon. It made her worry that he didn't want to hear from her until Haldon mentioned heavy snow up North and that not all ravens would have reached their destination. When they told her about the response from the Eyrie she curled her lip.

"Littlefinger is as bad as the Lannisters. I don't want to see him _or_ his representative. When I said I could prove my identity I didn't mean that I would be interested in some mummer's show with them".

It was decided to wait a little longer and see if more responses arrived before deciding how to respond to the Northern letters. In the meantime, Aegon had become tired of being shut up in the castle. He wanted to ride out and see parts of the realm, the safer parts anyway. There was a lengthy argument about it but even though he was outnumbered none of them could put him off. His final argument settled it.

"I need to be seen as somebody who cares about the realm, not some coward who hides in a castle"

They rode out two days later, Aegon intent on covering as much ground as he could. Arya rode with him along with a healthy column of sellswords and knights. They veered away from the main roads, visiting Bronzegate and Haystack hall before cutting back and stopping at the location of Summerhall. Arya had heard the name before but not the history. It was a sad story.

While they were travelling and there were less eyes, Ayra put Aegon's claim that he could fight to the test. He was rather sceptical when she challenged him

"I know you're sneaky and quick but this is _swords_" he said in a worried voice.

"Fine" she retorted back. "If you're scared we'll use tourney swords".

That set Duck off. He teased Aegon relentlessly until he gave in. It didn't really take that much, Arya knew he had pride.

He _was_ good but she was still better. He was quick, she was quicker. He was stronger but that didn't help him when he couldn't catch her. His pride was wounded at first until she reminded him where she had been for the last three years.

"I could beat Duck senseless too you know"

"Hey" Duck protested and Aegon burst out laughing.

Arya felt a sense of freedom in being away from the castle. She had felt as much a prisoner as Aegon had. The two of them were more relaxed, they were able to ride their horses more recklessly as long as they minded the scouts and they did.

He surprised her. He took care of his own horse and managed his osn belongings. He blended in well with the people they met, if it wasn't for the use of titles nobody would even know he was a claimant to the throne. He conversed easily with the smallfolk. She could see his pain over the state of the lands, the devastation and it touched her. He did, however, take more risks with her.

The first time he came to her room in the inn they were staying in, she panicked and told him to go.

"Duck will know"

He smiled. "Duck already knows".

Arya felt stupid. Of course Duck knew, how could he not? He was Kingsguard and he was with Aegon almost constantly.

"We will still be found out!"

Aegon was unfazed. "I'm not sure I care"

"You should!" she protested.

Despite her concerns, his recklessness began to rub off on her. When he came to her one night as they neared Storm's End she rode him wildly. As she neared her peak she cried out in Braavosi, not even considering whether she might be heard. He grinned.

"Tell me what you said"

She laughed and refused and he frowned.

"That isn't fair" he complained, putting on a mock angry expression. "You picked the one language I _don't_ know".

She smiled wickedly. "If I tell you what I said I will make you blush and you surely won't think I'm a lady".

He shook his head. "I don't want a proper lady".

"I still won't tell you, stupid" she retorted.

They were quiet for a little and she settled down to rest. She started as he began gently caressing her shoulder with his fingers. "I could legitimise your brother. I can do that you know".

Arya sucked in her breath and rolled over to face him. _He would make Jon a Stark in name. He would do that for me_.

"I know he can't hold lands or have titles in the Night's Watch" Aegon said quickly. "I just thought-"

Arya stopped him with a kiss. "Thank you". She couldn't wait to write to Jon.

Nymeria had been following closely, accompanied by a large number of the grey wolves which had formed her pack. Arya woke to her howling and knew instantly there was a problem. She had expected it ever since Aegon had told her about Nymeria growling in his chambers. She lunged, pressing the point of her dagger right at the heart of the intruder just as he managed to press his own blade to her throat. Aegon woke in the middle of it.

She was sure she was a sight. She hadn't dressed and her hair was hanging wildly around her face. None of it mattered.

"A girl will die" the intruder said.

"I think not" Arya shot back. "If you wanted me you would have done it already. It is not my name which has been chosen".

She heard Aegon scrambling but didn't look at him. "We're not killing him Aegon" she said quickly. "Not yet".

"The many faced god is unhappy" the intruder said. "The gift must be given".

Arya snorted. "Don't pretend this has anything to do with gods. The House of Black and White has been paid for a service. That is all".

The mask of the faceless man faltered and he blinked. "Just so".

Arya thought back to Harrenhal and Jaqen H'ghar's talk of exchanging names. "I was told once that a name can be exchanged. As long as the many faced god has his due it should not matter".

She saw the expression flicker and the blade dropped a little. She continued. "Two of His servants have been given the gift while undertaking this task, why do you still come?"

The man in front of her smiled. "More than one offer was made. Somebody is praying very hard".

Arya would have laughed if she wasn't so frightened. _Fear cuts deeper than swords_ she told herself. "I want to let you go" she said.

"Arya" Aegon protested.

She ignored him. "I want you to give the House of Black and White a message. How many servants are they willing to lose?"

The man frowned. "One will succeed".

"And then what?" she challenged him. "Do you think I will let it go? The House of Black and White will be my enemy". She thought of her list. "Somebody once called me dark heart. I think I understand why. If you wrong me I will not let this go".

The man nodded. "The message will be delivered, Arya of House Stark".

She kept her dagger pointed at him as he made his escape. When he was finally gone she realised she was trembling. Aegon put his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

She tried to put it out of her head and enjoy the rest of the ride back to Storm's End. They arrived just after lunch and Arya instantly knew something was wrong when Haldon sought her out in her quarters.

"There has been a raven Lady Arya" his eyes were full of pity. "Jon Snow is dead".

Arya couldn't answer him. She sat, dry eyed in her solar trying not to think. Lemore came to her not long after and found her staring dumbly at Needle. Arya was vaguely aware of her talking in a sweet voice, brushing stray hair away from Arya's face and stroking her arm.

Arya had said at the House of Black and White that she had no heart, only a hole. For a hole it was hurting quite a lot. _I really am the lone wolf now_. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door to her solar burst open and Aegon strode in.

"When you didn't come to dinner they told me. I'm so sorry".

His face was so solemn and sad and so different to his usual bearing and it tore at her. Arya could have withstood a lot of things right then but Aegon broke her. She took one look at his face, somehow looking so like Jon used to after he had been slighted by her mother and she crumpled. His arms were strong around her as she sobbed. She could feel his fingers smoothing her hair and heard him trying to make soothing noises and she clung to him.

The door opened and closed and she was sure that Aegon would be taken away but he stayed. At one point she heard Lemore say "Leave them be" and guessed Connington had come. She knew he would be wroth but right then she didn't care. Her eyes were bleary and she could only just focus on Aegon's features when she finally lifted her head.

"Do you think he would have read my letter before... do you think he knows that I'm alright and that I missed him and-"

Aegon's voice was gentle. "Yes". She could see the doubt in his eyes as he said it but just this one time she didn't want to see the lies. She buried her face in Aegon's tunic again.

AN 2: I'm sorry readers, I swear I'll make it up to you :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I have chosen not to include any content in this chapter speculating on what happened when Jaime went with Brienne in a Dance with Dragons. I don't want to deviate from the book so excuse any omissions of info you would have liked.

Chapter 13: Brienne

Brienne had waited three days for an audience. At first she was told that the Lady was absent, then that she was indisposed. She was starting to wonder if they had invented their Arya Stark when she was finally summoned and ushered into a small audience chamber. She stood feeling rather out of place. Four people were seated behind a bench with guards posted around them. She recognised one of the knights as Kingsguard by his white cloak. There was a lot of tension in the air.

Lord Connington sat on the right. He reminded Brienne a little of Randyll Tarly. He looked to be a hard man. He studied her as she entered the room and his pale blue eyes were cold. The Targaryen sat in the middle. If a young man could be beautiful, _this_ young man surely was. He had the silver blond hair and purple eyes of the Targaryens, he was tall and lithe and well made. His expression seemed curious but not overly unkind. Brienne was not sure what to think of it. The lady Arya (if it was indeed Arya) was expressionless. Brienne could see her eyes were red and her face puffy. She was slim, dark haired with grey eyes. A septa sat beside her. Brienne recalled Lady Catelyn's description of the girls. Sansa was said to be very beautiful, but the same was not said of Arya. Lady Catelyn had said Arya lacked her sister's beauty. Brienne was not sure this girl matched that description.

Lord Connington began proceedings. "State your purpose".

Brienne cleared her throat. "I am Brienne of Tarth. I was in service to Lady Catelyn Stark. I was sent out to seek her daughters, the Lady Sansa and Lady Arya".

The Targaryen frowned. "What do you want of Lady Arya?"

Brienne faltered. The lady still hadn't shown the slightest flicker of emotion. It was disturbing. Brienne was starting to feel a real sense of alarm. _What have they done to her?_

"I wanted to make sure she was safe. I was supposed to return her to Riverrun before... I wanted to see that she was protected, to fulfil the oath I made-"

The young man looked bothered. "She _is _safe. She _is _protected".

_This is not going well_ she thought.

"Forgive me your Grace" Brienne said "but I need to be certain".

He gave her a look of reproach. "_You_ couldn't do better. You're just a big woman. Your armour and your sword doesn't make you fit to take Arya. It hasn't even protected _you_. You're disfigured!"

Brienne flinched. _This is not going well at all_.

The young woman's hand shot out and clasped the Targaryen's fingers. His eyes flicked to her and softened. Brienne did not miss the way Lord Connington's mouth tightened.

The tension was broken when the young woman spoke for the first time. "That is unkind, your Grace" her face still betrayed nothing. "Beautiful people are capable of being rather ugly. Appearance should not be our concern, only the Lady's intentions".

The Targaryen looked shamed. "I apologise if I caused offense, my Lady"

Brienne was taken aback. She could only gape at him for a moment. "I- No apology is necessary, your Grace".

"I was informed that you had been supplied with fresh garments" Lord Connington said. "I see that you have not seen fit to wear them".

The young woman interjected again. "I am rather less than fond of dresses myself. Let her dress as she pleases. I have other more pressing concerns. I want to know why you are here".

Brienne swallowed. "As I said, the Lady Catelyn-"

"My mother is dead" the girl's tone was flat.

_Not as much as you might think_ Brienne thought to herself. She couldn't say that though. She looked at the girl. She was clearly highborn though there was no resemblance to Catelyn Stark. She hesitated.

"You really are the Lady Arya?"

The young woman rose and moved towards her. The way she moved was eerie. She trod so lightly she all but floated. Movement behind her caught Brienne's eye and she gasped. A huge wolf followed the girl's every step.

"I _am_ Arya Stark"

Brienne suddenly realised that the girl was looking at the pommel of her sword. For the first time, Brienne saw a flicker of some emotion cross that face and it was not a pleasant one.

"My Lady I must ask you to give me your sword"

Brienne did not want to unsheathe Oathkeeper but she did not feel she could refuse, particularly given the certainty she now had that this _was _Arya Stark. She reluctantly handed the blade to the young woman. Arya took it and looked it over in a calculating way. There was something unsettling in the way she handled the blade. _She is not unfamiliar with a sword_ Brienne realised with a start.

"Where did you get this?" Arya demanded.

"It-it was given to me by Jaime Lannister. I-"

"Lannister" The girl hissed and the wolf behind her growled. Brienne saw the Targaryen jump to his feet. She hastened to finish her explanation.

"Your mother had me escort him to King's Landing. There was to be an exchange, Ser Jaime for you and Sansa but you were both gone when I arrived there. Ser Jaime gave me the sword and sent me out to find you, to fulfil my oath". She shifted awkwardly, knowing the next part wouldn't be taken well. "The sword was forged from your father's blade".

Anger darkened the girl's features. She turned away, walking towards the Targaryen. She set the blade down in front of him and said something in a tongue Brienne couldn't understand. Whatever is was, Brienne knew she was unhappy. The young man spoke back to her and Brienne saw even Connington give Brienne an angry look.

"My Lady" Brienne faltered. "Lady Arya, I know it is a heavy request but may I have the sword returned? My oath is not completed yet. I must find the Lady Sansa, your sister".

Arya whirled around. "You may not have the sword back". Her eyes narrowed. "You are from Tarth? Tarth is subject to Aegon's rule now. You owe your fealty to Aegon".

The Targaryen smiled fondly at the girl and Brienne felt her throat constrict. "I'm sorry my Lady, I cannot. I serve Catelyn Stark"

There was another flash of anger across Arya's face. "My mother is dead!"

Brienne couldn't answer her. She was trying to find words when Arya becomes expressionless again, then a strange, fleeting smile appeared on her face. "I will give you the sword if you spar with me and win"

Brienne was horrified. "I won't harm you"

Laughter erupted from behind the bench. The Targaryen was greatly amused. Even Lord Connington had a smile on his face. When Brienne looked to Arya, the girl had a grin as wolfish as the animal still shadowing her and Brienne realised she was not just pretty, she was _beautiful_.

Before she could decide what to say next, the big man in the Kingsguard cloak produced a blunted sword and tossed it to her. The Lady Arya received her own sword, a bravo blade from the Targaryen. Brienne was still trying to figure out how to get out of it when the girl lunged. Brienne was forced to block her strike but she only barely made it in time. Arya pivoted, slashed again and they crossed swords again. The girl was quick.

Brienne found herself pushed. She gave as good as she got when she got close enough to strike. Suddenly Arya leaned in. "Time to stop playing". It was over in seconds. Brienne was stunned. She heard clapping and saw the Targaryen on his feet, a wide smile on his face.

"You _are_ good with a sword, Lady Brienne. I'm not sure I push her that much".

Brienne wasn't quite sure what had happened. She did know that Oathkeeper was gone. She felt dismay. She had failed. A hand grasped her arm.

"Don't be upset my Lady" Arya said. "I can see truths. I know you truly want to help my sister. I seek her too".

In that instant Brienne knew what she had to do. She pledged her sword to the service of Arya Stark. In finding this girl, her oath was half fulfilled. Brienne was certain that somehow, in serving this girl she would find Sansa.

They left the audience chamber together, with Arya escorting Brienne to her quarters. On the way, Brienne hesitantly commented on her red eyes.

Arya's response was flat. "I just found out my one remaining brother is dead"

Brienne didn't know what to say to that. They kept walking.

"You must forgive Aegon, he is very protective" Arya said softly.

_Aegon_. It was very familar. Brienne had a sneaking suspicion that the younger sister was following her older sister's footsteps. "Are you betrothed to his Grace?" she asked.

"No" Arya said abruptly. "We are friends".

_Friends_. Brienne wasn't sure that was how she would describe what she had witnessed.

"Lord Connington doesn't like me" Brienne observed.

Arya's response was quick and reassuring "Lord Connington doesn't like anybody except his Grace"

"He is going to try to make me wear a dress"

Arya's expression flickered into a ghost of a smile. "If he does I will find you more breeches and he won't like where I take them from"

When they reached Brienne's quarters, she finally asked the one question she had wanted to ask at the very beginning. "My lady, where have you been all this time?"

The answer was cryptic. "Learning to survive"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This one partially satisfies two requests. We finally get development in the Arya/Connington relationship (I've had this in the works a while but it's a process) and I'm doing some foreshadowing on Lemore

Chapter 14

Arya was exhausted when she finally separated from Brienne. When she returned to her own quarters, Lemore was waiting for her in her solar. The sword Arya had taken from Brienne was sitting on the table.

"You did well, you are strong"

Arya felt defensive. "I don't need to be reassured. I'm a woman grown now".

She stretched out her hand running her fingers along the side of the blade. _This was Ice_. She felt her mouth twist looking at the pommel, the lion heads and rubies set into it.

"My father's sword can't have a lion pommel"

Lemore was quick to reassure her. "It can be reworked. We can get it remade into whatever you think it should be".

Arya nodded and set the sword aside, still seething.

Lemore put her arm around Arya when she took her seat. Arya tensed, then finally accepted the woman's embrace. "You don't have to be alone, Arya"

Arya didn't like being fussed over but she sat dutifully as Lemore brushed her hair out, humming some sort of tune. The rhythmic strokes of the brush _were _comforting, even if Arya didn't want to admit she liked it. Tears pricked her eyes remembering how her mother would sometimes sit with her like this. She angrily brushed them away.

There wasn't a lot of peace before Connington arrived "Leave us Lemore"

"My Lord, is this really the time?"

Connington looked at Lemore with cold eyes. "You may have a weakness for Starks, I do not".

Arya saw Lemore go very pale and she hurriedly rose, leaving Arya alone in the solar with Connington. He stared at her. Arya met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated. She had expected this. She had known it was coming.

"Whatever it is you are doing with Aegon, it ends now".

Arya sighed. "I have tried".

"He is to marry Daenerys"

"I agree"

Connington's eyes narrowed. "They you need to end this. Daenerys cannot see him clinging to you".

Arya pulled herself to her full height. "You do not know Daenerys".

"I know that she is his blood. She is Rhaegar's sister and Aegon needs to be her consort. He needs to win her hand".

Arya narrowed her own eyes now. "Then I suggest you tell him to go back to dying his hair blue, calling himself Griff and playing the sellsword"

Connington bristled "Tell me what you mean".

"I mean that he is too _good_ for her"

Connington looked exasperated. "She is Targaryen. They are equal. You cannot think that-"

Arya lost control. She stamped her foot in frustration. "Stop being stupid. That is not what I meant. I _know_ her type. She is drawn to _dangerous_ men".

Connington frowned. "How do you know?"

"Servants of the House of Black and White do not simply kill. They gather information. I know things, lots of things"

Connington pursed his lips. "Tell me"

"Daenerys married a Dothraki khal, a savage man. She _loved_ him. Even after he murdered her brother in front of her she _still_ loved him. She then married a Meereenese noble but she has been fucking a Tyroshi sellsword. The sellsword is dangerous, just like the Khal was. Those are the sorts of men she loves"

She could see Connington thinking

"I'm not saying she is bad, from what I've learned she has a nature like Aegon's. They might like each other but she will not love him".

"They don't need to love each other" Connington said abruptly.

"I know that. I told Aegon the same. He will marry her if she will have him, I will see to it"

Connington studied her and she thought she could see grudging respect. "The longer he has you the more difficult he will be. He won't want to let you go".

Arya dropped into a seat and looked down at her hands. "He is happy"

"He is" Connington said grudgingly

"You knew his father"

"I did"

Arya looked up at him "Was Rheagar happy?"

Connington took the seat across from her. He suddenly looked very tired. "No"

"Let Aegon be happy while he can"

"There cannot be any Targaryen bastards" he said sharply

Arya refused to be offended. "There won't be"

They sat in silence for a while. Arya took note of the gloves, the excess covering over his arm. She stood, moving close to Connington and tapping his arm. "Will you show me?"

He looked wary, glancing quickly at the door before removing the glove. Arya sucked in her breath. His fingers were completely black and the grey was starting to creep up his hand.

"How long do you think you have?"

Connington wrinkled his forehead. "Maybe a couple of years. It might be more. Some people can last a decade though I've already lived with it for more than a year".

"If I give you something to slow the spread will you take it?"

He studied her. "Why would you do that?"

"He needs you" Ayra said simply.

A small smile crossed Connington's face. He nodded. "I underestimated you"

"Everybody does"


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I wasn't happy with how short the last chapter was but I didn't want to just add padding. I have edited it and added a little when I realised I didn't fully deal with the issue of the sword. You may want to reread the first bit of chapter 14.

I hate that we don't know GRRM's plans for the Bolton vs. Stannis battle for Winterfell. I assume Stannis wins but I don't want to pre-empt what might happen in the books. I have tried to be careful so far, I don't want to diverge too much from the main plot of the books. I can't decide what the fate of Roose and Ramsey would have been. It may come to me but in the mean time I'm open to suggestions

Chapter 15

Arya kept remembering what Connington had said to Lemore. _You might have a weakness for Starks..._ She tried to find Lemore after speaking with Connington but the woman was in hiding. Arya knew she could find her easily enough but it was clear she wasn't ready to talk yet so Arya decided to let it be for now. She soon had more pressing things to think about.

Haldon had received a raven from White Harbour. It was an invitation for Arya to meet with the Manderleys. Arya had already written a refusal to Littlefinger but the issue of what to do about the Northern replies had been unsettled. This changed things.

"It may be a trap" Haldon said.

"It might not be either" Arya replied. "The Manderleys have been sworn to the Starks for more than a thousand years. I was told the stories when I was a girl".

Connington looked thoughtful. "There needs to be some action otherwise the letter looks like an empty gesture. Words will not be enough to sway the North".

Arya gripped the table in front of her tightly. "I need to meet with them".

She was surprised with the speed with which Connington acted. A ship was made ready. It was heavily provisioned and Arya was going to be accompanied by her own contingent of men from among those in Aegon's army. They did not fly banners.

"If we fly the Stark banner you will be a target" Connington advised "and if you fly the Targaryen banner I can imagine the welcome may not be as warm as we might like".

Not for the first time Arya found herself respecting Connington. He knew what he was doing.

It was difficult getting Nymeria on board the ship. The direwolf was needed but she did not like leaving dry land. She whined when Arya tried to get her on board. She was forced to slip into Nymeria's skin to make it happen. Once the wolf was securely on the ship she began to howl. The crew were less than thrilled.

On her way to boarding the ship, Aegon had appeared by her side with Duck. He had dyed his hair blue. Arya wondered if Connington had told him of their conversation.

"You look ridiculous"

He grinned. "As long as I blend in with the other men I don't care".

"You shouldn't be coming" she warned.

"Yes I heard you the first hundred times" he said patiently, flashing another brilliant smile at her. "You're as bad as Lord Connington. Nobody will know".

Arya settled down in her cabin as the journey began. She was sharing with Brienne. The Lady of Tarth never strayed far now even though Arya had tried to tell her that she didn't require protection.

The journey was a long one and the winter storms made it treacherous. Arya was afraid more than once that the ship was going to break up and sink but they somehow survived. They were met with a welcoming party from the New Castle. It was not so much friendly as curious.

Arya let them escort her but she did insist on her own entourage. Brienne would not be parted from her and neither would Aegon. Duck would not be parted from Aegon so he came too. Along with them, Arya chose a dozen intimidating men, a mixture of knights and sellswords from those who had made the journey with her. Nymeria followed closely, much happier now that she was off the ship.

They were ushered into the castle and taken into the Merman's court. Lord Wyman was away, Arya was informed but Ser Wylis greeted her. Arya scanned the faces in the court. She could see all of them were viewing her with great interest but for Arya, no face held much of her interest save Wynafred Manderley. What she saw there made her hunger to get the girl on her own.

"Lady Arya" Ser Wylis began. "We are honoured by your visit. We had heard such ill tidings about you".

"Falsehoods" Arya said abruptly. "That was not me".

Eyes were trained on Nymeria who was standing back with Aegon and Arya called to her. "Nymeria, to me".

Nymeria immediately loped forward, stopping at her side.

"The direwolf" Ser Wylis said quietly, "Yes, there is no doubt".

Arya submitted to their pleasantries and ate with them in their hall. She noted that the Manderleys were rather fond of food. Ser Wylis partook a large serving of everything and Arya was reminded of what she had heard of Lord Wyman. The man was known for his size.

When they finished the food Arya was invited to leave her men to the company of the others in the hall. Wynafred Manderley wished her join her for tea. Arya left Nymeria behind, knowing she would provide protection should anybody threaten her company. Brienne wanted to come with Arya but Arya refused. She followed the Manderley girl through winding passages. When they stopped, Arya took the seat offered to her.

"Do you know where we are?" Wynafred asked.

Arya looked around. It was a chamber with solid stone walls. It looked to be a prison though Arya sensed she was not a captive. She shook her head.

"This is the Wolf's Den" the girl explained.

Arya began to get a sense of where this was heading.

"I enjoyed your letter very much" Wynafred said, a smile curving her lips. "Of course others were not so pleased. The Lannisters and Freys would have us keep you here".

Arya smirked. "I should like to see you try".

The girl didn't respond to that. "My father left to attend the marriage. We had to have the Bolton's see us as loyal while the Lannisters kept Wylis hostage and especially because the Boltons had _you_".

"They did not have me" Arya said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes" Wynafred replied "but we did not know that. Stannis has taken Winterfell. The Northerners are with him including my father".

Arya was surprised. "Stannis? You support Stannis?"

The girl's expression flickered and Arya knew she was onto something. "You don't support Stannis".

There was no response but Arya didn't need one. "You offer support to another. Is it the Lannisters? Aegon? Daenarys?" She frowned. "There isn't anybody else". _She is hiding something_. Arya thought for a minute. "The Manderleys are loyal to the Starks" she said slowly.

"We are" Wynafred said.

"I'm the only Stark left" Arya said confused. She gasped when she saw the girl's reaction.

"Sansa? You know where Sansa is?" she said eagerly. She thought back to the last time she had seen her sister. She had been so angry with Sansa but she was still her blood. She was still her sister. Arya could still hear her screams from that day at the Great Sept of Baelor.

Arya felt deflated when Wynafred responded "No".

"My brothers are dead" Arya was getting more confused. She breathed in sharply as the girl's face betrayed her secret. "Which one" she demanded .

Wynafred was beginning to look more and more frightened. "How did you- I can't... I'm not supposed to..."

Arya pressed on. "Robb is dead. Bran and Rickon are dead-" she stopped suddenly and grabbed the girl's arm. "You know something, tell me!"

"I can't" Wynafred said. "We have tried so hard to... My father". She broke as Arya's fingers dug into her arm and whispered "_Rickon"._

Arya was skeptical but she listened as the girl explained how her brother was not dead. She explained how he was being sought out and brought back. "He is our liege lord" Wynafred said defiantly.

Arya was stunned. _I am not the lone wolf any more_

"How did you know?" Wynafred asked. "How can you see? Where have you _been_ all this time?"

Arya smiled. "Plotting my vengeance".

"What will you do now?" Wynafred asked in a worried voice. "Stannis has taken Winterfell as his seat. He won't give it up easily, he would use I for his own strength".

Arya lifted her chin determinedly. "We march for Winterfell"

AN 2: I wanted to have Arya go North and this is the beginning. I wasn't sure how it could plausibly happen. Moat Cailin is under Bolton control, the Freys have the crossing and the rivers are hard to pass. Arya might be a good but she is not invincible. Jaqen proven the faceless men could be captured way back in aCOK. She was always going to need help to go North. The idea for this chapter popped into my head so here we are.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I'm not sure if I captured Asha properly in this one. I'm also not sure whether I was too harsh on Stannis (I'm not a fan). I'm going to take another look when I get back to this and think about editing. It might be a few days before I update again. I have now posted all chapters I had properly outlined, the rest is sketchier. I've been a bit obsessed with this but I must get back to my other (academic) writing for a bit. I also need to figure out how I'm going to deal with Boltons, Theon etc. I'm not sure what GRRM has planned for them, I can't see Roose and Ramsey being simply eliminated in the battle.

Chapter 16: Asha

Everybody was gathered in the great hall of Winterfell when the horn blew. There was a buzz of voices. The girl who claimed to be Arya Stark had arrived.

Asha heard that she had brought fifty men with her. When the girl entered the hall, she walked in front. She had a dozen men (or rather, eleven men and a rather large woman) following close behind while the rest waited outside, an assortment of knights and sellswords. Her bearing was proud but her face expressionless. She was not what Asha expected. She was dressed in boiled leather with a shirt of ringmail over it. A dagger hung at her hip. As she strode through the hall Asha heard gasps. A number of men at the benches murmured "_Lyanna"_. She stopped in front of the dais.

One of the Queen's men stepped forward. "You stand before His Grace Stannis Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms".

The girl did not take the knee. _Interesting_, Asha thought. _She has balls_.

"I am Arya Stark, the true Lady of Winterfell"

Asha was riveted. The girl's face was a mask of no emotion. Stannis furrowed his brow.

"You will want food and refreshment for yourself and your men" he said, obviously choosing to ignore the slight.

"No my Lord I do not" the girl said, her chin raised in defiance

A hush fell in the hall.

"Your _Grace_" Stannis said with narrowed eyes.

"My _Lord_" the girl said stubbornly.

"I am King" Stannis said, his voice choked with anger.

"I think not"

The Queen's men began to murmur. One knight stepped forward. "His Grace is Azor Ahai reborn, you will show respect".

The girl _laughed_. "You are not Azor Ahai" she said scornfully.

"There is a prophecy-"

The girl tilted her head and curled her lip. "I know it. _When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone._ I do not see your dragons, my Lord".

Asha couldn't contain herself, she laughed as did a number of the men with the girl and a fair few of the Northerners. _I like this girl_.

"His Grace holds the sword of heroes, Lightbringer" another Queen's man announced.

The girl bit her lip. "May I see it?"

The sword was duly produced. Asha had seen this show before. If the girl was impressed she did not show it. In fact, she was rather dismissive. "A glamour, a good one but that is all. It means nothing".

Stannis ground his teeth. "You are insolent. Can you prove you are who you say you are?"

"Just so. You will see"

Stannis looked down on her, his blue eyes blazing. "I told the Lord Commander I would find his sister a suitable match. If you are her you will be able to reclaim-"

"I do not _need_ a match" the girl retorted. "Winterfell is already mine. You are not the King and you are most certainly not Azor Ahai. The prince who was promised is Targaryen. _You _are not Targaryen"

The Queens men began to grumble and Stannis' patience had clearly worn thin.

"Enough! Escort the lady to her chambers"

The Queen's men stepped forward. Asha saw the girl's protectors put their hands on the hilt of their swords. They hesitated before drawing, the girl did not. In a sudden movement, Asha saw a flash of steel. The girl held a blade to the man closest to her. "You will not touch me".

Asha was on the edge of her seat. She couldn't help but laugh again.

Stannis was not amused. He ground his teeth. "You presume to shed blood in the hall? You are a guest-"

Asha's laughter stopped abruptly. Stannis had blundered. Asha knew it instantly. Everybody else knew it too. Stannis only saw a girl in front of him. He had forgotten where he was. The Northmen began to rise.

Asha looked at the girl. The mask was gone and in its place was cold fury. "I am a Stark! Winterfell is _my_ home". A wolf started howling. The girl removed her blade and the man she had threatened was wise enough to retreat. The girl took a step towards Stannis. "My father said there must _always_ be a Stark in Winterfell. You are no Stark".

Stannis was grinding his jaw. His eyes were angry. "You are a woman. You cannot rule here".

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. My father was Lord of Winterfell. I am of his blood. _You_ are the guest here, not me".

Asha felt a chill go down her spine. _She refused the food, guest right does not apply_. Stannis still didn't seem to see his danger. This girl was not to be trifled with.

Asha looked around the hall. The Northerners were ready to draw swords. They may have marched with Stannis to Winterfell but they were his allies no longer. She could see their eyes trained on the girl, their precious Ned Stark's child. Whatever proof she had of her identity, it clearly wasn't needed. This was no imposter.

Arya turned to the blue haired young man who had been glued to her side and said something in a different tongue. He nodded and walked to the door of the great hall. When he opened it, a monstrous beast ran in. It ran through the hall, stopping between the girl and Stannis with fangs bared.

"Hells" said Mors Umber "It's a direwolf"

Asha could see the fear radiating through Stannis' men.

"Why is it snarling like that?" a voice called out. Asha didn't see who it was.

One of the Lady Arya's companions, a big man piped up. "The wolf likes the girl she does. She don't take kindly to folks threatening her".

"I am a wolf" Arya said in a soft voice which seemed to Asha to be more sinister than when she had raised her voice. "The direwolf is more than my family's sigil. The North has sworn fealty to Winterfell for thousands of years. It is the rightful seat of House Stark and no other. Am I to understand that this has changed?"

She turned to face the various lords gathered in the hall and repeated in a louder voice. "Has your allegiance changed?"

Asha watched as the Northmen shouted a resounding "No". She saw Stannis watching powerless as one by one the Northern lords stepped toward the girl Arya Stark and pledged her their swords and their service. When they were done they all rose together and their cries mingled with the howling of the wolves.

"Winterfell!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: OK, I wasn't meant to be updating until the weekend but I've had insomnia so two chapters have happened earlier than planned. I expect they need some editing, I'm not sure the quality is same as other chapters (I am sleep deprived) but I'm hoping once they're posted the ideas will leave me be. I have extra work commitments the next two days so definitely no more updates before the weekend.

I believe the Manderleys turned on the Boltons and Freys at first chance. I have made an assumption (which may be wrong) that Wyman Manderley survived. I kind of like his character. I'll be a little sorry if I'm wrong and he's gone. I also think not everybody who was in Winterfell would be gone, Lady Dustin for example. GRRM wouldn't have done the foreshadowing with her only to kill her off.

Chapter 17

Arya made her way around the great hall shadowed closely by an overprotective Brienne, exchanging greetings with the Northern lords. She knew she had made Stannis wroth with her, she could almost feel him seething behind her where he still sat on the dais. He was not her biggest concern though. She had wounded him, she knew that but he did not intend her harm. The same could not be said of others.

They all said the right things. They professed their relief that the stories of her demise were unfounded, that she had not been subjected to the Bolton bastard. She in turn thanked them for coming to rescue her (even though she had not needed rescuing). Beneath all the pleasantries though she could see. There were some who could not be trusted. She had learned her lessons well, her eyes were open and she _saw_. She remembered Syrio's words, _look with your _eyes. Their words were pleasant but words were wind. Their faces told the truth.

She had warned Aegon, he was not to reveal himself. He needed to watch, he needed to listen. She wasn't sure he fully understood but he did as she asked. She sent him outside with Nymeria to tell the men to bring in the small part of the baggage train which had arrived with them then she kept him with her. White Harbour had sent wayns and carts laden with food however most had lagged behind. They had kept a fast pace which had resulted in the company being split. The rest would arrive later.

"There are wagons still coming" Arya announced. "White Harbour sends its regards". She nodded in the direction of Wyman Manderley who beamed. "My company did not manage to stay together in the snows but they are not long behind".

The men settled down in the hall to eat but Arya only had a quick bite. She had thought long and hard about what she was going to do on her way to Winterfell and she had a plan. She just hoped Stannis would see sense. She had not intended to make such a scene but when he questioned her right to Winterfell she had gotten angry. _He should not have treated me like a stupid little girl_. She wondered what her father would have thought then brushed the thought aside. Her father was dead.

While she was dwelling on it one of the Northmen came up to her.

"You were just in time girl" he said. "He was talking about burning the godswood".

She thought of the heart tree and how her father used to spend so much time there praying to the old gods and whatever doubts she had about her behaviour fled. Nonetheless, Stannis was now looking at her as though she was something he had scraped off the bottom of his boot. She was going to have to swallow her anger. She approached him.

"My lord" she said, trying to sound calm "I would like to have a word with you in private. I have something I need to tell you and something I need to show you".

"You are ungrateful" Stannis said abruptly.

"I am not" Arya said defensively. "You should not have tried to deny me Winterfell".

He glowered at her. Arya took a deep breath. _Calm as still water_.

"My Lord" she began again. "This is most important".

"Very well then" Stannis stood and his men moved to follow.

"Two shields only" Arya said quickly. "I will only bring two of my people, I ask that you do the same. Make sure they are trustworthy".

Arya put her warm coat on before stepping outside. Brienne and Aegon were with her and they followed her example. Arya was a little worried, Aegon was looking at Stannis as though he would dearly love to run him through with his sword. _His brother killed Aegon's father_. He wasn't stupid though (even though Arya liked telling him he was), he would have to know that if he tried it would be the end of him. If she could have, she would have kept them as far apart from each other as possible but for this, she needed both of them. Stannis' men hesitated at the door to the great hall but Stannis himself swiftly followed though his expression told her he was rather put out.

She did her best to hide her distress at the state of the castle. It had shocked her when she first saw it. She still grieved now for what the Bolton bastard had done to it but it was not the time to dwell on it. She moved quickly. She headed straight to the oldest part of the castle, near the shell that used to be First Keep. Brienne helped her pull the entrance open. When she rose, Stannis looked wary.

"If I wanted you harmed I would have done it already" Arya said impatiently. "These are the crypts where the Starks are buried".

Stannis gave her a look which suggested he would have been quite happy if she was buried down there with them. She chose to ignore it.

"What I need to show you is down there".

She sent Brienne in front with a lantern, then she prodded Aegon to go next and she followed. Stannis and his men came behind her with a second lantern and she made sure to mind their movements. Arya counted the steps as she went, treading lightly and warning the others to be careful. When they reached the level she told them to stop.

"It goes further down" Aegon said, puzzled.

"It does. The older Kings of the North are buried in lower levels. This is the level we want".

The light of the lantern made the shadows eerie but Arya was not afraid. She had been blind, darkness no longer bothered her.

The stone kings stared down at them from one side, the dead Lords of Winterfell on the other. Arya began to speak as she walked along, looking at the statues as she went.

"The Starks were Kings of Winter for thousands of years".

Aegon looked at her with confusion, Brienne was taking everything in and Stannis' men looked unsettled. Stannis himself was irritated.

"I know this"

Arya met his gaze "Then I'm hoping you will understand". She took a few more steps. "I don't know whether the prophecy is coming to pass but you are right, the time of dragons has come. Daenarys Targaryen is headed for Westeros. She has three".

One of Stannis' men squeaked. "Three?"

"Yes three" Arya said patiently. "They were brought forward from eggs of stone". She turned and gave Stannis a pointed look. "Is this making you think of something?"

Stannis did not answer but she could see him thinking. She walked a little further then stopped. "Can you pass me the lantern Brienne?"

Arya held the lantern over the statue and beckoned to them. "This is the tomb of Torrhen Stark".

"The King who Knelt" Stannis said

"Do you understand what it is I'm trying to tell you?" Arya said pointedly.

Stannis looked at the statue and nodded slowly. He began to look old.

"You have been misled" she said softly. "My father spoke of you. I do not think you are stupid". _Though you have been acting like it_. "You may stay as a guest in Winterfell if you choose. We share an enemy".

Stannis clenched his fist. "The Lannisters".

"Yes" Arya replied.

He eyed her unhappily "Very well then".

Arya did not know what to make of that. It was not really an answer. Stannis shook his head. "You are as bad as your bastard brother, perhaps even worse. He is not so reckless".

Arya felt something snap inside. "Don't speak to me of Jon. Jon is dead".

Stannis gave her an exasperated look. "No, he is not though they did try. It appears you Starks are hard to kill"

He spun on his heel to leave the crypts. Arya remained feeling stunned. _Jon is alive_. She felt a smile spread across her face.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This one turned sappier than I'd like. It had to be done though. See note from chapter 17 re editing and quality

Chapter 18

It took everything Arya had to calm herself after Stannis left. She made herself walk through further through the crypts, stopping at the most recent tombs.

"My lady?" Brienne said questioningly.

Arya knelt, touching the likeness of her father. It was so cold.

"Father" she said "I'm home".

She immediately felt stupid. His bones weren't even there. She angrily brushed away the tears which were threatening to fall. She felt Aegon put his arm around her. When she rose, he had stopped in front of another tomb and his fingers were stretched out to touch it.

"She _does_ look like you"

Arya sniffled and inspected the tomb of her Aunt Lyanna. Brienne meanwhile had stopped at the tombs of Arya's uncle and grandfather. She had a strange expression on her face.

"What is it Brienne?"

Brienne shot an uncomfortable look at Aegon. "I was just remembering something" she mumbled.

"What" Arya demanded.

Brienne hesitated, still looking at Aegon who was also now prodding her to speak. She looked down at the floor.

"I was remembering how they died".

Arya didn't know much, only that they had died before she was born. "What do you know?"

Brienne shifted uncomfortably. "Aerys executed them".

Aegon tensed. "Why? What did they do?"

Brienne went a little pale. "I don't think I should be the one-"

"Tell me" Aegon demanded.

Brienne looked down at the floor of the crypt. "Rheagar had taken Lyanna. Brandon Stark went to King's Landing to challenge Rheagar. Aerys put him and the nobles he was with in prison and summoned their fathers. The fathers were all executed but Lord Rickard requested trial by combat".

"Yes" Aegon prodded, looking a little sick.

Brienne lowered her voice. "Aerys said his champion was fire. He burned Lord Rickard and he-he made Brandon watch. Brandon died trying to save his father".

Aegon almost staggered and she saw him keep a firm grip on nearest statue. "They call him the mad king. I didn't know all".

It took a little time to snap him out of it. The revelation had rocked him. Arya wondered how much more had been kept from him. He looked despondent well after they returned to the great hall. Arya took Duck aside, telling him to make sure Aegon didn't do anything stupid. She didn't linger, instead going back outside and into the godswood. It was warmer here and she was reminded of her childhood.

She knelt in front of the heart tree, bowing her head. She didn't believe in the old gods. The old gods had not helped her family but still she knelt.

She could have sworn she heard a voice. "Sister".

Her head snapped up but there was nobody there. She stayed in place, remembering. She wasn't sure how long she was there when the sounds and smells suddenly became sharper. She smelt Aegon coming before she saw him and as she watched, he came into view, Nymeria trotting along beside him.

He joined her looking very serious, kneeling beside her in the snow in front of the tree. She could see he had a hundred questions.

"This is the place you told me of. Your father's place".

Arya nodded. They were quiet for a while and she waited for him to speak again. The silence lingered. She looked at him. "Do you realise you have never asked me to kneel for you?"

Aegon blinked. He didn't say anything, he simply laced his fingers in hers.

She looked down at their entwined fingers. "They won't bend the knee".

She felt him tense. She looked at his face. His mouth had tightened and she could see he was very unhappy. "It isn't you" she said quickly. "They don't know you like I do and they have lost so much. They want vengeance but not like that"

"You could ask them" he said. "I saw you in there. You were amazing". He looked into her eyes intently. "You should be queen".

"Don't start that again" she said quickly.

He frowned. "I heard what they say about me in there. Some say pretender, others just spit about Targaryens. My grandfather-"

"You are not your grandfather" Arya said firmly "but they don't know that".

Aegon's grip on her hand suddenly tightened. "Are you using me?"

Arya's first reaction was shock, then she was indignant. She pulled her hand from his. "Do you think I would fuck you just to get something from you? _You_ pursued _me_".

He immediately looked remorseful and reached for her again. "I'm sorry Arya". The pain in his violet eyes made her weaken. She let him take her hand again.

"You should be, stupid".

He took a deep breath and suddenly looked very vulnerable. "Would you still care about me if I wasn't-"

She cut him off "I wouldn't care if you were a bastard or a butcher boy". She leaned against him and felt him bury his face in her hair. She paused. "I can't ask them to bend the knee. Even if I could they won't do it. They might agree to an alliance".

He gave a heavy sigh. "Torrhen Stark. You didn't just go down there to show Stannis, did you?"

She shook her head.

"You're staying here aren't you".

Arya pulled back to look at him. She could see by the sadness in his handsome features that he knew. She had dreaded telling him. He smiled a sad smile.

"I heard you. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell".

She rushed to explain. "Rickon was only a baby when I left for King's Landing. He is still only a boy. He won't even remember father or mother" she lifted her chin and clenched her jaw. "He won't know about the Starks. I have to be here for him, I have to teach him-"

Aegon pressed his lips to hers. When they separated he traced the line of her cheek with his finger. "I know".

"I have to be the Stark in Winterfell until he gets here" she said wearily "and I can't leave until I know Winterfell is safe".

Arya felt as though she was being ripped apart inside. She felt frustration at her unfinished list. She felt burdened by her duty and she didn't know what she felt about Aegon. _Everybody leaves me_.

Arya took chambers which had been untouched by the fire. It was late when Aegon came to her. She didn't protest, she just took his hand. She wanted to memorise the way it felt when he kissed her, his lips against her neck and her breasts as his fingers worked to make her wet. He always said her name "_Arya_" when he spent his seed inside her. She lay, listening to his heartbeat when they were done.

"Duck will stay" he said.

She began to protest and he stopped her. "Duck will stay" he said firmly. "I'll leave you with some of the men. They've been told to listen to you and Duck. They know Winterfell is important".

She clung to him when he went to leave. He held her so tightly she thought he might break a rib. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she could hear his breathing was shallow and uneven. _If I asked him to stay, he might_ she thought. She didn't ask.

His voice almost broke when he spoke. "Be safe my love".

Then he was gone. She avoided being near him after day broke, watching from afar as the men readied themselves to march back to White Harbour. Nymeria howled when they set off, she followed them for a little before returning to Arya's side. Arya just kept on repeating the same thing under her breath. _Calm as still water. Calm as still water. _She would not let them see her cry.

AN2: I know there is other stuff I have to deal with at Winterfell. I'll get to it but this bit was in my head and I wanted it out.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I got my work stuff done and I have no self control so here is a new chapter :) It isn't all that long but I didn't want to pad it out

I don't believe Theon will die. I read the sample chapter. Whatever happens at the tree, I think he gets out of it. I'm certain Asha will use Theon to overturn the kingsmoot (by the way, I personally hate the whole Iron Islands chapters). I'm not so sure Arya would spare Theon but she does know he didn't kill her brothers or burn Winterfell.

What I have done with the Boltons in the chapter is probably wrong but I had to guess and this is my AU. I blame GRRM for making us wait to find out lol

Apologies if this is too creepy

Chapter 19: Theon

Theon was alive. He had escaped being burned alive when it had come out that Ramsey was responsible for the burning of Winterfell and the death of the children. He was not relieved. He wished he was dead.

They had spared his life but he was in the dungeons of Winterfell. A few cells away Ramsey Bolton sat. Ramsey might be in a cell but he was not afraid. Theon heard him, calling himself Lord of Winterfell _and _of the Dreadfort. Roose had died but Ramsey still lived. Yes, Theon wished he was dead. Death held no fears for Theon anymore. He knew there were worse things in life.

He heard Ramsey's voice calling him. He wanted his Reek back. Theon was sure he was going to get him too. _Reek, Reek it rhymes with meek_. He finally knew his name and it was going to be taken again. There was talk Ramsey was to be executed but it had not happened yet. While Ramsey lived, Theon feared.

The guards said Arya was coming back. _I rescued her_ Theon thought helplessly. He didn't understand why she was coming back. They called her Arya. Her bastard brother must not have seen her. He would have seen through the charade at once. _Jeyne, her name is Jeyne it rhymes with pain._

The guards came each day and tossed meagre rations of food to the prisoners. They called Theon turncloak. At first he corrected them. "My name is Theon. You must know your name". Once Ramsey was installed nearby he stopped saying anything.

It was worse when they got to Ramsey's cell. They spit in his food before tossing it to him. "Here you are bastard".

_No, _Theon thought. _No you mustn't call him that._

Days had come and gone. It was difficult to tell night from day in the dungeons. Theon saw Asha sometimes. Her visits were horrible. She looked at him with pity in her eyes.

Even down in the dungeons he heard Arya's return. The men were loud, they were joyous at the return of the Stark girl. The guards in the dungeons even smiled sinister smiles after her return, letting the prisoners know that there was a Stark in Winterfell again. _Jeyne, her name is Jeyne_.

Theon never slept well. Even so, the shadow was almost on him by the time he stirred and saw her. There had been no footsteps to be heard and suddenly she was facing him, looking through the bars. He squinted in the darkness before a torch was produced. The girl was studying him. He could not tell what she was thinking at first, then her mouth twisted a little.

"You were like a brother Theon"

_You're dead_ was his first thought. He looked closely. The girl he had known was long faced, skinny, always dirty. _Arya Underfoot, Arya Horseface. _This girl was slim, taller but still small, she had filled out. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, it was dark brown. What struck Theon the most was her eyes. They were grey, _Stark grey_. There was a wildness to her, it was oddly very attractive. Theon tittered.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you find funny?"

"You're _her_" he crowed triumphantly. "Now they finally _will_ kill me".

"You _want_ to die?" she asked incredulously.

Theon nodded, another giggle forcing its way past his throat. "Lord Ramsey can't hurt me if I'm dead".

"Valar morghulus" Arya replied. "You should die"

The cell door was opened and shut and she was suddenly there with him, a blade in hand. Despite Theon's wish to die, his hands seemed to come up automatically to shield himself. Arya paused and he saw her looking at them.

"He did this to you?" she asked.

"I... deserved it. I made him angry".

Her face became expressionless. "What else did he do?"

Theon stammered and stumbled. He did not know how she did it, she had some queer power. He found himself telling her and what he didn't tell her she seemed to already know. She began to put the knife away.

"No" he whimpered.

She opened the cell door and grabbed hold of his arm. "We're going to visit the bastard".

Theon shrieked, "No, you mustn't call him that. He'll _hurt_ you".

Arya _smiled._ It was one of the most frightening things Theon had seen. It reminded him somehow of Ramsey. It was a smile which spoke of pain to come. Theon stumbled, Arya half dragging him along until they stopped in front of Ramsey's cell. Ramsey smiled when he saw them, one of his wet lipped smiles. His queerly pale eyes glinted in the poor lighting.

"My Reek has come for a visit".

Theon was now a mess. He looked from Arya to Ramsey. He began to shiver violently and it had nothing to do with cold.

"Calm yourself Theon" Arya said tonelessly. "The bastard can't hurt you".

"_Don't call him that"_

Ramsey's smile was now gone and Theon could see he was angry. Arya did not seem to care.

"He lives because the Lannisters have demanded his return. Most want him dead but a few resist. They will eventually kill him I'm sure but for now they stall". Arya leaned close to the bars. "Do you know who I am?"

Ramsey looked her up and down and licked his lips. He shook his head.

"Don't you know your own lady wife?" Arya smirked. "You are supposed to have wedded and bedded me".

She turned to Theon. "What did she look like?"

Theon hesitated but Arya was insistent. He finally gave a description, ending it with "Jeyne Poole".

He saw a flash of anger cross her face but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Arya cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. Right in front of Theon's eyes her face _changed._

"Is that better?" she said sweetly. "Am I more like her now?"

Theon was too horrified to answer. He dumbly nodded.

"Go back to your cell Theon".

Theon didn't hesitate.

He sat in the corner of his cell, his knees drawn up to his chest. He heard Ramsey talking, then pleading and finally a scream. All went silent. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the key in the door of his cell. The girl locking it had a face he'd never seen before yet he knew it was the girl from before.

"I thought you were Arya but you're not are you" he whispered. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "No one".

Postscript: I have other chapters in the works but none are solid yet. Expect a Jon chapter at some point, there will be a Sansa chapter (even though I can't stand her) and of course lots more Arya


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I've struggled a little with writer's block. Some chapters almost write themselves (like the Asha and Theon chapters in particular, those were fun to write), others are harder. This one is a bridging chapter of sorts. I've written other stuff on this story but it is out of sequence, some much later stuff has been written and I think it is better. I have some ideas on where I'm going with it but we have to cover some less exciting ground to get there. I'm hoping it will be worth it in the end.

Chapter 20

Arya had retreated not long after the shouting started. Duck found her in the rookery. There was an uproar after Ramsey was found dead. Nobody was really sorry, Arya knew that but questions were asked, fingers were pointed. People wanted answers.

The Lords were arguing amongst themselves. Arya knew it would lead nowhere. She had been careful. The guard had not seen her face. He had slept through the entire episode. The stories coming from the dungeons sounded mad. Arya couldn't help a mirthless smile. _One less name on the list_ she thought. Her prayer ran through her head. _Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei, Raff the Sweetling, the Freys_.

Duck made a _tsk-tsk_ noise and she looked up to see him shaking his head at her. He looked half disapproving, half impressed but all sad.

"You shouldn't be surprised" Arya said without feeling. "I did say I would kill him".

"You make a lot of trouble for such a little lady" he whispered.

Arya shrugged. Duck was the only one who knew her secret, he was the only one who knew it was her. He was the closest she had to a friend in Winterfell, the only one who knew anything of the real Arya. She squinted out into the distance, even though she knew she would see nothing. She started as Duck awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I miss him too"

Arya felt her mouth twitch even though she tried to keep her face still. She glanced around her, listened a moment then gave Duck's hand a quick squeeze. She didn't care that it wasn't _proper_ but she didn't want to give anybody cause to try and take him away. The Northerners already misliked the men Aegon had left with her. They didn't understand. She heard whispers of them being spies, not to be trusted and of them being left to keep her bound to the Targaryen. It made Arya want to snort. She trusted the men Aegon had left as much or more than some of the Northerners and with reason.

"I told him before he went to keep doing what I said" she said softly. "I told him to keep doing _everything_ I said. I don't know whether my message will have stopped them from coming for him".

Duck smiled sadly and squeezed her hand back.

There was a time when Arya was the ghost of Harrenhal. It was strange how things repeated themselves. She was now the ghost of Winterfell. It was fitting really. Winterfell _should_ be full of ghosts. She crept around the castle a lot. _Quiet as a shadow, quick as a snake_. Nobody knew she was there unless she wanted them to know. She saw things and she heard things, things not meant for her. They went quiet when they knew she was there so she hid.

The castle was full of people yet with Aegon gone loneliness gnawed at her. She pushed it away by keeping herself occupied. Being Lady of Winterfell was time consuming. The watching and listening took up some time. She also went riding, visited the godswood and sparred with anybody who would face her. It was usually Duck though sometimes Brienne could be convinced. She made sure to do it well away from the great hall. She didn't want too many eyes on her. They saw her as Eddard Stark's little girl, they were unlikely to take it well if they really knew what she could do. They would find out but not yet.

Stannis marched back to the Wall a couple of days after Aegon had marched. Arya was immensely relieved. She had worked out quickly that Stannis was not loved. He did nothing to change that view yet resented those who held it. He seethed until the moment he left over Arya's role in losing him the Northern support. Arya knew all about holding grudges. _Let him be angry_ she thought. She still had her own anger over what he had tried to do to her over Winterfell. The talk they had in the crypts didn't change that. She wasn't sure that he had given up wanting to be King. She still wasn't sure he had listened to her.

Arya had realised that the Northmen had vowed allegiance because they did not like Stannis rather than because they were loyal to her. It was not that they were not (mostly) loyal to the Starks but it came down to a choice. She was, after all a woman, and she had yet to fully prove her strength. The talks of marriage had begun again (though not in her hearing yet) and Arya knew she needed to start acting fast.

_I'm just as strong as any of them_ she thought bitterly _and I'm a better fighter too_.

Arya began to send out ravens. She wrote out replies to the Northern houses who had written her in Storm's End, telling them of her return to Winterfell. She wrote to Lord Connington, explaining to him what had happened and telling him that Aegon would say why she had to stay. In the letter she said that some of the Northern lords agreed to an alliance against the Lannisters (they had) but that they were not in a position to march right now (they weren't). She mentioned the doubtful loyalty of some others and avoided saying anything at all about the Manderleys. She finished the letter by urging him to stop Aegon from doing anything reckless.

The last letter she wrote was one to Jon. She still wasn't sure he had received the first one. She agonised over the wording, in the end settling for explaining what had happened and saying she hoped she could see him. She wasn't sure when she could get away though.

She felt frustration as she sealed it. The Wall was so close and yet she still couldn't get to him. She angrily brushed tears from her eyes. She took the letters to the maester, watching him send them off. He was quite offended at her obvious lack of trust but Arya would rather he was offended than be worrying that he had read her letters or even worse, not sent them at all.

Her first opportunity with the men came when she came face to face with Wyman Manderly just after breaking her fast the day Stannis had marched. She had talked with all the lords in the great hall numerous times. They had joined her on the dais, called her to the benches but the conversations had not been private. Focus for now was on recovery, not strategy and the only useful talk had been about repairing Winterfell. There were growing mutterings of the need for vengeance but they were mutterings only. The men needed time before another march.

"Will you pray with me my Lord?" she asked sweetly.

Manderly studied her and she could see a shrewd look in his eye. He nodded and followed her. It wasn't long before he was puffing heavily but he made it to the godswood. Arya knelt before the tree. She looked up to see him looking rather concerned and realised that if he got down, there was a chance he might not get back up.

"You need not kneel my Lord, I'm merely looking the part"

He nodded and she saw him looking around nervously. "There are ears everywhere" he whispered.

"Nobody will hear us here" she assured him. "If anybody comes I will know".

He gave her a questioning look and she whistled. Nymeria loped into view and Arya ran her hands through the wolf's shaggy coat briefly before sending her away again.

"Not all can be trusted" he said.

"I know" Arya replied.

Manderley looked surprised. They stared at each other a short while.

"I am surprised they let you go" he observed.

Arya shot him a look of disdain. "Nobody _makes_ me do anything. I stayed as long as I wanted and left when I needed to".

"You understand many think you at best a pawn and at worst a hostage still"

Arya snorted. "That just shows that they do not know Aegon Targaryen and they most certainly do not know me. They think that because I am a woman I am weak and stupid".

Lord Wyman smiled.

"You did not marry" he observed.

"I did not want to" Arya retorted.

Lord Wyman raised an eyebrow. "They tried?"

Arya allowed a small smile. "I would not give my consent and His Grace refused to force a match on me". She changed subjects abruptly. "I know about Rickon".

Lord Wyman stopped smiling.

"You must not be angry with Wynafryd. She did her best to keep your plans secret but she did not know who she was speaking with".

"Who else knows" he asked sharply.

"Only three people I trust to keep it secret" Arya said firmly. "You will have him brought here. His place is with me. His place is at Winterfell. We will avenge our family together."

Manderly gave her a hard look. "I had to pledge support to Stannis to get Rickon out of Skagos. I will be expected to follow through when the boy is delivered"

"Stannis _burns_ people" Arya protested.

Manderley sighed. "He does"

"Aerys burned people too in case you forgot" Arya's mouth twisted. "This is stupid". She looked down at her hands, wanting to curse. "At least you aren't supporting the Lannisters. I suspect some in the hall might be".

Lord Wyman sighed again. "I heard your letter. Are you sure you have the stomach for this?"

Arya smiled grimly and made a split second decision to trust this man, if only a little. She knew his secrets, she would tell him one of her own. "If you doubt me, ask the Bolton bastard if he thinks I have the stomach for vengeance".

Manderley laughed so hard his chins shook. "The North remembers indeed".

Arya met his gaze and for the first time since being in Winterfell and speaking with the men she saw real respect. It was a start.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: The promised Jon and Sansa chapters are on their way. I have each sort of half written. I'm finding Sansa the hardest to write. I want to get her "voice" right and it is tricky. I anticipate one or two more chapters after this before Jon, the Sansa chapter will be shortly after that.  
Thanks for your feedback, it is much appreciated :)  
There will be no update tomorrow, I have a full work day.

Chapter 21: Brienne

Brienne felt out of place at first in Winterfell. She was not liked though that was not unusual for her. She tried to ignore the laughter and the mutters of Brienne the Beauty. She was not there for them, she was there for the Lady Arya.

Arya Stark did not need Brienne in the same way her mother had. Brienne was allowed to be her shield for parts of the day but she now had a fair suspicion that it was some sort of show. Lady Arya was not at all the delicate girl people might suspect from her small figure and their ideas of what a highborn lady should be. She had proven that to Brienne on more than one occasion. There were times Brienne had wondered if Arya even wanted her there. She was so closed off, so distant and at times so very angry. Then there were the times when there were glimpses of warmth, times when Brienne would see the girl who had put her hand on Brienne's arm and told her not to be upset when she lost Oathkeeper.

Yes, Arya Stark did not need Brienne in the same way her mother had but Brienne had come to realise with time that she _was_ needed. There was still a lot Brienne didn't know about the young woman she served. She had seen her closeted away with Ser Rolly and her prince, whispering about her past. She had seen the shared looks. For all that, Brienne knew this secretive young woman trusted _her_ too.

Brienne couldn't help being flattered to be included as part of the Lady of Winterfell's inner circle. It was a strange feeling to be valued for something other than her swordsmanship. Arya told her things, things she did not tell the high lords in the great hall and she _trusted_ Brienne to keep those secrets.

It had been a shock to find out that Catelyn Stark's younger sons were still alive. Brienne still remembered Lady Catelyn's grief the day she had heard the news of their deaths. She had told Arya of it. The girl had barely shown a flicker of emotion at the tale.

Brienne had found the lack of expression unsettling at first, she still did but she was learning to read the girl better. Arya was better than anybody Brienne had ever known at hiding her feelings but with the right provocation they could be seen. Subtle things gave away that she was angry, or that she was amused. It could be seen in the girl's grey eyes if Brienne looked close enough.

Her smiles had almost dried up when her prince left. Her laughter was gone. Brienne tried not to judge her. She had tried to be careful at first when she had let out her disapproval, she still remembered how badly that had gone.

"My lady, is it wise to be spending so much time with the prince?" she had so stupidly asked, thinking that she was being delicate.

Arya's features had clouded with anger. "Nobody really cares if I'm a maiden Brienne. As long as they think I'm heir to Winterfell I could fuck a dozen men and it would make no matter".

Brienne had gaped at her, too shocked to respond further. With time she had realised that there was more between the two of them than a prince taking advantage of a vulnerable girl. Brienne had been on guard duty the night before Aegon had left. She tried to look as though she had not seen him enter her chambers. When he emerged, he looked a broken man.

The Lady Arya was far different than Brienne could have imagined before she met her. She remembered Lady Catelyn telling her that Sansa had been almost born a lady. The same could not be said for Arya. She was no maiden, she had not appeared really interested in being a lady until she had discovered her brother was alive and duty had called her. Brienne could see that Arya wanted to shun her title. She was bold, she struggled with courtesy and she refused to dress the part.

Arya Stark did not look like the Lady Catelyn but there _were_ times when Brienne could see her mother in her. She had the same strength and when she called on that strength she was most fearsome to behold (as Stannis had learned). She also had a certain dignity which Brienne had seen in Catelyn Stark. Other times, however, Arya was filled with such darkness that it frightened Brienne.

Brienne had agonised over whether to tell Arya about her mother. She had the unsettling feeling Arya knew Brienne held a secret. The girl seemed to see into people. Brienne had almost confessed the truth more than once but in the end couldn't. Arya may show little emotion but beneath the masked exterior there was a lot of rage and Brienne was ashamed to say she was too afraid of the girl's reaction

The Lady Arya had claimed Winterfell, she had claimed the allegiance of the Stark bannermen but keeping them (or keeping them happy) was going to be the greater challenge. When Brienne met her as she emerged from her chambers that morning Arya had an air of determination about her.

"I have spoken with Manderley" she said "but the others will be harder".

Brienne nodded. As they walked, Ser Rolly joined them, he and Brienne flanking the young woman. Brienne was interested to see the knight carrying a bundle in his arms. It was a long object wrapped in cloth and Brienne had a sneaking suspicion she knew what it was.

"They will not respect me because I am a woman" Arya muttered. "I need to show them".

They walked into the great hall and sat at the dias to break their fast. Brienne saw people look curiously at the bundle Arya had left sitting on the table in front of her but she made no move to uncover it. When the meal was finished, Arya stood and cleared her throat, asking for the attention of those in the hall.

"It is time to deal with the prisoners".

Stannis and the Northerners had taken prisoners in the battle with the Boltons. There had been a rather heated exchange before Stannis left. He had considered them his prisoners. Arya had claimed they were Winterfell's prisoners. By the end of the argument it had been decided in Arya's favour. It was for the North to decide their punishment. The Bolton's had betrayed the North, the North would dispense justice.

Her announcement was met with murmurs of approval. The first of them were brought up from the dungeons. The Lady Arya sat in the high chair reserved for the Lord of Winterfell, ready to make judgement. She was dressed the part in her boiled leather over woollen pants and grey boots. Her dirk was in its place at her hip. High lords sat to her right and left. Brienne had taken a guard position opposite Ser Rolly at the head of a line of armed men. She could see that for all the thirst for vengeance, people were eyeing Arya doubtfully. _They do not think she can do this_.

The first man brought forward was one of the Bolton's men. He knelt, looking nervous. Lady Dustin spoke first, demanding his name and title. Brienne watched though her eyes were trained more on Arya than on any other. The girl had her mask on.

The other lords asked other questions, questions about the battle for Winterfell and the man's role in it and questions about the imposter posing as Arya. Brienne noted that Arya stayed silent and her mask did not shift. After a few minutes she raised her hand to get attention.

"I have a question for this man".

The prisoner bowed his head, mumbling pleasantries to the Lady Arya.

Arya looked down at the prisoner and Brienne saw something which chilled her in the girl's eyes.

"Were you at the Red Wedding?"

A hush fell in the hall. The prisoner began to tremble and Brienne saw fear in his eyes. He began to babble a negative. Some of the knights and Lords began to mutter. Arya called for silence.

"I will know if you are lying" she said in an icy tone. "I will ask once more. Were you there".

Brienne saw a dark stain spreading in the man's breeches. His bladder had let go. He began to plead mercy.

The Northmen were on their feet. An uproar began. They stepped forward to seize him. Brienne saw Arya jump to her feet, commanding them to stop. They froze and looked at her. Brienne could see the challenge in their eyes. They wanted their vengeance.

"My lady" one of the Wulls said "You cannot expect us to spare him".

"I did not say that" Arya replied. "I only ask that I pass judgement".

The murmuring became louder and the anger in the room began to increase. It took longer to silence them this time. Brienne heard more than one muttering about women and questioning Arya being involved.

Arya stood. "My father was Lord of Winterfell, he passed judgement and carried it out. My brother Robb was Lord of Winterfell after him and he did the same. I stand in their place. It is only right that I do the same". She gestured to Ser Rolly and he passed her the bundle from earlier. Arya unwrapped it and the hall erupted in gasps and exclamations as the sword was revealed.

"This used to be Ice" Arya announced loudly. "My father used this sword to pass sentence. The Lannisters took it when they murdered him and had it reforged". Her face twisted in fury. "They gave it a pommel of lion's heads and rubies, I had it reworked in Storm's End".

She held it out so that everybody could see the black and red ripples in the Valyrian steel. The pommel now had a wolf's head, fangs bared. The stones which formed the eyes looked like chips of ice.

"I sentence this man to die and it will be by my hand" she declared. "Bring him and let the others watch".

Arya strode forward. The expressions in the hall ranged from doubt to horror to fascination and some of respect. The prisoner began to weep as he was pulled along. When they made it outside and a block was found, the crowd had gathered around. Brienne was feeling rather ill and she could see some others looking concerned too.

"You don't have to do it yourself girl" one of the Norreys said.

"Yes I do" Arya said firmly. She turned to face the people. "I was at the Twins. Nobody saw me but I was there". Her expression darkened. "I heard Robb's bannermen in the feast tents screaming, I saw them dying. I know many of you doubt I can do this. You do not know me but know this. You all want vengeance? Nobody wants it more than I do and _nothing_ will stop me. I may not have commanded armies but you will find I am _not_ weak".

Brienne moved to stand by her as she told the man to say his last words. It was an unintelligible string of excuses and pleading. Brienne looked at the girl standing over him. She did not flinch. When it was done she turned to her audience, appearing unconcerned at the spray of blood which had struck her as she carried out the sentence.

"It is done" she said calmly. "He will not be the only one. Who's next?"

The men gathered eagerly around her, talking to her as they moved on as though what had just happened was nothing out of the ordinary. The young woman had proven herself in this at least and for now she had cemented her place. She had shown her strength.

Arya seemed tireless as the day wore on. Where others came and went, the girl remained. She would not stop. It would take more than one day to finish questioning all the prisoners but the Stark girl was relentless in her pursuit of those who had wronged her family. She was the last to stop for the day.

Brienne watched her as she escorted her back to her chambers, taking in Arya's demeanour as she left the hall. She was no less determined than she had been at the start of the day, even though on close inspection fatigue was clearly trying to set in. When Brienne suggested she take a rest on the morrow, Arya gave her a look which sent a shiver down her spine. The answer was a clear "No".

Brienne began to get the uncomfortable feeling that Arya Stark did not just have some of Catelyn Stark in her, she also had some of Lady Stoneheart too.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dealing with the prisoners gave Arya a distraction. It also eased some of the tension in Winterfell. The men were becoming restless. Work on the repairs was not enough to keep them occupied and not nearly enough to prevent them questioning her ability to rule. A taste of vengeance was what everybody needed. It had also shown them she was not as weak as many of them thought.

She alternated between doubting herself and telling herself _I can do this_. She didn't _want_ to be Lady of Winterfell but she did _need_ to be. She needed Winterfell to be secure, she wanted there to be no doubt it was the seat of House Stark and that House Stark was strong before Rickon arrived. She wasn't going to sit idle and wait while others tried to grab power.

When she entered the great hall now she could see that opinions were split. There were those whose loyalty had become firm. They sought her out and the way they spoke to her seemed no different to what she remembered when her father used to speak with his bannermen. They did not try to shield her. They told her truths and advised her on the day to day running of the castle, their provisions and their hope and plans for the future of the war.

There were, however, as many more who still doubted her ability. They wanted a _Lord_ of Winterfell. They wanted a man to rule. _I am as strong as any of them and I will prove it_ she thought to herself.

They did not give her long. The subject of marriage was raised far quicker than she would have liked (but far later than many others would have preferred, going by the whispers she had overheard). One of the Ryswells raised it first.

"If you marry, my Lady, it will only strengthen your claim. Heirs will make Winterfell more secure".

Arya bristled inwardly, making an effort not to show it. _I am not a bloody broodmare_.

"I will not marry" she said calmly.

She heard the mutterings in the hall. Even her supporters weren't happy.

"I want to avenge my family" she explained, trying to sound patient. "I will not marry until I have had my vengeance".

If she thought that was going to settle the matter and give her time, she was wrong. She heard the protests increase. She distinctly heard more than one mention of _the last Stark_. She sighed. Keeping Rickon secret wasn't helping.

"They tried over and over to make me a match in Storm's End and I refused" she said, unable to keep irritation from her voice. "I feel no different now".

That made things worse. The muttering gave way to shouts. She heard mention of Aegon's name and she flushed.

"Do not blame him" she said sharply. "It was his Hand who suggested the matches. The reason I am not married is because Aegon Targaryen said I must agree and I would not".

"This is different" one of the knights protested. "If you marry a Northerner..."

Arya stood. Nymeria loped to her side, growling as she sensed Arya's frustration and the hall fell silent. The direwolf tended to have that effect and Arya used it when she could.

"I will make an agreement then" she said slowly. "Whoever can beat me in combat will win my hand".

The hall erupted in laughter. The only person whose smile Arya did enjoy was Brienne's. Arya had formed the idea from the Lady of Tarth. Brienne had confided to Arya that she had used a similar tactic.

There was an immediate line up of contenders. Arya collected her sword from Duck and moved out into the training yard. She saw concern on a lot of faces and her first opponent, a knight (to the displeasure of the higher born lords who saw him as no fit match for Lady of Winterfell) was quick to point out that he didn't want to harm his betrothed. She heard Duck snort and shot him a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that" she said sweetly.

When she was done she saw astonishment on the faces in the crowd. By the time she had defeated four hopefuls she had supporters in the crowd cheering her on. When she reached half a dozen the number of contenders began to dwindle. The next one tried to cheat and was rewarded with Nymeria almost taking his hand off by the wrist to make him drop the dagger he had grabbed when disarmed. A halt was called to proceedings.

"You would have given your brother a decent fight" Mors Umber called out cheerfully.

Arya frowned. She would have beaten Robb, she was sure of that but the thought made her sad. Lord Manderly was eyeing her in his shrewd way.

"Where _did_ the Lady Stark learn to fight?"

She raised her chin defiantly. "I have spent the last five years learning to survive. My father organised a Braavosi instructor for me in King's Landing. When I fled, I spent time at Harrenhal with Roose Bolton" she smiled grimly. "His Lordship did not recognise me. He made me his cupbearer and I helped with his leechings"

She heard a number of the men laugh but she ignored them. It was not something she remembered with amusement.

"When I escaped there I was taken by outlaws. After that I was taken by the Hound-".

There was a collective gasp and shouting. She heard some horrified talk of what the Hound would have done to her and was quick to interject.

"He did not touch me" she said firmly, more to defend herself than out of any regard for the Hound. She scowled, remembering. "He wanted to ransom me but he did teach me some things. _He_ was the one who took me to the Twins. After he got injured I escaped across the Narrow Sea. I survived and it made me stronger".

She fixed her gaze on them. "I did not come back here to marry and have children. I came back because Winterfell needs a Stark".

From that day on, sparring in the yard with the men became a part of her routine. She had not known how they would take it, knowing that she could fight but it had worked in her favour. Some still frowned but more looked on her almost proudly.

As the days passed and changed into weeks, people came and went from Winterfell. Provisions were brought in and parts of the castle began to look less broken. The talks of marriage did not stop but they had lessened. She smiled when she was creeping around, quiet as a shadow and overheard an exchange.

"Our little liege lady is most fiercesome"

"She needs to be"

"Her father would have been proud"

She didn't get a chance to dwell on it. The horn blew. She knew who it was well before the lookout announced anything. Nymeria had run out to greet them and Arya saw through her eyes. She could scarcely breathe as she strode out to welcome them. Rickon had arrived.

Arya did not know what to expect. What she saw made her freeze.

He was not alone but she had seen that. What she had not expected was the reaction from those already in Winterfell. His company was not well received. The men from the hall had drawn swords.

AN: I must apologise for being so cruel as to end it on a cliffhanger, especially as you won't find out what happens with Rickon for a few days :-)

Tomorrow I expect to post the Jon chapter, the following day should be the Sansa chapter unless I am super naughty and keep neglecting my thesis to work on this instead


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Jon

Jon Snow had read the letter over and over. _My little sister_. He had smiled when he read it, one of the few smiles he allowed himself these days. He really didn't have much to smile about. He picked it up and read it again. She was safe. She hadn't married Ramsey Snow at all.

The second part of her letter had given him pause. _I am under the protection of His Grace Aegon Targaryen_. His first thought was that she was a hostage as Sansa had been in King's Landing but the rest of the letter didn't fit with that. The rest of the letter was pure Arya and clearly not written under duress.

It did not stop him questioning the Targaryen's motives. He wished he had read the letter sooner. He would not have been so quick to want to march south. He might not have been attacked by his brothers though Melisandre was quick to say that she had seen it in her flames. It might have happened anyway.

The red woman was never far from him these days. She had revived him after the attack, restoring his life. Ever since that time she had given him little rest. The little time he did not spend trying to keep peace between the free folk and the Night's Watch was spent trying to avoid her talk of his King's blood. No matter how many times he tried to brush it off, to brush _her _off, telling her the Starks were Kings in the North, descendants of the first men, she would not let it rest. Her red eyes followed him, her desire to perform some fell sorcery using him unrelenting. _A sword without a hilt_ he reminded himself.

"_Corn'_ cried Mormont's raven. "_Corn, Corn, Corn_" It flew at his hand and he swatted it away.

"I've already fed you"

He picked up a second piece of parchment, also in Arya's hand. This one did not make him smile. It declared war. His blood had run cold reading it. He felt a certain sense of pride that she had been bold enough to send it out but that was overwhelmed by the fear he felt at what she might be bringing down upon herself. House Lannister would not have taken it well. The Boltons and Freys would not have taken it any better. Jon could only hope this Targaryen had the strength to match them.

Ghost stirred at his side and he remembered that Arya had Nymeria with her. _I hope Nymeria is to her as Ghost is to me_. He so badly wanted to see her. _I miss you_. Those three words had almost undone him. He wanted to see her face and muss her hair. He wondered what she looked like now. He supposed she would be almost a woman grown. It was hard to imagine.

He rose to leave his chambers. As he stepped outside, he could see that the light was holding out. There had been a lot of dark days now that winter had begun, he knew that there would be a lot more to come. He was thankful for the current reprieve. It was cold at the Wall but it wasn't the sort of cold that he feared. They had not seen the Others yet. _Our fortune cannot keep holding out_.

He could still feel the tension. The free folk trusted the black brothers even less now that they had seen them turn on one of their own. Those who had attacked him had been killed in the aftermath. Jon was amazed there was anything left of the Night's Watch. It was a daily battle to keep the peace. The Wall _was_ better defended now though. Many of the castles were in various stages of restoration. Building had been slow but it was progressing.

He had been relieved when he heard Stannis and the men with him had defeated the Bolton forces and taken Winterfell. That relief had been mixed with apprehension over what would be done with his sister. By the time the girl had arrived at Castle Black, he had seen Arya's letter and knew it wasn't her. _Jeyne Poole_. He had recognised her. She had broken down into sobbing when she saw him.

"They said I had to be Arya"

He would have been angrier at the ruse, angrier at the girl if he hadn't seen the state of the poor wretch. Instead he just felt old and tired. He reserved his anger for the Boltons and Lannisters. His sword hand opened and closed. He had to keep reminding himself _The Night's Watch takes no part _every time he thought of them.

He had plenty of duties to keep him busy and the days passed quickly. When the horn blew and he was told the arrivals had come from the South he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he saw it was Stannis. Jon took a knee.

"Your Grace, we did not expect you"

Stannis glowered at him, his jaw working. _How have I displeased him this time?_

"I see one Stark knows how to bend the knee"

_Arya, what have you done? _He had just received another letter from her, this time from Winterfell. It said she had claimed Winterfell but was sketchy on details. The words seemed hesitant and when he read that she hoped to see him he felt his stomach clench. He could not leave, no matter how much he wanted to see her. He was trying to work out how to word a reply. He had written to her at Storm's End but his raven had missed her. Her arrival at Winterfell had come out of the blue.

"I am sorry my sister has offended you Sire"

"Offended me?" Stannis ground his teeth. "She spat on me, she scolded me in front of the men and the men who swore service turned on me".

_Arya scolded Stannis Baratheon?_ His little sister had often spoken out of turn but usually she needed some sort of provocation. _This is not all my sister's doing_ _I'll wager_. Stannis was harsh. Jon could imagine it would be difficult for him to make friends let alone keep them.

Stannis strode off to find Melisandre and Jon continued on with his day, organising accommodations for the new arrivals. It was not long before the tale of what had happened spread around Castle Black. Stannis' men did not keep it to themselves long.

He could scarcely believe it. He hadn't liked the thought of Stannis giving his sister to one of his men. He hadn't imagined for one moment that Arya would take it so badly that she would stage a rebellion. He remembered her letters. The second had been so angry and the first... _I practice my needlework whenever I can_. His sister certainly wasn't a little girl anymore.

Later in the day he heard even stranger tales. Stannis had been heard arguing loudly with Melisandre and when Jon saw the red woman afterwards she looked shaken. There had been talk of dragons, of misleading prophecies. He heard whispers. Arya had declared Stannis was not Azor Ahai but then Jon had already suspected that. Arya had _known _things. The men were speaking of her in hushed tones.

Jon did not see the red woman for some time after that. She was closeted away, staring into her flames. He thought on the strange stories he was hearing. The talk was of the ferocious wolf girl who drew a knife out seemingly from nowhere, a girl who spoke more than one tongue and knew of prophecies and dragons. _My little sister_. It didn't even sound like the same person. _What happened to her?_ He felt exhausted as he climbed the steps to his chamber. When he arrived there, he sat down and took out parchment and ink and began to write.

AN: I'm hoping this isn't a disappointment. It is more of a catch up with where Jon is at. I have been deliberately vague on certain things, I don't want to guess at what happened and be way off. Apologies if you were hoping for a reunion in this chapter, Arya and Jon are both too tied to duty for that. I found it harder to write than expected. As with all chapters it is rather Arya centric but this is above all an Arya fanfic. I do welcome constructive feedback. I have a fair idea of where I'm going with the story but every so often one of your comments triggers an idea or adjustment for me :-)


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I mentioned earlier I found this tricky to write. It was hard finding Sansa's voice (GRRM is a genius the way he can make everybody sound so different) and I'm not sure I got Littlefinger right. Here is my best shot..

Chapter 24: Sansa/Alayne

Alayne's life had become much less lonely now that she was staying at the Gates of the Moon. There were people closer to her own age and the company was lively in the castle. It did make Alayne nervous though. She always had to guard her tongue.

Little Robert Arryn grew frailer each day. Both the maester and Petyr were certain he would not live much longer. He demanded much of Alayne's time. Sweetrobin would not listen to anybody but Alayne. Petyr intimidated him but that only made him shake these days so Alayne shouldered the burden.

When she wasn't tending to Sweetrobin, she spent her time with Myranda Royce. There were others her age here too, the squires Grafton and Lynderly and of course Harrold Hardyng. Petyr had been right, winning Harry's affections had not been difficult. The larger problem now was holding him back. He saw her as a bastard and as such, he thought he could bed her now rather than later. His advances made her blush.

Myranda, or should she say Randa (the woman was quite insistent she be called Randa) was a constant source of gossip and news. Petyr told Alayne some things but Randa held nothing back. So it was one day when Alayne was breaking her fast and Randa burst in a wide grin on her face.

"Oh Alayne, I have something most delicious to share with you". Randa's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Lady Arya Stark has sent out a letter declaring war on the Lannisters, Boltons and Freys".

Alayne dropped the cup she was holding and it shattered on the floor. Randa laughed loudly.

"I did warn you" she looked at Alayne shrewdly. "You have turned a rather alarming colour Alayne".

"Arya Stark is dead" she blurted in shock.

Randa grinned. "For a dead girl she is stirring up a great deal of trouble. She says the Bolton's have an imposter in Winterfell, she says Winterfell is hers with her sister missing and she has declared Aegon Targaryen the King of Westeros".

_Arya is alive_. Alayne tried to imagine her sister as Myranda was describing her. Arya had always had a bold tongue. It had often gotten her into trouble. She thought wistfully of Arya as a child. They hadn't gotten along. They were so different yet Alayne would give almost anything to see her again. _She was so angry with me last time we spoke_. _I was so angry with her too._

"I wonder if she's fucking him?" Randa mused.

Alayne felt the blood run from her face "Who?"

"Arya" Randa said patiently. "They say he is very beautiful. I think I would". She smiled a cheeky little smile. "In fact I _know_ I would".

Alayne blushed at the thought. "She wouldn't though". She thought of Joffrey. Arya had hated him. She had no interest in princes. She wasn't interested in knights and boys, she only wanted to run and ride and fight with swords. Besides, Arya hadn't been pretty. Alayne couldn't imagine it. _It couldn't be true_.

"Why not?" Randa's voice cut through. "Not everybody can say they fucked a King" she smirked. "It does run in the family too. Her Aunt and his father though that was a sadder story..."

Myranda Royce was looking at her in that way which made Alayne very uncomfortable. She forced a laugh she didn't feel and donned a smile that would have made Petyr proud. She didn't see him until after dinner. She sought him out in his solar.

"Alayne" he smiled warmly. "Come give me a kiss".

Alayne did as he bid. "I'm sorry to intrude father".

"I've told you before sweetling, you are never an intrusion".

Alayne hesitated. Petyr did not always invite questions and at times he did not take it well when she asked. He clearly knew why she was there though. He raised an eyebrow.

"Myranda Royce has been gossiping again"

"Is it true?" she almost held her breath, frightened of the answer.

"It appears so sweetling". He laughed. "Cersei is rather wroth as you can imagine. If your sweet sister manages to cause an uprising in the North against the Boltons, it is likely to speed the end of Cersei".

"Good" Alayne responded, unable to hide her pleasure.

"I invited the Lady Arya to visit us" Peytr said smoothly.

Alayne's throat constricted. _Arya cannot come here_.

He chuckled. "Her refusal was rather discourteous"

She was confused. He did not look unhappy. "You did not expect her to accept" she realised.

"That's my clever girl" he took her hand. "I had to ask you see".

Alayne did see. Peytr had been teaching her. She was learning the game. She wanted to ask more but Peytr had picked up his letters and begun to read, signifying the end of their conversation. She gave him another kiss as she left, as was expected of her.

"Goodnight father".

Alayne's smile was real over the next weeks. She had tried to be careful but she had managed to get Myranda to show her the letter. It had not been difficult. The woman did love to gossip and it was, in Randa's words, "too juicy not to share".

It had frightened Alayne but at the same time her heart pounded in excitement. _She sounds so angry_. She could almost hear Arya in it though it did sound so... grown up. She had to remind herself that her sister was a woman grown now. Alayne dearly wanted to keep the letter. _Avenge our family sister_ she thought. She prayed that it would not get Arya killed.

Harry took her smiles as encouragement, pulling her into his arms when nobody was looking. He would kiss her until she was breathless.

"I like to see you happy my love" he murmured in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and making her giggle and tell him to stop.

She had resisted him at first, her memories of Joffrey being rather too fresh. She was also married but Petyr had insisted that she would be freed. Harry was her betrothed and she needed to keep him interested. He _was_ very charming and handsome and a knight as well. There was just the one problem. His eye wandered. _Father had a bastard too_ she reminded herself. She remembered Peytr's words. It was a great match for Alayne Stone and a good match for Sansa Stark too. She was also reminded of something he said much earlier. "Life is not a song, sweetling".

Harry's hand had slipped to her thigh, lifting her skirts and she extracted herself from his grasp. "Not yet, my love"

Disappointment marred his features but she forced a smile and offered him her hand and he kissed it.

"You must not tease me so Alayne".

Alayne blushed. "I-I do not mean to".

She would not have allowed him as much as she had but Petyr insisted it was necessary. Sometimes, when she wasn't aware he was there, she had seen him watching her and Harry. The look on his face frightened her but it would soon disappear.

The next news she heard of her sister caused her smile to drop. Petyr had a dark expression at dinner though he hid it with japes and laughter. When they were alone later on, she spoke to him of it.

"Is something troubling you father?"

"Your sweet sister has taken Winterfell. She rode in by stealth and snatched it from Stannis Baratheon after he and the Northerners defeated the Boltons. The North has rallied to swear service to her".

Alayne was confused. "Isn't that good? You said it would help end Cersei-"

"It is not good" he corrected. "If your sister has claimed Winterfell, swooping in like a heroine from a song, she will displace you dear daughter".

Alayne did not know what to say. "Arya didn't want to be a lady" she said.

Petyr laughed a humourless laugh. "It appears she still doesn't. I have eyes on her. At first I thought she was a hostage at Storm's end, then it appeared that they would arrange a marriage, possibly to the Targaryen. Either of those things would have helped us. People have not forgotten your aunt".

Alayne was reeling. "A marriage?" She remembered Myranda's talk about Arya and the prince.

"There are rumours sweetling but it appears Connington and your sister are shrewder than I first thought. I never anticipated they would let her go let alone unmarried. On top of that Ramsey Bolton is dead sooner than I had hoped". He frowned. "I was sure they would ask the North to bend the knee and provoke an uprising against your sister but they haven't. With each day more flock to Arya's side". His voice became cold. "They call her the warrior maiden. She is Lady of Winterfell but in truth the power she wields is more befitting of Lord of Winterfell".

He was angry. Alayne could see he was angry. She could not quite understand why.

"But" Alayne faltered "the letter. She wants to avenge our family".

Peytr turned his gaze on Alayne and what she saw there made her blood run cold. It was Littlefinger, not Petyr. "She is not your friend. She is not your family. She is a piece who has forgotten her place".


	25. Chapter 25

Note: This one is longer, lots of stuff to cover and the cliff hanger is finally resolved. I won't get to write today, I'm off to the Supanova Expo. GRRM will be there. I'm super excited :-) Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter too, I'm glad y'all liked it. I have plans for Sansa's arc, you'll have to wait a while to see it though because I have many other chapters which have to be covered first. It will be a progression rather than an immediate resolution

Chapter 25: Davos

Davos Seaworth had not expected a warm welcome. It had not been easy to convince the boy Rickon Stark to leave Skagos. He was wild, his direwolf was wilder and the Skagosi had accepted him into their company. The boy was not interested in being a Lord. In the end, it was the wildling woman with him, Osha who had helped make Davos' case after he had earned their trust. It had taken time, a lot of time and Davos hoped he was not too late.

Two dozen Skagosi had accompanied the boy. It had been the price he had to accept to get the boy to board his ship. They appeared savage, they spoke little of the common tongue but they had befriended the boy. The one consolation in visiting Skagos was that the stories of cannibalism appeared little more than myths. _Or perhaps they didn't think I'd be to their taste_.

He had arrived at White Harbour, thinking he had fulfilled his end of the bargain only to discover that the Lady Arya Stark had claimed Winterfell in her own name, the former Arya Stark being an imposter and the Manderleys were to deliver the boy to her. When Davos made to hand him over, Rickon would not be left in the charge of the Manderleys.

"He trusts _you_ m'lord" Osha said.

And so it fell to Davos to make sure Rickon was delivered to his sister. He was informed that he would find Lord Wyman Manderley at Winterfell. He had arrived at Winterfell and the greeting was even colder than expected. He now found himself and his fellow travellers surrounded by fierce looking knights and men-at-arms with drawn swords. The boy was at his side and the Skagosi had fanned out in front of them. Davos could hear the armed men arguing about savages.

"What are you doing?" a female voice demanded. "Put away your swords. My brother is with them".

Davos did not see any swords being sheathed though the men began to look doubtful. Before Davos could push forward and try and help defuse the situation, the boy's direwolf lunged forward. _Oh no_. The wolf was unpredictable and capable of far more savagery than the Skagosi. _This will not end well_.

"Lord Rickon please" he entreated.

Before he could get the words out a second beast leapt into the fray, cutting off Shaggydog before the wolf could reach the men. Davos pushed in front of the Skagosi, watching the two of them rolling in the snow, nipping at each other and growling. The other direwolf was larger and had Shaggydog subdued in minutes. Davos looked away and his eyes met the young woman's. _This must be the sister_. She was dressed like one of the men and was not at all like the other highborn ladies Davos was accustomed to. There was a hardness about her and he could not tell from her face what she was thinking.

"My lady" he said quickly. "I am Davos Seaworth, Lord of the Rainwood and Hand of the King".

The young woman was unsmiling. "He is not my King. You have brought my brother?"

Davos nodded and eyed the men who still held their swords. "The Skagosi mean no harm. They only want to protect Lord Rickon".

"You heard him" the young woman barked. "Put away your swords. Now. If they begin to look a threat I will have them taken care of then".

The men sheathed their weapons hastily and stepped back. The young woman's eyes flicked slowly over the Skagosi.

"I welcome friends of my brother" she said.

Davos interjected. "I'm afraid they speak little of the common tongue my lady, they mostly speak the old tongue".

The young woman smiled, the first real expression Davos had seen. He looked down to see that Rickon had finally stepped forward. For all his wildness, Davos could see the first real fear in the boy's eyes. He suspected it was fear of rejection from the sister he didn't know. Osha was close by him looking protective.

"Rickon" The young woman's tone was soft but her expression became radiant. "You look like our brother Robb used to". Her smile suddenly dropped. Rickon did not speak, he still looked uncertain.

"Lady Arya I am sorry about your brother" Davos supplied.

The Lady Arya Stark looked at Davos as though she had just remembered him. "I apologise my lord, I have been discourteous. I am grateful to you for bringing my brother to me".

She did not look grateful.

"You are welcome to stay as a guest in Winterfell for a time, Lord Davos. I am afraid the old tongue is one I don't know. Is there a way to tell my brother's friends they are welcome to stay too?"

Osha smiled. "The little lord can do that m'lady". She gave him a prod and the boy passed on the message. The Skagosi thumped their spears on the ground and Davos saw more than one smile.

"Rickon"' the Lady Arya said. She bent her small frame into a crouch. "I can see you are frightened. We are blood". Her expression became fierce and although their features were completely different she resembled the wild Stark boy for the first time. The boy radiated anger and Davos suddenly realised this young woman was the same. "I won't let anybody harm you".

Rickon took a few steps forward. "I won't kneel" the boy said petulantly.

The Lady Arya laughed. "You won't have to". She grinned. "I don't kneel either". She held out her hands and the boy took them.

"Sister" he said hesitantly.

"Yes" she said firmly.

The boy's expression became angry and Shaggydog began to growl again, despite the other direwolf being there ready to subdue him. "A man burnt our home. He _killed_ everybody".

The Lady Arya's expression became grim as she leaned close to her brother. "He did" she said and Davos could only just hear her. "I killed him for it. He can't hurt you".

The words filled him with foreboding but they had the opposite effect on Rickon. He embraced the young woman. When he finally let go, he looked hesitant again.

"I know mother and father are dead"

"Yes" the Lady Arya said and her expression became pure fury. "We are going to make them pay for that".

A shiver ran down Davos' spine. She stood, still holding Rickon's hand and beckoned for everybody to follow her into the castle.

Davos noted that when the Lady of Winterfell gave orders, people obeyed rather quickly. Not all of them seemed happy about it but they obeyed nonetheless. Quarters were found for the new arrivals despite the Skagosi being viewed with hostility. Davos himself was given a room which he was more than happy with. It was fire damaged but then again, so was most of the rest of the castle.

Rickon stayed close to his sister and Osha and the Skagosi stayed close to Rickon. They led a procession around the castle and through to the kitchens where the Lady Arya requested food for the new guests. Davos took it gratefully. It wasn't a lot but he had experienced far worse. He tried not to be uncomfortable with the way the young woman looked at him. He felt as though he was being weighed and judged and found wanting.

Davos had a good sense of people from his smuggling days and he was quick to realise that there was something wrong about the young woman. In the first days he attempted to hold his tongue but there was no point to that. She seemed to find out everything anyway. There was also something dangerous about the way she moved. She was so light on her feet but he sensed that she was like a snake poised to strike and he misliked the way her direwolf looked at him.

He had learned that the boy Rickon had a connection to his wolf. It was clear that Arya was no different. Hers was something which almost made him more nervous. It was more controlled. He expected that if the wolf was to strike it was likely to be calculated and deadly.

His train of thought was interrupted when a large woman dressed in armour sat next to him. He recognised her as one of the Lady's shields, the Lady Brienne. He nodded his head and spoke a greeting. Her response surprised him.

"The Lady Arya likes you"

"She does?" Davos was confused. He had now been in Winterfell for almost a week and hadn't seen a single friendly expression. He hadn't seen much of an expression on that face at all. He hadn't had a friendly word from the Lady of Winterfell. He would not have stayed as long as he had but the Lord of White Harbour was avoiding him.

"She says she hasn't met anybody quite like you. She likes how honest you are".

_Mayhaps there is hope yet_. He had been told that Arya Stark was attached to Aegon Targaryen's cause when he had stopped at White Harbour. He had also heard of what had happened when she arrived at Winterfell. She had fallen out with Stannis but mayhaps something could be mended. Her hatred of the Lannisters was known and she shared that with Stannis.

He sought her out when she emerged from the lessons she had begun with Lord Rickon.

"If it please my lady, may I have a word?"

She nodded and he followed her. He had thought they would go to her solar. Instead, she walked outside. He kept silent, his worry growing when the direwolf began to shadow her. She glanced at him.

"You need not fear Lord Davos, Nymeria will not attack you unless you intend to harm me".

"Might I ask where we are going?" he replied.

"Somewhere there are no ears" the young woman responded.

When they stopped, Davos realised they were in the godswood. A large weirwood grew in the place where Arya stood.

"Do you keep the old gods my lady?"

"Call me Arya, my Lord" she replied. "I'm really not much of a lady. The old gods were my father's gods but they did not help my family. Do you believe your Stannis is Azor Ahai?"

Davos hesitated. "The red woman thinks so".

Arya smiled. "But _you_ don't. You are a smart man. It is a shame you were not here to counsel Stannis when I arrived. I suspect you would have shown him his stupidity. I tried being honest with him but I was angry. My brother wrote me and I hear he is still most unhappy with me".

"Stannis is a just man" Davos began.

"Stannis is a wrong man" Arya retorted. "Of course it is not all his fault. The priestess has told him rubbish. I have tried to tell him but I am a woman and he does not listen to any woman but the priestess I hear". She gave him a pointed look. "Do you worship R'hllor?"

"No my l-Arya"

Her smile became a little wider and Davos could see it was genuine. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "My brother likes you. Osha likes you. I find you brutally honest, even when you know your opinion might not be liked. I like that. It makes you interesting". Her smile dropped. "Aegon would like you" she said quietly.

"I am Stannis' man"

"Yes" she said softly. "You are loyal. I understand that". She sighed. "I know what you want of me. I cannot give it".

Davos felt his heart sink. He had delivered the Stark boy. The boy was supposed to be the liege lord of the North. It had quickly become apparent to Davos that Rickon was not key anymore. He was a boy and the men looked to the Lady of Winterfell, their warrior maiden. Little Rickon had quickly followed their lead. If she would not ally herself with Stannis, the other Northern houses would not either.

"There was a time I would have supported Stannis" she said gently. "We do share enemies but he is not the rightful King. I cannot kneel".

That was familiar. "Your brother said the same thing the entire journey from Skagos".

Arya smiled. "Yes, he is very close to Osha and free folk don't kneel I hear. The North does not wish to either".

Davos was surprised. "You don't intend to kneel for Aegon?"

She grinned wolfishly. "He hasn't asked _me_ to". Her face became more serious. "He will not make the North kneel. He has heard them, he has felt their pain and seen their suffering. He knows what they want and he will not take it from them. Your Stannis cannot match that".

_No_ Davos thought wearily _he cannot_.

"Lord Wyman has been avoiding you. I will send him to speak with you" she said matter-of –factly, "You should wait here. There will be less chance of being overheard".

She murmured a farewell and all but vanished. Davos waited. It took a while but true to her word eventually Lord Wyman Manderly came puffing and struggling into view, the direwolf following not far behind him. Davos eyed the beast suspiciously.

"Lord Davos" Lord Wyman began "I must apologise. The Lady Stark tells me I have been shameful in making you wait".

Davos shifted uncomfortably. "We did have an agreement my Lord".

"Yes" Lord Wyman sighed. "One it appears I made prematurely".

_I do not like the sound of this_. He looked at the direwolf again. The she-wolf was flitting in and around the godswood.

Lord Wyman smiled. "The Lady is not stupid. I'm not sure how much she sees but she is very good at making sure others do not hear. She knows of our agreement".

Davos was surprised. "She does?"

Lord Wyman nodded. "She reveals little but she was not happy. She did not however ask that I go back on it".

Davos was even more surprised. "There is something strange about her"

The Lord of White Harbour moved closer. "Not many see it. They see a girl. They see a slight, delicate looking person but underneath it lies steel and barely suppressed rage and I suspect a dangerous skill which will be terrifying when wielded. She does not want to rule and that is why she does it well. The others are beginning to see it. The letter was the beginning. She does not want power but that is what she will have. Through her, the North will get their vengeance".

"She killed Ramsey Bolton" Davos said. "I heard her tell her brother".

Lord Wyman's smile was unsettling. "She did. The prisoners are terrified of her and with good reason. Did you hear about the sentencing?"

Davos felt a shiver go down his spine. "I did".

"The Young Wolf was formidable on the battlefield. They killed him at the Red Wedding because they could not beat him in the field. His sister will not fall such easy prey. I study her just as she studies others. She sees things and she _never_ lets her guard down, not in the training yard, not in her solar and not even at a feast. You will have your agreement Lord Davos. I will keep my word but know that my true allegiance is to the Starks".

Davos supposed it would have to do. "Thank you my Lord. I will tell His Grace".

Lord Wyman wasn't finished. "Lady Arya tried to make your Stannis see sense. I pray that you will help him see this is folly. I will give him the allegiance I promised if I must but cannot call him King in truth. The North will rise but not for Stannis".

Davos parted from him feeling rather unsatisfied. He did not truly feel that he had won a victory. He left for the Wall with a warmer farewell from Winterfell than he had expected but with a heavier heart.

AN: I'm not sure whether the Skagosi speak the common tongue, they probably do but it suited me for them to speak the old tongue and given the geography it isn't implausible. One of the Skagosi houses is the Magnars and we know that is Lord in the old tongue.

I'm annoyed with Manderley for making that agreement with Stannis. I didn't feel that he could back out completely after Davos did his part but he does seem shifty. I think he wanted Rickon to be King in the North in a Dance with Dragons and that seems rather at odds with agreeing to support Stannis.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I have heard your requests. The next chapter will be Aegon's POV.

Chapter 26

Rickon had only been a baby when Arya left for King's Landing. He now had seven years but he was still very much a child. He reminded her of a cross between Bran and Robb but he looked wild and he was always angry. Arya could understand anger. It was something they truly shared.

He was not interested in being a lord. Arya had hoped his arrival would lessen the pressure on her. He was, after all, the rightful Lord of Winterfell but he was so difficult to keep in check. Shaggydog was vicious and almost uncontrollable and it took both Arya and Nymeria to keep Rickon and his direwolf from inflicting damage.

It touched her that Rickon had bonded with her. Arya wasn't motherly but she was going to protect her brother. He made it hard though. She spent so much time intervening. He set Shaggydog on people, he didn't trust anybody except her, Osha and the Skagosi. He lashed out often and the people in Winterfell soon began to steer clear of him when they could.

Rickon's quarters were close to hers but he spent a lot of time in her solar and chambers. She suspected that he was worried he might lose her too. She encouraged him to seek her out. When she woke at night and found him looking worried in her doorway she would let him in her bed and tell him stories. She told him all the ones she could remember Old Nan telling her, scary tales of legends and stories about the Starks. She would tell him of Brandon the Builder and the Shipwright, of Jon Stark who drove the pirates from the White Knife and of course of Torrhen Stark, the King who knelt.

"Do you know the Stark words?" she asked him.

He shook his head and Arya felt sad. He had missed so much.

"Winter is coming" she told him.

He looked confused at that. "Winter is here".

"Yes little wolf" she said with a sad smile, urging him to lie down under the furs "but the words can mean so much more. You will see. Try to sleep now".

She allowed him a few days to settle in but when it came close to a week she knew she needed to give him more guidance. She knew she needed to be firmer. She just wished she knew what she was doing. _I wish mother was here_. No sooner had the though crossed her mind then she became angry, remembering _why_ her mother was gone.

She took Rickon aside.

"You are right not to trust everybody little brother but you can't keep attacking them"

He looked at her, his lower lip protruding in a defiant expression. "I don't like them. Why can't they just go?"

She sighed and brushed back the hair falling in his eyes. "They are here to help us. We cannot avenge mother and father and Robb on our own. Be a good boy. Watch me instead. I'll help you learn. I'll help you see how we can punish our enemies when the time is right. They should not see it coming. Do you understand?"

He nodded but she could see he was humouring her.

"No more trying to hurt people" she said firmly "and don't make me set Nymeria on Shaggydog".

She had spoken with the maester. Rickon needed to learn his letters. He had refused at first then Arya had cut a deal. She would learn the old tongue from him and the Skagosi if he would learn his letters. Rickon didn't need to know that she had wanted to learn anyway. Her arguments for him to learn his letters were greatly bolstered when she received a letter from Jon. Rickon saw her excitement when reading it and decided it must be worthwhile after all.

Stannis was still wroth with her. He was arguing with his priestess and Jon said that people were talking about _her_ as though she was some sort of warrior princess with unearthly powers. Arya frowned at that. Jon's letter alternated between the playful brother she once knew and somebody who was writing to a stranger. It hurt a little. He had questions for her, some which could be answered in a letter and some which could not. She answered what she could, feeling upset for a time when she read that he could not come to Winterfell. She added in her letter that Rickon was with her, explaining how it had come about.

Rickon laughed at her first attempts at speaking the old tongue but she improved. She learned the old tongue a little faster than Rickon learned his letters but they both learned. She practiced with the Skagosi as she got better and found that while they appeared savage, they were not so different and they were loyal.

She also took Duck aside and asked him to teach Rickon how to use arms. He looked worried at first but she could also see he was proud to be asked.

"Are you sure little lady?"

"I am" she replied. "You were a master-at-arms. I trust you. I want somebody I trust to teach him. He needs to learn discipline and when the right time is to draw his weapon".

She also knew that Duck was her best hope. Rickon warmed to him more because he knew Duck was Arya's friend. It also helped that Rickon saw Arya spar with Duck. She was watching Rickon and Duck one day when Osha came and sat with her.

"You are not what I expected of a Southern lady"

Arya glanced at her. "I'm Northern"

Osha smiled at that. "Anything south of the Wall is Southern"

Arya thought for a moment. "I suppose it is".

There was a brief pause before Osha kept talking. "You are a more like the free folk than the others. You don't kneel either, you're one of the best spearwives I've known and of course there's the marriage talk".

Arya didn't look away from Duck and Rickon. "Is there?"

Osha laughed. "You know there is. Amongst the free folk a man has to steal a woman. If she don't want to be stolen he can expect a good beating".

This time Arya laughed, a real laugh. "I like that idea".

Osha grinned. "I thought you might".

There was another brief silence. Rickon had just lost his temper and Duck had given him a rap on the wrist with a tourney sword for trying to take a swing at him. The boy looked at Arya. "You earned that Rickon. Listen to Duck, he'll teach you well. He taught Prince Aegon".

Despite Rickon's refusal to kneel, that piece of information impressed him. Arya saw him look at Duck with wide eyes and Duck grinned. Osha looked at Arya knowingly and she tried to repress a scowl.

"The free folk follow the strong you know" Osha continued. "The Skagosi are the same. Rickon has lived with them and me for most of his life and he now follows you. I've seen what is happening here".

"Have you?" Arya asked, motioning encouragement as Rickon looked at her again.

Osha's "They follow _you_ because you are strong"

Arya sighed. _I have little choice_. "I'm going to the rookery" she said. "Let Rickon know where I've gone".

She felt Osha watching her. "You look for those birds a lot".

She couldn't argue with that. She was almost there when Asha Greyjoy fell into step with her. Arya had seen the woman watching her. She hadn't been sure what to do with her. She was a prisoner of sorts but had been allowed some degree of freedom.

"You don't have your guards with you my lady"

"Brienne is sleeping after night duty and Duck is in the training yard" she looked at Asha with narrowed eyes. "I don't need guards".

The Greyjoy woman laughed. "You surely don't".

Arya kept walking. "Is there something you want?"

"You haven't killed my brother".

Arya did her best to hide her expression. "There would be no point".

"You will not free him?" she asked.

"I cannot" Arya said abruptly. Even if she had wanted to (and she wasn't sure she did) the others at Winterfell would take it badly.

The woman reached for her wrist and Arya had her weapon ready. Asha quickly raised her hands defensively but she was _smiling_.

"I'd love to be able to do that" she said. "It's almost as handy as my throwing axes".

"Make your point" Arya growled.

"I can help you" she said. "I've been watching you. I know what you want".

"I doubt that" Arya retorted.

"You want your enemies to pay but you also want your prince to have his seven kingdoms". She grinned. "I can deliver one".

Despite herself, Arya was interested. She stopped "How so?"

"Euron Greyjoy will not last on the Seastone Chair. My brother and I can take it".

Arya raised an eyebrow. "I can see you believe that. Why would you think I'd let you do that?"

Asha grinned again. "We will make peace with your prince". Her face became serious. "My uncle is mad. The Iron Islands will rejoin the seven kingdoms. You have my word".

Arya studied her. "You really mean that don't you".

Asha nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you. I've seen what you do to liars".

They began to walk again and they reached the rookery. Arya wanted to be alone and the Greyjoy woman must have sensed it.

"Just think about it" she said. "In the meantime" she gave an exaggerated bow and smiled "I am at your service".

She was saved from dwelling on Asha Greyjoy when she found a raven waiting for her. It had the Targaryen seal but it was not Connington's hand. She clutched it tightly and fled to her quarters, opening it with fumbling fingers. She began to read.

_Dearest Arya,_

_I have missed you terribly. It has been so long since anybody has pointed out my stupidity. Lord Connington sometimes implies it but it just isn't the same. _

She had to put the parchment down, her vision blurred so badly she couldn't keep reading. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. She took a few deep breaths then steeled herself to keep reading.

_Lord Connington is wroth that the North will not offer support but I have not forgotten your words and I have not forgotten what I saw in Winterfell. I will never forget how brave you are. We march soon. There is much work to be done but I will find a way back to you my love. Do make sure you give Duck a good beating for me. I shall want him at his best when we meet again._

_Aegon_

She set it down in her lap, trying to control her breathing. _Stupid, stupid man_ she thought. _He was supposed to forget me_. When Duck finally came in he found her still clutching the parchment. His face lit up.

"Is it from the lad?"

He was so hopeful that Arya knew she couldn't keep it from him. Duck knew their secrets though Arya was certain she still blushed a little as she read out the parts she was able to share. Duck was smiling when she finished but she could see pity mixed with it.

"He's fond of you" he said.

"I should burn it" Arya sighed. "If somebody sees it..."

She walked to the hearth but before she dropped it into the flames she knew she couldn't do it. Instead she folded in up and stored it away in a hidden compartment in one of her pairs of breeches. _What am I going to do with him?_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Aegon

The journey back to Storm's End seemed to go smoother than the reverse voyage had. Aegon was told they had made better time though it didn't feel like it to him. When he finally arrived back at the castle he made haste to wash the dye from his hair. He wanted to be alone but he kept his guards as Arya had instructed. Lemore found him trying to towel his hair and looking in a looking glass to see if the blue was gone. He made himself smile at her.

"Lord Connington told me Aegon" she said softly.

"She had no choice" he said defensively. "Her family needed her".

Lemore put her hand on his shoulder and listened as he explained. She left when he was done but it wasn't long before food was sent to his solar. He sat and ate it, grateful for the relative peace. It was short lived but it gave him time to think about what he wanted to do. Lord Connington called him to a meeting the next morning. Aegon knew he was going to be wroth, he just underestimated the extent of it.

"You left Duck in Winterfell"

"I did" Aegon replied.

"Did you _want_ to advertise to the whole of Westeros that she is your mistress?"

Aegon bristled. "Don't call her my mistress! If we didn't need dragons and she wasn't so stubborn she would be my wife"

Connington's response was cold. "So because she didn't want to marry you bedded her and dishonoured her. I thought you would move on once she stayed".

Aegon looked down at his hands. The accusation stung. _Is that what I did?_ He had gone over it in his head so many times. It felt right being with Arya. It didn't _feel_ dishonourable. _She_ didn't make him feel dishonourable. He buried the twinge of guilt.

"She didn't stay because she wanted to. You didn't see what happened. She needed Duck".

Connington sighed. "You must see what it looks like. Kingsguard guard the King and his family. Leaving Duck with her sends a message-"

Aegon set his jaw. "I wasn't leaving her alone there. I couldn't stay so Duck did".

Haldon interjected. "Moving on, we haven't made any progress with the North yet. Her letter said some might agree to an alliance but while they are split nothing will be settled".

Aegon looked up. "She wrote?"

Connington sighed again. "She did. She warned me to stop you doing anything reckless".

Aegon grinned. _She knows me too well_. He launched into a repeat of the explanation he had given Lemore, telling them of what had been discovered at White Harbour, of Arya's confrontation with Stannis Baratheon and her claiming of Winterfell and the allegiance of the North. He finished it with the tale of what had occurred down in the crypts.

"I would have preferred if Stannis had met a permanent end" Lord Connington grumbled.

"I was tempted" Aegon admitted "but Arya warned me it would be my end too".

"She's not stupid" Connington said grudgingly. He looked at Aegon intently. "Do we need to worry about the North claiming independence? I mislike this talk of Torrhen Stark".

"It's awfully cold there, it's almost enough to tempt me to give it to them" Aegon japed.

Connington was not amused. He gave Aegon a look of disapproval then changed the subject.

Aegon listened as Haldon and Lord Connington updated him on the state of the war. They had taken more castles, they had just a few more allies but progress was slow. Dorne still waited. The Iron Islands were still reaving. The Tyrell-Lannister alliance still limped along though there were rumblings of discontent in the Riverlands.

"If Kings Landing didn't have hostages then I expect we'd have some support there" Haldon said.

"We have heard nothing of Daenerys" Connington frowned. "I'm starting to wonder if she has sailed at all".

Aegon didn't comment but inside he felt relief.

That night he dreamed of Arya. When he woke he could almost feel her touch. She had small scars on her fingers. He knew the location of each by memory. He could still remember the time he asked her about them.

"How did you get those?" he had asked.

She had looked down at her hands. "I was careless".

"How so?" he pressed.

"I was learning to make poisons" she mumbled. "Some of the ingredients burn".

He had known he should be horrified but he couldn't contain his laughter. She had scowled at him.

"What's so funny?"

He took a moment to compose himself enough to get the words out. "You never have a _normal_ explanation for anything".

He had seen her try to control her expression and she failed. She had dissolved into her own laughter.

He knew he was supposed to distance himself from her but the dream weakened him and he wrote to her. He made Haldon promise not to tell Lord Connington. He knew the promise wouldn't be kept long but as long as the letter was sent off first he could live with that.

Things seemed to revert to a routine at Storm's End far too quickly. He held court and met with the lords and ladies present as was his duty. They were all flattery and courtesy. He found himself feeling disappointed even though he knew they weren't at fault. He thought back to when his cousin Arianne and her party had visited. That had been an interesting time.

His cousin Elia Sand had been rather amusing, _Lady Lance_ he remembered, smiling. She had that same boldness Arya had. Arianne herself had been charming and quick witted but she was most interested in Lord Connington. He had found out afterwards that she had tried (and failed) to seduce Connington and he had laughed harder than he could remember just thinking about it. There were no such interesting characters amongst the current crop at court.

He was almost tempted to write Dorne and request another visit but all that would do is waste time. It was time to make a bolder move. At his next meeting with Connington he made the announcement.

"The Lannisters have held Dragonstone too long already. It was a Targaryen stronghold. We need to take it".

Lord Connington looked thoughtful but he nodded. "I agree".

They gathered the commanders of the Golden Company and began to put the plan in place. Ravens were sent out calling on allies to help them take the castle. The planning took time and Aegon was impatient. He wanted a distraction. He received a reply from Arya. It didn't help.

_Your Grace,_

_You must be more careful with what you write in your letters. If your enemies intercept them it will go ill for you. I do not wish to have to burn what you write. I executed the traitors held in Winterfell's dungeons. The repairs to the castle are slow but there is progress. My brother is with me now and he has brought Skagosi with him. They speak the old tongue and I am learning. Nymeria is pining. Please keep safe._

_Arya Stark_

It was short and abrupt. He reread it a few times. At first it hurt that it was so impersonal but he thought back to when they parted. She had clung to him. When he let go of her he could see her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She would not let them fall, he knew that of her. She never said what she felt but he knew. He stopped at the bottom of the letter. _Nymeria is pining_. He smiled. He sincerely doubted that. Arya was always better than him at guarding them from exposure. It meant something, he was sure.

Aegon was glad for the distraction when they set sail. He and Lord Connington had the same argument they always did but Aegon was not going to sit in Storm's End while the men fought to take back the seat of House Targaryen. It began with a siege, a tedious affair lasting a moon while they established how well provisioned the garrison left in the castle were. As it turned out, they were not well provisioned. The Tyrells were weakened from previous battles. The Redwyne fleet was otherwise occupied and supplies to Dragonstone could not be replenished. Alongside that, Aegon was now aligned with much of the Reach and his men had access to their food supplies.

It appeared that it would end bloodlessly. The garrison inside the castle raised the portcullis, access was granted but they entered the castle prematurely. Dragonstone _was_ taken but not without some cost. Connington would tell him later that he was foolish rushing in. If Arya had been there she would have said he was stupid. Aegon just counted himself lucky. An injury he could come back from, he very nearly got himself killed.

AN: There will be fewer updates this week. I have other stuff on. You will still get chapters there just won't be one every day.

Regarding Dany, she will arrive eventually. She is just taking her time. The battle for Meereen is done but she is off on the Dothraki sea. I expect she went to see the dosh khaleen (as in her vision) and that will chew up time. I don't know how long she would then stuff around before returning to Meereen then again how long it will take her to leave for Westeros and whether she would even head directly there. I have chosen not to write chapters from their POV while they are still in the East. This story is set in Westeros


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Here is a bonus chapter. I wasn't going to post it yet but it was ready (I think) so I changed my mind. This is the last one I had almost ready to go. As mentioned last chapter updates will be fewer this week now.

Chapter 28

Arya joined Rickon from the rookery, a letter in her hand.

"We have a raven from Jon"

Her young brother still had a lot to learn but she wanted him to read it with her as best he could. They sat together, her trying to be patient as he struggled with his temper. Rickon had a short fuse but he was getting better. He managed to make out quite a few of the smaller words and when they got to the end together she could see he was pleased.

"We must tell Jon how good you are getting" she told him with a smile.

Jon still had questions about her time away. She wanted to tell him, she really did but she was afraid. There were things she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to tell him about the House of Black and White. The other questions he had were difficult to answer in a letter. Jon told her of the Wall. They needed men. He wasn't asking it of her, he was referring to requests made to various self proclaimed Kings but Arya thought that might be something she could help with. Rickon interrupted her train of thought.

"Jon is a bastard" he said in a serious voice.

"He is" Arya conceded "but he is our blood. He does not have our name but he is just as Stark as we are".

Rickon chewed his lip. "I heard the men saying-"

"I know what they say" Arya said angrily. "They don't know Jon. He is like father. He has honour. He has more honour than many of _them_".

Rickon looked at her with big eyes and Arya took a deep breath. _Calm as still water. _She was supposed to be setting an example. She couldn't be losing her own temper so easily.

"People say lots of things. It is for us to find out the truth from lies. Have you heard the saying words are wind?"

Rickon nodded.

"That is true of a lot of what is said. We let the untruths pass by us. We might nod and pretend we don't know they are lies but that doesn't mean we believe".

She stood, beckoning him to follow. "It's time to go riding".

Arya's days were exhausting. She began early, breaking her fast in the dark before starting lessons with Rickon. The maester could handle teaching him his letters but Arya liked to be on hand for most of his lessons with Duck and Rickon wasn't good on a horse. He had very little riding experience so Arya had begun teaching him as best she could. They had no master of horse at Winterfell anymore.

When she returned from riding she would have to go to the great hall and meet with the lords still in Winterfell. A great many remained even after time had passed. Some had returned to their homes. Others had left and come back. She knew there would come a time when the banners would be called and the battles would begin. In the meantime the injured were healing and the frail were recovering. Conditions had been harsh in the lead up to the battle with the Boltons. The time had also allowed for Winterfell to be better repaired and for more provisions to be brought in.

She had decided to try again to talk to the men of the dragons. She had tried once, not long after arriving in Winterfell. The conversation had not gone well. She had tried to be blunt.

"The dragons are coming"

"The Targaryen's?" one of the knights called out.

"No" she had replied. "The scaled and flying kind".

The hall had erupted into raucous laughter and Arya had given up. She had been determined to try again though. She didn't want it said when Daenarys arrived that she had given the North no warning. It didn't go a lot better this time. She tried to give a better explanation.

"Daenarys Targaryen is sailing from the East. She has three dragons"

They weren't quite as dismissive as they had been the first time. She had earned that much respect from them now but she could see they didn't believe her though Wyman Manderley was giving her that look which told her he might be laughing but he wasn't a fool. The Lord of White Harbour had not left. He had excuses. His health was bad. He couldn't ride. Arya didn't care. If he wanted to stay she would let him. There was worse than him at Winterfell.

She sighed as the others made jokes about grumkins and let them change the subject. There was talk of repairing the glasshouses. Arya had been hopeful of it but she wasn't sure how it could really be done. Glass was costly and they needed their gold for food and the war to come. The glasshouses would help with growing food but not immediately and immediate needs came first she had come to realise.

Before she retired to her quarters after dinner, she paid a visit to the prisoners. They were rather less than fond of her. She knew it was custom to ransom the sons of lords. She hadn't been quite sure what to do about the others. She now had an idea. Some were convinced on her first visit. Others would take a little more work. Arya had patience in this at least.

She climbed into her bed feeling weary. She wasn't sure what hour it was when she woke to somebody in her room. Instinct made her grab a weapon before she realised it was Rickon.

"What is it Rickon?"

He was hesitant but she called him over, letting him climb onto the bed with her. She could see something had shaken him. His eyes were big as he spoke.

"I dreamed somebody would hurt you"

Arya smiled. "Do not worry little wolf, you know what will happen if they try?"

Rickon smiled back uncertainly. "You'll stick them with the pointy end"

She ruffled his hair and laughed. "That's right"

Jon's advice notwithstanding she could see the boy was not going to relax so she let him stay with her.

She gave it no further thought until dinner that night. They had a limited supply of wine. Arya wasn't much of a wine drinker but it was expected so she usually had just one cup. The cup was sitting by her and she was talking when she realised one of the squires had handled it. Before he could leave she called him back.

"I think I've had enough wine" she said, watching his reaction. "It seems a shame to waste it. Here"

Arya moved to pass the cup to the young man and saw his eyes become as large as eggs. "No, my lady" he stammered.

"No?" Arya questioned. "Perhaps I wish for you to drink it. You would not refuse?"

The young man began to tremble and Arya was aware the hall had fallen silent.

"Drink the wine boy" one of the men called out. "There's little enough of it now".

The young man shook his head and Arya could see him sweating.

"I think it was intended only for me" Arya said angrily. "If it is good enough for me though, why not for you? Who put you up to this?"

The squire tried to dart away but Duck had clearly figured out what was going on and he grabbed him by the arm. He took the cup of wine from Arya with his other hand and held it to the boy's mouth. "Drink" he barked.

The squire tried to knock the cup from Duck's hand but the big man's grip was too firm.

"Poison" one of the Flints gasped.

"We will find out once he drinks it" Arya said icily "and he will unless he tells me who asked him to do this".

"I don't know" the squire said, beginning to weep. "I don't know who he was. He was with the ones who left this morning. He just said to put it in your wine. He said you would never know. He said nobody would know".

"Well he had that wrong, didn't he" Arya said abruptly.

She heard a snarl and remembered Rickon. She turned to see her brother on his feet, his face pale and fury in his features. Shaggydog had come into the hall and Arya knew where this was headed.

"No Rickon" she said. "There are other ways to handle this".

"He tried to kill you" Rickon shouted.

Half the men in the hall were on their feet joining him in calling for the squire's head. Arya called for silence. It took a while to get anybody to listen. Brienne had taken Rickon's arm and was whispering to him. Whatever she was saying had him calmer though Shaggydog was still pacing the hall. When Arya could finally make herself be heard she ordered the squire to be taken to the dungeons.

Her order was met with protests but Duck was swift to carry it out. The cup of wine was tipped out. Rickon threw his arms around her as the squire left the hall. She could feel him shaking.

"Why didn't you kill him?" he asked, his voice muffled in her tunic.

She disentangled herself from him, bending to look him in the eye. "I need to know who asked him to poison me. If I kill him, somebody else will try. He is only a catspaw. Do you understand?"

Rickon nodded.

"You can come with me. I'm going to question him"

She made her way down to the cells, Rickon following close behind. Duck and Brienne were waiting along with a collection of men who had been in the hall and wore malevolent expressions as they looked on the squire in his cell.

The questioning was of limited use. The squire was too frightened to lie but all they got from him was a description of a man who wore a hooded cloak. His features were hidden and he either wore no sigil or the squire did not remember it. She was able to find out which party he had left with. It was the Ryswell party headed for Barrowton.

Arya spun on her heel and started to rush to her quarters. Duck caught her arm.

"You can't go after them my Lady"

Arya bit her lip. She felt a tug at her hand and saw Rickon watching her.

"I can't let him just go"

Brienne interceded. "Nobody is saying that but you should send somebody else. I'll go".

Arya hesitated. She wanted to handle it herself. She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. _I'm so tired of being trapped_. Rickon gripped her hand tighter.

"I don't want them to try to hurt you again" he said. She could see he was torn between his rage and fear.

"They won't hurt me" she said reassuringly.

_Brienne is right, I can't go_. _Not yet_. She sighed and nodded to Brienne.

"Choose good people to go with you. When you find him I want him brought to me".

Arya didn't hold out much hope. _I could have found him_ she thought gloomily. Even with a vague description she had her ways. Instead she trudged to her quarters. Duck shadowed her and Rickon wouldn't leave her side. She gave into it, playing absentminded games of Cyvasse with Duck in her solar while Rickon looked on. It didn't take her long to realise Duck was almost as shaken as Rickon.

"He shouldn't have been able to get that poison in your cup. If I had-"

Arya reached out and squeezed his hand. "You didn't fail me".

Duck looked doubtful. "I'm meant to be guarding you. If you hadn't-"

"We all got complacent" Arya said gently.

"You didn't" Duck said abruptly.

Arya shook her head. "This is my life. His attempt was clumsy. We know now somebody is after me. We will be ready if they try again".

"How did you know?" Rickon asked.

Arya looked him in the eye. "He touched my wine cup. He had no reason to. I knew somebody once. He gave me good advice. _Look with your eyes_. If your eyes are open you will see what should not be".

Rickon looked confused but he nodded. "I'll look Arya. I'll keep my eyes open".

She gave him a smile. He would not learn so easily but it was an important lesson. She had learned it herself when she was not much older than Rickon.

It was late when Arya finally got to bed. When she rose Brienne was gone. Arya knew the Lady of Tarth would pursue the hooded man relentlessly. If anybody other than Arya could find him it would be Brienne.

As she went about her duties for the day, she saw movement outside the castle. It was a clearer day than it had been in recent weeks. _Somebody is watching_. She kept one eye on Duck and Rickon in the training yard while the other scanned the trees. _I wonder whether the hooded man really left_.

She was meant to go riding with Rickon but she made an excuse for him to stay and went out on her own. It took some work to stop Duck coming with her. She didn't go very far from the castle before dismounting and resting her back against a tree. It was not long before she heard somebody approach. Before he could grab her, she whipped out her dagger, holding it to his throat.

The man was tall and lean, his features lined. His hair was grey but he had bright blue eyes. Something about him seemed familiar. Instead of looking afraid, he _smiled_. "There's no need for that child. I won't harm you".

"I'm not a _child_" Arya retorted. "Why have you been watching me?"

"I needed to be certain of you". His blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "You have your father's look but I can still see your mother in you".

Arya stiffened. "Who are you?"

"People call me the Blackfish" he replied "but my name is Brynden Tully".

Arya dropped the dagger.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After bringing Brynden Tully with her to Winterfell and taking part with the others in questioning how he had made it to them, Arya brought him to her solar. She sat, feeling exhausted and accepted an offer of wine. It was tested before she drank any. Nobody was taking any precautions now. The wine was mulled and she enjoyed the warmth of it spreading through her chest.

"My mother spoke of you when I was young" she said.

He looked sad then his fist clenched. "What they did to her was unspeakable".

There was a brief silence then Arya blurted out "I did not want to lead Uncle Brynden. I did not want this".

He gave her a sad smile. "Yet you did it anyway. Do you remember the Tully words?"

Arya sighed. "Family, Duty, Honour. Winterfell needed me and my brother needed me. That doesn't make it any easier". She frowned. "I had other things I wanted to do".

"We always do child" he replied. "You have not married".

Arya fought the urge to frown. _Not this again._

"Neither have you" she shot back.

The Blackfish laughed, a real laugh of sheer amusement which Arya couldn't help but join in with. He was still smiling as he responded.

"Well played".

It felt good for Arya to have another person she could trust and she _did_ trust the Blackfish. He was an excellent adviser and he took some of the burden from her. He was also good with Rickon though he was perturbed at times by the boy's fits of anger and the viciousness of Shaggydog. Rickon had improved but Arya was still the only person who could really get through to him when he lost control, particularly when she had to involve Nymeria to stop Shaggydog.

Brienne returned many days later without the man she was seeking.

"I'm sorry my lady" she said, clearly miserable.

Arya put a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Tell me what happened".

The man had not travelled far with the Ryswell men before he melted away. Nobody knew in what direction he was travelling. Brienne had tried to keep searching but she had nothing to go on.

"Whoever planned this is not stupid" Arya mused. "Thank you for trying. Nobody could have done better".

She did wonder if she might have had more success but there was no gain in dwelling on it. If they tried again Arya would be ready and this time he would not get away.

The attempt on her life was put to the back of her mind when a raven came bearing the Targaryen seal. It was in a hand Arya did not recognise. She took it and returned to her solar to read in private.

_Lady Arya,_

_I am writing to tell you we successfully took Dragonstone. I am most pleased to have the seat of House Targaryen back in Targaryen control. I have not yet had a chance to explore it. You will be wroth with me. I took an arrow in the shoulder upon entering the castle. The maester assures me I will make a full recovery but for now I cannot use my arm while it heals. It is most frustrating but I can promise I will learn from this. Please pass on my regards to Lord Rickon. I do hope he and I will be friends._

_Aegon Targaryen_

The signature was in a different hand to the rest of the letter. She knew Aegon must have signed it but it was scrawled. He had clearly had difficulty. The letter was far more formal than his last. Arya supposed he had told the maester what to write and that at least had hindered what he could say.

She put the parchment aside and hurried outside. She crept, quiet as a shadow, through the castle. She did not want to be seen. She needed to be alone. She went to the godswood and knelt in front of the heart tree. It had become a habit even though she did not pray. Nymeria stayed close. She had clearly picked up on Arya's mood.

She was so angry with him. She felt her eyes begin to water and angrily brushed the tears away before they could fall. _I warned him_. _Why wouldn't he listen?_

She heard somebody coming and began to rise. When Shaggydog loped towards her she relaxed and dropped back to her knees. Rickon followed close behind. He was alone and he looked serious.

"What's wrong Arya?"

"Nothing" she said quickly. She tried to force a smile.

Rickon scowled. "Don't lie. I felt it".

Arya sighed looking at the direwolves. She motioned for Rickon to join her.

"I received a raven. Prince Aegon has been hurt".

Rickon gave her a look she didn't like. _What has he heard?_ She was startled when he took her hand in his.

"He is my friend" she said defensively.

Rickon looked solemn and for a moment he reminded her of father. "I know".

They were quiet for a little before Arya took a deep breath and shared the information from the letter with Rickon. He listened intently and smiled when Arya passed on the message intended for him.

"Will I meet him?"

Arya paused. "Do you want to?"

Rickon chewed on his lip. "I don't know. Will he try to make me kneel?"

Arya couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think so".

She had composed herself by the time she returned to the castle. She shared the contents of the letter with Duck. His reaction wasn't much better than hers had been. She told him to keep it between them and hoped Rickon would do the same.

Arya had been visiting the dungeons regularly and her efforts had been rewarded. Many of the prisoners now wished to take the black, including the squire who had tried to poison her. The men were not happy about it, Rickon most of all but Arya felt she could not refuse him. _Father would have done the same_, she knew that.

She wrote to Jon to tell him. When she received his reply she was taken aback. She ran through the castle, ignoring the looks she received. She found Rickon and Duck in the training yard. She was breathless and as excited as she was, nerves were starting to settle in a little too. They both turned to look at her. Duck saw the parchment in her hand.

"I take it you have good news little lady".

Arya couldn't stop a smile.

"Jon is coming to visit us".

AN: Chapter 28 was long, this one was short but I didn't want to pad it. I have more Arya stuff but it didn't fit in here. I probably don't need to tell you a Jon POV is next. I've waited a little long for it. I have a lot of time to cover with him now.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: As the story gets longer it is becoming trickier to keep all my little details and plot twists straight in my head. Please point out any inconsistencies to me and if there are errors I will endeavour to fix them. I feel as though the last few chapters have dragged, they are not as much action but they covered necessary ground. I have lots of stuff to introduce in the next few chapters. I'm hoping those will be better :-)

I think this one needs some more editing. I will likely tweak it when I reread it tomorrow.

Chapter 30: Jon

Jon sighed heavily as he read the latest letter from Arya. _She avoids answering my questions_. He had tried more than once but it was a painstaking process. The information he got from her came in pieces. His little sister was very guarded. She wanted to see him, he knew that but he had made an oath. _I have no sister, only my brothers_. He could not leave no matter how much he wanted to.

He still couldn't understand how Rickon had come to be alive and at Winterfell. Arya hadgiven him an explanation for that but it was brief and short on details. It had become clear that unless she was intent on swearing bloody vengeance and calling for war she was not much for writing lengthy letters.

His train of thought was interrupted by Satin at his door bringing him hot mulled wine and some meagre food to break his fast. The steward lingered after delivering the food.

"M'lord, the Lady Melisandre is waiting for you"

_Of course she is_.

"Tell her I will meet with her after I break my fast".

The red woman had spent many days shut away looking into the flames after Stannis returned from Winterfell. When she finally emerged word spread quickly that her and Stannis had argued again. She had misinterpreted the flames. Jon had not needed to rely on rumours, Melisandre had sought him out to tell him herself what she had told Stannis. He was not Azor Ahai but she still insisted that she saw him on a throne in the flames. She did not know what it meant but she now believed that the throne she saw was not the Iron Throne.

Stannis had taken the news ill. Jon could not blame him. He had sacrificed much following the red woman only to find out that it was based on a lie. There were those who still urged him to fight for the Iron Throne. Others wanted Melisandre to be sacrificed to her red god. Queen Selyse held fast to the priestess and that had gone some way to having her spared.

Melisandre had somehow risen above it all. Her most fervent desire now was to see Jon's little sister. Jon could not allow it. His resistance thus far had put her off but with each passing week she became more insistent and she haunted him. She was never far from him. He felt her red eyes watching him.

"_Snow_" the raven cried. "_King Snow, King Snow"._

Jon frowned. "I do not need that from _you_ too"

_I have enough of that from Melisandre_. She still would not let up about his King's blood. Whenever she wasn't talking about visions in the flames and her need to see Arya she was pressing him over what they could achieve together. He did not want it. He was grateful that she had brought him back after his brothers attacked him but his views on her sorcery were unchanged.

He looked at the parchment again and frowned. The letters were gaining little. He thought of Arya and Rickon living at Winterfell. He could not even picture Rickon's face. His youngest brother had been little more than a baby when Jon left for the Wall. No doubt the boy did not even remember him. He thought on his old home, on Winterfell and quickly pushed the thought away. His life was at the Wall.

Jon could not afford to feel homesick after all this time. Winterfell was no longer the same. It was burned and broken. Arya had said it was being repaired but Jon knew it could never be the same. It would never be the same place they had grown up in. There were too many ghosts. The rebuilding would have to have made the castle stronger though. _I want them to be safe_. It was a foolish notion. Nowhere was safe anymore.

They had a very recent reminder of that. Cold winds had risen and wights had descended on the Shadow Tower. Their numbers had been few but the Watch had still lost men. Ser Denys Mallister had sent a report. They had managed to defeat the wights having been well prepared with torches but it had been a terrifying ordeal. Worse still it was not even a fraction of what they would face when the true enemy arrived. It was merely a test. Jon was sure of it.

Stannis lingered at the Wall. He had taken up residence in the Nightfort. Jon knew he brooded there. His Hand had arrived some weeks ago, Lord Davos Seaworth. Jon had been pleasantly surprised upon meeting the man. He was fiercely loyal to Stannis (despite Stannis having shortened his fingers) but was brutally honest. Jon had an audience with him before Davos had left for the Nightfort.

Unlike Stannis, Lord Davos had not made an enemy of his sister. Davos himself could not understand why, a fact which gave Jon his first amusement in a long while. _Perhaps my little sister is not as different as I had thought_. They had met outside Castle Black. Ghost was at Jon's heels and he noted that Davos did not react as strongly as most did upon seeing the direwolf. _He has seen Nymeria and Shaggydog_.

"Lady Arya asked that I pass on her regards" Davos had offered.

"Thank you my lord"

Melisandre had been nearby when Lord Davos arrived and Jon did not miss the expression which crossed his face at the sight of the red woman. Davos looked wary as the priestess drew up alongside Jon.

"Lord Davos" she greeted him. "You have met with the Lord Commander's sister".

"Aye, my lady" Davos had responded. "She is as fond of you as I am".

Jon could not repress his smile. Melisandre laughed.

"I have told the Lord Commander I must see her. The Lord of Light shows her to me. She has a role to play in the war to come".

The ruby at her neck pulsed and Jon was unsettled. He noted that Davos looked as unsettled as he was. They had a private audience afterwards.

"My lord, I urge you to be wary of the priestess"

"I am most wary Lord Davos"

"Your sister" Davos paused. "Forgive me but there is something wrong there. Something has happened to her, I know not what. The red woman would use it if given the chance".

_I do not like the sound of this. _"I thank you for the warning but I do not intend to give her that chance".

Davos looked doubtful.

"I'm not sure you could stop her, my lord". He smiled. "The red woman has power but she will not find the Lady Arya to be easily swayed. She knows her mind and I heard strange tales in Winterfell".

Jon did not see Davos again after that. Davos joined Stannis at the Nightfort. Melisandre, however, had not left. Her talk of Arya had increased and Jon had begun to fear that she would leave for Winterfell of her own accord against his wishes. When he met with her that morning it became apparent that she had sensed his fear.

"You must come with me Lord Snow".

Jon was surprised. "I cannot. My place is at the Wall".

Melisandre smiled. "There will come a time when you will see. That time approaches".

Jon did not see her for some days. He had other things to keep him occupied. He monitored the new recruits. _Too few of them_. He heard reports of progress on the restoration of the castles along the Wall. _Still too slow_. He went through another check of the stores of food for the Watch. _Not nearly enough and dwindling too fast. _

He slept fitfully, plagued by nightmares when he wasn't in Ghost's skin, prowling through the night. Another letter came from Arya, this one relevant to the Night's Watch. She had men willing to take the black in Winterfell's dungeons. She could not send them on herself, she asked that the Watch send people to take them from Winterfell to the Wall. Jon wondered what sort of recruits they might make. It had been some time since they had recruited any men already skilled at arms apart from some of the Wildlings.

He called a meeting with the Lord Steward and First Builder to discuss sending men to Winterfell. Neither of them had any useful suggestions as to who he might send. It was a difficult decision. Jon knew many of the Northern lords remained at Winterfell. Wildlings would not be well received. He retired that night without having made the decision and feeling weary.

His sleep was broken and he dreamed of Arya and of Winterfell. His sister he could not see properly but Winterfell he could. He felt young again and the castle, while not looking as it was when he left it was far less broken than he had imagined. He walked through the gates and saw men bleeding. As he looked on in horror, a creature took to the sky breathing flame. When he woke, he was covered in sweat.

The dream did not leave him. It stayed with him throughout the day and come nightfall, Melisandre found him.

"The time has come Jon Snow". She put her arm through his. "Come with me".

_It seems I have no choice_. He let her lead him, her skirts swishing over the steps. He baulked as he realised they were headed for her chambers. She urged him on.

"I must show you something".

_Must you?_

"I'd rather not".

The ruby pulsed again and Melisandre's red eyes seemed to almost glow with it.

"I know of your dreams" she said. "They will keep coming".

Jon tensed. _I like this not_. He allowed her to lead him into her chambers. The fire was still burning in the hearth as it always was. _The night is dark and full of terrors_. He knew the priestess would never let it burn out.

"I need you to look into the flames with me Lord Snow".

Jon was startled. _She cannot think I would do this_. He started to back from the room.

"I cannot my lady".

"Lord Snow, your sister needs you and you need her. You must do this. You need answers".

_I do not believe I will get them here_.

"You have said you saw my sister before. You were mistaken. You might be wrong still. I do not trust your sorcery".

She did not look offended.

"That is why you must see for yourself. Sit. Look into the flames".

He did not know why he did as she asked. At first he could not focus and his eyes stung. Melisandre was muttering some strange prayer and Jon started to rise but she kept him there. Just when he was about to insist on leaving he saw shapes begin to form in the flames. He saw Winterfell as it was when he left. It was enough to keep him watching.

Images started to flash by, making it hard to make anything out. Suddenly everything paused. Jon saw a young woman. She looked a little as Jon remembered Arya, dark hair and grey eyes but older. She was smiling. A silver haired man stood before her. He put his hands on her stomach. "He will be the prince..."

The vision faded and was replaced with something terrible. It was a winged beast, a dragon full of rage. The air was filled with fire. It was a scene of destruction. Jon shrank back from it. The image was gone and all he saw now was the flames.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"That I do not know" Melisandre replied. "I do know that I keep seeing the young woman. Is it your sister?"

Jon hesitated. "I don't know. She was a girl when I saw her last".

_I am under the protection of Aegon Targaryen..._ Jon felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the vision of the couple. He needed answers. He thought of the dragon. It wasn't just about him anymore. It was about the Watch as well. _I am the shield that guards the realms of men_.

"I have to see her. I have to go to Winterfell".

Postscript: I'm not done with Jon yet. I couldn't fit it in one chapter so the next will be Jon's POV too.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Jon

A large part of him still felt he shouldn't be leaving the Wall. Ser Denys Mallister had arrived at Castle Black on errands from the Shadow Tower. He had been most displeased when Jon informed him that he would have the command in Jon's absence. He had still accepted courteously enough but Jon could see he was not happy. Jon did not blame him. Keeping the peace was difficult enough for Jon and he had the advantage, however minor, of having some rapport with the free folk. Ser Denys could not make such a claim. He was, however, the best man to hold temporary command.

_There is nobody else I can send_. Jon kept telling himself the same thing. He was almost convinced it was true. He had not been able to find anybody both willing and capable enough to ride to Winterfell, particularly after they heard the stories about Arya. The only volunteers he had were some of Stannis' men and it was clear they were not offering in order to serve the Night's Watch. _They have heard she is still unmarried_. He heard them talk of the fierce and beautiful warrior maiden of Winterfell.

Jon might not know his little sister as he once had but he did know she would not give answers to men such as those. He also couldn't trust those men to ask the questions he needed to ask. _It has to be me_. He justified it as being more about his duty to the Night's Watch than visiting family. When he had made his case to his brothers they had looked sceptical. He heard some of them grumbling but most of them had been more accepting than he had expected. _It is more justified that the last time I said I would ride South_.

Jon was not going alone. Satin would accompany him as his steward. Half a dozen black brothers had agreed to come. Melisandre also would not be denied as much as Jon wanted to leave her behind. With them would be Tormund and two dozen of his men. Jon had not wanted to take free folk with him for fear of causing trouble with the lords at Winterfell but the Watch did not have the strength to spare enough men to provide a large enough escort for the new recruits. Jon had told Tormund he did not have to come but the wildling chief been hard to refuse once he heard the talk of Arya.

"Har, you need me Lord Crow. Who else can keep my men from trying t' steal your little sister. Mind you, if half the tales I hear are true, I'd have half a mind t' steal her meself".

Tormund was good company on the ride to Winterfell. He laughed loudly and often. His bawdy japes kept spirits high among the free folk and the black brothers. He kept the focus away from the priestess who was thankfully silent. He also helped distract Jon. The closer Jon got to Winterfell, the more he began to feel like a boy of fifteen again.

Tormund let out a low whistle and his men began to exclaim as the castle came into view. Jon realised that despite the wildling's experience in raiding, he would not have come far enough south to see a real castle. Jon was less impressed. He felt his stomach clench seeing the clear signs of destruction, the blackened stones and timber from the earlier burning. Everywhere there were signs of new construction but it would never be the same. The fingers on his sword hand opened and closed thinking about Ramsey Snow.

They were still some distance away when Ghost reappeared with two direwolves accompanying him. Nymeria was larger than both of them. Shaggydog looked wilder. The wolves went ahead of the group, racing towards the castle faster than the horses.

He heard the horn blow. He saw the sentries and when he identified himself the gates were promptly opened. There was a rather large welcoming party. Jon saw scores of curious eyes looking over their group. He knew they would make an odd sight. He searched for Arya but at first he could not pick her out. Men hurried forward to take the horses through to the stables. Orders had clearly been given to make them comfortable despite not all eyes in the crowd being friendly.

It wasn't until the crowd dwindled that he saw her. He heard a female voice barking orders and saw people moving in response. The remaining onlookers parted ways and a young woman stepped between them. A boy was with her as well as a big knight and a large woman dressed as a man and wearing a sword. Both looked protective. The boy looked fierce but Jon could see he was also uncertain. He knew instantly it was Rickon. He had the Tully look, resembling Robb so much that it almost hurt Jon to see him.

Arya herself was harder to read. Jon searched her face. It almost looked carved from stone. He could see no flicker of expression. She was taller, no longer so dirty and skinny. Her hair was in a short braid, much tidier than he ever remembered it. She was dressed for a fight in boiled leather over woollen pants. A sword hung at her hip. _The sword I had made for her_. Jon couldn't help smiling to see it.

There was an awkward silence as they stood looking at each other. He heard the large woman next to her speak.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

It was then that Jon realised that despite her lack of facial expression, her hands were fluttering in a nervous gesture. _She is as worried as I am_. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Arya" he said hesitantly. "It has been so long".

He was shocked to see a tear roll down her cheek. She twisted her hands together.

"You look so like father now".

The years suddenly melted away and Jon stepped forward and swooped her into a hug. He felt her sob against him and her arms clung tightly to his neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered in his ear.

_So did I little sister_. He let her go reluctantly and was surprised to see she remained expressionless. He studied her a moment. She had grown into her features and he thought she had become very pretty. _Is she the woman from the flames?_ The more he looked at her, the more he thought she must be.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke.

"You're my brother" he said in a serious voice.

Jon looked at him. _Brother_. It was different. Jon had always been the half-brother, the bastard brother. Rickon hadn't qualified it.

"I am"

Rickon looked at Arya and when she nodded, Jon was surprised to have him lunge forward and embrace him fiercely. Jon returned the gesture, meeting Arya's eyes. _He would not remember me. This is her doing_.

The reunion ended and Arya began introducing her companions. The woman was Lady Brienne of Tarth. The knight was Ser Rolly Duckfield. There was a note of pride in Arya's voice when she introduced Jon.

"This is my brother, Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch".

Lady Brienne was courteous enough. Ser Rolly was downright friendly and Jon saw a shared look between his sister and the knight.

"Har! Are you going to introduce us Lord Crow" came the shout from behind.

He saw something flicker in Arya's expression (or lack of it) and hastened to make the introductions. Her face twitched as he introduced Tormund and he could tell despite the absence of a smile that she was amused with his title, especially when Tormund began to add to it.

"I'm pleased t' meet this little sister I keep hearing 'bout". He gave her a gap-toothed smile. "I'll have a talk with the lads. They'll think you're ripe for stealing".

Arya broke into a wolfish grin, the first real thing Jon had seen from her. She began speaking in another tongue. Jon didn't know the words but he knew it was the old tongue.

Tormund bellowed laughter and responded in the same tongue, bringing a snort from Arya. Jon was confused. He had known she was learning the old tongue, he just didn't know she would learn so fast.

"I like this one" Tormund snorted. "I don't know why you were so worried Snow".

Jon looked at Arya questioningly.

"I said they're welcome to try" she explained. "I've been told I'm quite the spearwife".

_I've been practicing my needlework._ Jon had the nagging thought again that Arya was not a little girl anymore. There was something unsafe about that grin.

Arya explained they couldn't all fit in the castle. She had quarters for Jon but a tent had been set up for the other men. Jon was not fooled. He did not doubt that room was scarce in the castle but he knew how this worked. The lords did not want the wildlings. His sister had found a compromise.

"I will have food brought out when you settle in" she directed her words to Tormund. "I'm afraid it won't be much of a feast. There will also be some wine but we are low on that too".

The free folk and black brothers retreated in the direction of the tent. All that remained was himself, Satin and Melisandre. He saw Arya's eyes narrow.

"I do not understand why the priestess is here"

_I do not like it either sister._

"The Lady Melisandre wished to speak with you"

Arya's face was an open book this time. _The feeling is far from mutual_.

"I will find somewhere for her to stay" Arya said stiffly. "I have many duties. You will not waste my time my lady".

Jon glanced at Melisandre. The red woman simply smiled. _I wonder if she saw that in her flames_.

They walked together into the castle, Melisandre melting away. Jon was thankful that she was not going to intrude on the whole of what little time he would have with his brother and sister. On their way to his quarters, Rickon spoke up shyly.

"Can I show Jon my sword skills?"

Arya softened as she responded. "Jon is here as Lord Commander. I don't know if he will have time".

"I can spare a little" Jon said quickly.

Arya's face lit up in a real smile. "He has lessons with Duck. Perhaps you might watch a few minutes".

Jon nodded, feeling a painful twist inside. _It is only making this harder_. It would be difficult to leave them again.

He saw another knight just as he began to climb the stairs. This man viewed him with open hostility. Jon ignored him. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed by all.

"That is Uncle Brynden Tully" Arya said in a low voice when they were out of earshot.

Jon frowned. Lady Stark was gone and yet she still found a way to make him feel unwelcome and unworthy.

He settled into his chambers, noticing that Ghost had followed and that Rickon lingered. Arya had left to attend to other matters. Jon instructed Satin as to his duties and the steward left to fetch the bags and belongings Jon had brought.

"Arya gave you one of her special smiles" Rickon blurted.

"Did she?"

Rickon nodded, chewing on his lip.

"Are you really like father?"

_Rickon doesn't remember him_. Jon thought of how to answer the question.

"People say I am".

The boy fell silent.

"Does Arya smile much?" Jon prompted, feeling guilty for manipulating his young brother.

Rickon shook his head.

"She smiles but not real smiles. She keeps her special smiles for me sometimes and Duck. Sometimes Brienne. Sometimes I see it when she talks about..."

"About what?" Jon prompted.

"I'm not supposed to say" Rickon mumbled.

"The prince" Jon guessed.

Rickon went a little pale and put his fingers to his lips in a gesture clearly imitated from elsewhere. "There are ears" he whispered.

Jon nodded. _There are indeed_.

AN: The next will be Jon's POV too. The chapter became enormous, I had to split it. It is almost finished, I will post it soon


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Jon

When Jon emerged from his chambers he found that Arya was gone. He went outside and heard raucous laughter from the tent where the men were. He watched a moment and was surprised to see Arya trading bawdy japes with Tormund and his men. The food and wine had arrived. She seemed to spot Jon's presence easily.

"Har! Your sister was just making up for t' lack of wine by sharing tales of your youth"

_I do not like the sound of that_.

"He teases Jon" Arya smirked. "I have just been hearing about his impressive member".

Jon felt himself flush. Tormund roared with laughter.

"Don't go telling him that girl. Lord Crow will have my head for corrupting his little sister".

"Who says you are the one who corrupted me" Arya shot back.

Jon sighed and was relieved to see Arya moving his way. _The Lady of Winterfell_. He would not want to imagine Catelyn Stark's face. They walked together to the great hall for dinner. A place had been made for him on the dais. He saw that Arya took the seat that their father used to take. Rickon was at her side as was the Lady Brienne and a disapproving Brynden Tully.

Jon ate quietly, only speaking when others came to speak with him. A great many of the men in the castle seemed to want to meet with him. He was kept back well after dinner. Arya had left but as the hall began to empty he saw that Ser Rolly remained. The big man was watching him closely. When he rose, the knight moved swiftly to accompany him.

"I am quite alright Ser"

The knight stubbornly remained with him. "The little lady gave me instructions".

Jon smiled. _He is loyal_. "I do not need protection".

"That may well be but I'm staying anyway".

"Doesn't my sister need you?" Jon asked.

The big man grinned. "Less than you do".

Ghost fell in step with them and Jon noted that Ser Rolly was not put off by the direwolf.

"She thought you might want to see the prisoners" he said. "I can show you".

Jon nodded and walked with the knight to the dungeons.

"She didn't want to be here?" he asked.

The big man grinned again. "She thought it better she wasn't. They don't like her much".

Jon was surprised how many were coming to Castle Black. Not only were they willing, they almost seemed eager. Ser Rolly was nonchalant as he pointed to each one until he stopped in front of a cell containing a boy. He would have been lucky to be fourteen. The knight scowled.

"What did this one do?" Jon asked curiously.

The big man spat "He tried to poison Lady Arya". He glared in at the boy. "You'd best watch out as you leave with him. The little lord is likely to try to set the wolf on him before he can get away".

The fingers on Jon's sword hand opened and closed. He had to make himself walk away. Ser Rolly kept with him all the way to his quarters. He paused at the doorway.

"I was there the day they told her you died".

Jon felt his throat constrict. "I did not know Ser".

"Call me Duck" he replied. "Don't ever do that to her again".

_I will try_. Duck left him with Ghost and he crawled into his bed. For the first night in more than five years he was sleeping at home-Except it was no longer home.

He woke to find a maid bringing food to his room. It was still very early.

"I apologise for waking you m'lord" she said. "M'lady rises early and thought you might do the same".

Jon nodded and accepted what she had brought. After he broke his fast, he decided to seek out Arya. Duck found him rather quickly.

"She has gone riding. She and that priestess had words. The little lady was most unhappy".

_She did warn you priestess. _

The day had only just begun and Jon already felt weary. He walked with Duck to the training yard where Rickon was eagerly waiting. He smiled when he saw Jon.

"Will you watch me?"

Jon nodded. Duck brought out tourney swords and Jon was pleased to see that the big man knew what he was doing.

"You have experience in teaching arms" he observed.

"Duck was a master-at-arms" Rickon announced. "He taught Prince Aegon".

Jon couldn't help a frown. He was distracted when Arya appeared next to him. He hadn't heard her approach. If she was still unhappy she wasn't showing it. Her hair had come free of her braid during her ride. Jon tentatively flicked at it and was rewarded with a smile.

"Arya" Rickon called out. "Are you going to spar with Duck today?"

Jon saw her shoot an uncertain look at him. He was reminded of the vision in the flames. _She should not be fighting_.

"Should you be..." he began to say.

She scowled. "Prepare to be beaten Duck".

Jon was rather taken aback. She had said she had become good but she had hidden how good she was. He wasn't sure he had ever seen somebody move so fast and her reaction time and anticipation of her opponent was almost beyond belief. Duck yielded more than once and was breathing hard when they were finished. Arya looked like she had not broken a sweat.

"Where did you learn that?" Jon asked when she joined him.

She tensed. "I had a Braavosi instructor".

They walked together from the training yard.

"I need to speak with you" Jon began.

"I know" Arya said abruptly.

He followed her. He realised quickly where they were headed. Nymeria began to follow and he saw Ghost join her. The heart tree loomed in front of them.

"I come here when I want to know I am alone" Arya explained.

He sat with her in front of the tree, memories rushing back to him. He almost thought he heard a whisper in the trees "_King_". He looked around.

"I sometimes think I'm going mad" Arya said softly.

_Did she hear it too?_ Jon was too afraid to ask. He tried not to be obvious looking at her. She did not look to be with child but it was hard to tell with the way she was dressed. He had to look away quickly when she caught him. He saw her scowl.

"There are things I need to tell you" he said quickly.

He expected her to question him. To say he was mad. To say he was imagining Old Nan's stories come to life but she didn't. She watched his face closely as he told her of the wights and of the Others. He explained how only fire could stop the wights and that dragonglass was needed to defeat the Others. He felt his shoulders slump as he finished. She took his hand.

"It has been hard for you" she said softly. "I learned things when I was in Braavos. I cannot tell you all of it". She looked down. "I will tell you what I can".

Jon looked at her intently.

"You have heard the prophecy from the red woman. She would say the darkness is gathering. I do not know that I believe in prophecy but the dragons are coming".

Jon scowled this time. "The priestess talks constantly of waking the stone dragon".

"They have already been woken" Arya replied. "Daenarys Targaryen has three dragons. She has been in the East but she will return to Westeros. She should be on her way now".

Jon was sceptical but he did not want to argue with her.

"We could use dragons" he said, only half japing "but right now we need dragonglass. Stannis was going to have it brought from Dragonstone but while he was fighting in the North the Tyrells took the castle".

Arya's face lit up. Her smile was almost radiant. "No. Aegon holds Dragonstone. He wrote me. He took it from the Tyrells".

Jon felt his heart sink at her happiness. _It is true_. Her smile dropped and she gave him a queer look.

"Write to him" she said. "He will send the dragonglass".

"The Watch wrote to all those who claimed to be Kings" Jon said bitterly. "Stannis was the only one who aided us".

She scowled again. "Did you ask Aegon?"

"No" Jon conceded.

"Ask. He won't say no".

She pulled her hand from his and began to twist her fingers together, just as she had when he had first arrived. _She is nervous about telling me something_. He heard her take a deep breath. When she looked up her expression was hopeful.

"Aegon said he could legitimise you. He knows you can't hold lands or titles but you could have father's name".

_Oh Arya_.

"What did he want in return" Jon said stiffly.

She flushed. "He didn't want anything".

Jon tried to soften it. He tried to sound gentle. "Kings always want something".

Her expression darkened. "You don't know him" she snapped. "He is a good man. He is my friend. He thought it would make you happy".

_No_ Jon thought. _The Prince thought it would make my little sister happy. _He began to feel old. He looked at Arya again and this time he didn't look away. She tensed.

"What have you heard?" she asked abruptly.

Jon almost flinched at her tone.

"I need to ask you something"

She looked away. "I'd rather you didn't".

Jon pressed on. "Are you to marry him?"

The response was abrupt. "No. It is planned for him to be consort to Daenarys".

Jon paled. "You would raise the child a bastard?"

Her expression became confused. "What child?" When his meaning became clear it was her turn to pale. Jon was not prepared for her reaction. She shot to her feet, her face a mix of horror and outrage. "Do you think I'm _stupid_?"

_I do not know what to think little sister_. He did not answer.

"I am _not_ having a child" she fumed.

Arya's voice and expression reminded Jon of Ygritte. _You know nothing Jon Snow._ He was speechless a moment. "I saw..."

She didn't let him finish. "I don't care what you think you saw. You were wrong". Her eyes blazed.

Jon felt relief wash over him. "He did not dishonour you".

She flushed and wouldn't look at him. Jon sighed. _She really isn't a little girl anymore_. When she was able to look at him again her voice was small.

"It was not dishonour. Please don't hate me".

He stood and put his arms around her. She tensed at first before accepting the embrace. "I don't hate you Arya. I could never do that".

Arya only let him hold her briefly before pulling away. He could see she was still bothered.

"Why did you think I was with child?"

Jon felt embarrassed. _I should not have listened to Melisandre_. He heard a sudden movement and saw Arya tense again.

"He saw it in the flames".

Jon spun to look in the direction of the voice and saw that the priestess had joined them. It was immediately uncomfortable. He could see it in Arya's bearing and he felt it himself. He glanced at the heart tree.

_The red woman should not be here_.

"Your flames seem to be wrong a lot" Arya retorted.

Melisandre did not lose her composure.

"The visions seen are those the Lord of Light sends. Some are from days long past, others from the present and then there are those yet to come. Some visions are of things that will happen in the next day, the next moon, perhaps a year from now".

Arya smirked but Jon could see anger in her eyes. The expressionless girl had disappeared for now and his sister was clearly furious. "That is a convenient way to excuse your mistakes. I am not going to have a child".

Melisandre's red eyes focused on Jon rather than Arya. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"I do not believe it was a mistake".

_A sword without a hilt._

Melisandre fingered the ruby at her throat. "Did you ask about the dragon?"

Jon pictured the vision of the beast. _No and I will not_.

"Arya has told me of dragons" he said instead.

The priestess nodded and stared at Arya. Jon saw that his sister did not back down. Instead she met the red woman's gaze, her lips set in a grim line.

"I wish to be left alone. Do not come to me again priestess".

Jon left Arya in the godswood. Melisandre walked with him but he was so angry that he would not speak with her. She tried to talk with him but he brushed her off.

He could not linger in Winterfell, no matter how much he wanted to. He arranged for the prisoners to be brought out of the cells. By the time the men had taken charge of them it was well into the afternoon. Jon sought out Arya, feeling apprehensive. He found her in her solar.

"I will be leaving soon".

She looked at her hands rather than at him. He cleared his throat.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No" she said quickly. "I'm angry with the priestess". She looked up at him. "Please be careful around her. I don't want you to become like Stannis".

"I won't" he assured her.

_I have learned my lesson_.

Arya stood and hesitantly took his hands.

"I am going to get vengeance for our family. I have been talking with Uncle Brynden and the Stark bannermen. There will be war".

He could hear the anger in her voice. He felt a sense of foreboding. _The Night's Watch takes no part_. Still he couldn't help asking what she planned.

She hesitated. "The Blackfish said it should not be spoken of"

Jon couldn't help feeling hurt. "He does not trust me".

She was quick to reassure him. "It is not settled yet. We need to work out how to take the Dreadfort and Moat Cailin. The proper talks have only just begun". She paused and looked at the floor. "It is not that you are not trusted, I know you cannot take part. I keep getting told. I do not want to make trouble for you".

_That did not stop me advising Stannis_.

He quickly gave her his own advice, wishing that she wasn't doing this and at the same time wishing he was going to ride with them. She held him tightly when he went to leave.

"I cannot watch you leave. The others will see you out".

She made a forlorn figure as he left her in her solar. He remembered Duck's advice as he rode out with the men, keeping Ghost close and keeping a look out for Shaggydog. Rickon was clearly brimming with anger as the men from the cells departed, all of them looking glad to be leaving Winterfell.

Jon looked over his shoulder at what used to be his home and sighed. _This may be the last time I see it_.

AN: It took a longer than planned to write the scenes with Jon and Arya. It was harder than I expected it to be. I may still edit but the basic gist of it won't change. I did not mean for the visions to be so cryptic. Has anybody figured out after reading this what it was that Jon saw in the flames? I've tried to provide clues.

I should say based on a comment I just received that the vision of the couple and the vision of the dragon are two separate visions. I'm too tired to edit right now but I'm not sure that is clear. I probably should have held off on the dragon stuff until Dany arrived but given Melisandre's point about how things in visions can happen in the past or short or long time frames in future I thought I'd throw it in there especially as Jon won't want to see anything from her in a long while now. Also Dany will come, she has just been delayed. It will happen eventually :-)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Aegon

Aegon winced as he rose from his bed. His shoulder was healing but it was still painful if he moved too quickly. Actually, it was still a little painful even if he moved slowly but the pain was getting more bearable.

He dismissed the man who rushed forward to help him get dressed, preferring to just grit his teeth and do it himself. Trying to push his arm through sleeves was the worst part but he managed it, cursing under his breath. He had turned down milk of the poppy from the maester. He almost regretted that decision but he wanted to be lucid enough to be out of bed and exploring the castle.

He broke his fast with a meagre offering. He never had much appetite right now when he first woke. As soon as he was done he left his solar with his guards. He visited the sept first. He had received a report on it but he wanted to see it for himself. What he saw angered him. The seven had indeed been burnt.

_Stannis and his red woman have a lot to answer for._

He knelt there for a moment, praying for guidance and hoping that his prayer might be heard even though the seven had been destroyed, When he rose, he asked to be taken to Aegon's Garden.

It wasn't quite what he expected. He had heard about it but being there was completely different. It seemed like a different world from the rest of the castle and from many of the places he had been. He breathed in the fresh scent of pine and wandered around looking at the plants growing in the garden. He stopped by the wild roses, fingering the petals. _Arya would like it here_.

He lingered there until he was forced to leave. He ate quickly then headed for the Stone Drum. Lord Connington had come to see him and they met in the Chamber of the Painted Table. Aegon stopped and inspected the map of Westeros as it was in the time of Aegon the Conqueror. He was genuinely interested in it though his interest had the advantage of avoiding Connington's cold gaze. The man was disappointed in him and Aegon knew he deserved it.

"I know it was foolish" he said defensively. "I will be more careful in future".

Connington exhaled and his face took on a far away look. "We all make mistakes in our youth".

_He is remembering the battle which got him exiled. _

Aegon changed the subject. Neither of them really needed to be dwelling on past mistakes.

"I received a raven from the Night's Watch".

It had been tersely worded. Arya's brother had clearly not wanted to write and Aegon suspected that Jon Snow thought his request would be refused. Aegon knew Snow had been in contact with Arya. That was the only way he could have known Aegon held Dragonstone. He wondered how much Arya's brother knew.

Connington looked suspicious. "What do they want?"

"They want dragonglass. I asked about it. It is also called obsidian. There is a lot of it here".

Connington's reply was abrupt. "We cannot spare the men".

Aegon bristled. "I keep getting told I have a duty to the realm. I would expect that to involve more than sitting my arse on a throne".

Connington frowned. "You have already decided".

"I have. They have been told to begin mining it. I will write back".

Pale eyes narrowed. "Is this because of _her_".

"No" Aegon said quickly. It was only half a lie.

The discussion changed to the subject of the war. Taking Dragonstone had positioned them to make an incursion into the riverlands, beginning in the crownlands by landing at Crackclaw Point and from there marching on to Maidenpool. They just needed to gather ships, not an easy feat.

"They will be wary of us" Connington conceded "Many of the riverland Houses took up the rebel's cause".

"The riverlands Houses also turned on the Lannisters after Lord Stark was executed" Aegon argued. "If we made it clear we will not hold them accountable for what happened in the rebellion-"

Connington stiffened. "They helped bring the downfall of your House".

"My grandfather brought the downfall of my House" Aegon argued. "I know what he did. You should have told me earlier".

They had argued about this before. Aegon was still bruised at the secrets which had been kept from him. Part of him hadn't wanted to accept the story of what Aerys had done. When he asked Connington about it, his expression was confirmation. Aegon had been told filtered stories of the Baratheon usurper and his followers who had stolen the throne. He now knew that it was not that simple.

"My father might still be alive if my grandfather hadn't killed them. I will not love those who helped the usurper but I know the true enemy. It is the Baratheons and Lannisters and the people who now keep them in power even after knowing what they did". Aegon curled his lip. "Even after they murdered my sister and mother and thought they had murdered me".

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Connington muttered.

Aegon could see he still wasn't happy but he wasn't arguing. It was a good sign. They parted and Aegon made his way back to his chambers. He had exerted himself more that day than he had in a long while and he was now feeling weary.

He started as he opened the door to his bedchamber. His guards melted away and he wanted to curse them. A woman sat in his bed. She was slight with dark hair and for a brief moment Aegon allowed himself to hope until she turned to face him. _It isn't her_. Of course it wasn't. He knew she was in Winterfell.

The woman was naked and Aegon wrenched his gaze from her. The sight had stirred him and he was angry with himself. He picked up a cloak and threw it in her direction.

"Put this on".

She sounded wounded. "Have I displeased m'lord?"

He glanced up at her, averting his gaze quickly again when he saw that while she had picked up the cloak, she still hadn't covered herself.

"I don't fuck whores" he said abruptly.

She rose from the bed and Aegon was relieved to see she was now covered. She shot him a scathing look as she made her retreat. Aegon put it down to the rejection. When she was clear of his quarters he found his guards.

"I don't know whose idea it was but make sure they don't try it again".

It was much more difficult to rest after that. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of women, particularly Arya. What he had told his unwelcome visitor hadn't been completely true. They had taken him to a whorehouse to make a man out of him. The lessons had been rather thorough. Connington had been wroth when he found out. It was not honourable for a prince to fuck whores. The lecture had stung but Aegon had taken it to heart. He hadn't touched another woman until he met Arya.

Arya was distancing herself. He hadn't heard from her since he sent the raven to tell her of Dragonstone. He was trying to follow her lead and he hated how difficult it was. He hated how weak she made him but he only had to picture her and to think of their conversations, to think of riding with her, fighting with her, making love to her to know he wouldn't have it any other way. He wondered what it was that drew him to such a dangerous woman. Perhaps it was his Dornish blood. Perhaps it was the Targaryen madness trying to set in. He didn't know.

He wasn't alone though. Tales had travelled as far as Dragonstone of the warrior maiden of Winterfell who refused to marry. He smiled to hear how she humiliated her would be suitors. He had felt a pang of jealousy towards those who were able to be so close to her. It consoled him to hear she wouldn't have any of them. She had told him she wouldn't marry but part of him had still doubted.

Days continued to pass and Aegon's pain lessened. He knew he would need to move soon. Connington had managed to access some ships, Aegon wanted to be ready to leave with them. It was his sole focus until he received two ravens in close succession. The first was from Winterfell and he opened it eagerly. The contents disappointed him.

_Prince Aegon,_

_My sister, the Lady Arya, told me of your injury. I am sorry. I hope you recover quickly. We are well here. We are preparing to call our banners. The Dreadfort and Moat Cailin must fall. Our family has waited long enough_

_Lord Rickon_

_Lord of Winterfell_

It was in Arya's hand. He didn't doubt that Rickon had some involvement. Arya was not dishonest, she would not write a letter from her brother if he was not party to it. The message was clear. She was trying to tell him to move on. He was to think of Daenerys, not her. He sighed heavily.

The last part of the letter sounded like Arya. _She is as reckless as I am_. He could not help feeling fear thinking about it. The Northern army was depleted. The gathering he had seen was weak, full of injured men. They had taken time to recover but he did not think their ranks would have swelled in that time. If anything, the lack of action had probably caused some to head for their homes.

He was still dwelling on it when the second raven arrived. These tidings were from Storm's End and had a different tone. Tommen Baratheon was dead. The circumstances sounded strange. The boy king had been thrown from his horse and trampled to death. His sister Myrcella was to be crowned queen of Westeros.

Connington was triumphant. He wasn't a man to cheer and gloat with words but Aegon saw the gleam in his eye. Haldon seemed to find it amusing.

"They are weak now. The time is ripe. A girl is all that stands in our way".

Myrcella might be a girl. She was also a disfigured girl who was said to be betrothed to Prince Trystane of Dorne. Aegon was not stupid. It was not going to be as easy as what it might appear. Dorne could certainly not be counted on now.

They continued with their plans and the ships began to drop anchor around the castle. Aegon was readying himself to leave when two more ravens arrived from King's Landing. He opened them, curious as to what the Lannisters and Tyrells would be doing writing to him. The first he simply set aside after reading. The second he could barely believe. He crushed the parchment in his hand.

AN: Next up we check in with Arya. I won't torture you long, you will find out what was in the letters in that chapter.  
I have a problem i'm trying to figure out. I would welcome suggestions. When Arya has to leave Winterfell she will need to leave Rickon there. There is no way she would leave him without somebody she trusts but I can't figure out who she could leave. The Blackfish has to go, he knows too much about war. I don't believe it plausible that Brienne would stay behind and ditto for Duck. Any thoughts?  
I'm planning Rickon and Cersei POV's soon. That will be rather different to write :-)


	34. Chapter 34

AN: OK, this one starts off overlapping with part of chapter 32. We needed to see what happened between Arya and Melisandre before Jon and Arya spoke and it turned a tad awkward. Don't get too excited over mention of certain characters, I'm a little overdue in including the conversation appearing in the middle of this chapter. It doesn't mean anything will happen to include certain people in the near future :-)  
Thanks for your feedback on the Rickon stuff, it will come in handy in the next chapter

**Chapter 34**

The red woman had somehow moved quietly enough that she had almost, almost caught Arya unawares. Arya had broken her fast and was creeping about the castle, quiet as a shadow, being the ghost in Winterfell. The men were distracted by the presence of the visitors and Arya had been let off her normal duties. She had time to fill in before Rickon's lesson and Jon hadn't been seen yet so she watched and listened.

The red woman got close but Arya heard the swish of her skirts. It was odd that she hadn't heard her footsteps. She smelled her as she heard her. It was strange, she even _smelled_ red. Arya spun to face her.

"Why are you being sneaky priestess?"

The woman looked amused.

"I believe you know the power in being able to move undetected lady Arya".

Arya kept her face a mask. _She has been watching me_. She began to stalk off but the red woman kept pace with her, refusing to take the hint that Arya did not want to speak with her.

"I know you are not an unbeliever".

Arya tried to hide her frown. She heard footsteps and was relieved to see Duck approaching.

"That does not mean I want to talk to _you_" she retorted. "I'm not as stupid as Stannis".

The priestess gave the slightest flinch and Arya knew she had hit her mark.

"The Lord of Light shows me things but I am a mere mortal. I have been guilty of misinterpreting his messages but that does not stop me being his messenger".

Duck was getting closer and she saw him frowning.

"It will stop me from listening to your messages though" Arya shot back.

"Even if my messages are about your brother?"

Arya froze despite herself. The red woman smiled.

"I see the darkness in you but there is still light as well. Your love for your brothers is that light. You should cling to it. They need you. Others are just a distraction from your true purpose".

_Dark heart_. Arya tried to suppress a shiver at the reminder. She lost her composure at the insinuations the priestess was making.

"Don't talk to me of my family" she said angrily. "My family was taken from me. I was the lone wolf"

"No longer" the woman said softly. "Jon Snow needs you. He needs me too. He does not truly believe. He could do great things".

Arya turned on her.

"You will _not_ use my brother! I will not help you corrupt him!"

She felt a hand on her arm and realised Duck had joined them. He was glowering at Melisandre.

"Is the priestess bothering you little lady?"

"She is" Arya said abruptly "but no longer. I am going riding. Make sure she does not follow me and keep her from Jon if you can. I mislike her influence".

"Aye" Duck replied.

Arya had not stayed to see what happened between them but she had trusted Duck to do as she asked. When she returned from riding she found Jon watching Duck and Rickon. After that it had become very awkward.

_Stupid priestess_. Arya had not wanted to talk of Aegon with Jon. She had felt shame when he suggested she was with child, shame quickly followed by fury and she could still see the dismay on his face when he knew she had been with Aegon and the embarrassment he felt at his mistaken assumption. _No, not his mistake_ she fumed, _it was the red woman_.

Arya could at least console herself that the woman had lost her influence over Jon. She had seen how angry he was when Melisandre tried to speak with him afterwards. _He will not be taken in by false messages again so easily_.

The priestess had been right. Arya was a believer. She had not forgotten Thoros and Lord Beric. Lord Beric had been dead, she had seen it and the red god had brought him back. Arya did not worship the red god but she did believe. She knew the red woman had power too but the way she used it was dangerous. The priestess made too many mistakes. Relying on her messages might get Jon killed and Arya did not want that, not again.

She still remembered what the friendly man had said of the many faced god. She still remembered the teachings. It was hard to forget after the years spent in the House of Black and White. Arya supposed that the red god was one of the many faces. The kindly man had told her over and over that death was a gift, that it was an end to suffering. Arya had tried to obey, to serve so they would not send her away but in the end they were right when they had told her she did not belong, that she could not pay the price.

Arya could take lives, she could give the 'gift' but she could not blindly serve. She could not kill only the names they gave her and there were names she could not and would not give the gift to. She did not see it as a 'gift' when it took away people she cared about. She also now knew that a god would not take pleasure from good people being killed for gold, at least she thought a god wouldn't. If that was true then it was not a god she could serve.

Arya did not pray to a god, not really. Her prayer was something else. _Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei, Raff the Sweetling, The Freys_. She was confused after the red woman left with Jon. She was confused and angry. She could not understand why the woman had seen a vision that would make them think she would be having Aegon's child. She remembered Stannis and fought not to frown. _People use their gods to do what they want, to believe what they want_.

Arya knew she looked outwardly calm but inside she still fumed days after Jon had left. Brienne and Duck knew her moods now, they had picked up on the subtle clues she couldn't hide. The Blackfish knew something had happened but didn't press her. She knew he blamed Jon. _It isn't fair_. Rickon knew she was angry because Nymeria gave it away.

The only person who really seemed to have some understanding was Brienne. The Lady of Tarth had seen Arya argue with the Lady Melisandre and when they spoke afterwards Arya had immediately realised that Brienne had some knowledge of the red god. The Lady of Tarth did not want to talk about it. She got that tortured look she often wore when Arya tried to press her on things so Arya let her be. She did confide in her though.

Brienne had met Thoros. She had met the brotherhood. There was something the Lady of Tarth did not want to tell her but she did tell Arya that the brotherhood was killing Freys. Lem and Tom were still there. Gendry was still there. Arya hadn't thought of him in years and she couldn't help showing her curiosity.

She was puzzled to see Brienne blush talking of Gendry. When she prodded her about it, this time Brienne did speak. Arya did not understand at first when Brienne began to talk of serving Renly Baratheon. She did see the Lady of Tarth get that look Sansa used to get when she spoke of the knights in her songs.

"Gendry looks like him" Brienne admitted.

Arya tried hard not to bite her lip. "Gendry looks like Renly?"

"Yes" Brienne replied. "Though I think he favours his father more".

Arya felt confused. "His father?"

"Robert Baratheon".

Arya went quiet. _Gendry didn't know his father_. She tried to think back. She couldn't remember King Robert well and her opinion of him was much lower now after knowing Aegon. He might have been her father's friend but he had done bad things. She did remember his black hair and she remembered Gendry's was the same.

"He still talks of you" Brienne said.

"Who?" Arya asked absentmindedly.

"Gendry"

She was startled and when she saw Brienne's expression she was immediately uncomfortable. She made an excuse to be on her own and stepped outside. _King Robert wanted my Aunt_ she remembered. A shiver went down her spine. She knew how that had ended but the Gendry she remembered was not his father. She could only hope he still wasn't.

It was a frigid day. Arya could almost feel the snow in the air. _Jon will not have an easy trip back to the Wall_. His short visit and quick departure had made her think of the other Starks who were not in Winterfell. Rickon was here and she felt a connection to him now. She thought of Sansa. She did not believe her sister was dead but there was no trace of her. She thought of Bran. She wondered if he was still alive and if so, where would he be? She knew he and Rickon had escaped Winterfell at the same time but Rickon would not speak of him. There had been no sign of Bran but sometimes in Arya's wolf dreams she felt him, she felt Summer.

Rickon had managed to make it all the way to Skagos. Arya herself had made it to Braavos and was not found until she wanted to be found. Sansa had hidden herself well. Even if Bran was crippled Arya knew he was not alone. It appeared that the remaining Starks were good at escaping detection.

Arya had made herself busy writing letters. She had been slow replying to Aegon and she and Rickon wrote the reply together. She knew Aegon would be unhappy but Arya needed to try and make herself think of other things. _He is not mine and I am not his_. Certain dreams had prompted her recently to wake in the night almost aching to be touched. Every time she told herself she hated him for it. _Stupid man, he did this to me_. She distracted herself by writing the letters to the Stark bannermen. The ravens began to be sent out and Arya saw Rickon becoming more difficult.

The chatter in the castle rose when news spread that Tommen Baratheon had died. Arya was suspicious about the story. Kings did not usually die from being thrown from their horse. She did not dwell on it. He was a Lannister, Joffrey's brother and Queen Cersei's son. Arya was not sorry he was dead. _Valar morghulis._

Myrcella Baratheon was to be crowned queen. Arya wasn't really surprised. She knew Myrcella had come back to King's Landing from Dorne. She was known to be betrothed to Trystane Martell. Arya did not remember much about Myrcella. She had been younger than Arya. She heard whispers that Cersei would continue to rule as regent.

The bannermen began to arrive. Robett Glover was one of the first. Not long after him was Wylis Manderley and Alysane Mormont. She did not know what Lord Wyman was doing, he spoke quietly with his son and Arya noted Wylis had brought the men Arya knew had been pledged to Stannis. The Young She-Bear surprised Arya too. Alysane took a knee when she met her.

"I apologise my lady, I would have been here earlier but I escorted Jeyne Poole to the Wall and was caught travelling when you arrived here".

Arya promptly asked her to rise. The woman interested her. Apart from the free folk and Brienne, Arya hadn't really known women as warriors. Alysane was fierce looking and she wore mail. The first time she saw Arya sparring in the training yard she smiled a toothy grin and took a seat in a prime position to jape good-naturedly at each of Arya's conquered foes.

Arya soon found she enjoyed testing Aly's skill and although Arya did not give her trust easily, she quite liked the woman from Bear Island. She tried to forget what their letter had said. _I do not want to be queen and I do not think Rickon wants to be king_. She was glad the She-Bear did not bring it up.

The new arrivals gave Arya plenty to listen to. She crept quietly, listening to determine who could be trusted and watching their faces as they spoke. That was how she heard something they had been trying to keep from her. It was Robett Glover, Whoresbane Umber and Lord Wyman who gave it away.

"He must be mad" Robett said, shaking his head.

"It was an opportunity to have the throne all but given to him" Whoresbane responded, spitting at the thought. "Our Lady of Winterfell will not be happy".

Lord Wyman had that look again, the one he got when Arya knew he had secret thoughts he would not speak. "I would not have thought anybody so willing to marry into the family who killed his own".

"He will be king then" Robett Glover said, sounding like he had a sour taste in his mouth. "Sixth of his name and all of us be damned".

Arya emerged from her hiding place making them all jump out of their skin. The Whoresbane cursed loudly, Ser Robett paled and Lord Wyman looked amused.

"Tell me what you are talking about" Arya demanded.

Lord Wyman smiled an odd smile. "If you have heard any of our conversation I think you know my lady. Prince Aegon is to marry Queen Myrcella"

Arya could not fully control her reaction. "Lies" she hissed.

She heard them talking as she stalked off from them. The Whoresbane had recovered from his shock. "The girl took that better than I'd expect".

She kept her face a mask over the next days while the whispers grew and anger mounted. Two ravens soon arrived bearing the Targaryen seal. One was addressed to Rickon, the other to Arya. Arya read hers privately, smiling at the contents. Almost all of the bannermen had now arrived in Winterfell. Rickon's letter was shared with all present.

_Lord Rickon,_

_It has come to my attention that the Lannister's are spreading falsehoods that I am to marry Myrcella Baratheon. These lies are an insult to my House and the many others injured by the Lannisters and I believe are intended to cause enmity between us. House Lannister has committed atrocities against my family and yours and all of those who attended what is known as the Red Wedding._

_I am writing to assure you that I will hold them accountable. These lies will not go unpunished. I am not sure that the North will consider me a friend after the actions of my grandfather but I do not wish for us to be enemies. I hope this letter will reassure you that I would never seek an alliance with the people who have inflicted such pain on the realm._

_Aegon Targaryen_

The letter was passed around and Arya could see the men thinking. She could tell Aegon had agonised over the wording. It was not his usual impulsive style. She felt their eyes on her and heard her name whispered more than once. Finally one of them had the courage to tell her what they were thinking.

"My lady" Big Wull said. "Forgive me but Lord Rickon mentioned you had received a raven too".

Arya smiled what she suspected was a wicked smile. "I did. Would my Lords like to read it?"

They looked taken aback by the offer. Arya would never have shown them her letters from Aegon but this one contained no declarations of love. He had written it in anger. She had been a little shocked. He didn't lose his temper often but he must have been furious when he wrote it. The parchment was almost torn in places.

She produced the letter with a smirk. "I must warn you, the language is colourful. We knew each other at Storm's End and as you know I say what I think. I was no different with him and he responds in kind". She passed the parchment to Robett Glover. She had taken to inviting a different bannerman to sit on the dais with her each day and today was Ser Robett's turn.

He didn't get far into it the letter before he almost choked on his wine. When he cleared the obstruction he was laughing so much he couldn't speak for a moment. Arya hadn't seen more than a smile from him before now. Whoresbane leapt up and snatched the parchment from him to see what was so amusing and promptly burst into laughter himself.

"Mace Tyrell tried to make him a match with Margaery in exchange for Highgarden's support" he chortled.

Ser Robett had managed to regain the power of speech. "Tried and failed you mean" he smirked.

One of the Flints was now reading it and he hooted. "He says he'd rather be joined to the stableboy than marry either Lannister or the Lannister widow".

Arya let herself laugh with them but she watched the room carefully. Not everybody was finding it amusing.

"I understand him refusing the Lannister whelp but he refused Highgarden support?" Lord Wyman asked, his tone more serious.

Arya interjected. "He does not need to marry Margaery to have the Reach" she said quietly, looking around the room. "Highgarden is almost alone in opposing him, the Stormlands have fallen and the rest of the Reach has fallen or sworn fealty. There was word from Randyll Tarly just after I arrived here. It is expected that he will withdraw support from the Lannisters. Dorne may follow now that they have heard that the Lannisters would break the betrothal. I do know they won't oppose Aegon".

Shrewd eyes were set on Arya. She looked down at her hands. "I have told you much of this but I did not want to look to be pressing the North to take any side".

Lord Wyman rested his chins on his hands, his fingers steepled. "He will take the Iron Throne then" he said. "Perhaps not immediately but it seems only a matter of time. Only the Westerlands and Riverlands stand in his way and most of the Riverlands only pretend fealty because the Lannisters have hostages. The Iron men are reaving but they cannot take the throne".

Arya's heart was in her throat. _He did not name the North_. "Aegon does not ask us to kneel" she said quietly. _Yet_ was the unspoken thought she did not add.

She saw Rickon nod. Others followed his suit. The majority won. "Are we agreed?" she asked.

Their response confirmed it though they did have conditions. Arya expected nothing less. "I will send a raven. You can advise me on wording".

She did not know why the Manderleys were party to an alliance. She did not want to ask. The Blackfish took her aside once the men dissolved into their own conversations.

"If the North plans to march, you need to do it soon" he prompted. "Your host will dissolve, now is a better time than any other with the change of ruler".

Arya frowned. Something had been nagging at her. "I want to uncle but... Will the men follow a woman?"

The Blackfish responded quickly, giving her a pointed look. "Your mother asked me something similar a few years back. I will give you the same answer I gave her. They will follow if it is the _right_ woman".

Arya met his gaze and nodded. She hoped he was right.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The preparations to leave were well underway. The raven had been sent setting out the terms for an alliance with Aegon. All the Northern lords had added their names to it as well as the Blackfish. She thought Aegon would be reasonable when he read it. She just hoped Lord Connington wouldn't baulk. It had taken a lot to get an agreement. If their offer was not accepted then Arya knew there would not be another chance. All that was left now was to wait for the reply. She was not sure how she would receive it. They would be travelling for some time.

Provisions were being gathered both for the march and for at Winterfell while Arya and the men were gone. In the middle of it a shipment of glass arrived. She could not find where it had come from. Aegon had seen the damage to the glasshouses but he did not have the gold. The only other person she thought might be capable was Wyman Manderley but he would give no answers. She thought it must be him. _He does like his food_.

Lord Wyman had been adamant about staying in Winterfell with Rickon. His son would march with Arya. She did not feel she could refuse him. She did not doubt he was loyal to the Starks even though he was secretive and she had doubts as to who he supported as King. She was certain he would not physically harm Rickon. She was not going to leave him alone with her brother though.

The She-Bear had been rather eager to march with Arya. As much as Arya enjoyed the woman, she felt she needed her to stay with Rickon. Rickon had taken to her and Arya knew Aly was loyal. Arya had been tempted to ask Robett Glover to stay but she did not like the way he and Lord Wyman would whisper together. She wanted them separated. It was not that she did not trust Ser Robett, sshe just knew there had been something with him and Lord Wyyman before she came to Winterfell. Besides that, he had been one of Robb's advisers and the Blackfish had urged her to keep him with her.

Arya had to name a Castellan. She had been tempted to name Brienne but she quickly found that was no good. She could not have a Southron named Castellan. Instead she chose the She-Bear. She might have named one of the Umbers but they wanted to fight. They would not stay behind. She knew the men were not happy but they could not really criticise her for naming a woman, after all Arya had been running Winterfell for months now.

Rickon was furious with her. He did not want her leaving. He did not want her leaving without him. He wanted her close.

"I want to make sure people don't hurt you" he had said.

Arya had to repress the urge to laugh at her young brother trying to protect her given what she was capable of but she understood. It was hurting her as much to leave him as it was hurting him to be left. Osha would stay with him and Arya was thankful for that. The Skagosi were split. Their leader had insisted he wanted to fight and would march with Arya. Some were coming with him. The rest would stay with Rickon. After their poor welcome Arya had come to realise how good they were. She now wished she had more of them.

The Greyjoys had posed a problem. Asha wanted to join the march. Arya had been torn. There had been a discussion and in the end it was decided to let her come with them. It was not a popular decision but everybody agreed it was not a good idea to leave both Asha and Theon behind in a lightly garrisoned Winterfell. The woman was also swearing that she and the few men she had would provide leal service. She did not look to be lying.

Brienne was miserable at first. Arya had asked her to stay behind. The Lady of Tarth had looked wounded.

"I need you Brienne" Arya had implored her. "Rickon trusts you and you know more of honour than anybody else here. I need you to teach Rickon. I need you to protect him and I need you to help him with his lessons".

"I was meant to find Sansa" Brienne had said in a dejected voice.

"Mother didn't know about Rickon when you made that oath" Arya reminded her. "You know this is important. I trust you". She gripped Brienne's large hands in her smaller ones and looked into the tall woman's blue eyes, her prettiest feature. "He is very important to me. I know you will protect him".

"I failed Renly" Brienne whispered.

"I know you won't fail Rickon" Arya said determinedly. "You will protect him from people inside and outside of Winterfell and if somehow the castle was to fall, you take him to the Wall. Jon will help you".

Brienne nodded and Arya could see a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

"Keep up his lessons" she said again. "I know how good you are with a sword. He has to be a great Lord of Winterfell". She paused. "Tell him of mother. You knew her".

Brienne got a queer look at that but she agreed again.

Arya was kept busy after that but as she got close to leaving she heard disturbing whispers. The subject of her marriage had been abandoned to her great relief. The whispers were now about Rickon, Arya was horrified. When she spoke of it they looked guilty but they pressed her.

"If he is married then it will stop others from using him to claim Winterfell".

Arya knew what was meant by others. She had not forgotten Sansa being married to the imp. The Northmen wanted Rickon married to a Northern girl. Rickon was not frightened of much but she saw his eyes get big when he realised what was going on. He had been so angry he had alternated between hiding from her and glaring at her sullenly. When she stood firm in refusing to let them do this, he clutched her hand tightly and temporarily forgot his fury.

"He is too young. I won't hear any more" Arya declared.

When they were alone he had looked at her solemnly.

"I will run away if they try to make me marry while you are gone".

"They can't" Arya reassured him. "I am leaving you with Brienne and Osha and the She-Bear and Skagosi. They will protect you". She remembered Storm's End and Aegon helping her avoid being betrothed. "You will get to choose who you marry when you get older".

"I don't want a girl" Rickon said stubbornly.

Arya felt the corners of her mouth quirk even though she tried to control her face. "You will when you are older. You can find one you like". Despite her thoughts being taken up by the battle to come, she had not forgotten Robb. She did not want Rickon used for politics. She had grown to understand how things worked with marriages in the great Houses but Rickon was not like the other Lords. Besides, if she was being allowed to choose not to marry she could not deny him.

"I don't want somebody who wears dresses and kneels" Rickon warned, pouting. "I want somebody who can fight like you".

Arya could not hide a smile this time.

"Some of the Dornish ladies are quite fierce" she said, remembering Aegon's stories. "Maybe you might like one of them".

Rickon started to get angry. "I don't want any of them. I want you. Don't go Arya".

She crouched and tried to calm him down. "I don't want to leave you. It is something I have to do".

He grabbed hold of her tightly. "Take me with you. I can fight".

They had already spoken of this. Arya did not want to cover it again. "You have to stay" she said sadly. "Do you remember what I told you? Do you remember what father said?"

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell". The words were almost spat out.

Rickon looked reproachful and disappeared again. Arya sighed. She did not blame him. Saying goodbye was going to be so difficult. _Everybody leaves and this time it's me_.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: This was hard. I wanted to write Arya's leaving from Rickon's POV. I tried to capture him being young but I know I have a bad habit of writing characters as behaving older than they are. I gave it a try.

Things will move along more in the next chapters I think. There should be less talk, more action

Chapter 36: Rickon

Rickon hid in the godswood, Shaggydog lying beside him. He knew just where to go so he wouldn't be found. Osha could find him and Arya would if she used Nymeria but she hadn't. She was too busy with all the lords in the Great Hall. _I hate her. I hate all of them._

He had tried to tell her he didn't want her to go. He could barely remember when mother had left. He could barely remember when Robb had left. Father had left too. They didn't come back. They were dead. Arya was the only one who had come back. Now she was going again.

_I hate her._

She had made him care and now it hurt. He wished he had stayed in Skagos. He had told her too. He had told her he hated her and told her he wished he'd never come and her face had done that thing, that thing that the lords bannermen all whispered about. She didn't react at all. Not a muscle moved but the light caught her eyes and he could see the moisture on her lashes and he knew she was upset. She had left before he could say he didn't mean it.

Two days before they marched he had hidden until he got so hungry he had to go to the kitchens. Shaggydog had almost bitten two of the knights along the way. Rickon tried to control him, he really did but Shaggy was as angry as he was. He couldn't help it.

Rickon was glad most of the men were going. Arya had said Brienne was staying and the bear lady they called the She-Bear. She sometimes growled like a bear and she told Rickon stories. She didn't treat him like a child. He was glad she was staying but he didn't tell Arya that.

As the time got closer to the march he spent more time in Shaggy's skin. He didn't want to be a boy. The direwolf did not have to think about lordly duties. He did not have to sit and nod and listen and pretend to care about all the things the men in the hall talked about.

Shaggy slept in his chambers at night. That way he wasn't bothered. Osha sometimes came to see him. He wasn't used to sleeping on his own. He had been going to Arya's chambers but he wouldn't do that now. He slept alone. He woke in the night and saw somebody in his room. Shaggy wasn't growling and Rickon tried not to be afraid. They moved forward silently and sat on his bed.

"Arya"

She lit a candle. He didn't know how she was able to do things in the dark. He had asked her once and she had said she had learned to when she was blind. He didn't know what she meant. She said strange things like that and he never knew what she meant.

"I don't want you to die" he blurted.

"Valar moghulus" she said with a shrug. "All men must die".

He wanted to shout when she said that.

"But I don't want _you_ to" he whispered.

She took his hands. "I have to do this Rickon. These men are helping the people who killed father. They helped kill Robb and mother and they tried to hurt you and Bran".

"I heard them say _you_ didn't have to go" he argued.

She looked angry. "They were wrong. They should not say that. They would not say that if I wasn't a woman".

"You are a better fighter than them" he offered.

She smiled. It was one of her real smiles. Her eyes twinkled when she really smiled, grey eyes like father's and Jon's.

"I'm better than any of them know. I want you to be safe. I will write often. You need to be good for Aly and Brienne. Keep up with your lessons. You need to be able to fight well and you need to know your letters for when I write you".

He chewed on his lip and she poked him. "What?"

He hesitated. "I'm scared Arya". He hadn't wanted to say it. Saying it made it real.

Her face softened. "So am I".

"Really?"

Rickon had never seen Arya look frightened. Arya frightened people, they didn't frighten her. He had seen her in the hall and in the yard, the men had tried to scare her. Sometimes they made threats, sometimes they made demands and Arya never looked at all worried or frightened. She would use Nymeria to teach them a lesson, just to scare them or she would use her words. She had a way of saying things which seemed to make her much bigger and much more frightening than she looked.

"I'm scared about you" she said. "We have to be brave. There are lots of things we don't want to do but we do it anyway". She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't want to be Lady of Winterfell but I will do it".

He frowned. "I don't want to be the Stark in Winterfell'.

She ruffled his hair. "I know little wolf but you can do it".

That made him angry. "I know I can do it. I just don't want to".

She sighed. "We all have things we don't want to do". She suddenly looked very sad.

He remembered what he had said to her. "I don't hate you Arya".

She smiled but she still looked sad. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He nodded and lifted the furs for her to get into bed. He snuggled into her as she put her arms around him.

"Promise me you'll come back".

Her lips brushed his forehead but her voice sounded strained when she answered. "I promise as long as you promise to be good while I'm gone".

Rickon kept his promise as Arya rode out with the lords bannermen and their hosts. Brienne was at his side looking sad. She told him all the banners but he didn't really listen. He just watched closely for the grey and white Stark banner. It flew proudly with his sister but it also flew in other places too, at the head of the column and at the rear.

When Arya left his sight he slipped into Shaggy instead. The direwolf was able to lope alongside the riders and their horses easily. He saw Nymeria close by Arya and that made him glad. Arya smiled and called down to Shaggy and he realised she knew it was him. He followed until he couldn't any more. She was going to the Dreadfort. Even the name was scary.

When he came back to himself he saw he had frightened Brienne. He couldn't feel bad. He was still too angry at being left behind but when she asked him to come to the great hall, he did as she asked. He kept his promise to Arya. He climbed up into the seat Arya usually took and when Brienne and the She-Bear prompted him he said the words she usually spoke but not without trying to say no first.

He saw them looking at him with pity. He heard them whispering. He tried to remember what Arya had said. _I can do this_. It was hard but if Arya could do it he was going to do it. He was going to try to be the Stark in Winterfell but only until Arya came back.

_She has to come back_.


	37. Chapter 37

AN: I was going to head straight to action then realised I hadn't dealt with the raven from the North so here is more political stuff. I have neglected Connington a bit so I thought I should show a little of him. Action is coming up after this one.

Chapter 37: The Dragon's Hand

Jon Connington stared at the parchment again. He did not know what to think. _I do not know how she did this_. He felt a grudging respect for her but he now had a dilemma. He did not want to tell the boy about the raven.

Prince Aegon was no longer a boy in truth but Jon still found himself thinking of him as such. He had helped raise him. He had been the boy's father in a way. He had seen him grow from a child into a young man into a man grown. He reminded Jon more and more of Rheagar as time passed but Aegon still had that impulsiveness, that boldness and recklessness of youth. It was stronger in him than he ever remembered with Rheagar.

The last raven from Winterfell had almost brought Aegon undone. He had gone so far as to inquire about the feasibility of obtaining ships to go North. The knowledge that the she-wolf was marching to war had almost driven him mad. He had come to Jon in a way he hadn't in years, looking like a vulnerable boy seeking advice.

"Do you think she has any chance?"

"She is a trained assassin Aegon" he had said, more gruffly than he intended.

It hadn't mattered. Aegon had smiled in a way Jon did not like, clearly reminiscing about something he had shared with the Stark girl.

"I remember". The smile had then turned into a frown. "This is different though. It's war".

His head had dropped into his hands and Jon had struggled with how to deal with him. He did not want to comfort him and have him think that it was acceptable to be mooning over Arya Stark. He gave in after all, clasping Aegon's shoulder with his good hand. Treating the boy harshly would not end the infatuation. He had already tried that.

The stories travelling over Westeros were not helping. Jon had told the girl he had underestimated her. That had been an understatement. She had taken on some mythical status if the stories were to be believed. The Northern Lords had flocked to her side. They swore fealty to her. He had heard the account from Aegon and had thought it was to be attributed to her name only, that it would be temporary and she would be displaced when her brother arrived. It was now apparent that was not the case. Her power had grown and with it, the stories had become more wild.

She had not married. Jon still remembered her, chin up and defiant expression at Storm's End. She had said then she would not marry, her hair wild and her grey eyes stormy. He had assumed that would change in Winterfell. He had thought that would end Aegon's fantasies about her. Instead she had stayed true to her word. Jon now had to hear about the warrior maiden of the North, even worse some called her princess. She was said to be able to change into a wolf, that she could smell treason and that any man who tried to touch her would have his throat slit. The problem was there was more than a grain of truth to the stories and both he and Aegon knew it.

The prince had been distracted for a while when the ravens arrived from the Tyrells and Lannisters. Jon shook his head just remembering. Mace Tyrell was clearly desperate to have his daughter be queen. She was widowed three times already. Aegon had been almost amused by the letter thought that amusement was mixed with irritation that they would even think he would consider the offer. Aegon's rejection of the offer had been far more courteous than Jon himself might have been.

The prince had flown into a rage at the second raven. Jon still didn't understand what had possessed Cersei Lannister to propose the match. It was utter madness. Even if the girl had not reportedly been the product of her incestuous relationship with her twin, the link to Robert Baratheon made it untenable and the role of the Lannisters in the deaths of Aegon's family made it downright insulting.

The rejection letter to that proposal had been swift and brutal. Jon did not try to stop Aegon as he swore that he would see the end of the Lannister line. Unfortunately after the raven had flown off the prince let slip that he had also included accusations as to the execution of Eddard Stark and the red wedding in the letter. Jon did not let his irritation show. It was a foolish move. If he had been able to have input he would have advised not revealing his weakness where the Starks were concerned.

This brought Jon back to the parchment in front of him. He sighed heavily. There was no way around it. He would need to show it at the war council. The commanders of the Golden Company and the Lords looked at him curiously when he produced it. He cleared his throat and began to read. He did not get far before they were on their feet.

"You cannot give them independence".

Jon frowned. "The terms do not state independence".

"They are not going to swear fealty. I do not see the difference".

Jon knew they were right. It was splitting hairs. Before he could decide what to say next Aegon interjected.

"Finish reading my Lord".

The prince's voice prompted a lull in the arguments. Jon kept on reading. This time he got to the end. He began to read out the signatories to the proposed agreement. When he got to the bottom of the list he paused. He could not believe he had missed it in his numerous readings.

"What?" Harry Strickland prompted.

"Brynden Tully has signed this"

Aegon looked puzzled. "Lady Arya and the Tully's are kin. Is it a surprise?"

It was. The boy was clearly not following. "Do you know what this means?"

He looked around the table. He could see it registering on some of the faces. He brandished the parchment.

"This is not just an alliance with the North".

Aegon frowned. "I don't understand".

Jon wanted to shake sense into him. The boy was usually so intelligent. He was starting to wonder if he had lost some of his wits when he took that arrow.

"The Tully's are Riverland lords" he prompted "but not just any Riverland lords".

He saw the realisation dawn on the prince's face. "They are the liege lords of the Riverlands". A wide grin spread across his face and the light danced in his violet eyes for the first time since he had returned from the North. "She has organised terms which might give both".

"Why?" Harry Strickland asked suspiciously. "Why are they offering this?"

Aegon looked guilty. "I wrote them. I wrote Lord Rickon after the rumours were spread that I accepted the Lannister proposal. They must have all read it". He flushed. "I wanted them to know I would never do that. I wanted them to know what I thought of the Lannisters".

Jon wanted to curse him for his recklessness. "You took a risk' he said tersely.

Jon still didn't know how rumours had spread that Aegon had accepted the offer to wed Myrcella Baratheon. It had certainly not come from their side. He assumed the Lannisters had somehow been confident of an acceptance or that they thought they might pressure an agreement. Either way it was folly. The other possible explanation was that enemies of the Lannisters in King's Landing had spread the rumour hoping to provoke a backlash. If so, they had got their wish.

Jon still wasn't happy at Aegon's plans for the Riverlands. He still remembered the Battle of the Bells and the Stark and Tully host marching to intervene. He did not want to forgive those who had participated in Robert's rebellion but the prince was adamant that if they were willing to become allies they should not be held accountable. It was one of the strongest reminders of Rheagar Jon had seen yet. He could almost hear Rheagar speaking the same words.

They began to discuss the other terms. All prisoners and hostages held by the Freys and Lannisters were to be returned to the North once liberated. That met no argument. The other terms were the issue. There would be no fealty. Northern lands would be administered and allocated by their liege lord. The North would not have Aegon give their lands to southron allies. The discussion became heated. Aegon got to his feet.

"I will agree to the terms".

The announcement was met by protests. Jon added his own voice to it but Aegon was determined.

"I am not waiting for my Aunt to arrive. This alliance could unite most of the realm. Do you think we will get a better offer if we try to negotiate?"

Jon had to concede his point.

"They will see it as a kick in the teeth"

Aegon nodded.

"They will not make this offer to anybody else".

The boy was right. Jon knew he was right. If not for his _friendship_ with the Lady Arya, the offer would likely not have been made. Jon gave his reluctant agreement. Harry Strickland added his but that wasn't a great surprise. Harry didn't like taking risks. The others took longer to come around. There was a great deal of toing and froing but in the end they had an agreement. Jon walked with Aegon after the meeting ended. The prince had a faraway look in his eyes.

"She might have just given me the throne".

Jon could not answer. _This is why I did not want him to know_. Every time the Stark girl did something the sense of doom seemed to grow. She was not Lyanna, that was certain. He was afraid it was much worse than that. Lyanna had been wild too but she lacked the discipline her niece had. This girl had brought Aegon to his knees, much as Lyanna had done with Rheagar only instead of the two of them fracturing the realm they were somehow mending it.

Jon had become a hard man. Hate and exile had made him that way but seeing what the two of them were managing to do might have been enough to soften him a little in different circumstances. But it was not different circumstances. It was only a matter of time before there would be dragons.

He shut himself in his chambers and inspected his hand. He was still taking the concoction the girl had given him. He wasn't sure if it had slowed the spread but it hadn't hurt. He remembered her face when she had looked over his greyscale. She was the only person who knew and she had kept his secret. There had been no disgust, no judgement.

He shook his head. He had to harden himself against her. If she was allowed to be any closer it could end them all when Daenerys eventually arrived. It was going to be challenging enough if Aegon did manage to take the throne before that time. He did not know how Daenerys would react. Aegon had a stronger claim but Daenarys had been calling herself Queen. It might go well or it might go badly. It might even be fire and blood.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Arya had been torn about whether to march to Moat Cailin first or the Dreadfort. Jon had said to target the Dreadfort first otherwise while the men were gone from Winterfell those at the Dreadfort might march on Winterfell. That made sense. It was what Uncle Brynden said too.

The march towards the Dreadfort had been tedious. Arya had forgotten how slow progress was when riding with thousands of men, especially when only half were on horses. There had been snows too which hindered their progress.

The nightly camps were high spirited at first. The men were eager for battle. As the days passed and the march dragged on tempers began to fray, especially with a lack of wine and rationed food. The Blackfish and Robett Glover were seldom far from Arya's side. Each advised her that the men needed to be kept focused on what they were trying to achieve.

It became a nightly ritual to list the misdeeds of the Boltons. Mixed with that were awful attempts at singing. Arya joined in a few times, singing the filthy songs Gyloro Dothare had taught her in Braavos. Uncle Brynden had looked appalled for just a moment but then he had laughed and the rest of the men erupted into laughter too and asked that she teach them the songs.

Arya had kept her promise to Rickon. Every few days she wrote. There was little to say but still she wrote. The letters were short but that did not matter. He just needed to see that she was still alive and that he was not forgotten. She hoped he hadn't let Shaggydog loose on those still left at Winterfell.

Arya felt a mix of nerves, relief and fear when the Dreadfort could be seen in the distance. There was talk that it would be lightly garrisoned after the Boltons had marched for Winterfell but Arya did not believe anything until she had seen it. Besides, they had told her stories of the castle. It was a fortress with high walls made of thick stone and massive towers. The men spoke of the castle having torture chambers and a room where the Boltons hang the flayed skins of their enemies. Arya had not forgotten that Ramsay flayed Theon. She expected that the other stories might be true too.

They camped in view of the Dreadfort. The bannermen argued about how best to proceed.

"It is a fortress, we cannot storm the castle" the Blackfish mused.

"A siege won't work either" Robett Glover responded. "We will starve before they do".

The Whoresbane wanted to march on the castle anyway. Others wanted to set up trebuchets. It wasn't until the Blackfish aired a thought aloud that Arya got an idea.

"I escaped Riverrun by stealth" he said. "If we knew the Dreadfort better stealth might have worked for us".

That night while the men were busy arguing and singing, Arya crept away. She stole towards the Dreadfort quiet as a shadow, using trees to hide her advance. She wore a different face, a girl with red hair and a pug nose in case she was caught. She could see men were in the towers keeping watch but they did not see her. When she returned to the tents there was an uproar. Her absence had been noticed. Duck shook his head at her with a knowing look. The others reacted more strongly.

"Are you mad girl?" Big Bucket Wull demanded.

"I'm not" Arya said defensively. "I just wanted to take a look".

"You could have been killed child" the Blackfish said, his lined face looking haggard.

"You said stealth might work" Arya said slowly. "I found out where the postern gates are".

They all fell silent and gaped at her. The Blackfish's concern gave way to a reluctant smile. Ser Robett was incredulous.

"They would not be so foolish as to leave them unguarded".

"They're not" Arya admitted "but nobody saw or heard me".

That set them off on another round of talk about strategy even though it was very late now. Arya marked the location of the gates for them but after listening to them she had a different plan in mind.

They lingered during the day having determined that any assault on the fortress during daylight would be folly. As the sky darkened Arya gathered the things she needed. She took Duck aside and told him what she was going to do.

"You can't" he said, horrified.

She clenched her jaw. "I can. You know I can". She grabbed his arm. "You can't tell them. They must not know until I am in the castle. They you have to make sure they come".

She could see he was going to argue so she escaped before he could protest further. She had secured Nymeria, the direwolf was not to be freed until the right time. It was easy to find the gates again. It was easier than it should have been to access them and kill the guards. She listened as she crept through the castle. It did not take long before she heard what she was looking for, a whine of a dog. She had found Ramsey's bitches.

Arya had wondered if it might be harder but everybody seemed to be focused on the outside of the castle not the inside. They did not expect an intruder. She crept into the kennels, tossing offerings to the dogs and retreating fast. She left the door open and waited. It did not take long.

She watched for a moment impassively as the mayhem began then she stole her way through the grounds, ignoring the screams. The winch was almost unguarded. It took little to have the portcullis raised. She was relieved to see that Duck had followed her instructions. She could see the Northmen coming.

She stayed in the shadows and heard the screams begin to give way to shouts of confusion. When her men entered the fortress Arya dropped her disguise as she crept through the passages. Nymeria found her quickly, killing any who tried to approach her. There were more men in the castle than they had been led to believe but it made no matter. They had not expected the attack. They were not ready.

She was curious when she opened the doors to what was clearly the master quarters of the castle. There had been no word of who was now Lord of the Dreadfort. The man inside the chambers was standing looking out the window. When he realised Arya was there he turned to look and Arya froze. His eyes were as pale as she remembered and his voice was still whisper soft.

"The fools, I told them it must be a distraction but they did not listen".

He showed no fear, only mild curiosity.

"They told me you were dead" Arya whispered.

"I had heard the same of you" was his response. "Whose idea was the diversion? I had no warning".

Arya tried to make sense of what he was saying but she began to feel rage building inside her. "You killed Robb" she spat instead.

"I did" he said calmly.

Arya fingered her dagger but in the end she did not use it. Nymeria leapt instead.

Ramsay had pleaded for his life. Roose did not. Arya was still standing over his body when her men found her.

AN: I think Roose would be too cunning to have died in the battle for Winterfell so it is plausible that he somehow escaped and was under the radar plotting his comeback. I deliberately kept the action details minimal. Writing battle scenes is not my forte.


	39. Chapter 39

Note: Thanks to the guest who pointed out my error. I have edited. Reviews are appreciated

Chapter 39

The Blackfish had taken her by the shoulders and shaken her when he found her before pulling her into a fierce embrace.

"Never do something like that again without telling us first".

Arya stood firm. "You would have tried to stop me" she argued. "You would not have believed I could do it. I had to prove myself".

She had done that. As angry as the men were that she had not told them her plans, they were equally as impressed and she heard their whispers. They were comparing her to Robb. Arya knew they had thought a lot of his battle plans and she could not help feeling a little proud. She was not proud though of the trouble she had made for Duck.

"They are angrier with me than they are with you" he whispered.

She squeezed his hand when nobody was looking. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you in trouble".

She said as much to the bannermen next time she saw them. They did not look placated.

"How many men did we lose" she asked, biting her lip.

She had been warned beforehand that no matter the plan, not everybody would survive. Ser Brynden shook his head and smiled reluctantly.

"Very few"

The men had searched through the Dreadfort. At one point some of them returned looking pale and would not speak of what they had found. "Horrors" she heard them muttering. When she crept through the castle herself to check she found that any horrors they had found they must have removed or destroyed.

She wrote to both Rickon and Jon to tell them they had taken the Dreadfort and that Roose Bolton had been found and killed in the battle. She also sent a raven to Lord Connington. She assumed he had received the letter proposing an alliance but then she guessed any reply would be in Winterfell. She hoped Connington would tell Aegon of her success and then felt angry with herself for the thought.

Bolton's wife, the one called Fat Walda had also been in the Dreadfort. She was a Frey and the men had difficulty deciding what to do with her. Arya would not have had difficulty executing her for being part of the Red Wedding, her being a woman was not a problem. The problem was that she was with child. It was agreed she could not remain at the Dreadfort. She was to travel with them as a hostage.

They did not linger long in the castle. It took a few days to go through it and agree on a garrison to leave behind. Arya worked out instructions with her advisors and spoke with the men who would stay before they left to begin the march back to Winterfell. They took prisoners with them, petty lords and sons of lords to ransom. Fat Walda travelled with the baggage train. Everybody else in the castle who had been involved with the Red Wedding was executed just as they had been in Winterfell.

On the first night after they began the march Arya spoke to the Blackfish in her tent about something which was troubling her.

"Somebody spread the story that Roose Bolton died in the battle for Winterfell".

His expression darkened "Yes".

She paused. "Before he died he asked whose idea the diversion was. He said he had no warning".

Duck was sitting in a chair nearby and Arya was aware of him cursing. Ser Brynden wrinkled his forehead and went very quiet. He left her and came back with Robett Glover and the two Umbers.

"Tell them what you told me".

Arya repeated it and the reaction was even stronger. The Whoresbane bellowed and Mors spat. Robett Glover went very pale.

"We have a traitor".

Arya was not shocked. "I knew before we left Winterfell that not all can be trusted. There could be more than one". She began to play with the end of her braid. "I could see people were hiding things but sometimes it is hard to tell who is just secretive and who means harm". She gave Robett Glover a pointed look. "I know you and Lord Wyman have a secret ser".

He gaped at her with a look of abject horror on his face. "I'm not a traitor my lady. I swear it".

Arya waved her hand dismissively. "I know. I wouldn't tell you so much if I thought you were. I trust you as much as the others here. Lord Wyman is very clever but he seems loyal too, otherwise I would not have let it go".

She saw the knight breathe a sigh of relief. They had a brief discussion over what to do about the treachery. It was not going to be possible to question thousands of men. They brought in Fat Walda. She did not know anything. They then brought in a procession of petty lords and knights and pressed them on it over the march but made no progress. Whoever it was remained hidden.

Every so often Arya was aware of Roose Bolton's head being paraded past the column. It had been dipped in tar and mounted on a pike. Arya cursed herself for losing control when she was in that room with him. If she had questioned him she might know the traitor. Duck and the bannermen had tried to reassure her that Roose would not have told her anything but it did not stop her doubts.

There had been some objections raised over the gruesomeness of the head but those protests had not been very loud. Whatever had been found in the Dreadfort had been enough to shock the men who conducted the search. Between that and what had been done to Robb most saw taking Bolton's head as justice. Some wanted it mounted on a spike at Winterfell. More talked of sending it to King's Landing as a gift for the Lannisters. Arya had not cared though that second option was tempting.

The progress was even slower on the way back to Winterfell than it had been on the march to the Dreadfort. They still had some snow and they now had more men on foot with the prisoners. No amount of songs and cheering of success could stop Arya being impatient. When they got within a day's march, she ignored advice and rode ahead with the scouts, Nymeria running with her as she pushed her horse hard.

She saw the castle through Nymeria's eyes first. It was safe, just as she left it. Arya couldn't stand to wait any longer. Her horse was lathered and blowing hard as she arrived at the castle well before the rest of the column. The sentry was so startled he didn't even blow the horn, he simply raised the portcullis and lowered the drawbridge to allow her and Nymeria entry.

The clatter of her horse's hooves brought people running. She could see the happiness on their faces as she dismounted and it touched her. One of the stableboys ran forward to take her horse, babbling over and over about how glad he was to see m'lady. She gave him a smile and asked where Rickon was. She was pointed in the direction of the training yard.

When she arrived she found Brienne drilling him with wooden swords. She was pushing him hard. It didn't surprise Arya, she had known the Lady of Tarth would take her teaching duties very seriously. She was serious about most everything. What did surprise Arya was the other children. There were boys close to Rickon's age and she suddenly realised a girl was in the midst of them.

Brienne spotted her and a grin spread across her homely face.

"Lady Arya!" she exclaimed, looking not to feel the blow of Rickon's wooden sword as he kept slashing at her. He dropped the sword as she spoke and spun around, his Tully blue eyes becoming huge.

The other children gaped at her with the exception of the girl who half stumbled into a curtsey and babbled an almost incoherent "my lady". Arya studied her. She looked to be just a little older than Rickon. She was wearing dirt and snow stained breeches and had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"What is your name?" Arya asked curiously.

She lifted her head proudly. "I am Lyanna Mormont my lady".

Before she could dwell on it too much Rickon ran at her, almost knocking her off her feet with the force of his hug.

"You came back".

Arya returned the embrace. "I said I would. Have you been good?"

He looked a little guilty and Arya turned to Brienne.

"He was better after we read your letters but he really does not like being a lord".

_I expected this_.

Rickon chewed his lip. "The She-Bear said she would turn into a bear and hunt me down if I didn't stop trying her".

"She can't really do that you know" a voice piped up. "She was just trying to scare you and anyway, you're her liege lord".

It was the girl, Lyanna. She saw Arya look at her and dropped her eyes. Rickon swung an irritated look at her. "I don't want to be a liege lord". The girl looked his way and Arya could tell she was trying very hard to be quiet. Arya had to hide a smile.

"Where is Aly?" she asked.

Brienne looked uncomfortable and offered to take Arya to her. Rickon followed and Arya updated Brienne on everything she had not included in her letters. Brienne in turn told her of tidings at Winterfell. The glass gardens were being repaired. It would not be long before food could be grown in them. The children had arrived not long after Arya had left. Shaggydog had only bitten one of them and thankfully it had only been minor. Rickon had kept at his lessons. He wanted to read his own letters and he was getting better but he preferred the arms lessons.

The She-Bear was in her solar in the quarters Arya had given her. She was not alone. A grey-haired woman was with her dressed in patched ringmail. Arya could see a close resemblance. Aly smiled a gap toothed grin and took a knee when Arya entered.

"My lady you are back early. It is good to see you"

Arya smiled in return, asked her quickly to rise and tried to hide her curiosity over the visitor.

"It is good to see you too. I hear you have kept things running despite my brother trying you". Rickon was close by her side and Arya put her arm around him to soften her words.

The She-Bear grinned again. "I've seen worse than him in my time". She gestured to the older woman. "This is my mother, Maege Mormont, the Lady of Bear Island".

Arya greeted the older woman as politely as she could. The Lady of Bear Island greeted her respectfully enough though she looked to be in an ill temper.

"Is something the matter my lady?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"You could say that" Maege responded. "Your brother is being difficult".

Arya frowned and looked down at Rickon. He looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Not that one" Maege said impatiently. "That one is a mere trifle. I'm talking about the other one, the one at the Wall".

"Jon?" Arya asked, surprised.

Maege pursed her mouth. "Yes Jon. I went to see him. It was a waste of time. You Starks and your honour will be the death of us".

AN: Maege was tricky to write, there isn't a lot on her that I could find in the books. I chose to go mostly with the description Jon was given by the Old Bear. We check in with Jon again next.  
The faster update rate this week is due to me having time off. I won't be able to keep it up but hopefully it will mean I can progress the story a bit more


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This one covers a lot of stuff already covered in previous chapters but from Jon's POV. It might not make the most exciting reading but I felt it was necessary. I have a Cersei chapter coming soon. I'm busting to write that one. I'm thinking it might be close now, maybe two chapters away.

Chapter 40: Jon

****Jon's thoughts wandered to Arya often. Many of the new recruits showed promise though Jon was not certain they would stick to the oaths. Whatever had prompted them to join the Night's Watch it was not an urge to serve the realm. Many of them would make passable rangers though and the Watch really did need more rangers.

Melisandre was giving him space. He had made it clear that he had no interest in speaking with her. She now lingered by her fires. Jon could not forget the look on Arya's face when he had spoken of the vision. He remembered her temper when she was a child. He felt fortunate that she had not held a grudge against him.

He took a gulp of his mulled wine and threw some corn in the direction of Mormont's raven. It shrieked then thankfully went silent for a while.

He had harboured doubts when she had pushed him to write to the prince to request the dragonglass for the Watch. He had not wanted to write and when he made himself sit down and put quill to parchment he knew his words sounded distant and harsh. It was not the way to ask for something from a would be king but Jon kept picturing Arya being unable to look at him.

_It was not dishonour._

He knew he had weakened with Ygritte but this was different. The fingers on his sword hand opened and closed thinking about it. He could not bear the thought of a man preying on Arya. She might look strong but she was still a girl. She was still vulnerable even if she would not admit it. Tormund had spoken of her on the way back to the Wall. He had laughed about Jon not needing to worry about his sister being stolen. He was wrong. _She has already been stolen._

Jon was surprised at how quickly he received a response bearing the Targaryen seal. When he opened it, the contents were even more surprising. The request was not questioned at all. The letter was warm, friendly even. Prince Aegon professed to want to be a friend to the Watch. He did not even mention Stannis being at the Wall, only that the dragonglass would be sent as soon as it was mined and ships procured to send it. Jon thought back to the paper shield he had sent to the Lannisters. He had not thought to send anything to the Targaryen. It appeared it wasn't needed. He pictured Arya's scowl when he had said no kings except Stannis had sent aid. She had said Aegon would not say no. She had been right.

He could not stop being reminded of his little sister. The stories of her were still growing and after having seen her he knew at least some were true. He had known instantly she was a warg like him. Rickon was too. He also had not forgotten her display in the training yard. Duck was not the most formidable warrior but he was still a knight of some skill. He had been hopelessly outmatched by Arya.

_I have been practising my needlework_.

He had let it drop when she said she had a Braavosi instructor but there had to be more to it. His sister had secrets. It looked as though people wanted to kill her for it. Every time he saw the squire who had tried to poison her he had to remind himself that past transgressions were to be forgotten at the Wall. If the boy took the black and that did look likely, he would be one of Jon's brothers.

He hoped that Arya was not marching to her death. He wished she was not joining the men who were marching on the Dreadfort. The castle was a fortress. It would not be taken easily. The North might incur heavy losses. Jon knew they were already well bloodied. There were experienced commanders amongst the bannermen. He could only hope they would find the safest course and keep his sister from harm. He knew Arya. She was stubborn and years had not changed that. He knew there was no point telling her to stay behind.

Waiting to hear the outcome weighed on him. As the snow fell he hoped they were not enduring too much difficulty. At the same time he was glad that it was just snow fall and not the true cold winds rising. He had sent rangers out and not all had returned. It was not the Weeper this time. The Others were out there. The Wall would not put them off forever.

Days passed and a raven came bearing the direwolf of Stark. Jon felt immense satisfaction to read that the Stark host had taken the Dreadfort. Arya confided that she had acted on her own for part of the plan and the men were wroth. He wondered what had possessed her. He also wondered how on earth she had pulled it off.

The last part of her letter had chilled him. He had thought Roose Bolton was dead. Not only had Arya found him alive, before he had died he had admitted to killing Robb. Jon dearly wished it had been him who had killed Bolton. It was on his mind a lot over the next days until it was announced that he had a visitor. Satin looked rather intimidated.

"Show them in"

Jon could understand when he saw her. The Lady of Bear Island was an imposing figure. He began to greet her, wondering why she was at the Wall when she took a knee.

"Your Grace"

He felt his mouth go dry and quickly urged her to rise. _I do not like the sound of this_.

"It is not necessary to kneel for the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch".

She fixed her gaze on him, her expression was stubborn and he was reminded of how the Old Bear had described her.

"It is necessary to kneel for my King".

She rose and passed him a piece of parchment. Jon read, his chest tightening when he saw it was in Robb's hand. He read it twice before putting it down.

"This can't be right" he said hoarsely.

"It is" Maege replied. "He named you his heir. You are rightful heir to Winterfell and King of Winter".

He thought of Winterfell, of Arya and Rickon. He remembered Stannis making him a similar offer, albeit one without the title of King and subject to conditions. He had wanted it then and turned it down. He wanted it still. Robb had wanted him to have it.

"What about my sister? What about Rickon? I can't disinherit them" he argued "and I swore an oath to the Night's Watch".

Maege's mouth tightened. "Our King named _you_ his heir".

Jon hesitated. "He thought Bran and Rickon dead, Arya most likely too".

He could see the She-Bear was displeased.

"Can I have some time to think?"

She bowed her head and withdrew. Satin returned and Jon told him to find accommodations for the Lady of Bear Island.

Jon could not stop thinking. He remembered Melisandre's talk of his blood and the raven's incessant squawking at him about being King. He was uncomfortably reminded of hearing the word on the wind at Winterfell. He did not want the crown but he could not deny he wanted Winterfell. He wanted to be Jon Stark. If Rickon and Arya were not there he would be even more torn.

As his mind continued to torment him and he could not sleep his oath came back to him. _I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory._ He was uncomfortably reminded of Maester Aemon.

_Choosing... it has always hurt. It always will._

This was his fourth time choosing. It seemed the gods did want to test him. The first he failed. His friends had honour enough to bring him back the first time. The second hurt, turning down the offer from Stannis but he knew it had been right. The third time had been folly and he had failed in that too. He had been willing to break his oath for his sister and it would all have been for nothing. This choice was different. This came down to honour and duty towards his family, not just the Watch. He was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He had a duty to his brothers and the realm but there was more than that.

If he broke his oath (and he felt that he would be, no matter if there were swords to replace him), what would it achieve? He would have Winterfell. He could be part of the battles taking place, he could get vengeance on those who had harmed his family and he could wear his brother's crown but what would it gain? He remembered Ygritte's words. _You know nothing Jon Snow_. He had learned. He would not displace his brothers and sisters. He would not abandon his post. He would be here when the Others came. The red woman had visited him two days earlier despite his protests and he had dismissed her but he still remembered what she had told him.

"Remember the true enemy Lord Snow".

_She had known. She saw this coming._

Maege Mormont was back the next morning and he had his answer ready.

"I'm sorry my lady, I cannot be your King. I have made an oath and I will uphold it".

She scowled at him. He hastened to add his final words as she bowed her head and turned to leave.

"I am sorry about your brother. He was a good man".

Maege turned back to face him.

"We have lost too many good men" she said bitterly. "Your brother was one of them".

He could see she was unhappy with his refusal. The choice had not been easy, no matter what she thought of it. That did not change matters. Jon knew deep down he had made the right choice.

Postscript: I think it fits with Jon's character for him to refuse. I know people are itching to have Jon find out about his parentage. You know it is going to happen sometime, I've just chosen to have the poor guy deal with one thing at a time. This may be a bit rough. I'll check it tomorrow and edit if need be.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I'm not sure I'm happy with this one but I can't figure out why. I'm going to post it anyway because I'm now tweaking sentences and I'd rather move onto different chapters.

Chapter 41

Arya listened to the Lady of Bear Island's account of Robb's Will. She used everything she had learned to hide her expression. She saw Maege give her a queer look. Aly grinned, no doubt getting some amusement out of her mother's reaction to Arya. Arya became aware of Brienne tensing by her side. _She is offended on my behalf_. Arya could tell at a glance.

Arya was not offended. The She-Bear's tone was abrupt but she gave enough detail in her tale for Arya to understand. Robb had no choice. Rickon and Bran were thought to be dead. Arya was in hiding, also thought dead and Sansa had been married to Tyrion Lannister. She felt a pang at what her brother must have felt. _Poor Robb_.

She did not know what to think about Jon being heir to Winterfell. It was her home but she knew Jon would let her stay. She did not want to be Lady of Winterfell. Bran was missing and Rickon... Rickon didn't want to be Lord of Winterfell. _Jon could be with us, he is strong like father_. _He is so like father. _Arya had seen it. She felt a small hope. _Jon might be a good King of the North_. Then she remembered the dragons and a shiver went down her spine.

Maege became very blunt when she arrived at the point of describing how Jon took the news.

"He refused".

Arya was shocked. "Why?"

Maege scowled. "He would not disinherit you and Rickon. He said he swore his oath to the Night's Watch. He would not break it"

_He is too much like father._

Arya wanted to scream. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and to take a deep breath. Maege was muttering darkly about disrespecting the orders of their King but Arya was remembering what Jon had told her. Having Jon come to Winterfell might make things easier for her and for Rickon but it would not be right. Jon _was_ needed at the Wall. Arya had to accept it no matter how frustrated she was. Rickon was going to be Lord of Winterfell, it was his right and Arya would be the Lady until he was ready. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

Maege set a steely gaze on Arya. "Is there a way he could be convinced?"

"I can write him" Arya said hesitantly "but I know him. I don't think anything I say will change his mind".

The horn blew not long afterwards to announce the return of the men. Arya walked with the She-Bears, mother and daughter out to the gate to meet them. The host moved slowly. Arya met many of the first to return then organised for others to make the men as comfortable as possible as they arrived.

She made her way to the great hall where a modest feast of sorts would be held. She found the Lord of White Harbour already there. She noted that winter was already having an effect on him. He was still colossal in size but slightly less so. He smiled in her direction but she did not return it. She marched over to him.

"Did you know, my lord?"

She was relieved when he did not try to pretend he didn't know what she meant. He simply nodded. Arya dropped down next to him on the bench seat, torn between feeling furious and just feeling sad.

"You should have told me".

All the secretive looks now made sense. Arya had not fully trusted them. Her experience in Kings Landing and the years following it had taught her not to trust easily but it still hurt.

"I'm sure you all thought me very stupid".

Lord Wyman sighed. "Not at all my lady. I think you are remarkable. You must understand that those of us who knew were not all agreed once you arrived here. We also could not spread the news in case it reached the wrong ears. There are those who would have taken certain actions if they knew he had been named heir. You know there was an attempt on his life just as there was on yours".

"The people who attacked Jon did not know of this" Arya said stiffly.

"That is true my lady" Lord Wyman conceded. "If they had they might have made a better job of it".

His words sounded convincing but Arya was still unhappy.

"The Will had to be safe and it had to be read" Lord Wyman said tiredly. "In the end it has changed nothing".

Arya disagreed. It did change something for her. She did not feel hurt over the Will itself but she now felt even more filled with doubts as to how much support she had amongst her own bannermen. Wyman Manderley must have read her mind.

"Do not doubt the loyalty of White Harbour my lady".

She studied his expression and this time there was no sense that he was trying to be clever, that he was holding something back. She nodded.

"It was you who had the glass brought wasn't it my lord?"

This time he didn't evade the question. Arya sat with him, sharing the news of what had happened at the Dreadfort. His eyes twinkled over Bolton having lost his head but the twinkling faded when he found out that Roose Bolton's wife carried his heir. Arya distinctly heard him mutter the word _tansy_under his breath. She decided to pretend she had not heard it.

The men scattered throughout the castle as they arrived. Arya took her place in the high seat on the dais at dinner with those who had arrived. She was starting to feel tired but she forced a weak smile and greeted Duck when he rode in late and when she saw the Blackfish she sought him out.

"Uncle did you know about Robb's Will?"

He shook his head and frowned. She felt a flood of relief that he had not been keeping it from her.

"Robb made it when he thought Sansa was the only Stark left and she had married the imp" she explained. "He named Jon as his heir".

Brynden Blackfish was far angrier than Arya had expected he would be.

"What was he thinking?" he exclaimed. "To make the bastard his heir". He shook his head. "Your mother never trusted that boy".

Arya expected her expression had become stony.

"You do not know Jon. Mother was not fair to him".

The Blackfish wanted to argue, she could see that but she cut him off.

"Jon has refused to leave the Watch. He has refused to disinherit Rickon and me".

Surprise flooded her uncle's craggy features. Arya's softened her tone to end the conversation.

"Jon is very like father. If you gave him a chance you would see".

It had become late. Arya went to her chambers and found Rickon waiting for her. She did not protest over him wanting to stay. He was restless and she was disturbed often in the night. It seemed that Rickon kept wanting to make sure she was still there.

Arya was later than usual rising the next day. The march had worn her out more than she had realised. After she broke her fast, she met with the young She-Bear to find out what ravens she had missed. There was one from Jon addressed to her, repeating what Maege had said and stating rather firmly that his place was at the Wall. She knew then that there was no point writing to him about the Will. She still wrote him but she did not question his decision.

There were also two ravens bearing the Targaryen seal. One was in Lord Connington's hand. It was an acceptance of the alliance signed by both him and Aegon. Arya felt relief rush through her. She had been worried that Connington would want to refuse or that they would argue terms. Arya still could not believe the bannerman had agreed to an alliance. She knew they would have taken it badly if the offer had been questioned or turned down.

She knew she needed to call a meeting to announce the agreement but she held off to read the other raven. It was addressed to her and in Aegon's hand. Aly was still sitting rather close to her, Duck had joined them and Rickon was lingering too. Arya would have liked to have read it alone but she knew she would just draw attention. She broke the seal and tried to school her face.

_Lady Arya,_

_I was most grateful to receive your raven bearing news of your success in taking the Dreadfort. I have been most concerned about the safety of you and your men, our allies. I have now left Dragonstone and am intent on marching into the Riverlands. I do not intend to hold those who aided in the rebellion accountable if they wish to be allies against the Lannisters. If you must needs write to me we have made a base at Maidenpool. Lord Connington has suggested we march on Harrenhal. I will write if there is news. Stay safe._

_Aegon Targaryen_

She tried not to feel bruised over his formal language. _He is only doing as I did_. When she looked up she could see she was being watched intently.

"Prince Aegon has responded to us taking the Dreadfort. He is pleased. He is marching into the Riverlands. They are thinking of taking Harrenhal".

She had tried to keep her voice level but it almost sounded wooden to her ears. Duck was smiling as he always did whenever Aegon wrote. Rickon did not really react but Arya felt as though Aly was studying her. She put aside the parchment and stood. There were no other letters of importance.

She announced the agreement to the alliance in the Great Hall with all the lords bannermen present. They inspected the wording of the agreement but none of them found an issue with it. The discussion soon turned to who the traitor was at the Dreadfort. Another attempt was made to find the culprit but it was hopeless. Arya was certain now that it was not one of the Lords themselves. Some of them may have hidden knowledge of Robb's Will from her but they were not committing treason. They had tried to question the lesser lords and knights but that was just as unsuccessful.

Robett Glover sought her out when she made to leave the hall.

"Please forgive me my lady" he said "it was not my intention to hide anything from you".

Arya could see he was concerned. She had thought on Lord Wyman's words. She nodded.

"I understand".

Ser Robett looked relieved. She knew she would need to move past it. He was one of her best advisers. She spoke with him briefly to show she was not holding a grudge before taking her leave.

Arya lingered at Winterfell a week. She did not have a problem with the children having been brought to Winterfell. It was good to have Rickon mix with those his own age but it did test his restraint. She saw that Brienne kept a firm hand on him. Arya did not have to intervene often. Rickon was still a very angry boy but then Arya had not expected that to fade.

Roose Bolton's widow was kept under guard. Fat Walda was sullen and difficult. Arya could see the hate and fear in the woman's eyes. Arya did not care. The hatred this woman felt towards her and her men was nothing compared to the hate Arya and the Northmen felt towards the Freys. Arya still half expected that Fat Walda might come to harm.

"You best hope that those in Winterfell respect guest right better than your family did" she told her bitterly.

During the meeting to decide strategy for Moat Cailin Arya shared the news with the Blackfish about Aegon's plans in the Riverlands. He went very quiet and she could see he was deep in thought. Maege Mormont had joined in on the meeting. She had been in the Neck for some time and now knew ways around Moat Cailin that others did not. She suggested making contact with the crannogmen and Arya took the advice. Torrhen's Square had been discussed too. The Ironborn had taken it but it was lightly held and Asha Greyjoy insisted they would yield. Arya did not think she was lying.

Rickon was still very unhappy when Arya left to march south but he was a little less difficult this time. The main protest he made was that Arya was going in the same direction Mother and Father and Robb had gone. She tried not to lie to him. She could not promise all would go well.

Arya did not share his fear of the South. She was worried for the men marching with her but not for herself. Marching south brought her closer to those on her list. It also brought her closer to Aegon though she did try to tell herself that did not matter.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I have wanted to write this one for a while. I almost didn't include it yet. There will be a lag of quite a few chapters before you find out what comes of Cersei's actions but I'm hoping you will all think it is worth it when the reveal comes :-)

**Chapter 42: Cersei**

Cersei Lannister wore a mourning dress. Her hair was loose, falling to her shoulders. It had grown back after her walk of shame from the Great Sept of Baelor and was now as thick and golden as it had been before, even though it was still not as long as it had been.

_It was a temporary setback_. She was now the proud lioness of Casterley Rock again. She was queen again and she was feared again. Her champion, Ser Robert Strong had ensured that. Unfortunately Margaery Tyrell had been cleared too but Margaery was no longer important. _She was never important_.

Cersei did not like to don mourning but she was mourning. _My Tommen_. He had been a good boy but he was not strong, not like Joffrey. She had been determined to keep him safe from his enemies. She had done everything she could and they had still gotten to him. Cersei did not believe for one second that he had simply fallen from his horse and been trampled. It had to have been foul play. _Somebody murdered him, just as Tyrion murdered Joffrey._

She had suspected the Dornish were behind it. With both of Cersei's sons dead, Myrcella was queen. _They wanted the throne_. She did not discount Tyrion either. _They may be working together_. Cersei had never trusted the Dornish and she had not forgotten the Red Viper acting as Tyrion's champion. He had almost managed to free the dwarf, almost. Then Joffrey wasstill denied justice when the eunuch had helped Tyrion escape.

There had been too much death. First Joffrey, then her father and then her uncle Kevan. Cersei had mourned her uncle little to be truthful. He had known about her and Jaime _and_ he had been conspiring to have her sent away to Casterley Rock. He had tried to remove her claws. With him gone Cersei was free again. She resumed her rightful place. She was Regent again but now Tommen was gone too.

Her enemies, Myrcella's enemies were multiplying. The roses still choked her. Tommen was barely gone when they began to suggest Myrcella should have a better match than Trystane Martell. Cersei knew what they wanted. They wanted to wed her to a rose, that crippled son of Mace Tyrell. She would not stand for it.

She had managed to put them off. There were plenty of distractions. The Targaryen, the Ironborn, Stannis and now the Stark girl were all circling. Cersei could feel the imaginary hands trying to tighten around her neck. There was nobody she could trust, not even Jaime. He still had not returned. Cersei had known she needed to act, she needed to secure Myrcella's throne.

She had the urge to smash the cup in her hand remembering the raven from Aegon Targaryen. It had seemed the solution. Cersei had heard how like his father he was. She could still remember Rhaegar, his silver hair and purple eyes. Aegon might have won a few battles but she knew he had no gold. He was not wed and it was said he wanted peace. It was also said that he was beautiful and gentle and kind. If he had wed Myrcella Cersei knew her daughter would be safe. Her daughter could be wed to the son of the man who should have been Cersei's husband.

There was nothing gentle and kind in his response to the proposal. His words spat on her. He threw Robert in her face, as though that was her fault. _I hated him for killing Rhaegar_. He then moved on to say Myrcella was a usurper and that he knew she was not Robert's daughter. He threw the death of his mother and sister at her. He threw the Red Wedding at her, things she had no hand in. Worst of all he prated at her over the death of Eddard Stark.

The reference to Stark grated on her. The _honourable_ Eddard Stark had been as much a part of the rebellion as Robert was. It made Cersei remember the letter sent from Storm's End by Arya Stark. The girl had clearly influenced the prince. Aegon called the execution of Lord Stark murder. Cersei had heard rumours of his weakness for the girl but she had thought them to be rumours only. Now she doubted.

Arya Stark was proving to be an obstacle. The girl was meant to be dead. Instead she had claimed Winterfell and the North had risen for her. Even after her youngest brother had somehow been found alive they still pledged service to the girl. _The Bolton's have a lot to answer for_. Cersei could not believe it when she had heard that Roose Bolton had given way to Stannis, that Winterfell had been lost. The arrival of the youngest Stark girl and her declarations against the Iron Throne had seemed trivial at first, then the mess in the North had compounded when she took Winterfell and began swearing bloody vengeance.

Cersei tried to remember the girl. Much had been made of Sansa's beauty. She was a stupid girl. Cersei could not recall much of the younger girl. She remembered the incident where the girl's direwolf had savaged Joffrey. The child had always appeared a dirty, scrawny stick of a thing. Cersei had not paid her much attention. Arya Stark had not been at court as Sansa had. Cersei had not deemed her important until she had been needed as a hostage to try and bring her older brother to heel.

Tales were now spreading of Arya Stark, the wild wolf girl. Men flocked to her side. There was talk of her beauty, of her fierceness. They said she was as good with a sword as most men, that she would not submit to marry and that she was shadowed by a huge direwolf which would kill at her command. Men followed her, wanted her, they all but _worshipped_ her.

_They fight me because I have teats yet they will follow this girl_

The rumours of the Stark girl and the Targaryen prince were what made Cersei feel the most unease. She was uncomfortably reminded of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. It was even said that Arya Stark resembled her aunt. Cersei cursed again that she did not marry Rhaegar. This Aegon would have been _her_ son and he would not even look at a Stark.

_He refused Myrcella_, _if he marries the Stark girl..._ The prophecy came back to her.

_"Queen you shall be . . . until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

She had thought Maggy had meant Margaery, that was wrong. What if it was the Stark girl? Cersei could not believe that the girl was more beautiful but the stories made her uncertain. If only Joffrey had not killed Eddard Stark. So many things had come to pass from that one moment of madness.

Cersei was not going to let the girl take everything from her. She only had one child left and she would do what she had to in order to protect her. She knew what she had to do. She summoned the small council.


	43. Chapter 43

Note: Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated :-)

Chapter 43: Aegon

The men in Maidenpool had given it up almost without a fight. Aegon guessed that between Randyll Tarly having turned on the Lannisters and the imposing sight of Harry Strickland's elephants, they decided it was not worth it.

The town became their base for a time but it was a temporary one. Lord Connington had insisted on coming with Aegon. Aegon was glad to have him with him. He may have looked cold most of the time but his presence was reassuring and he gave good counsel.

He had waited impatiently for news of Arya. Connington had told him he would be a fool to rush North but the waiting was hard. When a raven did come it was sent to Dragonstone and had to be sent on to Maidenpool. He suspected Lord Connington only told him of the contents because he was worried that a prolonged wait might prompt something reckless. Aegon had to admit he might have been right.

He almost sagged with relief to hear that she was safe. That was followed by the realisation that she had written to Connington, not him. He frowned and tried to restrain himself from responding. In the end he relented. _I have to address it to her _he argued to himself, _she is commanding the men, my new allies, and this is about war._ He kept it formal, following her cue but it was very hard.

Lord Connington frowned when he found out Aegon was writing but he did not argue. He did prompt Aegon to tell Arya of his decision regarding the Riverlands Houses. He did not tell him why however until after it was sent.

"Her uncle needs to know" was the explanation.

Aegon had words with him over that. He did not like playing games. If Arya's uncle needed to know something, Aegon would have much preferred to simply write Brynden Tully. When he said as much Lord Connington snorted.

"A noble sentiment but your raven may have been burned before he read it. At least this way you know he will get the message".

They did not stay at Maidenpool long. Lord Connington had suggested during a number of their war councils that they needed to send a signal to the Riverlands. It had been discovered that Harrenhal was only lightly held.

"It is the seat of Petyr Baelish" Connington stated. "They took the title of Lord Paramount of the Trident from the Tully's and gave it to him".

Aegon understood. He knew from what Arya had said that Littlefinger had served the Baratheons and Lannisters. The decision to make him Lord Paramount of the Trident would not have sat well with the Riverlands Houses loyal to the Tullys and that was said to be almost all of them. Harrenhal was a prime target. It was said to be cursed but Aegon had no intention of staying there or making it his seat, even temporarily. It was a strategic move, that was all and it would give him a castle to bestow on one of his loyal followers.

It was a long march to Harrenhal. It was made worse by all the damage done to the lands. The Lannister soldiers had moved on, said to be in position to defend Kings Landing against any assault but the signs of their former presence were everywhere. The people were frightened and hiding. Their crops had been burnt and they were starving. Aegon cursed the Lannisters yet again.

Aegon and his men had food though they did have to ration it. Their provisions were still being replenished by the Reach, one of the only areas where food was still plentiful. Even so, the march was a hard one. Aegon had done most of his travelling by sea. The journey from White Harbour to Winterfell had been longer and that to Maidenpool had its own difficulties but crossing into the Riverlands had a new set of challenges. There were more wolves here and they had no fear of men. There were also outlaws.

Arya had told him of the Brotherhood. He knew of Beric Dondarrion but hearing the stories in the Riverlands from the people (the few who overcame their fear to face them) was completely different. Aegon heard of the outlaws killing Freys and Lannister men. There was talk of someone named Stoneheart. Things had changed from what Arya described of her time with the outlaws. Aegon was only thankful his men were not targeted.

He could not help feeling more than a little taken aback by Harrenhal as they approached the castle. The sheer size of the castle was dizzying. Aegon had thought Winterfell to be large but it was rather small in comparison with Harrenhal. The sight of the towers melted by dragon fire gave him a reminder of the dragons still coming. It was a reminder of why he was to win Daenerys. Originally he had thought he needed dragons to conquer Westeros. That did not look to be the case. The match was no less important now, it was needed to keep peace and besides, he could not deny he _wanted_ a dragon.

Aegon insisted on being in the party sent to treat with the current castellan of Harrenhal. The man was not what he expected. Ser Bonifer Hasty was a stern, sad looking man who was deeply religious. His first question took Aegon by surprise.

"Do you keep the seven, your grace?"

Aegon composed himself quickly. "I do ser".

"Do you repent of your sins?"

Aegon glanced at the men around him. They were hiding sniggers though Connington had fixed the knight with a cold stare. _What sins?_

"I pray if that is what you are asking Ser".

The knight bent his knee. "I pray that you will be a just and pious King".

Aegon was lost for words. _They are yielding_.

"Why?" he could not help asking.

"The Lannisters have committed crimes they do not repent of" he replied. "They are not the rightful rulers of Westeros. I will pray for you".

Aegon nodded and because he did not know what else to do he thanked the knight. The men moved into the castle. He took quarters himself, making sure he had a heavy guard. He was not overly superstitious but he thought it wise not to take risks. It was not ghosts he was afraid of but he remembered that Harrenhal was where Arya first learned of the faceless men and what they could do. It would be too cruel to meet his end in the same place.

He explored the castle, finding it to be a dark and morbid place. He visited the Sept but he also visited the godswood. The heart tree was hard to look at. He could not help feeling from the angry face on the tree that he was not wanted there. It was not like Winterfell at all. He did enjoy the bathhouse. It reminded him of his younger years in the free cities, not that he spent much time in bathhouses. It was odd that after hiding for so long part of him missed the freedom that came from being unimportant.

When the time came to hold the war council, there was a squabble. The line of men wanting to claim Harrenhal was rather long. Aegon did not know what to do. He was thankful that Lord Connington intervened, telling them the decision must needs wait for now. When they were relatively alone, he asked Connington's advice.

"It might be wise to keep Bonifer Hasty as castellan for now" was the answer. "It seems that he has forged some peace here. You can put off naming a Lord of Harrenhal until you take the throne".

It sounded right so Aegon agreed. The decision was met with grumbling when it was announced but Aegon did not need Connington to tell him his supporters would have been more divided if he had made a hasty decision. The Targaryen banner was raised above the castle.

They did not want to linger long. Aegon had not been certain of the next move to make. As it turned out Lord Connington already had a plan in mind. He announced it with a grim smile.

"The stories we are hearing of these outlaws killing Freys has had me thinking. The smallfolk are loyal to them for it, it seems to be a popular notion. Perhaps we should use that".

Aegon latched onto the idea eagerly. "Are you suggesting we march on the Twins?"

Connington nodded. "Between the losses they suffered at Winterfell and the losses they are suffering at the hands of the outlaws they have been weakened. The time is ripe".

This was Aegon's favourite idea his Hand had suggested so far and he could see a glint in the eyes of the Commanders of the Golden Company and the lords bannermen alike. If the Twins was taken it would be a rich target. The tolls from the Crossing made it so. Harry Strickland was the only one to protest but that was not unusual.

Aegon could barely sleep that night thinking of it. The gold would be helpful but that was not the reason he wanted it. It would make him popular but that was not the true reason either though he could not deny that popularity appealed. It would not just win him the smallfolk, he knew it would help cement his alliance with the North and help bring the Riverlands Houses to his cause. There was something else which kept him awake, the wish he knew would be fulfilled in doing this. He could hear her whispers still.

_When Arya hears of it she will come._

A/N: I looked into Bonifer Hasty before writing this. He supported anybody _but_ the Lannisters to begin with so I don't think it implausible that he might yield, particularly given his faith and the things the Lannisters have done.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated :-)

I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this. I will have to look at it and decide whether to tweak it tomorrow. It won't change a lot, I just need to check for inconsistencies and errors. I was to a point where I wanted to move parts of the story along and to tie up a few things in this chapter but it was tricky to pull things together.

NOTE: I have edited a little to try to address my error in geography re strengths and weaknesses of Moat Cailin.

Chapter 44

They made for Torrhen's square first. Maege Mormont had joined them and Arya saw that the Lady of Bear Island rode close by her. Arya often caught the She-Bear studying her. She pretended she did not notice, talking with Duck and Robett Glover at intervals as she usually would, sometimes conversing in the old tongue with the Skagosi in the group and interacting with Lady Maege only when it was clear the She-Bear wished it.

_She doubts me as a leader. She is judging me against Robb and Jon._

Arya did not blame her though it still bothered her. She knew that Lady Maege and her daughters had grown up as warriors. The She-Bear did not yet know what Arya was capable of. She would find out with time.

Arya had put the Blackfish in charge of the scouts. She knew it was a duty he had when Robb was in command and he had looked pleased when she said for him to resume it. There was little for him to report until they got close to Torrhen's square, then he advised that the Ironborn were still holding the castle but their numbers did not look to be many.

She knew that the bannermen thought her to be a foolish, soft-hearted woman for allowing Asha Greyjoy to join them. They did not understand what she saw and they did not trust the Greyjoy woman. Asha had not taken part in the taking of the Dreadfort. Torrhen's Square was to be her test.

Despite the protests, Arya ordered for Asha to go into Torrhen's Square with the few men she had. Asha had insisted that they would yield. After she and her men left, Maege Mormont questioned the decision in a rather terse tone.

"What will you do if they join with the Iron born already in the Square, my lady?"

Arya met her gaze, seeing the question for the test that it was. "I'm not stupid my lady. I have her brother in Winterfell's dungeons".

The She-Bear smiled. "I see".

Arya did her best to hide her impatience at how long it was taking. Night had fallen before Asha Greyjoy returned to them.

"They will yield if they have assurances they will not be harmed".

Arya nodded her assent amidst murmurs of surprise. Asha Greyjoy must have had a way with words, the Ironborn had been expected to fight to the bitter end. Even with Asha's confidence beforehand Arya had doubted her chances of success.

Torrrhen's Square was taken bloodlessly and the remaining Tallharts were found intact. They were most pleased to be liberated. Arya scowled to see that the eldest was not much older than her. A light garrison was left to hold the keep.

Asha Greyjoy was swearing that Dagmer Cleftjaw, the man behind the sacking of Torrhen's square, would fight with them as one of her men. The Northmen would not hear of it and Arya knew they were right. Asha Greyjoy had passed her test, the other men were unknown. She had half a mind to send them back to Winterfell to the dungeons. Instead they were kept under guard, unarmed and unharmed but watched. Arya questioned them and from what she could tell they did not intend to harm anybody in her host now. Whether they would remain that way was the question.

Arya wrote Rickon and gave the parchment to the maester to send to Winterfell. He seemed flustered when she approached him. It was not the maester from Winterfell, he had remained in the castle. This man was one of the maesters travelling with the lords bannermen. She had not talked with him before and she watched him carefully as he sent off her letter. His agitation seemed more than what she would expect and she decided to keep a watch over him as carefully as she could without raising suspicion. She also confided her concerns to her advisors and to Duck.

From Torrhen's square they went on to Castle Cerwyn then followed the Kingsroad towards Moat Cailin. As they got closer Arya noticed Asha Greyjoy keeping close to her. She muttered often about bog devils and when Arya asked her what she meant she found out it was another name for the crannogmen. She let the Greyjoy woman speak and couldn't help an urge to smirk when she heard of the tactics used against the Ironborn. Arya may not have lingered near swamps but the use of poison darts was something she was quite familiar with.

Maege Mormont was on hand as they neared the Moat. She had been advised of ways to get around Moat Cailin through the bogs and marshes. It was how she got through to Winterfell from Greywater Watch. It was determined that part of the host would split off and approach the Moat from the West while the remainder came from the North. Arya had been told that was Robb's original plan though he had much larger numbers in his host and he was trying to attack from the South rather than the North. Moat Cailin was better defended from the South therefore even with much fewer numbers Arya's army was in a good position.

"My lady, I think it is wise for you to come with me" the She-Bear said.

There was something in her expression which told Arya not to question her. She nodded. She took advice on how to split the company and left her uncle and Robbet Glover jointly in charge of those who were to attack from the North. She also left him with archers. Some of the men Aegon had left with her were renowned archers from the Golden Company and it was agreed their skill could be put to good use.

Arya tried to appear calm as she followed Maege, Nymeria close behind her. It was like the Dreadfort all over again only this time she was even more uncertain. They did not get far before Lady Maege spoke.

"It will not be so difficult".

Arya was surprised.

"Why not my lady?"

The She-Bear smiled. "The crannogmen have been very busy. They do not usually attack Northmen but once they heard of the Bolton's part in the Red Wedding" she paused and gave Arya a pointed look "and once they heard of the imposter, they decided Bolton men were as much an enemy as southron invaders. I expect their numbers have dwindled".

They did not get far into the swamps before Arya saw movement. She was vulnerable in this unknown environment, even with her training and her heart thudded in her chest. _Fear cuts deeper than swords_. The crannogmen revealed themselves to her and when she saw them giving a nod to her banner Arya felt relief rush through her. They were still Stark men. She had hoped, she had known they had been her father's men but she had been failed by so many.

They had to travel by boat through the bogs and swamps. When Arya's company emerged headed towards the ruins of the Moat it was a scene of chaos. There were men who had clearly fallen victim to the archers. They had fallen from the towers as those to the North began their attack. Her uncle had not led them into a full force assault, as agreed. They had picked off men as they came into view. Arya knew from Connington that the range of their bows was amongst the longest possible. Robett Glover gave the signal to attack when he saw the banners emerge from the swamp.

When the defenders in the towers of Moat Cailin saw they were to be attacked from two directions they panicked. Arya saw a division. There were men who emerged shouting that they yielded while others wanted to staunchly defend the castle. Arya herself was forced to watch the assault. She had to command rather than attack. She had been given the role partly she suspected to ensure her safety but she refused to be simply an onlooker. She took the command seriously and made them listen to her. She made up for her distance by involving Nymeria. The wolf took down as many men as any of the other soldiers and allowed her to see what was happening in the middle of the action, helping her to be a better commander than otherwise.

Her efforts were praised afterwards though she did not feel as though she had done much. She was told (in rather surprised tones) that she made a fine commander. She would have liked to retort back about her experience in planning the deaths of men but that would have required revealing to them her time in the House of Black and White and she knew that would not be received well.

She was grieved to know that their losses were heavier than when they took the Dreadfort (though they had lost so few there that it was unsurprising). It was what had been expected but that did not make her feel better. She could tell herself that all men must die but it was harder when she commanded those men. At least the number of dead was much less than originally expected and she was told that in terms of battle, the outcome was very good. The crannogmen were largely to thank for that.

Arya took the Gatehouse Tower as her seat, just as she had been told Robb had. She wrote again to Rickon as well as to Jon and Connington, handing the letters to Duck to take to the maester and instructing him to watch and make sure they were sent.

He returned later than expected, his face twisted in fury and holding the writhing maester in a vice grip. Duck was a big man, far bigger than the short and wiry little maester. The sight would have been funny if not for the expression on Duck's face.

"Tell the little lady what you've done" he said in a thunderous voice.

It was the maester she had seen in Torrhen's Square. Arya took one look at the man and knew they would get nothing. He had soiled himself and he was blubbering but he would not speak.

"What did you see Duck?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"He's sending letters off he's not meant to" Duck roared. "I saw him, trying to be clever. I couldn't find out where it was going, I was too late for that but when I asked around nobody had told him to do it".

Arya immediately felt stupid. She had questioned lords, petty lords, knights and even men-at arms trying to find the traitor. She had not thought to question the maesters. She had thought to make sure _her_ letters were sent off unread but she never thought to make sure the maester was not sending unauthorised letters.

"You were contacting Roose Bolton" she said.

Even without speech the expression on the maester's face confirmed it. Roose Bolton was dead though. The man clearly was not serving the Boltons. She tried to think who else it could be. She tried to ask about the Lannisters but got nowhere with that. In the end she summoned her advisers and told them what had been discovered. They were predictably outraged.

Arya let them take the maester off to be questioned knowing it was unlikely to be useful. She was right. Maege Mormont and Whoresbane Umber returned some time later to say he would not speak. The She-Bear looked like she wanted to strangle somebody.

"All the fool will say is that he serves and he will not betray that".

Arya sighed. "I expected as much".

They did not even get any last words from the maester. He stayed firm until the end. Arya found Duck afterwards. He was still bothered but he smiled when Arya clasped his hands.

"Thankyou"

Duck shook his head. "I never would have known if you hadn't already been suspicious"

Arya clenched her jaw. "Let me thank you anyway. If you had not caught him we might not have known for some time".

She had not known what she would do next after they managed to remove the Bolton men from Moat Cailin. Their aim had been to secure the North and as far as they knew, they had now achieved that. Arya expected she would now need to return to Winterfell. Part of her wanted to go back, to be near Rickon and closer to Jon but a large part of her felt unfulfilled.

Just as she was feeling undecided Lady Maege darkened her doorway.

"My lady, you have an invitation".

Arya looked at her, puzzled. "What invitation?"

"The crannogmen" she She-Bear said. "They were watching you, my lady. You are invited to attend at Greywater Watch".

Arya was suspicious and she remembered the She-Bear's insistence that she be with the group travelling through the swamps. "You were acting on instruction earlier".

"Yes my lady" the She-Bear confessed "Lord Reed wished to see you. You needed to go through the swamps to take Moat Cailin so it seemed to serve the purpose well".

"Howland Reed?" Arya asked. She could remember her father mentioning the name. Lord Reed had not been to Winterfell since the Rebellion. "He was watching me?"

"He was my lady" Lady Maege replied. "He wishes to speak with you".


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, your kind feedback makes writing this more fun. In response to , I will attempt to write some action stuff in the next chapter or so. I think my main aversion to trying to write it is because I have read some terrible attempts and I really don't want to commit that sin.

Chapter 45

Arya no longer felt any fear as she travelled by boat through the swamps, she was far more curious than anything else. Greywater Watch seemed to appear quite suddenly. The mists around the floating island parted to reveal the castle and waiting to greet them was two men. Arya recognised one as Galbart Glover. She had not met him before but she could see the resemblance to his brother. Lady Maege informed her that the other was Lord Howland Reed.

Howland Reed was a small man, like the other crannogmen. He had thinning brown hair and green eyes. His gaze never left Arya as she carefully climbed out of the boat accompanied by Duck, the Blackfish and the She-Bear. There was a deep sadness in his expression.

"Lady Arya Stark" he began, "I have wanted to meet you for some time".

"My father said good things of you Lord Reed" Arya said, trying to remember her courtesies. "I am pleased to meet you".

She introduced Duck and the Blackfish. Lord Howland was polite but it was clear that his interest was solely in Arya. She followed him into the castle, accepting the offer of refreshment. They ate and drank but Arya was mindful that the crannogman spent almost the entire time darting glances at her. As soon as they were done he requested a private audience. Arya saw Duck frown but she assured him it would be fine.

They had barely been alone before Lord Reed revealed at least part of the reason for his intense interest in her. It was something Arya had already suspected.

"Your Aunt was a friend" he said softly. "You look very like her".

"You are not the first to tell me so my lord" Arya said stiffly.

He paused a moment. "I hear that you are like her in other ways too".

Arya kept her face still, willing herself not to scowl. Lord Reed was not stupid, he picked up on her displeasure.

"Have you heard of the Tourney at Harrenhal?" he asked.

Arya thought for a moment. "That was where Rhaegar crowned my Aunt Queen of Love and Beauty". She had heard it at Storm's End.

Lord Reed sighed. "That is what is remembered from that tourney. There was much more than that".

Arya listened as Lord Reed recounted the tale of how he first met the Starks after being set upon by squires, of how her Aunt had defended him. He went on to tell her of the Knight of the Laughing Tree, the mystery knight who had defended his honour and how the knight disappeared after defeating those squires.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arya asked.

Howland Reed smiled and pointed at the hilt of the dagger Arya wore, causing her to tense.

"The knight was your Aunt".

Arya was fairly certain her shock was obvious. She could not hide it.

"My Aunt could fight?"

Lord Reed nodded. He went on to tell her of the search for the knight, Aerys sent Rhaegar to find him. Arya had a sinking feeling.

"He found her, didn't he?"

"I did not know at the time but I suspect so, yes" he replied.

Arya thought of Aegon, of how he had said he was drawn to her strength. She thought of her own weakness. _Lord Reed says I am like her._

"People think Rhaegar abducted Lyanna" she said slowly.

The sadness was back in Howland Reed's eyes. "They do".

"He didn't did he"

Lord Reed shook his head. "No".

Arya began to fiddle with her braid, trying to find anything to do which would mean she did not have to look at her father's friend. She waited for him to bring up Aegon, sure that this was why he was telling her of the past. He changed the subject.

"Tell me of your brothers".

Arya was caught a little off guard but she composed herself quickly. _He was father's friend. He wants to know of his other children_. She took a deep breath and began to speak of Rickon first. She felt herself relaxing as she described her fierce, angry little brother. She spoke of his temper, of his grief, his tendency to lash out easily and to lose control.

"Despite that he can still be very sweet" she said softly, unable to help a smile. "He is very protective, he is a good brother". She looked down at her hands. "He looks like mother and Robb".

Lord Reed nodded and she could see sympathy in his green eyes. Just as she was about to begin a bitter and angry outburst against the Red Wedding he cut her off.

"What about Jon?"

Arya blinked and thought a moment before talking of her older brother.

"He is very like father. He looks like father, just as I do but he is solemn like father too and he is honourable like father". She sighed. "Honour and duty are very important to Jon".

Lord Reed looked intensely interested, prodding her to continue. Arya spoke far longer than she intended, telling tales of when they were children. Few people had ever been interested in her bastard brother, it felt good to speak of him. She told Lord Reed of how clever Jon was, of how he had always been able to see more than others. She then confessed how burdened Jon had become. She told Lord Reed of the Night's Watch, of what Jon had told her of the Wall. She even told him of her annoyance at the red woman's presence and her talk of prophecies. She abruptly stopped when she saw his reaction.

"I had hoped he was wrong" he was muttering. "I had hoped this would not be"

"What my lord?" she asked curiously.

Howland Reed shook his head.

"Does Jon ever ask about his mother?"

Arya bit her lip before she realised what she was doing. She had forgotten what Ned Dayne had told her of Wylla.

"He does not speak to me of it" she replied, frowning. "It hurt him being treated differently when we were young but he has now turned down three offers to be legitimised".

Howland Reed paled.

"Three offers?"

Arya looked at him suspiciously. "Yes. Stannis offered him the first time. Then he refused to be Robb's heir and break his oath and disinherit me and Rickon".

"What was the third" Lord Reed pressed.

Arya flushed. "Aegon offered to legitimise him" she mumbled. "He is my friend" she added defensively.

When she made herself look at Howland Reed, she saw he was gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were white.

"You must be careful not to repeat history Lady Arya" he said in a strained voice.

Arya lifted her chin defiantly. "I am not my Aunt" she declared. "I would not abandon my duty to live in a tower". She frowned. "I won't start a war. Aegon plans to marry his Aunt. She is on her way to Westeros with dragons. Aegon is not his father".

Lord Reed sighed and looked weary. He muttered something about _dragons_ and _three heads_ which Arya did not catch. "I do not believe they are so different. The news has reached me that Prince Aegon is marching towards the Twins".

Arya leapt to her feet. _The Freys._ She muttered excuses and darted through the door to find Duck and the Blackfish. She blurted the news the moment she saw them. The She-Bear reacted more strongly than the other two, looking rather satisfied. The Blackfish looked like he did not know what to think.

"We have to go"

"Lady Arya" she heard Lord Reed's voice behind her. She turned to look at him. "Please stay".

"I cannot my lord" Arya said firmly. "The Freys must answer to the North".

Howland Reed had that sad look in his eyes again. "You have her boldness".

"I am not her, my lord" she said stubbornly. She quickly tried to soften it. "Thank you for your help and for your loyalty to my family".

He knelt. "Our allegiance remains to the Starks".

Arya left not only accompanied by Duck, the Blackfish and Lady Maege but also Galbart Glover and his men. When they emerged from the swamp and met those at Moat Cailin, the men reacted as she had expected. They would march for the Twins at first light.

The Blackfish sought her out afterwards, dropping into a seat across from her as she sipped at a cup of their low supply of wine. His lean frame took on the appearance of a relaxed bearing but she could see tension in his craggy face.

"I wonder at the motivations of this Prince, child".

Arya made sure not to betray anything. She decided just this once not to scold him for calling her child.

"Do you uncle?" she asked. "I do not".

He gave her a sidelong look.

"What is he like?"

_Careful now_. Arya paused, trying to think of how to describe Aegon.

"He is very trusting, sometimes too trusting. He is bold and brave but it borders on reckless at times. He is idealistic. He can be stubborn and he can be impatient".

"You make him sound terrible" Ser Brynden interjected.

Arya shook her head. "Those are his bad points but he is not at all bad. He is also honest, generous, loyal, kind, very clever. He acknowledges his mistakes and is quick to make amends. He listens to people, both smallfolk and noble and he knows his history" she paused. "He does not want to repeat the past".

"You know him well?" the Blackfish asked suspiciously.

_He has heard the rumours_

Arya attempted to shrug off the comment. "If you had spoken with him as much as I have you would know him too".

She was relieved when he let it drop. Sleep did not want to come for Arya that night. Her head was full of the things Howland Reed had said and thoughts of vengeance against the Freys. _I will avenge mother and Robb_. The Boltons were finished. The Freys would be next. When she rose the next morning she was ready before anybody else.

_We are coming Walder Frey._

Postscript: I know I'm a tease. Jon's parentage will be revealed, just not to Arya first :-)


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: This chapter assumes that even though Jaime asked for the Freys to hand over their prisoners, after he disappeared they did not do it. They are shifty after all and they pretty much told Jaime they didn't want to do it.

I apologise for the previous chapter. I'm guessing I annoyed a lot of you. Perhaps I should have warned you upfront or justified my decision not to have Lord Reed spill all to Arya. I was tempted to do it but I then thought that after he kept it secret for what, 18 years and we can assume he made some promise to Ned about it that he might not be so quick to tell it to somebody other than Jon. I like the idea of Jon hearing it from Reed himself so the last chapter was more in preparation for that. Also I didn't want Arya pulled back North just yet and I think that news would tempt her to go to Jon

No Arya/Aegon reunion this chapter but you know it is coming. The next chapter will be Arya and you will see some of the stuff in this chapter from her POV

If I make errors I don't mind being told but I am not GRRM, I know little of a lot of the warfare tactics so please be gentle :)

**Chapter 46: Connington**

The march from Harrenhal to the Twins had been fraught with difficulty. Crossing the Trident had been the largest challenge by far. Harry Strickland lamented the loss of some of his elephants. Jon wanted to tell him he should be thankful he had any left at all. The river was not running as rapidly as it might during spring, the snows had replaced the rain and slowed the flow of it. It was icy in parts and Jon suspected that if it got much colder it would freeze over.

When they got past the river, the going was less difficult but it became colder. The snow fell more often and was heavier. Jon was thankful for the men of the Golden Company. Despite the conditions not being what they were used to, they kept their discipline and set off early each day, covering maximum ground. The bannermen and knights were less disciplined but did not want to be left behind so kept moving far more than they might have if the sellswords had not been part of the company.

At some point along the way they picked up a singer. He seemed to have his woodharp attached to one arm permanently. He was small, dressed in ragged garments and at least fifty. Jon did not like the look of him but he knew a lot of bawdy songs and he smiled often and easily and he had won over Aegon. The prince had said he could stay and entertain the men with his singing so there was naught to be done about it.

As they drew close to their target Jon dwelled more on the difficulties they would face. He was not familiar with the castle itself. He knew it more by reputation. The Freys had held the Crossing for six hundred years. They will not give in easily. They were known to be treacherous. Jon knew they were extremely unlikely to just yield, they had an agreement with the Lannisters which had spared them from answering for the Red Wedding. They would know that they would be held accountable by Aegon, particularly if word had now spread of the alliance with the North.

When the Crossing came within view, they set up camp. It was unlikely they would be attacked but the men set to work quickly, digging a ditch around the camp with sharpened stakes inside. While they were working Jon rode closer to the Twins accompanied by outriders to see what they were facing. It was even more formidable than he expected. He had thought they might storm the castle but it was not going to be so simple.

The bridge spanning the Green Fork was guarded on either end by the two identical stone castles, the Twins. They were shielded by high curtain walls, deep moats and heavy gates protecting the approach. Jon could see spears, swords and scorpions on the battlements and archers ready at the crenels and arrow slits. Access was barred by the gates and the portcullis was unlikely to be raised for them. Even weakened the Freys were well defended.

A prolonged siege was going to be a problem, it would not work laying siege to the castle in front of them while the castle of the other side of the bridge could lend aid. Their company would not hope to outlast the Freys, they were not provisioned well enough. Jon expected they would need to resort to a different sort of tactic. _Aegon is not going to like what I am thinking_.

They began to build trebuchets to begin with. Even though a siege had little chance of success, Jon knew the construction would send some message of their intentions. The trebuchets would allow them to strike some blow.

They had finished building the trebuchets and were about to put them to use when Jon saw movement on the opposite side of the Crossing. A host had gathered to make camp outside the other castle. He did not have to squint very hard to make out the direwolf of Stark on the lead banner. He had not received a raven from the Stark girl but that did not surprise him. If she had sent anything it would have been in either Maidenpool or Harrenhal.

The arrival of the Northern army on the opposite bank prompted movement from the Twins. A plank bridge spanned the moat and a small group of men rode forth from their side of the Crossing bearing the banner of the twin towers. Jon barked to some of the men nearby him, quickly assembling his own small party to meet with the Frey spokesmen. Prince Aegon was out of sight and out of earshot, a fact Jon was thankful for. The Prince was unlikely to approve of what Jon was going to say.

A pallid, slender man led the Frey representatives. "My Lord Grandfather has sent me to speak for House Frey" he began. "I am Edwyn Frey; I am to inquire as to who leads the host" he looked disdainfully at the trebuchets "and to ask what is it you want to achieve here".

Jon studied him. _This man is cold and he knows hate_. It could be seen in the way he held himself and the twist of his mouth.

"I am Lord Jon Connington and I command here on behalf of Prince Aegon" he replied. "I think you know what we want to achieve".

Edwin Frey fixed him with a cold stare. "You think to take the castle".

Jon let the silence hang.

"I should let you know that we have prisoners" Edwyn said with a glint in his eyes. "We are prepared to kill them".

Jon had expected this. It was the reason he was glad Aegon was not with him for this meeting. Aegon thought he could deal with men like this but he was too young, he might become hot headed and if not that, he had a tendency to be too soft and too lenient and that would not do here. A hard man was needed for this, somebody who would do whatever needed to be done. Jon would not make the mistake he made in the Battle of the Bells. Miles Toyne's words echoed in his head _Lord Tywin would not have bothered with a search._

"You could do that" Jon said calmly, meeting Edwyn's stare with equal coldness. "If you do I will be sure to burn the Twins down with everybody still inside. It will take time I don't doubt but I have patience. When I am certain that nobody has eluded me I will then hunt down any Freys who remain in Westeros wherever they may be and I will have them put to the sword".

Edwyn Frey shrank back and his companions paled. "You can't do that" he said, suddenly looking uncertain. "You wouldn't. Prince Aegon..."

Jon made a dismissive gesture. "Prince Aegon will have no part in it. He is not in command, I am. The prince will be suitably horrified, he will want me punished I'm sure but I expect that the North might shield me. Nobody will really mourn. They may bleat about it and the North will be unhappy at justice being taken from their hands but most will whisper in secret that you brought it on yourselves. They may even write a song about it".

He could see Edwyn had lost all confidence and the look of disdain was gone. The silence was broken when the singer plucked a string on his woodharp. Jon glanced at him. He wasn't sure how or when the man had joined the group but the expression on the singer's face was not even close to an easygoing smile now. Jon shared a look of understanding with the man as he burst into song. He and his men retreated back to their camp with the words to the Rains of Castamere still ringing in their ears.

The Freys still did not yield but Jon had not expected them to. Walder Frey was vain and prickly and full of spite. He was going to force the conflict to be as bloody as possible. They readied the trebuchets and began flinging stones. When a breach was made, he instructed the archers to let loose bolts dipped in burning pitch. Part of the castle caught fire.

_They would have thought I was bluffing. This will prove I am not._

Aegon was in his pavilion. He had asked about what Jon planned to do and Jon had given him some details but he had not told him of the conversation with Edwyn Frey. The Prince had watched the beginnings of the assault but laying siege to a castle was long and tiring work and he had since retired, telling Jon to call him if he was needed.

It became interesting as the flames tried to catch. The flames were put out after a time and Jon saw a procession of Freys fleeing to the other castle. Some were not there long before they returned. Edwyn Frey was seen crossing the moat again. Jon rode to meet him. He looked haggard.

"My lord grandfather is dead" he said. "So is my brother. I am now Lord of the Crossing".

Jon thought on that a moment. "How did they die?"

"In their beds" Edwyn said abruptly, swinging a glance over his shoulder. Jon saw where he was looking. It was the castle the Northern army had camped near. There was something Edwyn Frey was not saying. Jon could guess what it was. _They did not die in their sleep._

"What terms will you offer if we surrender".

"Are the prisoners alive?" Jon asked.

Edwyn's expression flickered "Most of them".

Jon ground his teeth. _Damn them_.

"We will not discuss terms until you release the prisoners".

Edwyn glowered.

"You might kill us if we release them".

Jon did not flinch from the accusation. "We _will_ kill you if you don't. I suppose you could try to negotiate with the Northmen if you are not interested in hearing me".

Edwyn's mouth twisted.

"The Blackfish would not hear us. The direwolf killed some of the party when we tried a second time. Somebody needs to put an end to that creature".

Jon smiled a grim smile. "You have not met Lady Arya?"

Edwyn snorted. "She hides".

Jon knew Arya Stark was no coward. Whatever she was doing, hiding was not it. By the next morning, a different party was crossing the moat. Jon could not help being curious. The man in the lead was older than Edwyn Frey.

"Where is Edwyn?" he asked.

"Dead" was the reply. "I am Walton Frey. I'm now the Lord of the Crossing".

_For how long?_

"We will give you the prisoners" Lord Walton said, looking anxious.

Jon nodded. "We make no promises until they are handed over".

It took some time for the prisoners to be led from their cells and marched out. There were far fewer than Jon expected. _They killed everybody else_. He checked them over. One of them was a large man, almost seven feet tall and heavily muscled despite his time in captivity. His eyes gleamed with defiance. He grabbed Jon's arm.

"What did you give them to let us go?"

"Nothing" Jon replied. "I would not talk while they held you"

The big man grinned. "They're scared".

"They should be".

He looked at Jon distastefully. "It isn't your lot they are scared of my lord".

_What does he know?_

"You have seen her" Jon guessed.

"You are Lord Connington" the big man said. "They call me the Greatjon". He lowered his voice. "Lady Arya sends her regards".


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Yes, the singer is Tom from BWB. Yes I am working towards Arya eventually making it to the Riverlands. Take what you will from that :-) This one is not as exciting as the last chapter. Inspiration hit me when I wrote that one and it was fun. This one was more hard work. I like writing Arya's actions from other character's POV's. It is easier. If I could I wouldn't have included half of this chapter but I needed to have some of it to cover her interactions with the prisoners and some of what motivated the Freys to hand over the prisoners and surrender.

I am writing the reunion now. It was meant to be in this chapter but had to be pushed to the next. Most of it is already written, I may get it out today but hopefully those of you busting for it won't mind waiting if it isn't ready until tomorrow :D

Chapter 47

Being so close to the Twins brought back painful memories for Arya. She tried to repress them as best she could. She could see the dragon banners in the distance on the other side of the crossing. She tried to keep her mind on what she came here to do.

Ser Brynden did not want her to meet with the Freys when they sent men out to talk with them. She knew he was worried that they might target her as they had killed her mother and Robb. His blue eyes were sad when he spoke to her about it, asking that he treat with them instead. The Tullys were after all the rightful liege lords of the Riverlands.

"They have no honour child".

She humoured him but made sure Nymeria was close. Her uncle did not spare the Freys his disdain and hate when they came out to more or less tell them to leave. The Northmen could not really assault the castle but they could see that Aegon's forces were intent on inflicting damage and having an army guarding the other side of the crossing prevented the Freys from bringing in aid and provisions.

Arya had watched how the Frey men came and went from the castle. The Twins would be difficult to access. The moat was an obstacle Arya had not encountered before. She spent her day watching and resting. There was little else to do and she had plans in mind for her nights.

The Blackfish was in command of the scouts, just as he had been on the march to the Twins. He spent the night watching to make sure the Freys did not manage to send out men to gather supplies. What he did not know was that Arya was watching as well. When the Frey men made their move, Arya took advantage of the distraction. She managed to gain access to the castle while her uncle and his men disposed of those trying to bypass the Northmen and their camp.

Being a woman had its advantages. She donned a roughspun dress over her breeches and wore a different face. The men in the castle easily took her for a servant. From there she was able to find her way around the castle and to hear what the Freys were saying. She was determined to put her training to use, keeping in mind what the Kindly man had once told her. If she was successful, nobody should even know she had been there.

It did not take long to learn that the Freys were fighting amongst themselves. She learned that they held prisoners from the Red Wedding. They had met with Connington and had threatened to kill the prisoners. Connington in turn had threatened to burn down the Twins and kill every Frey in the seven kingdoms. Arya had to use everything she had to suppress a smile over Connington's strategy.

The Freys had different ideas on what should be done but Lord Walder Frey's word was final. He wanted the prisoners killed just out of spite. He did not believe Connington would really burn them but others were not so sure. Arya heard them arguing over it. She knew Connington well enough to know he was not one to make empty threats.

While they were arguing, Arya made her way along the tables under the pretence of serving. She hated being in the hall, knowing this was where Robb and her mother were killed. She felt nothing as she gained access to the dais, refilling Walder Frey's cup and slipping the poison in unnoticed. Arya did not particularly like using poison for this but she needed to use a method which would not draw attention. By the time the poison worked she would be long gone.

She visited the prisoners in the cells before she returned to the camp. There was no guard. The Freys clearly did not expect anybody to try to free them. Arya was tempted for just a moment but she knew it was madness. They would be killed before they could make it far through the castle, even if she managed to get out herself. Instead she held her finger to her lips to warn them not to make a sound. They looked back at her with emotionless expressions.

_They do not know who I am._

She had her own face but she suddenly realised it was unlikely they even knew she was alive. The Freys would not have wanted their prisoners to know that Starks still lived. She stepped forward, wrapping her fingers around the bars of one cell.

"I will come back for you" she whispered. "I will avenge Robb and my mother and I will return".

The man inside looked at her as though he thought she was mad. She saw him look a little closer and his eyes widened.

"Gods, you're the Stark girl!"

She nodded and allowed her lips to curl into a small smile. This was the one time she had found her resemblance to her Aunt useful.

"I am Arya Stark. What remains of the Northern army is guarding this castle. Prince Aegon's forces are about to lay siege to the other castle. I must go but I will be back". She put her finger to her lips again. "Do not tell them I was here".

It was more difficult to get back to the camp. Arya ended up in the water and was soaked and shivering when she returned to her tent. She was fortunate that the Freys had sent all their archers to the other castle otherwise her splash surely would have earned her at least one arrow. She would need to be more careful. Duck was waiting for her. He wrapped a warm cloak around her and shook his head.

"You are lucky nobody came looking for you".

By the next night the trebuchets had been in action on the other side of the Crossing. As flames started to lick at the castle Arya took advantage of the mayhem to access the other castle again. A plank bridge had been produced but whatever plans they had for it had been abandoned when the other castle had caught fire.

Inside the castle, she heard that Walder Frey was dying. She used her disguise again and followed the passages to find his chambers. Before she could make it there, a man grabbed her around the waist despite her efforts at evading him. She thought about whipping out her finger knife then realised there were too many witnesses. He groped her and began to pull her along.

She realised who he was before they made it to his chambers. They called him Black Walder and he was known for bedding the Frey women and servants alike. Her skin crawled from his touch. Arya had only ever let one man touch her and he was gentle, he said he would be good to her and he was. Black Walder was rough. Arya had not intended to kill him yet but in that instant she changed her mind. As soon as he pulled her into a private room she sunk her blade into his neck, leaving his body on his bed.

She wiped the blade clean on his clothes, counting herself lucky that she had not gotten blood on her own clothes. When she finally made it to Walder Frey's chambers, the maester had just left him. He was sleeping and looked as though it would not be long before his end. She took out her dagger and carved a message on the wall. _The North Remembers._

She stopped by the cells again before leaving. The prisoners were quicker reacting this time. The man she had spoken to the previous night jumped to his feet.

"Lady Arya".

She smiled for him. "You are the Greatjon. Lord Frey is dying. It will not be long now".

He spat. "They want us dead".

She frowned. "The other castle is on fire. Freys are dying in this one. They must see soon they won't last".

His expression changed slowly to a grin. "Freys are dying?"

She pulled out her dagger and searched the walls, looking for a place to carve another message.

"Yes"

She began scratching into a wooden panel.

"Give me names" she said. "I will see that it is done".

They not only gave her names, they also told her more of what happened on the day of the wedding. Arya found Lame Lothar Frey before she left. He was in his bed and had barely woken before she slit his throat. Nobody had found her message yet. Nobody was looking for an intruder before she left. By the time she made it back to the camp, thankfully dry this time the fire had been all but put out in the other castle. Duck looked tired.

"Your uncle came looking for you. I made an excuse but he is starting to suspect".

The Freys sent out men to speak with the Northmen very early. Arya knew what they were going to say and did not want to give them the chance. She could not have the Northmen know what she had done yet. She slipped into Nymeria's skin and killed two of them before the rest retreated quickly back into the castle.

On her final night time visit to the Twins, she quickly discovered that the new Lord of the Crossing, Edwyn Frey, was no better than Lord Walder had been. Her messages had not been received well. They did not want to release the prisoners.

Edwyn Frey was easy to find. He had taken his father's quarters even though Lord Frey was barely gone. Arya had taken the face of one of the Frey women and he did not suspect. Arya moved quickly behind him to draw her blade and he made no sound. When she left him she found Raymund Frey. When she finished with him she retreated again after one last visit to the cells. There was a guard this time but it was easy to get past him to speak with the prisoners and leave a message for Connington.

She watched as the prisoners were marched out the next day. Her uncle stood alongside her along with her other advisers. They were all looking at her suspiciously.

"Should I ask where you were last night Arya?" he said hesitantly.

Arya met his gaze. "I'm sorry uncle. I wanted to tell you earlier".

He frowned. "We caught Freys last night trying to get away from the Twins. They said that..."

"I know what they would have said" Arya replied quickly.

"How did you-" Ser Robett began, looking incredulous

Arya shook her head. "You are better off not knowing". She could see by their expression that it would not be enough so she added in a low voice "I learned things across the Narrow Sea".

The hours passed slowly as the Freys surrendered on the other side of the Crossing. Arya watched as the Targaryen banner began to fly above the Twins. She could not suppress a frown.

It was almost nightfall when the gates were opened on their side. The drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis was raised. Arya took a deep breath and readied herself.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I'll never please everybody. I expect there are people who'll like this and people who'll hate it. It has been coming for a while. I just wasn't sure how to work it in. It became rather long but I couldn't split it.

Chapter 48

Arya was determined that she was going to ride with the group setting out to treat with the Targaryen representatives. Nobody tried to argue with her, they all knew better by now.

She held her head high as they rode forward, nudging her courser into a trot as they crossed the drawbridge and entered the grounds of the castle. They were meeting on the bridge between the castles near the water tower. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous though she also felt proud to be riding under the Stark banners. The Blackfish was by her side along with Duck, Ser Robett Glover and the She-Bear. Arya was determined to hold her own. Nymeria loped along beside them.

They spotted the small group moving steadily forward to meet them, the dragon banner leading the way. It only took Arya an instant to recognise one of them and she had to steel herself.

"Aegon is with them" she murmured.

Duck's face had lit up. Her uncle Brynden looked surprised and rather suspicious Ser Robett and the She-Bear merely looked curious.

"Are you sure?" Ser Brynden asked.

Arya nodded. She would recognise him anywhere. He wore his black armour inset with red stones, just as his father had. His cloak was Targaryen colours. She could see his silvery hair blowing in the breeze as they drew closer. He and his men dismounted first. She recognised them as his guards and a couple of the leading commanders of the Golden Company.

Arya slid from the saddle. She could feel the tension coming from the Blackfish. His brother had, after all, fought against the Targaryens when Aerys had the throne. She put a hand on his arm in the hopes it would calm him.

She felt her heart flutter a little in her chest as the two parties met and she desperately hoped her face wasn't betraying anything. Aegon was smiling though she could see he was uncertain. Duck immediately knelt but the others did not. Aegon bid Duck to rise and clasped his arm enthusiastically. Nymeria greeted Aegon as though no time had passed. He bent and ruffled the fur around her neck and Arya saw those in her group look taken aback.

"Lady Arya" he greeted her. "It is good to see you again. I hope that Lord Rickon is well". She saw him study her and look concerned.

Arya gave him a formal nod of acknowledgement. "My brother is well, thank you Your Grace. He sends greetings from Winterfell".

He looked disconcerted by her formal tone and Arya wanted to hit him. _Don't say anything stupid_ she thought. The Blackfish was already suspicious, it wouldn't take much. Aegon quickly flicked his eyes to the others in the group and Arya wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. She began introductions. Aegon acknowledged each of them politely. Arya introduced her uncle last.

"This is Ser Brynden Tully".

Arya saw both men tense. The Blackfish was unsmiling. Aegon gave a sad smile and began to speak in a respectful tone.

"Ser, the North is fortunate to have such an able and experienced adviser. I heard what happened at Riverrun. I do hope to restore it to your family".

"Why?" the Blackfish asked sharply.

Aegon looked taken aback and Arya felt mortified. "Uncle!" she protested.

Aegon regained his composure quickly. "Why not?" he countered. "The Tullys are not my enemy and they have been known to be honourable unlike the Lannisters and Freys. I am not my grandfather. I do not wish for old grudges to fester". He turned to Arya and grinned. "I don't know why you are looking so worried my Lady. I never took offense when you spoke your mind. I'm certainly not going to be offended by your uncle doing the same. It is the people who do not say what they mean who worry me".

The Blackfish still was not smiling but he appeared more relaxed. "Good to see you have some sense boy".

Aegon only smiled again. Arya interjected next. There were other things which needed to be said.

"You are flying the Targaryen banner above the castle".

He frowned. "Yes".

Arya tried to be patient. "The Stark banner must be raised".

She saw him look dismayed. "Of course, it will be added. You must not think-"

Arya cut him off before he could say anything too familiar. "We will also need to meet with Lord Connington. The prisoners from the wedding must be returned to us".

Aegon was beginning to look a little strained. "That was the agreement my lady".

Arya felt eyes on her. Those in her party looked satisfied. The Blackfish no longer looked at all suspicious. She nodded to Aegon and he sighed, looking weary.

"I would be pleased if you and your men would join me my lady. We are well provisioned here and I would like to celebrate our alliance".

"We would like that too, Your Grace" Arya replied, trying to sound less abrupt.

She returned to the camp briefly then let the others gather the men. She sought out Connington before attending the feast. He was sitting at a table in a room extending off the great hall writing letters. She was surprised to see him smile at her though it barely met his eyes.

"You have been quite formidable".

She took a seat near him. She was alone apart from Nymeria. Her advisors had objected but she had told them she would be quite safe. Connington did not react to the direwolf.

"I have had to be" she replied. "Are you well my lord?"

He nodded. "As well as I can expect to be".

They studied each other briefly. Connington broke the silence first.

"The Prince tells me you requested the prisoners. They were mingling in our camp. I expect that they are on their way to the feast now".

Arya smirked. "I know what you said to Edwyn Frey".

"Aegon does not know" he said quickly.

Arya knew what he meant. It was not about what he had said. Aegon would hear of that easily enough. Arya could tell what Connington's real concern was. He had _meant_ what he said and Arya knew it. She also knew Aegon would not have agreed.

"I will not tell him" she assured him. "What were the terms of the surrender?"

Connington grimaced. "Those not involved in the Red Wedding will be unharmed. They all deny personal involvement but quite a few are pointing fingers at each other. They have been confined in the other castle and we have men guarding them".

"I will question them" Arya said grimly. "We will punish those who took part. The banner-"

"It is being raised now" Connington replied. "What are your intentions".

Arya knew what he was asking. She could not answer him. She did not know.

"I intend to eat my lord".

He glowered at her and she pretended not to notice.

Arya ate better than she had in some time. There was no shortage of food in the Twins and it was warm inside though Arya was not overly comfortable given what had passed in the castle. She tried her best not to be seen but she couldn't help glancing at Aegon more than once. He had seated her and Ser Brynden in places of honour as befit the representatives of the North and the Riverlands so she was seated very close by him.

She retreated from the hall when the wine began to flow more freely and the men became more raucous. She heard somebody begin singing but she was not in the mood. She thought she had managed to escape undetected but it was not long before she heard footsteps. He ducked into an alcove and Arya followed. He still looked strained.

"I had to ask those things" she blurted. "They expect me to. It wasn't because I think badly of you".

The tension visibly left him.

"You haven't been eating well" he said, his violet eyes looking concerned.

Arya knew she was thinner. She hadn't given it much thought as long as she still ate. Aegon was lean but he always had been. He did not appear very different.

She shrugged. "It is winter. I'm not the only one". She looked down the passage. "I hate being here".

"I know" he murmured.

Aegon's gaze penetrated her and she felt almost naked. "You were supposed to forget me" she said softly.

His hands twitched. "I tried" he said abruptly. "I couldn't". He looked around with a worried expression. "If we are seen it will go badly for you".

_He has grown up a little_, she thought. _He is less reckless_. She knew he was right but she could see the desperation in his expression. _He is only trying to hold back for my sake_. She stretched her hands out at the same time he did and their fingertips met. It was just the lightest contact but it was enough. She knew she needed to see him, to talk with him and not like this.

"I will find you later" she whispered.

She left before he could answer.

It was very difficult to make her escape. Too many people demanded her time. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she was able to creep from the quarters she had been given, a disguise in place in case she was spotted, and move quiet as a shadow until she found his chambers. His guards were not difficult to evade. He had clearly requested space. Aegon was still wide awake and waiting, sitting in the solar.

"I started to think you wouldn't come" he said.

Arya resisted the urge to lecture him about his safety, instead dropping into a seat across from him. She suddenly felt nervous. She looked around the room. It was so heavily ornamented with his things that she almost could not recognise it as being part of the Twins. His cloak was hanging in place of the Frey tapestry. Aegon cleared his throat.

"How are you _really_?" He smiled, gently this time. "You are good at hiding things but I know you better than to believe all is well".

She hesitated, looking down at her hands. "It is so _hard_ Aegon, even harder than I thought. They have doubted me, I'm tested so often and they expect so much".

His fingers grasped hers and she looked up at him, feeling startled. She could see understanding in his features. _This is what he faces every day too_. He prompted her gently to go on. The floodgates opened and she told him everything she could. She had forgotten how easy he was to talk to. She told him of Rickon, of how difficult he was but how close they had become. She told him of Jon, how close they were now and yet she could not see him. His visit had been so brief and it only made her miss him more.

"He knows about us" she admitted. "He has this way of seeing things".

"I knew he knew something" Aegon said softly. "He sent me a raven. It was rather abrupt".

Arya could not suppress a smile at Aegon's expression. She did not tell him of Robb's Will and the vision and she did not tell him of the attempt on her life but she told him almost everything else. In turn he told her of his own struggles, how many of his supporters constantly wanted things from him. He spoke of how he had nobody to really talk to. He said how he worried of making the wrong decisions.

"You will do what is right" she whispered.

She met his gaze again. In the candlelight his eyes looked almost black. His thumb began to stroke her palm and she felt a shiver go through her. The gesture was quite innocent. Her reaction was anything but and she could tell he knew.

"I was going to respect you this time" he said.

"I'm not sure why you want me" she said, frowning. "I smell most of the time, I'm dirty and I dress like one of the soldiers".

Aegon grinned. "It only makes you more interesting. Anyway, I like the way you dress. You're like a warrior princess".

Arya flinched. _That word again_. "I've killed men" she said flatly. "I killed Ramsey Snow".

If she thought that would put him off she was wrong. He leaned towards her, his hand came up to cup her face and his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Suddenly, he pulled back, shaking his head. "If they find you here it will ruin you. I should not have kept you this long".

All of Arya's arguments left her head. She moved closer to him, taking his hand again and brushing her lips lightly against his, her other hand squeezed his knee. He had grown whiskers and it tickled as she kissed him, making her smile. Aegon looked startled. "Are you sure?"

She knew she was going to make trouble but she was tired of duty, tired of being denied what she wanted to do. She wanted just one thing for herself, just one night so she nodded.

His expression was full of wonder as though he almost couldn't believe what was happening as he pulled her into his lap. His mouth was tentative against hers at first, then hungry as his tongue began to seek hers. He must have been drinking spiced wine. Arya could taste it. His fingers threaded through her hair as his other hand pressed against her back, holding her close to him. He nuzzled her neck and when his teeth scraped her earlobe the jolt that went through her removed what little self control remained to her.

She pulled away to begin shedding her clothing. There was a minor clatter as her weapons hit the floor and she heard Aegon chuckle quietly. He moved slowly, barely touching her but she felt a rush of heat at the way he looked at her. It only made her need greater. He did let her pull his jerkin and tunic off with fumbling fingers and then it was her turn to admire him. She heard his breath catch as she ran her hands over his chest and pressed her lips to the puckered scar he wore from his injury at Dragonstone, muttering to him how angry she was when he wrote her about it. His lips returned to hers, stifling her lecture and when his calloused fingers ghosted lightly over her skin, doing enough to excite her but not nearly enough to satisfy her she whimpered.

"I _want _you Aegon" she whispered.

He lifted her with ease, carrying her to his bed. His touch became more insistent as he impatiently worked to remove what little fabric remained between them. In no time they were tangled limbs, completely intertwined. Aegon was telling her he _missed_ her, he _loved_ her and Arya forgot her worry, her fear, her pain as she focused only on him and what he was doing to her. When he finally pushed inside her she eagerly wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer, pulling him deeper and he uttered a strangled moan.

He didn't last long and Arya tried to suppress her frustration but he knew.

"I'm sorry Arya".

She was about to try and say it didn't matter when he ran his fingers along her thigh and slipped them inside her. Her moan was stifled by his mouth on hers again. He knew her body well and it wasn't long before he gave her the release she had craved for so many moons. She trembled against him and for just a few moments she was at peace.

"We can't keep doing this" she said wistfully, laying her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We could" Aegon said hesitantly.

Arya frowned as she looked up at him. "You have to-"

"Marry Daenerys" he said impatiently "I know". He smiled. "Targaryen's have taken two wives before you know".

She was more torn than she had ever been before. _I want to say yes_ she realised with a shock. It wasn't that she wanted marriage but she wanted him. She wanted to be free to talk with him when she wanted, to touch him and have him touch her without hiding and without judgement. She thought about King's Landing, of the court there. She thought of what would be expected of her and knew it would feel like a prison. She thought of Winterfell, her family and her list. _I need to finish it_. She might want him but she wanted freedom more, even though she had little of it. He looked so hopeful that Arya felt cruel. "I can't. I can't marry and I definitely can't be queen".

His face fell.

"Daenerys wouldn't agree anyway" she said, trying to soften it. She took his head in her hands. "Please don't hate me".

"I could never" he protested. He smiled but she could see it was strained. "I shouldn't have asked. I should know better".

Arya knew she should be leaving. She would only make it worse but she couldn't leave things as they were. _One last time_ she told herself as he pressed his lips to hers and her fingers traced down his body and found him wanting her again.

When morning came she left the hated castle and joined her men in the camp. They had a meeting about the Freys and it was organised for Arya and the lords bannermen to attend at the other castle and see the Freys being held there. They were gathered into the hall and Arya could see a mix of fear and hatred on their faces and she looked them over. Decisions on what to do with them were delayed when she heard one of the children speak before they could be hushed.

"Is that the lady who is going to die?"

Arya tried to find out what they meant and nobody would answer her. The Blackfish tried to put it down to Frey treachery and intimidation tactics but Arya was not certain. She left them, seeking Connington in the other castle. He said he would look into it. It did not take long.

Arya ate her lunch in the camp in her pavilion. Aegon and some of his men had joined them, wanting to speak with her bannermen. He had been quite composed and relaxed, not showing her any more attention than would be expected. While they were there Arya saw Connington appear alongside Aegon. A piece of parchment was produced and Arya saw Aegon's expression change to fury as he read it. He leapt to his feet.

"She cannot do this!" he shouted.

Everybody went quiet and looked at him. He glanced at Arya and frowned. _Something is wrong_. He stormed out, followed by guards and Connington left when he did. Aegon was back again in mere seconds. She had never seen him so angry. She wanted to go to him, to see what the problem was. He called to the Blackfish instead.

"You need to read this" he said abruptly.

Arya watched as Ser Brynden read and she knew it was something bad. He clenched the parchment in his hand.

"It is an order from King's Landing. Arya Stark is to be stripped of all claims and titles. She has been charged with treason. They want her head. Queen Myrcella demands it".

All eyes turned to Arya. She stood.

"If the Lannisters think to scare me they are even stupider than I thought". She laughed. "They can take my title. I still remain a Stark and no piece of paper will stop me". She raised her voice louder. "No piece of paper will stop us".

The room erupted into cheers and the men were on their feet. She saw the Blackfish with his head bent, talking the other Northern leaders. More and more gathered around him, nodding and looking rather too happy. Arya had a sinking feeling. They were plotting something and she suspected by the look her uncle was giving her that she wouldn't like it. She was right.

They rose, moving towards her. They had smiles on their faces.

"We said once before we would never call a Lannister our King" Ser Brynden announced loudly. "We are even less inclined to call one our Queen".

The Skagosi leader began to talk in faltering common tongue. "We have woman. We have better woman".

_Oh no_ Arya thought.

Mors Umber added his voice. "Her brother was King, she has shown herself no less worthy. We don't need to call her lady, they can take that title". He grinned. "Let her be Queen instead".

_No, No, No_.

The men all began shouting. They joined together. "Arya Stark, Queen of Winter!"

_I did not want this_ she thought. _Gods, I did not want this_. The Northmen and her uncle knelt and placed their swords at her feet. Even the recently released prisoners joined in. Arya pictured Cersei's reaction and had the urge to laugh but it was no laughing matter in truth. The men began shouting again.

"The Queen in the North!"

Arya looked in Aegon's direction. _What have they done_, she thought, frightened. He didn't look angry but he disappeared. She was worried it would come to swords when the Targaryen army heard.

She tried not to appear worried as the hours wore on. She forced herself to try and be gracious as the Northmen called on her to swear their allegiance. She forced herself to smile and accept them calling her "your grace". _It is temporary_ she told herself. _I am not disinheriting Rickon_. She knew that he would take her place when he came of age but that was little consolation now.

She avoided the castle at dinner time, preferring to stay in the camps. She left the pavilion to mingle with her men and when she returned she found the She-Bear waiting for her. She knelt as Arya entered. Duck was with her and he looked self conscious. He muttered "your grace" and took his leave. Arya could barely look at him let alone scold him for the title. She was more distracted by what Lady Maege held in her hands.

"The prince had it brought to the tent"

It was a circlet wrought from bronze and silver. It was modest as crowns go and didn't have a dragon in sight. Arya suddenly realised her mouth was hanging open and she was staring at it. The She-Bear was watching her carefully but she stepped forward and placed it on Arya's head.

"He wants you".

Arya began to shake her head and Lady Maege became impatient.

"We are not stupid, Your Grace. He would not have given in so easily if it was not true"

Arya touched the circlet. _I did not want this._

"I will return it" she said quickly.

"That would be a mistake, Your Grace"

Arya was confused. Lady Maege smiled. She pointed at the crown.

"That is not just a crown" she said. "That is the future Iron Throne giving us independence".

Arya sat heavily, feeling even more burdened. She did not want to be a lady. She wanted to be Queen even less.

Postscript: Something just appealed to me about Cersei trying to stop Arya becoming Queen and her actions directly contributing to Arya becoming Queen. Then of course there is Arya saying she can't be queen to Aegon then becoming queen anyway. Of course she is sort of regent rather than queen in truth but considering Rickon won't be of age for several years the distinction doesn't matter so much right now. Others might not agree with me but indulge me just for this story.

In case you are wondering I have not forgotten Tom. He will feature soon.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I'm slower updating this time though it is a long one which should compensate you a bit. I have had other stuff on plus I spent some time reading the Princess and the Queen (I enjoyed it and it gave me ideas). I also found this chapter hard to write and hung onto it for a bit trying to tweak it. I'm still not really satisfied. I wanted to reflect that Aegon still has some learning to do and I'm afraid he comes across as a bit of a douche in parts.

Parts of this are a little indulgent, apologies to those who prefer the politics stuff. I have no intention of the story becoming all about romance. I decided to put another scene in this one because I think it fits and I wanted Aegon's POV but it is about more than that in my mind so I will shift focus to some other stuff soon. I know I have neglected Sansa. That will be fixed soonish. I am also considering putting a dany chapter in soon, just to catch up with her. One of the reviews asked how much does she know of what is happening in Westeros and I thought that was a great question. I might address that as well as making the point that she has sailed even though it will still be a little while before she arrives. Quick question, I'm trying to figure out if Daario would have survived. I'm tempted to have him alive to complicate things :D

Thanks for your reviews, I was a little taken aback by how many I got for the last chapter. They are appreciated, you guys are awesome :-)

**Chapter 49: Aegon**

Aegon could not sleep. He kept remembering the order from King's Landing and all that had unfolded after he read it. He was sure that Arya could defend herself, he knew she could defend herself but he also knew the order must have been sent out over all of Westeros. There were still people who would try to turn Arya in. She had laughed about the order but all Aegon could feel was anger. They had taken his mother and sister, his father had been killed and now they wanted to take Arya too. _We are both hunted now._

He had not seen another assassin but he knew that did not mean they had stopped trying. Sometimes he thought he was being watched but the feeling passed. He was trying not to get complacent though it was difficult, especially with the distractions he faced. He could still hear the Northmen proclaiming her queen. He could still see her face. She had been quick to cover it but he had seen her fear and he had seen that she was not happy. He could still remember what she had told him when he had asked her again to marry him. _I definitely can't be queen._ He had been frustrated by her stubbornness but seeing her reaction to her own men making her queen had helped him see it was about far more than not wanting to marry.

There had been an uproar when Aegon had left the camp of the Northern army and returned to the castle. The news had spread fast. Connington was wroth though the bannermen and leaders of the Golden Company were even angrier. All they could see was the loss of half of Westeros. They had gathered in the hall and the discussion had become heated. Aegon was not happy himself but Connington had talked about the North's desire for independence enough that he could still think rationally.

"We will not dispute it" he announced.

They had looked at him as though he was mad. Connington was sitting beside him. He had gripped his arm fiercely and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Stop thinking with your cock Aegon"

He couldn't stop himself from flushing red. "I'm not" he had snapped back, trying to keep his voice low. "You will not speak to me in that way my lord".

He had then addressed the rest of the men. "The North did not promise fealty" he argued. "They have not breached the terms of the alliance. If we try to resist this we will lose the North and any chance of the Riverlands too. I do not have dragons. I cannot truly unite the kingdoms without this alliance".

He had allowed them to continue arguing amongst themselves. Some of them favoured marching into the Northern camps. He was grateful when Connington intervened to tell them the stupidity of that plan.

"That is a sure way to lose all support. We will be as popular as the Freys if you give in to that folly".

It had taken time but they did eventually calm down. They were not happy but they no longer wanted to spill blood. Aegon had left and returned to his quarters. Connington had caught him giving the crown to Duck to take to the Northern camps. He had given Aegon the coldest look and had joined him in the solar, shutting the door for privacy as Duck left to follow the instructions Aegon had given him.

"What are you doing?"

Aegon set his jaw. "I'm trying to help her. If you had seen her" he paused. "She does not want this".

Connington sighed. "There is no point in my trying to change your mind".

Aegon shook his head. "I have not forgotten her telling me of Torrhen Stark".

He saw understanding cross Connington's features. "You think this is temporary".

"I do my lord" Aegon confirmed. "The North will not kneel without dragons. Arya said as much". He paused. "The North needs this. I will never make her kneel but it will not be my choice when my Aunt arrives".

Connington had looked thoughtful. "You still should not have given the crown, Your Grace".

He had turned on his heel and left.

It had become late by then and Aegon had retired for the night, telling his guards not to disturb him. Now despite his fatigue he could not rest. He had too many thoughts keeping him awake.

Lord Connington had told him quite often after he had returned from the North that he was being foolish about Arya. He could still remember her saying _he_ pursued _her_. He had planned to do things differently now. He was not going to chase her. The night before _she_ had come to _him_. She had been different. He had not had to prompt her. She had desired him and she had been wet for him without him even having to try. He could still hear her.

_I want you Aegon_

She had never fought him when he had gone to her before but it had always been him prompting. He had always had to coax her. She had not needed much, Arya knew her mind but it was always there and before last night he had started to have doubts. He had started to wonder if he had been a fool and if he had dreamed that she truly wanted him as more than somebody to talk to. Now he had no doubts. He had seen her desire and he had also seen her hesitation before she refused to marry him.

He did eventually drift off with thoughts of death and crowns and Arya going around and around in his head. When he woke he found Arya in his chambers. He was not surprised though he wondered if he should be worried that she had gotten in so easily. Her usual guarded expression was gone. She looked troubled. She had clearly been unable to sleep though unlike him she was still dressed. The circlet he had left for her was held lightly in her hands. She looked as though she thought it might bite her.

"I'm not here to fuck you" she said quickly.

He smiled gently at her. "I did not need you to tell me that. What happened to my guards?"

She pulled a face. "They are stupid. You need to get better ones".

Aegon had to suppress the urge to laugh. It wasn't funny in truth and she didn't look to be in a laughing mood. He watched her set the crown down. She frowned.

"I did not want this".

Aegon sighed. "I know"

She bit her lip. "I cannot keep it. They think you gave it to me because you _want_ me".

This time he couldn't hold back his laughter even though it caused her to scowl at him.

"What?" she growled.

"Arya" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Almost every man here _wants_ you".

The look of utter surprise on her face made him laugh again even though it resulted in her hitting him.

"Stop it" she protested.

"Alright, alright" he said, trying to be serious. "It is true though". Her brow was furrowed.

"They don't know about us". She looked at the circlet again. "They told me to keep it but I still don't think I can".

"Yes you can" he said firmly. "If it makes you feel better think of it as a name day gift".

Her eyes widened and she sat lightly on the side of the bed. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered" he shot back.

She fingered the crown, her brow furrowed.

"Do you not like it?" he asked uncertainly.

It had been made for her but he did not dare tell her that. It had not been his idea. One of the blacksmiths had been listening to too many rumours about Aegon's marriage and thought he would earn favour by designing it with Arya in mind. Aegon hadn't been able to part with it even though he had started to become certain he would never have her wear it. The North declaring her queen had changed that.

"It isn't that" she said quickly. "I just don't think I can do it".

Her eyes were downcast. She looked as vulnerable as Aegon had ever seen her. He decided to risk her anger by picking up the circlet and putting it gently on her head before grasping her hand.

"You can do anything Arya".

She looked at him reproachfully but she didn't wrench it off her head straight away. She also didn't pull her fingers from his.

"I said I couldn't be queen" she said bitterly. "I'm not made for it. I'm not like Sansa".

Aegon wanted to shake her.

"They don't _want_ a courteous little lady" he said, trying to keep his temper. "They are not _looking_ for somebody who will wear gowns and jewels and sit in a castle holding court. They need a warrior. They need _you_".

"You're crushing my fingers" she said in a warning voice.

He quickly loosened his grip, feeling guilty but he wanted to make his point. "You don't have to change Arya. They chose you as you are. You just need to keep being you. The only change is" he reached up and adjusted the circlet "you will have to wear one of these on occasion".

She looked right at him and he was bothered to see she had donned one of her masks. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. She reached up and removed the crown. He had a sinking feeling until she moved quicker than he had expected and before he knew it she had straddled him. She leaned down over him, her dark grey eyes full of promise. Her dark hair hung forward, framing her face.

"I wanted to hate you for giving it to me. Why can't you let me hate you?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. Her mouth enveloped his and he fought to stifle a groan as she ground her hips against him. His tongue fought hers for dominance until she suddenly pulled away. She ripped her coat and tunic off, carefully putting aside her knife and dagger.

"I thought you weren't going to fuck me?" he teased.

She scowled and he quickly reached for her before she changed her mind, pulling her into another kiss. He traced the curve of her spine before quickly undoing the bindings at her chest. As they fell away she pulled back to look at him, her hands cupping his face.

"You really think I can do this?"

He was tempted to jape with her. To pretend she was talking about bedding him and not wearing the crown she had not asked for but he could see she was serious.

"I really do" he replied "though you are better not asking me questions while you're half undressed. It makes it hard to think".

She smiled and lowered her head to nip at his neck and he took it as a sign. He savoured the way her breath hitched as he cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs across her nipples. She held him to her as he pulled one into his mouth, cradling his head and knotting her fingers in his hair. Her breathing became more erratic and he heard her begin cursing as his teeth scraped against the firm peaks and he teased her with his tongue. When she arched her back and moaned he let his hands wander lower, feeling down across her stomach, hooking his fingers inside the waist of her pants.

"Wait" she said softly and it was his turn to curse until he realised she had only held him back to finish undressing.

She wriggled out of her remaining clothes with an ease he would have envied if it wasn't to his benefit. He swallowed hard as her fingers worked quickly to ease the furs back that were covering him up to his waist, the only barrier between them. He couldn't stifle the groan this time as her fingers ran along the length of him. They both sighed as she guided him deep inside her. He watched her, mesmerised as she rose and fell on top of him. Her skin was flushed and her lips parted. The only sound in the room was the creak of the bed, their heavy breathing and Arya moaning softly. She no longer wore the tormented expression she had when she first came to his room.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, listening to her and focusing on the way it felt being in her. He remembered what Connington had said. It was not true, not with Arya. _Something that feels this good cannot be dishonour. _Her hands rested on his chest for balance and he ran his fingers gently up her body and down her arms until she took his hands in hers. He pulled her close to him, his lips seeking hers again before she threw her head back and cried out her pleasure as she tipped over the edge. He panicked for a heartbeat before he remembered he had told his guards to keep away.

She allowed him to roll on top of her, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She looked into his eyes as he began to stroke into her and it was an effort to keep his pace steady as she writhed beneath him. It was not long before she was urging him on. He felt her nails digging into his back just before he came with a moan and her name on his lips.

He nuzzled her neck as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to breathe in her scent. She always smelled almost earthy. Her caresses became more gentle, her fingers stroking his back and he was startled when he realised his back was stinging a little.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I made you bleed".

His eyes met hers and he grinned widely. "It was worth it".

She hit him lightly in the chest. "Don't be stupid".

He was surprised when she didn't try to leave straight away. She let him put his arm around her and pull the furs over both of them. He didn't want to ruin things but he had to ask the question.

"Won't they look for you?"

Arya sighed. "They will think I am visiting the Freys. We spoke about them before I tried unsuccessfully to get some sleep". There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Will anybody come in here?"

"I asked not to be disturbed" he said quickly.

Her voice was small when she spoke again. "I know I shouldn't ask but can I stay a little while? I always sleep better right after you've fucked me".

He wanted to laugh over the bluntness of her request. He couldn't say no to her. He brushed his lips against the top of her head and held her close. He heard the familiar whispers just as he was drifting off. "_Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei, Raff the Sweetling, the Freys. Valar Morghulis"._

_One day I will ask her about it._

She was gone when he woke again. He had slept late and he saw the maid smirk when she came to his room. It took him a moment to realise why and then he flushed, remembering Arya had scratched him. He knew that it would be assumed he was whoring and it bothered him.

The day had come for the Freys to face judgement. Although the North was going to dispense the judgement, Aegon had managed to gain access to witness it and Duck was by his side. Connington was also in the hall along with other leading men from their host. He was curious to see that the singer had joined them. He saw Arya stare at the singer when he entered. The man grinned at her and took a knee. She did not smile back and there was something hard in her tone when she bade for him to rise. Aegon did not dwell on it, his focus soon shifted to what they were there for.

He had seen that his words had some impact on Arya. She was wearing the crown and although he knew she could not possibly be comfortable wearing it after what she had told him she was putting on a good pretence. She had also dressed for war, donning a shirt of ringmail over her boiled leather. She did not look to be armed though Aegon knew that meant nothing. She always had at least two concealed blades.

Arya had taken the black oak seat of the Lord of the Crossing. Her small form looked rather lost in the massive seat. He could see that Nymeria was close by her as was her uncle Brynden Tully and the Lady of Bear Island known as the She-Bear. Aegon knew well that Arya had no need of bodyguards yet the two of them looked to be attempting to shield her nonetheless.

He scanned the hall looking out at the Freys gathered. He could see fear on many faces but he could also see resentment, hatred and on some, mere curiosity. His study was interrupted when Arya spoke.

"The children should not be here".

The man known as the Greatjon answered her.

"Not all children are innocent, Your Grace"

His proclamation was met with murmurs of agreement. Aegon heard mutters of "Freys" and "born treacherous". He began to worry of what exactly this justice was going to involve. He was relieved when Arya shook her head vigorously. The crown slipped a little and she pushed it back into place.

"If any have a part of the guilt they will face punishment but young children should not be here".

Aegon saw some Northmen rise and promptly begin herding the children out of the hall. Many of the small ones did not want to leave and had to be urged to go. Some of the Freys did not want the children sent out.

"Let them bear witness that the wolves are beasts" one man called out.

Arya rose to her feet in response. Her voice rang out clearly and he could hear the anger and pain in her tone.

"My mother and brother were murdered in this very hall at my uncle's wedding. They were guests and they were unarmed. Thousands of my brother's men were murdered. The beasts are those who planned and committed those murders". She paused briefly amidst loud exclamations of support from her men and when she spoke again she was calmer. "Keeping children as witnesses will not change your fate but if you insist on them staying they will witness the truth of your crimes and the justice of your sentences". She sat again.

Aegon looked around at those watching. Almost all of them had their gaze fixed on Arya. Those from his host were looking at her with interest and unveiled curiosity. Lord Connington was looking between the Freys and Arya with a cool gaze, appearing unmoved and taking everything in. Duck was calmer than most, he had a look of grim acceptance and Aegon realised that Northern justice was not new to him. He had been at Winterfell and the Dreadfort.

Arya's voice rang out again. "Alesander Frey"

The Frey in question rose to his feet. He looked anxious as he stepped forward. Aegon tried to read Arya's expression but she was revealing nothing. Alesander took a knee to the displeasure of many of his relatives.

"You may rise" Arya said softly. "Go with an escort to the other castle. You will be our guest and no harm will come to you".

There were surprised murmurs from both the benches where the Freys sat and the witnesses from Aegon's host. Alesander Frey murmured a "Thankyou your grace" and fled, still looking a little anxious. Arya did not watch him leave, Aegon could see her looking along the benches again.

"Perwyn Frey" she called out.

The man who must have been Perwyn Frey scampered forward, quick to follow Alesander's lead by taking a knee. Relief was etched in his features.

"I know you also did not take part" Arya said. "You served my mother and brother well. You have my promise that no harm will come to you from my command. You may join Alesander".

Perwyn left rather quickly and Aegon looked to see who would be next.

"Olyvar Frey"

A young man stepped forward. He knelt with his head bent and grief clouded his features.

"I am sorry about your mother and brother, Your Grace" he said. "I did not know what was planned".

Aegon looked to Arya and saw her expression soften.

"I know. I have heard my brother was fond of you and that you were very loyal. I would like you to join Perwyn and Alesander".

Olyvar left and when he left any vulnerability in Arya left with him. Her face became stony. The interrogations began in earnest. The room began to be separated. Accusations were flung around the room with Frey accusing Frey. Guilt was established for first one, then two, soon half a dozen. Aegon had known Arya could pick liars but he had never seen it put into practice like this. Her interrogations made _him_ feel nervous and he had played no part.

The North did not care if the guilty were men or women. Both were grouped together. Once the guilty numbered a score, the announcement was made that sentencing would begin. Aegon started when Duck leaned close to him.

"Are you sure you want to stay for this, Your Grace? It will be difficult to watch".

He dismissed the question but he was not prepared when he saw Arya rise, remove the crown and walk lightly down from her seat, accepting a sword on her way. He recognised it instantly as the sword forged from her father's sword. Nymeria followed at her heels as did her protectors. The guilty Freys were taken outside while the rest remained guarded. The Northmen and witnesses from Aegon's company followed. When they reached the yards Aegon saw a block had been set up.

He had killed men in battle. He knew that Arya had killed men but this was different. Some cursed her as she sentenced them to die, other pleaded but it did not matter what they said. Their end was the same. Duck had been right, it was difficult to watch and he found himself turning away more than once. He knew their crimes, he knew the sentence was just but the woman wielding the sword did not seem the Arya he knew. This woman seemed cold, unmoved, indifferent.

He looked at Lord Connington and the expression he saw there surprised him. It was approval. It was something Aegon had rarely seen from him. He caught Aegon's eye briefly but he did not speak. Aegon saw that the other men watching looked fascinated, particularly the sellswords. The Northmen were assisting Arya, she was carrying out the sentence but they were methodical in bringing each person to her for her to carry it out. They looked grim.

Aegon did not want to stay after the sentencing was finished. He did not want to see the remaining Freys being questioned and sentenced. He began to leave but Connington must have seen him and he came after him.

"You must stay Your Grace"

Aegon faltered. "She has no mercy" he said quietly.

Connington looked irritated. "They cannot be spared. You know what they did. If you wish to rule this is something you will need to learn. Not every foe is going to come at you with a weapon and not all justice is easy".

Aegon shook his head. "It didn't have to be her".

Duck interjected. "Aye, it did, Your Grace. They do things differently in the North" he explained. "The little lady told me it is the old way. They do not use executioners. She told me her father taught them. The person who passes the sentence should swing the sword. They believe that if you can't look into a man's eyes and hear his last words then mayhaps he doesn't deserve to die".

Aegon pressed his lips together. "She looked so cold".

Connington almost looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. "Take a moment if you must but you will need to return to the hall".

When he was gone Aegon was aware that Duck was silent but he clearly had something to say. Aegon prompted him.

"She's not cold" Duck argued. "You know that. She will be miserable when it's over. I was there after the sentencing in Winterfell and the Dreadfort. The little lady takes no joy from it. I remember she looked as sad as I've seen her on the first night in Winterfell".

Aegon sighed. He returned to the hall and made himself watch the rest of the questioning. He also made sure he did not look away during what was left of the sentencing but he was glad when it was over and he could return to his quarters.

He did not look for her and she did not come to the hall. It was not until the following day when he met with some of the Northern Lords that he saw her again. Preparations were being made to leave a mix of Northmen and Aegon's men behind to take charge of the Crossing. Aegon had begun talking with Ser Brynden Tully in Arya's pavilion when he saw her emerge with parchment clutched in her hand. Her dark grey eyes met his and he saw her stiffen. The Blackfish did not seem to notice.

"Uncle I am going to find the maester" she said. "My letters are late and Rickon will have started worrying".

"Go child" Ser Brynden urged with a smile. "We can't afford to have your brother getting anxious. He may try and rescue you all on his own".

She darted from the tent and the Blackfish seemed to remember Aegon's presence. His tone returned to something more brusque as they returned to discussing the Riverlands. She returned just before they finished and sat staring into a cup of wine. As their discussion ended the Blackfish left them but not before shooting him a warning look. He was surprised they were left alone. He expected it would not be for long. Arya broke the silence first. Her tone sounded brittle.

"You are looking at me differently since the sentencing".

Aegon did not deny it. "It was not what I expected. You were not what I expected".

She stiffened again. "Duck told me what you said about me".

Aegon could not look at her. She moved so quietly that she was standing before him almost before he realised she had moved. She rested her hand on his arm hesitantly.

"I am still the same person Aegon. From the time you found out my name I have not lied to you about who I am".

He looked down at her hand and she removed it. "It was just different seeing it" he said quickly.

"What would you do if it was the people who hurt your family?" she said defensively. "It is justice. It is how we do things".

"I know" he said softly.

She turned away from him. "This is why I tried to warn you. You should have listened to me back at Storm's End the first time I told you I was not right for you". She sat back down and stared at the wine again.

"Arya" he began hesitantly.

"You can go" she said abruptly.

He paused at the entrance of the pavilion looking at her but she would not meet his gaze. _Duck was right_ he realised. _She is miserable_.

"You were wrong" he said quietly before he took his leave.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: I have had to make a ton of assumptions for this one. It is part of why I have taken a while to update. It gave me a headache and a dose of writer's block. I have assumed the dragon horn binds one dragon. I have assumed Dany can use it and I don't think that is a stretch. It burnt that guy when he blew it but Dany does not burn.

Thanks again for the reviews, they are always appreciated :-)

Chapter 50: Daenerys

Dany stood upon the deck of the ship, watching her dragons closely. She was finally on her way home, finally on her way back to Westeros. The going was slow. They had little wind, what wind they did get tried to blow them off course and they had failed to cover much distance thus far. The dragons were impatient, flying ahead though their larger size made them easier to see now even from a distance. It made Dany nervous. She had managed to bind Drogon to her with the Dragon horn but Viserion and Rhaegal had become wilder in her absence from Meereen.

She still felt ill about how she was leaving the city. She had lost her way there, she knew that but she also knew that even after the battle for Meereen had been won, in leaving the city she doomed the people to a similar fate to Astapor. The city was not what it once had been. The dragons had laid waste to great parts of it during the battle. Dany's supporters had won but it had come with a cost.

_I was not meant to be Queen of Meereen. I was meant to rule the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros._

She was not wanted in Meereen. She was meant for more than that. Her return to Vaes Dothrak had shown that. She had met with the Dosh Khaleen. They had knelt before her. She had united the Khalasar and now the Dothraki were going to help her take what was hers, even though they did hate _the poison water_.

A light breeze blew and she became aware of Ser Barristan Selmy's long white cloak lifting and fluttering with it. The knight was almost silent, his presence as unobtrusive as ever. She could see slight pity in his expression though she could also see he was trying to hide it. _He knows I mourn Daario_.

"Moqorro says a sacrifice will give us the wind we need to get us more quickly to Westeros"

Ser Barristan's expression quickly changed. Pity disappeared and disapproval replaced it.

"I will not do it" she hastened to add".

She saw relief flood his face. Dany did not quite know what to do about the red priest. She had a strange mix in her entourage now. Aside from Moqorro, there was Archmaester Marwyn who she was told did not really did not look like a maester at all. There was the Ironborn and then there were the dwarfs. Alongside that her Bear had returned.

Moqorro and the Mage did not get along. Victarion Greyjoy and Tyrion Lannister did not get along. Vicatarion also harboured some ill will towards Moqorro over some broken promise made to do with the dragon horn. Dany was sure at some point blood was going to be shed. The crawling pace they were making was not helping matters. Tensions were rising and Dany felt her own sense of urgency to get to Westeros, not just because she felt dry land might help in keeping the peace but also because of the tidings she had heard of Westeros.

"It cannot be him" she said resolutely.

Ser Barristan looked strained. He did not ask what she meant. This was not the first time they had this conversation.

"You still doubt?"

Ser Barristan sighed. "I did not see the body myself, Your Grace. Those who did could not look at it".

Dany knew why he looked strained. _If it truly is Aegon, he is meant to be by his side not mine._ They had heard little of the young man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen. Dany only knew that he had landed in Westeros and had begun the fight to claim the throne. Meereen was so far from Westeros though and news was old by the time they received it.

A deep frown crossed the knight's face and Dany heard footsteps. She did not need to guess who had joined them. She turned and saw Tyrion Lannister waddling along the deck, yawning widely before tilting his head as he looked at them with mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Have I interrupted?"

"Not at all" Dany said sweetly.

Tyrion was far too clever. Dany always felt as though he was keeping things from her but her experience with the Harpy in Meereen had taught her that she needed somebody like him. It had taken her a while though to relent and she still did not trust him. The lack of trust had not been helped when he had been late to reveal that he had already met the supposed prince.

_He is the son of one of the Usurper's dogs._ Many had questioned her sanity when she did not have him killed on the spot, especially after he openly admitted to killing his own father and his nephew, the usurper Joffrey Baratheon. Ser Barristan deeply disapproved of Tyrion's presence and Victarion Greyjoy loathed him. Then again, Victarion Greyjoy liked few people.

She had managed to evade a marriage with the man. After her ill-fated marriage to Hizdahr she was not in a hurry to marry again. She would not marry again until she took her throne no matter how many suitors pursued her and she hoped to use that to delay them. She remembered Tyrion's description of this Aegon.

_Bright, comely and rather keen to take his Auntie as his bride_

It was quite possible that if the rebellion had not happened that she might have married Aegon. They were close in age and it was Targaryen tradition. She was confused though. She remembered what Quaithe had told her.

_Kraken and dark flame, lion and griffin, the sun's son and the mummer's dragon. Trust none of them. Remember the Undying. Beware the perfumed seneschal._

The Kraken was Victarion, dark flame was Moqorro, the Lion was Tyrion. Lord Connington was the Griffin, Tyrion had told her he was with this Aegon. She could only assume he was the mummer's dragon but she did not know what that truly meant. The sun's son was Quentyn Martell and he had died without doing anything to betray her. If anything she was grateful to him. He had set Viserion and Rhaegal free. If he had not acted, Hizdahr might have succeeded in having them killed. If she was to listen to Quaithe, she was to trust none of these people. It made her head hurt trying to guess how each might turn on her or whether they were even untrustworthy at all.

They had set a course to sail from Meereen to the West coast of Westeros. It was a course none of them were familiar with but it would allow them to take the Lannisters and their supporters by surprise by coming on Westeros from the East. They had a large fleet of ships, comprising the Iron fleet and the ships taken from those supporting the Yunkai and the Volantene fleet who arrived after them. The journey would be long and they needed wind.

If it truly was her brother's son in Westeros, and she intended to determine if it was, she would do whatever was needed to help him. It would be so sweet to know she was not alone, that she was not the last Targaryen and she had not forgotten the prophecy. _The dragon must have three heads._

Postscript: OK, so I know I have been vague on heaps of stuff but I chose to steer the safest course. I think it most likely Daario died or switched sides so even though it was tempting to keep him alive I have killed him. I have kept everybody else alive who I think should be. As mentioned earlier (at least I think I mentioned it), this is a bridging chapter of sorts. I will fill in a bit more detail in future Dany chapters.

We all know that for this story I'm assuming Aegon is the real deal. I'm not stupid, I know there is a good chance he is a fake and I will be sad if that is true. Because I've made him real in this, I will be interpreting mummer's dragon as a puppet of sorts though my Aegon has somewhat broken through that I think. I think Quaithe was working on info at a certain point in time and stuff changed after her message.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: OK so I was going to post a Sansa catch up chapter next but I got stuck and because this one is ready I thought I'd post it first. After this I plan to write POV chapters from a few neglected characters. Sansa and Jon will be definites plus I'm planning a chapter from Winterfell but I'm not sure which POV I'll choose for that yet. I'm also considering a Cersei chapter before returning to Arya and finishing a chapter I'm a little excited about writing (sorry, no hints on content).

Chapter 51

Arya had not been certain of the next move after they had left Moat Cailin to march to the Twins. She had been too intent on making sure the Freys faced Northern justice, too intent on making sure that none who were involved in the Red Wedding escaped. The release of the prisoners from the wedding guided the next decision. Brynden Blackfish advised her that those from the Riverlands must be allowed to return to their Houses.

She knew it was also about more than that. Arya knew her uncle had been speaking with Aegon. He came away from each conversation in better spirits, even to the point where Arya had heard him laughing with the Prince. Her uncle wanted the Riverlands reclaimed from the Lannisters. The Western army may have retreated but they still had a hold. Aegon had clearly charmed her uncle and his army combined with the North would do the rest.

The Freys who had been spared would remain at the Twins under close watch. Arya suspected it would not long remain the seat of House Frey but nobody had the desire for the Freys to join them on the march. There was nowhere else to put them so they had to be left.

Arya's head was filled with unpleasant thoughts following the sentencing. It may have been years but she had recognised Tom immediately. It helped that he had greeted her as though he knew her and he still carried his woodharp with him. She had to try and put him out of her mind while she dealt with the Freys. Once she finished with them she had not wanted to speak with anybody. She had retreated to her pavilion. She did not get to speak with Tom until the following day.

He had found his way into the camp of the Northern army. Arya heard him playing on his woodharp. He took a knee when he saw her and she could not tell whether he was mocking her or not. She managed to pull him aside by making japes with the men over whether or not the singer could play the songs she knew. The men japed back that even _she_ should not know the songs she knew. As soon as they were alone she dropped all pretence at japing.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Tom chuckled. "So the little queen does know me after all?"

Arya scowled. "Tell me".

He plucked a string on the harp. "Mayhaps I was looking for some inspiration for a song. Mayhaps I'll write one about the dragon prince and his fondness for the wolf queen".

Arya kept her face still. "Mayhaps I'll slit your throat and you won't get to make up any more songs".

Tom put on a mock wounded expression. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?" He chuckled again. "There was a time I would not have thought you capable". He eyed her dagger. "While you were dead it seems you learned some things".

Arya huffed impatiently. "I was not dead and you still have not answered me".

Tom became more serious. "I would have thought it obvious. I came to see some Freys die".

Arya relaxed a little. "I heard the brotherhood was killing Freys".

"We are" Tom confirmed. "We looked for you".

Arya sighed. "I thought you might". Her eyes narrowed. "You were never going to get your ransom".

"That don't matter now" Tom replied.

Arya had so many thoughts going through her head. There were questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't without revealing weakness and Arya would not have him see her as weak. She suddenly realised he was studying her.

"You still don't dress like a girl".

"I don't want to dress like a girl" Arya retorted. "Nobody can make me now".

"Ah but they do make you wear the crown, Your Grace"

Arya touched the circlet, feeling self conscious. She changed the subject, trying to pick her words carefully. "You weren't just killing Freys. What do you want with Aegon and his men?"

Tom plucked a couple more notes. "A singer has to make a living. The prince likes my singing".

Arya scowled again. "He trusts too easily".

"He does" Tom said calmly. "He sings rather well himself. Has he sung for you?"

Arya refused to let him bait her. "Songs are stupid".

Tom laughed. "So you haven't let anybody sing you out of your smallclothes yet? By the sounds of it plenty would like to"

Arya gave him a cold stare. Aegon had said something similar. She had not believed him but she was now finding it to be true. She gave up on questioning Tom. He was not going to tell her anything, not now anyway.

Aegon had become distant after the sentencing. She had the sense he was avoiding her and when she crossed paths with Duck she knew something was wrong. When he told her what had been said she quickly excused herself. It confirmed something which had worried her from the start. There was a reason she did not tell people about the House of Black and White. She had made sure not to tell Jon and Rickon. Aegon only knew because she had no choice but to tell him given how they had met. _Nobody could want me knowing what I have done_.

Aegon was not supposed to want her. He was not supposed to love her. Every time he said it she wanted to tell him to stop. He was meant for Daenerys, not her but he would not hear it. The sentencing changed things. She had seen how he looked at her after the Blackfish left them alone together. _He does not want me anymore._ He had still tried to protest just before he left but she could see things had changed.

The effect on others, however, was the opposite. Arya could not go near the castle or anywhere where Aegon's men were present without being looked at with something more than intense interest. The sellswords were the worst. It had not bothered them seeing her kill. If anything it seemed to attract them. She heard her uncle and the Glovers trying to turn them away from her pavilion. She tried to be courteous to those who managed to get inside so as not to make enemies though she usually ended up becoming blunt. Fortunately Nymeria was enough to put them off. She had always bared her fangs at anybody who showed too much interest apart from Aegon.

Arya could not wait to leave the Twins. She joined in the final war councils before leaving. She was given equal involvement in the planning of the march. Connington in particular conferred with her which made her feel grateful because his confidence brushed off on others. They were to find their way to the Kingsroad to minimise the number of river crossings needed and to speed their journey. The Blackfish had already advised her of the options, nothing discussed in the meeting was really new.

The march felt different this time. It was strange being part of a host made up of two armies. There had been a heated discussion as to who would march where in the column. In the end, despite Arya's initial protests to her advisors, it was decided that she should be in the centre just as Aegon was. She knew it made sense, the leader had to be protected even though she felt she could look after herself. The rest of her bannermen took their similar positions to the usual formation only interspersed amongst Aegon's forces.

Arya rode with her personal guard so did not have too much contact with Aegon. When they did get close she tried not to look at him, instead focusing on her companions. Olyvar Frey had pleaded to prove himself so despite others doubting him, Arya had allowed him to ride with her. The She-Bear also stayed close, as did the Skagosi. Asha Greyjoy had also begun to stick close by. Duck had rejoined Aegon but when he could he spoke with her still, veering off from the rest of Aegon's guard whenever he was given leave to jape with her and talk of shared experiences.

They endured snowfall when they first set out but made good progress once they reached the Kingsroad. Arya felt stifled in the large host. She had little enough freedom to move in the Northern army, it was worse now that she was trapped between two armies. She still insisted on flaughting the rules sometimes to ride ahead, her guards desperately trying to keep up with her. She liked to feel the wind on her face and blowing through her hair. Her uncle would lecture her when they made camp for the night. He was in charge of the outriders but he always heard about her antics. Aegon passed the entrance to the pavilion once in the middle of one of these lectures and although there was distance between them still she could see amusement glinting in his violet eyes. She began to smile and saw his lips begin to curve too then he abruptly disappeared from view.

They had just passed the Ruby Ford before she had any real contact with him. The Blackfish, the Northmen and the freed prisoners from the wedding became more jovial as they neared the Riverlands. Talk of the outlaws had increased and Arya shared knowing looks with Tom when he ventured into the camp to sing. Aegon for once was not in high spirits. Even with the limited contact Arya was having with him it had been impossible to miss the strain in his face as they passed the location where his father had been killed. If things had not changed between them, Arya would have gone to him. Instead she stayed close to her own men, thinking of all those who had been lost.

She was sitting in her pavilion with a cup of their now very scarce wine when she heard a scuffle at the entrance. She assumed Nymeria was hunting but as the flap of the tent was wrenched back and Aegon entered the direwolf was by his side. She knew the moment she looked at his face that something was wrong.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He flinched and she hated herself for how blunt she sounded. It did not deter him though. He remained standing in front of her, his fists clenched and grief in his features.

"I have been told somebody tried to kill you in Winterfell".

Arya kept her face neutral, cursing inwardly. It had been too much to hope for that he would not find out.

"Why did you not tell me?" he demanded.

_Because I knew you would take it badly._

"It does not concern you" she said abruptly.

He ripped his fingers through his hair. It was a gesture she knew well. He was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Damn it Arya, I had a right to know".

She bit her lip then quickly stopped. "No you did not". She picked up the cup and looked into it so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Arya!"

"Keep your voice down" she hissed, looking up at him.

He was pacing and muttering. She heard him listing those he had lost and cracking his knuckles. He stopped still and she saw that his violet eyes had a wild look in them. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the table.

"How can you say that to me? How could you keep this from me? You could have died!"

"Valar Morg-"

Before she could finish he snatched the cup from her hand and hurled it against the wall of the tent.

"No" he shouted, looking anguished. "You don't get to say that, not about this and not here".

Arya leapt to her feet. She was not afraid of him. She knew he would not hurt her but he was going to bring her men running. She stepped around the table and put her hands on his shoulders. He was shaking.

"Calm down Aegon"

He shook his head. "I want him dead" he spat.

Arya was confused for a moment. _He means the boy._

"He took the black".

"I want him dead" Aegon said more forcefully. He grabbed hold of her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "You did not spare the Freys, I do not understand".

"They did not ask to take the black" she whispered.

Aegon shook his head again. "If I had been there I would have killed him". He gripped her more tightly and kissed her with a passion that was almost violent. Arya almost pushed him away, almost. She was used to men trying to treat her roughly but not Aegon. He must have sensed her resistance because his grip loosened. He touched her face gently and brushed his lips against hers tenderly, prompting her to try and seek more before he abruptly broke the kiss and rested his head against her neck. She felt him sob and put her arms around him, rubbing his back.

"You would have spared him too" she whispered. "You have more mercy than I have".

He shook his head yet again. "I should not have said you were cold" he said hoarsely.

He buried his face in her hair and Arya held him. She heard him plead with her not to send him away and she didn't answer. His breathing had calmed but he was still trembling.

"I know it must be hard for you here" she said softly.

His voice was muffled by her hair when he responded. "I keep picturing how he died".

She held him a little longer before she heard the rustle of the tent flap and they quickly separated. Arya dropped into her seat again, quickly trying to tidy her hair and hoping her lips didn't look too bruised. She schooled her face but she saw that Aegon still looked flustered as her uncle appeared before them. He looked at Aegon then his eyes went to the spilled wine and the cup on the ground.

"The men heard shouting".

"I apologise" Arya said quickly, relieved her voice sounded calm. "I lost my temper and threw my wine cup. Prince Aegon was scolding me for it".

Her uncle looked at her suspiciously. Aegon looked both grateful and guilty. _It is a good thing I have learned to lie well_.

"You should not waste good wine Arya" he finally said in a teasing tone, a smile crinkling the corners of his Tully blue eyes. "We have little enough of it".

"I should go" Aegon said quickly, inclining his head respectfully as he fled.

The Blackfish watched him go then turned to her, looking shrewd. "I feel sorry for him".

Arya tensed. "Do you?"

He laughed. "Don't treat me as though I'm stupid. I know what he wants and throwing wine at him is a poor response".

Arya tried not to let her confusion show.

"He wants your hand" Ser Brynden said. "As I say I'm not stupid. No prince would just give up half the realm so easily unless it was true". He took her hand. "How many times has he asked child?"

Arya felt a mix of relief and guilt course through her. "I've lost count" she admitted.

"You refused him" her uncle looked perturbed. "Why?"

"I can't marry" Arya whispered.

"You're mad Arya" he shook his head. "Does he offend you in some way?"

Arya looked down at her hands. "No".

The Blackfish cupped her face gently. "Why then? You seem to care for him".

Arya thought of her list. She couldn't tell her uncle about it. She shook her head. "There is another. His Aunt. I keep trying to tell people and they won't listen. She has _dragons_. Aegon is her rival if they don't marry".

"Oh Arya"

Arya felt irritation course through her. "Don't feel sorry for me" she said in a warning voice. "I don't want to marry. I have told him that. It is not my fault he won't listen".

The Blackfish chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "We make a good pair. If your grandfather was still alive he would despair over both of us".


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: This one is not the original one I had planned. The original Sansa chapter was going to be more exciting (in my opinion) but the rest of the story hasn't moved along enough for me to cover that. Sorry to tease. This one will catch us up with Sansa so that the next time we see her I can include the more exciting stuff I have planned.

As always, thanks to the reviewers. You keep me inspired to continue with this :-)

Chapter 52: Alayne/Sansa

Littlefinger had disappeared and Petyr was back. Alayne still remembered what he had said about Arya. _She is not your friend. She is not your family_. She must have misunderstood what he meant. He must have just been worried about Arya taking _her_ claim. That no longer mattered now. She had no claim.

The castle had buzzed with the news that Rickon Stark was alive and back in Winterfell. She wondered what had happened to Bran. Alayne had not spoken of it with Petyr. She avoided talking of Winterfell with him after their last conversation but finding out that more of her family was alive strengthened her urge to see them, even though she knew it could not be. Alayne Stone had no siblings and even with Winterfell being restored Petyr had told her things. She would not be safe there. She needed to stay in the Vale, to stay hidden until Cersei was done and her marriage was finished. Petyr would protect her. He would keep her safe.

She continued to hear stories of Arya, particularly from Randa. Arya was still ruling Winterfell, even with Rickon being there. Alayne forced herself to smile and laugh but she could not help a surge of envy. Arya had not wanted to be a lady. She had shunned the lessons with Septa Mordane yet Randa was telling Alayne that the bannermen looked to Arya. Arya had a choice of suitors while Alayne was hiding away, by all appearances a bastard.

At least she had Harry. His eye was wandering less. He wanted _her_ and he was the heir to a Great House. It would be a good marriage. Sweetrobin was still lingering though Petyr insisted it would not be long. The shaking sickness was getting worse. Alayne was uncomfortable with the idea of benefiting from the death of her cousin but as Petyr had said, Robert Arryn had always been sickly. Harry was going to inherit and why shouldn't she become Lady of the Eyrie if it was inevitable that her ailing cousin was not long for this world?

There was one flaw in the plan. Petyr had been certain that Tyrion Lannister would not elude Cersei for long. He had been certain that the imp would die, freeing Sansa Stark from her marriage. Tyrion still lived. It was not known where he was but he still lived. He had been kind to her and she did not wish him ill but she wanted to be free. Alayne was getting older and it was getting harder to delay her marriage to Harry. It would soon begin to look very strange and if the betrothal fell through... Alayne could not bear the thought. She did not truly love Harry and she was not certain he loved her but she wanted the marriage. She thought she might grow to love her husband, just as her mother had grown to love her father.

Her envy of Arya faded when she heard her sister had marched into battle. _She still wants to play with swords_. Alayne had to be extra careful around Myranda Royce. Every little piece of information was a triumph to Randa, a source of entertainment. The older woman was fascinated with the "warrior maiden" of Winterfell though she did snort over the "maiden" part of the name Arya had been given.

"I bet she is as maiden as I am" Randa said with a loud laugh.

Alayne had heard Lady Myranda say enough about Arya by now that she managed not to blush this time. She guarded her words carefully though she knew Randa thought her strange at times. Even with her best efforts she was not always able to join in the gossip about the Starks convincingly.

Petyr said little to Alayne after news spread that the Northmen had taken the Dreadfort, Torrhen's Square and Moat Cailin. She did hear him talking with Lothor Brune though. Alayne was always careful not to interrupt when Petyr had company but she had not known that he was having a private conversation when she took in the wine for him that he usually had after dinner. She froze when she heard him speaking.

"... is too careful. They must be caught off guard. The wine incident proved that".

"The maester did not speak?" Ser Lothor asked.

Peytr did not answer. He had become aware of her presence and for a moment she thought he was angry but then he smiled at her.

"Alayne sweetling, why are you not coming in?"

"I did not want to interrupt father" she said quickly.

She noted that this time he did not tell her she was never an intrusion. He simply beckoned for her to come in and give him a kiss. Ser Lothor retreated and Alayne waited but Petyr did not tell her what he had been speaking of. That was not unusual. She tried to bury her curiosity. Petyr would not like her asking questions.

He changed the subject quickly and began to speak of the upcoming tourney. It would not be a real tourney, only those in the Vale would take part but it was a tourney nonetheless. Alayne felt her curiosity give way to excitement. It would be so sweet to attend a tourney as though all the unpleasant things that had happened in Kings Landing had not passed. She tried to quell her panic at the possibility of being recognised but Petyr assured her it would not be a problem. He began to tease her about being named Queen of Love and Beauty. She blushed at the thought. _Sansa Stark would have loved that._

Days passed in a whir as the castle buzzed with preparations. Alayne wished she could wear one of her best dresses but it could not be. Alayne Stone was a bastard and she could not dress above her station. Her preoccupation with the tourney was interrupted when Randa burst into her chambers holding a piece of parchment, her eyes sparkling and a wicked grin on her face.

"Queen Cersei has gone quite mad".

Alayne did not have to look confused for long. Randa tossed the parchment to her and Alayne felt her watching as she read.

"Are you quite alright Alayne" she asked. "You look as though it is _you_ who has been accused of treason".

Alayne did not doubt she had paled. She felt quite sick. Reading the order from Kings Landing had reminded her of her father and what had occurred at the Great Sept of Baelor and of Robb. _They were both labelled traitors too_. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

"I'm surprised Cersei waited this long" she made herself say. Petyr _had_ shared with her that Cersei was becoming more and more unpredictable. The incident where she had tried to organise a match between Myrcella and Prince Aegon had been particularly strange. Petyr had explained to her then of how it should not be long before Cersei was finished but Alayne was not certain.

Randa nodded and looked thoughtful. Alayne did not really hear anything else she said. She just made herself smile and laugh at the times she hoped were right and tried not to keep remembering the past. _Arya should have stayed hidden like me._ She had heard of the alliance between Prince Aegon and the North but she knew what Cersei was capable of. An alliance would not make Alayne feel safe.

The news of the order spread and Alayne sat in her place at the tourney finding that she could not enjoy it as much as she had hoped. The spectators gossiped about that and the Prince marching towards the Twins and the reminder of the Red Wedding along with talk of treason ruined any enjoyment Alayne might have had. She made herself smile as Harry took his part. He was wearing her favour and he acquitted himself well though as she had expected she was not the Queen of Love and Beauty. A bastard would not have that honour.

_Sansa Stark might have been named_ a voice in her head told her.

She feared for Arya right up until the day Petyr stopped in the doorway of her chambers, a strange smile on his face.

"What is it father?" she asked.

"Arya Stark has been named Queen in the North. They crowned her at the Twins".

He was looking at her, studying her expression. Alayne could not suppress an involuntary surge of anger. _I was the one who wanted to be queen, not Arya_. Arya had never wanted it. Arya wanted to run around getting dirty. She had never put the effort into her lessons that Sansa had. She tried to bury the feeling and when she looked at him again she saw Petyr's smile had grown and felt as though he could see what she was thinking.

_Arya is Queen and I am hiding away pretending to be a bastard._

"Why wasn't Rickon crowned" she said stiffly.

"That is a good question sweetling" Petyr replied. He did not provide an answer.

It was not until she rose the next morning that she realised something. _Robb was killed because he had the crown_. Her resentment faded and she felt fear begin to mix with it. She was not happy her sister had the crown but it was for a different reason now. She knew she did not want her to die for it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Aegon

Aegon was flustered as he left Arya's pavilion. He had been forced to leave before he was ready. Arya had covered for him with her uncle but he still felt uneasy. She had been so abrupt when he first went to her tent. They had barely spoken though she had offered him some comfort.

He felt foolish for being so bothered about the Ruby Ford. It was not as though he remembered his father but it was difficult hearing the men speak of him. The Northmen discussed his death so calmly, talking of how his chestplate had been hit so hard with Robert Baratheon's warhammer that the single blow had taken his life. The worst part was imagining the men searching for the rubies as his father lay dead. He did console himself that nobody was talking of his father's death as though it was something to be happy about.

Hearing that somebody had tried to kill Arya had affected him even more. He had not known his father but his bond to Arya was strong, even though she often told him it would have to end. He did not want it ended with her death. She seemed so calm about it. It was stupid he knew but it felt wrong that he had not been able to protect her. Of course if she knew what he was thinking she would scoff at the idea of needing protection.

He made his way back through the camp and rejoined Asha Greyjoy. Lady Asha had called to him, asking if she might speak with him. He had known that Asha had wanted to discuss the Iron Islands with him so he had hesitantly agreed to speak with her. Lord Connington had warned him that the Ironmen were not to be trusted but he had to hear what she said.

She had spoken for a little, professing to want to deliver the allegiance of the Iron Islands to him. She swore that her uncle would not last on the Seastone chair and that she and her brother could take it. When they did she said they would bend the knee. He had asked how she expected to gain the chair and she had begun to speak of Kingsmoots and strange customs.

She was a different sort of woman, fierce and proud. Before they had begun to speak his guards supervised her removing throwing axes from her person and Aegon could not suppress a smile over her attitude as she parted with them and he saw Duck grin too as she japed about them as though they were her children. She was bold of tongue and in action though Aegon had the unsettling feeling that she was amused by him. He did not help matters when she related the story of the boy attempting to poison Arya by way of explaining resistance to women as rulers. He suspected she added some dramatic flair to her description but as soon as he had heard enough details he had quickly excused himself to confront Arya.

Asha Greyjoy looked highly amused as he returned. He only hoped he looked composed. He took a seat with her again.

"I apologise for the interruption Lady Asha"

She smirked and he dreaded to think what she might know. From the way she behaved he knew she must have thought she knew about him and Arya. He cursed himself for leaving so impulsively but her response was polite enough.

"Not at all, Your Grace".

She resumed telling him of how the Kingsmoot worked and the precedent where one had been called invalid where a claimant had been absent. Aegon started to understand her plan.

"You want to use your brother to overturn it".

Asha grinned. "I see you are not all looks".

Aegon flushed which prompted Asha to laugh at his expense and assure him she had no interest in fucking him. That in turn made him even more uncomfortable and he tried to change the subject.

"You will need your brother released".

Her smile faded. "I will".

Aegon thought a moment. "How does la-Queen Arya feel about this?"

"More receptive than her men but she resists the idea. It will not work anyway while my nuncle is convincing the ironborn that he can conquer the seven kingdoms".

Aegon told her he would consider what she had told him but her brother's imprisonment was a Northern matter and he knew he could not interfere, even though he might want to. He had returned to his own pavilion after leaving Asha. He excused himself from having to talk to the men he passed, trying not to be rude. Lord Connington gave him a look as he entered the tent, no doubt having heard that he had seen Arya. He did not push it though. The only person more unhappy as they had passed the Ruby Ford than Aegon was Lord Connington.

Arya was different during the march the next day but then again he supposed he was too. They no longer avoided each other though it was still not quite what it had been between them. He wished her uncle had not interrupted them. He had wanted to fix things and although he had offered an apology of sorts he was not sure of its effect. He could not tell what she was thinking. She was guarding her expression and although he did not think she would rebuff him if he spoke to her in the presence of her guards, he was not certain.

He _was_ glad she did not ride ahead that day. It was not the time to be taking risks and particularly after what he had just learned. They also encountered heavier snows and were unable to cover a great deal of distance. They had to keep stopping and rode a little longer than usual to try to make it up before giving up and making camp before it became too dark.

Aegon ate in his pavilion feeling weary. Not long after he removed his boots and swordbelt and climbed into his bed. It was too cold in camp to undress to sleep. He could still hear noise in the camp and he knew he was early retiring but he had enough for one day.

It had not been long when he heard Arya whisper his name and knew she was close. He sat up to look at her and saw she looked uncertain.

"I was not sure whether I should be here" she whispered "You looked like you needed..."

He knew what she meant. He needed to see her. They had hurt each other, he knew that but he needed to know that things were not still broken. He held out his hand to her and she darted forward, resuming the embrace her uncle had interrupted the night before. After a moment she squirmed and he realised she was taking off her boots. He lay down and when she finished she snuggled close to him and he pulled the furs over both of them.

"I won't be able to stay long" she said apologetically. "It was hard to get in here without being seen. As it is I think Connington knows I'm in here".

He brushed his lips against her brow in response. His pulse raced a little having her so close but he knew that holding her was as far as it would go this time. There was even more chance of being found out in the tent than there was in a castle. Arya felt deceptively soft against him, even clothed. He could feel her curves, even thinner she was still womanly but he was not misled. She was not like other women. She was strong and toned and he would not be surprised if she didn't have a dozen different ways she could kill him, even after she had discarded her knives to lie in his arms.

He had always tried to be gentle with her. He had learned she was not fragile, she was not what he had been led to believe a highborn lady should be from his lessons. He had been led to believe he should use soft touches. Arya had known violence and did not respond well to being handled roughly but he had learned to take his cues from her. She told him, sometimes without words and sometimes vocally when more was permitted and at times it was hard to keep a measure of control when Arya responded so ardently to his every caress. Arya was wild and all the training she had been given, all the restraint she had learned in other aspects of life fell away when he touched her.

He thought of his father again and wondered whether Arya was like Lyanna Stark in other ways, not just in looks. The thought made him feel uncomfortable, he did not want to think of Arya's Aunt in that way but he was trying to understand why his father would have taken her and caused so much trouble. By all reports he was honourable in every other way. Aegon knew he loved Arya but he liked to think he was not so mad that he would let thousands die to be with her. He started when Arya pressed her finger to his forehead.

"You have such a frown. What is it?"

He sighed. "I am trying to understand my father".

Arya bit her lip. Aegon had seen her doing it a little more often, especially since she had begun wearing the crown. "Are you speaking of him and my Aunt?"

Aegon nodded and he saw her look thoughtful as she brushed his hair back with her fingers. It had become a lot longer, it now reached past his shoulders. He had not cut it in many moons.

"I spoke with Howland Reed" she said softly. "He was there at the Tower of Joy when Father went to rescue my Aunt. He and my Aunt were friends. Your father did not _take_ her".

Aegon caught her hand to still her fingers. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a wry smile. "I am more like her than I knew. She could fight too though not like me". She paused. "I think my Aunt did not want to marry Robert Baratheon so she ran away with your father. She wanted to go. Nobody made her. I asked and Lord Reed confirmed it".

Aegon could only stare at her.

"I might have run too if I was her" Arya whispered "but I do not think I would have hidden away with a married man and I would like to think I would have told my family so they would not worry so much".

Aegon tried to imagine it. He had never believed his father would force a woman. He had believed his father loved Lyanna. He had heard the story of the tourney at Harrenhal.

"We are both different" he said slowly. "I cannot imagine you being wooed by me naming you Queen of Love and Beauty".

Arya snorted and Aegon grinned as she tried to stifle her laughter against his shoulder.

"I would have likely thrown the flowers back in your face". Her smile dropped. "It had begun before then".

He listened as she told him of Howland Reed being bullied and of the mystery knight at the tourney. When she began to speak of his father being tasked with unmasking the mystery knight he did not need her to finish the story.

"I could imagine you doing something like that" he said softly. "I could see that being us minus the flowers".

Arya shook her head but he silenced her protests by pressing his mouth to hers. She squeaked a little but her resistance was brief and it was him who had to pull back first when she had clutched handfuls of his tunic and pressed the length of her body to his. He had to fight to resist her and they were both panting a little as they separated.

"You are worse than I am" he teased her.

She flushed and he felt a small triumph. It was not often he could discomfit her. It was usually the other way around.

"I should go" she whispered but she did not move.

"What did your uncle say after I left?"

The corners of her mouth quirked "He said he feels sorry for you. He told me that throwing wine at a man who is trying to win my hand is a poor response".

Aegon could not repress his own wry smile even though her rejection of him was a sore point. "At least I have one supporter".

Arya sighed and moved to rest her head against his chest. "He likes you. He did not want to but he does". Her fingers laced through his. "You meant what you said didn't you?"

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think you would have killed the squire but you would not stand aside and do nothing if somebody really hurt me or my family"

Aegon nodded at her as she looked up into his face, her grey eyes shining and for once looking a little shy. She nestled back against him again.

"You should not want me" she said quietly. "Nobody who knows what I've done should want me".

He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You should have told me".

She sighed. "I know".

She began to pull away and he reluctantly let her go. He watched as she pulled her boots on and retrieved her knives. She gave him one last look and it was almost reproachful.

"You make this difficult".

The march the next day was more comfortable. Aegon found himself talking with Arya's guards as much as his own. The Skagosi was a challenge. Arya laughed at his initial attempt when she saw what he was doing and moved up closer to translate. He grinned listening to her speaking the old tongue.

"You must teach me"

When she translated that it was met with laughter and the rest of the day was spent with him trying to learn a few words. He frowned when they laughed at him though he was not truly offended.

"This is harder than when you tried to teach me some Braavosi"

Her expression did not change but he saw her flush a little and he grinned. The memory was not really one he should have been bringing to mind when they were surrounded by people. She regained her composure quickly and nobody else seemed aware.

They reached an inn just before the end of the march. Ser Brynden Tully pulled up alongside Arya and notified her. For a moment Aegon thought she tensed then her expression became unreadable. They were advised that it was being used as an orphanage of sorts and when Aegon dismounted as they reached it, Arya leapt off her own horse and made a move almost as if to stop him.

"I'm sure we will be safe with children" he told her gently.

She gave him the look which usually preceded a proclamation that he was stupid but she said nothing. She stayed close by him as they approached and she insisted on having guards. He thought it strange but then again he remembered she often insisted on safety measures back in the Stormlands when he visited different places and she could not be certain of who they might meet.

When he approached the inn he saw that the singer had reached it ahead of them. He was playing his harp for the children. Two girls met Aegon as he approached. When he asked who they were they introduced themselves as in charge or the inn, giving their names as Willow and Jeyne Heddle. He began to understand why Arya was concerned when more children started to gather behind them and he saw that some of them were armed.

"We mean you no harm" he began to say.

"What do you want?" the younger Heddle girl asked, her eyes hard and suspicious. "We don't want armies. We had enough trouble from the lions".

He introduced himself and noticed Arya had her hand on his arm, seeming to have forgotten that she was supposed to distance herself in front of others. It was not overly improper but it was familiar. _She is worried_. Duck and his other guards were tense too. Aegon suspected that if the children raised their weapons things would turn ugly fast. He was wearing armour but a well placed crossbow bolt could still do damage. He turned to Arya to introduce her and the singer interrupted him.

"That is Arya Stark, Queen in the North".

Willow and Jeyne Heddle had recognised his name but Arya's had a greater impact. _Her name is known in the Riverlands_. They were allowed inside though Aegon still did not feel overly welcome. He was appalled by the conditions inside. It was tidy enough but the inn was full of children, dull eyed, scrawny children.

"They are starving" Arya whispered.

She held onto him tighter when he offered food in exchange for rooms. The offer was readily accepted and the children discarded their weapons.

They did not really need the rooms though Aegon knew they could use them. They had a little gold and could have paid but this was better. The Heddle girls were proud, he could see that. They did not want charity and gold would have gotten them little food now. He gave the order and some of the rationed food was brought in. He saw one of the men give him a sceptical look but he dismissed it. He would write to his supporters in the Reach now that they were getting closer. Their food supplies, although still likely to be limited, could be replenished from there.

Lord Connington came to see him in the room he had taken and Aegon could not decide whether he approved or whether he thought Aegon was mad.

"We had to camp anyway" he said defensively.

"We did not have to camp _here_" Connington said in a resigned voice.

Aegon's highborn supporters would not have agreed. The decision was popular with them at least. They had not slept under a roof since the Twins. Connington left to go to his own room and Aegon began to make himself more comfortable. He did not realise the extent to which Arya approved of his actions until he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he found a woman he thought he did not know on the other side bringing in linen. He let her in but when the door closed behind the woman her face changed and he saw it was Arya.

"I will not get used to you doing that" he said. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a gown of roughspun. "Where did the dress come from?"

"It doesn't matter" she murmured. "It got me in here". He closed the gap between them taking the linen from her. It was thrown aside rather unceremoniously in his haste to get back to Arya. She rested her hands on his chest almost casually.

"Sometimes I think you are mad" she whispered, looking at her hands. "You do know they wanted to hurt you".

Aegon put his hand to the side of her face, prompting her to look at him. He traced the line of her neck and shoulder with his fingers as he brushed his lips against hers, just gently at first. Her response told him she did not want gentle kisses. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth and grasped his hands, guiding his fingers to the laces on her dress. "Do you want me?"

_Always_

He grasped her waist with one hand, pulling her against him to let her feel his response to her closeness. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "What if somebody catches us?" he asked, unable to stop himself from accepting the invitation even as he asked the question. His fingers quickly worked at the laces.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he kissed her again and she moaned as he palmed her breast. "I'll change my face if I hear anything" she said breathlessly "as long as you don't mind".

Aegon was too far gone to care as she kissed his jaw and sucked gently at his neck. He had shaved and she muttered something about him being less scratchy. Her words became unintelligible when the dress fell to the floor and he slipped his hand inside her smallclothes. He found himself glad he had one of the few rooms with a featherbed though he expected Arya didn't really care. He wanted to savour having her bare against him, being inside her once more. He wanted it to last and although she made it very difficult he had some degree of success and by the time he spilled his seed he was satisfied but he was exhausted.

"I want you to stay" he murmured, running his fingers down her back and pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"You know I can't" she said in a reprimanding voice as she slid from his arms and began to dress. It was eerie seeing her change her face before she left the room.

He woke in the morning to the sounds of shouting. When he emerged from his room he found a gathering at the doorway to Arya's room. His guards accompanied him as he walked down to find out what was going on. Arya looked pale and he found his heart thudding in his chest.

_They know about us._

She looked in his direction and her expression was almost pleading.

"Olyvar Frey is missing".

Aegon's relief was short lived. He soon knew what the shouting was really about. Olyvar was being named traitor and deserter. He had been branded for his family name. Aegon had not had much to do with Olyvar but he thought he had a sense of the man. Arya had told Aegon often that he was too trusting but he could not believe Olyvar had turned on them. When his eyes met Arya's he realised she did not believe it either.

_There is something else going on here_.

He joined the men in the camps and listened to the discussion. Search parties were to be sent out. Aegon could take no part, the Northmen were taking charge and a halt was called to the march. He returned to his room at the inn. Hours passed with no news before his door was thrown open and the Northern advisors burst in. Aegon was meeting with some of his supporters. They were not impressed at the interruption.

"My apologies Your Grace" the She-Bear said in a stiff voice.

They began to retreat and Aegon called them back.

"What is it?"

He could see the strain on their faces. Ser Robett Glover offered the explanation. "Her Grace is gone".

A/N: Next one will be Brienne before I get back to Arya. I'm not purposely making you guys wait to find out what has gone on with Arya (some of you might guess where she is anyway) but if I can gather my thoughts properly the Brienne chapter is relevant to the next Arya one and it makes sense in my head to write it that way.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: The Arya chapter is almost done. It has turned out to be long. I will post it soon. I may edit this one, I'm not sure I'm happy. If there are glaring errors I will fix them.

Chapter 54: Brienne

Brienne had settled into her role at Winterfell but a large part of her felt as though she was not fulfilling her oath. She could imagine that Lady Catelyn would have told her that she was behaving with honour and that she was adhering to her duty. Lady Stoneheart would not be so kind. Lady Stoneheart would be demanding that Sansa be found.

_I should have gone with Lady Arya. I should be searching for Sansa._

Lord Rickon continued to be difficult in most matters but he was diligent in his lessons with her. He learned fast and Brienne expected that he would be an exceptional swordsman when he grew older. _I pray he gets the chance to grow older. _He listened to her as she tried to teach him about weapons and strategies.

He was far less patient in learning his letters with the maester but he was improving. Letters came from Arya every few days. Lord Rickon could read most of the words on his own now. He would smile when he read them but then he would go quiet and brood. He wanted to join his sister or he wanted her to return to Winterfell. Brienne knew the letters were meant to reassure him that Arya was safe but the further south she travelled, the angrier Rickon became.

_I am not happy either._

She knew it was not her place to question but she had expected Lady Arya to return to Winterfell after Moat Cailin was secured. The letter announcing that she was marching to the Twins made her feel dismay and Lord Rickon was furious. He disappeared for hours and when one of the men found him in the godswood Shaggydog bit him. It had taken quite a lot of negotiation to quell demands for the direwolf to be locked away.

It was worse when the next letter was late. The order accusing the Lady Arya of treason had been sent to Winterfell. The young She-Bear had read it and shared the contents with Brienne. They had both agreed not to tell Lord Rickon. When the next letter came from the Lady Arya, it held the news that she had been proclaimed Queen in the North. Brienne could almost hear Arya's displeasure as she read the letter. The letter was addressed to both Brienne and Rickon and it assured them that she would not disinherit Rickon.

_Do not worry little wolf, the claim remains yours. They need me for now but as soon as you are of age I will step down. Prince Aegon has given me a crown. I like wearing it as much as I expect you will but for now I must do my duty._

Brienne was relieved that she did not mention the order from Kings Landing in the letter. She could guess how it had come about. _The Lannisters would not have expected to provoke this reaction_. She was tempted to smile but for the mention of Prince Aegon. The Freys had received justice but Lady Arya, now Queen Arya, lingered in the Riverlands. She said they were returning the prisoners from the Red Wedding to their Houses but Brienne suspected there was more to it.

_I wonder if her laughter has returned with her prince._

Brienne had expected Lord Rickon's fury over his sister journeying further south to grow even more but instead he withdrew more. He had kept her letters in his chambers. He shredded this one, protesting that he did not want a crown and his sister should not have one either. He then shut himself in his chambers and took his meals there. No amount of talking to him about his duty as a Stark and his promise to his sister could entice him out.

When he eventually did come out, he had ventured down to the dungeons. All the talk of justice had prompted him to visit Theon Greyjoy. It was only days later that Rickon insisted on Theon being freed from his cell. Brienne misliked it but there was naught to be done about it. Lord Wyman protested the loudest but it was the one occasion Rickon decided that as the Lord in Winterfell he would have his way.

She soon saw why he had done it. Theon Greyjoy was a pitiful, broken creature now. There looked to be no harm left in him. He may have tried to take Winterfell but the man who had done that no longer existed. Brienne listened to Theon telling Rickon stories from his youth, stories of Rickon's brothers and sisters and his parents and she understood.

Lord Wyman's displeasure over Theon was not as great as his displeasure over Roose Bolton's widow. Walda Bolton grew larger and in two moons there would be a Bolton heir. To hear Lord Wyman tell it the child was going to be double cursed, bearing Bolton and Frey blood. The Young She-Bear had been keeping a vigilant eye on things. Despite the misgivings, the child was innocent. Aly and Brienne shared a desire for no harm to come to it.

They had turned away some strangers at the gates. It did not feel right but Brienne remembered Arya's words before she had left. They needed to keep an eye out for threats from inside and outside the castle. Brienne would have been inclined to let them in but Shaggydog had reacted badly to their presence. Theon Greyjoy had spoken up for the first time to say that anybody the wolf misliked that much was somebody they should mislike too. The Young She-Bear had nodded at that and the men had been sent on their way with some food rations. They had not been happy.

One guest they did allow to stay a few days was Lord Howland Reed. Brienne was curious about him. He looked over Winterfell sadly, telling them that he had not been there since the Rebellion and was sorry to see the damage to the castle. He stated that he had seen the Lady Arya (as she then was) and it had prompted him to pay his respects at Winterfell. He spent some time speaking with Lord Rickon, telling him stories of Lord Eddard Stark and his siblings from before the war. Lord Rickon was most unhappy when he took his leave. Brienne was too distracted to feel too sorry.

Arya's last letter had included a piece of information which made Brienne feel constantly uneasy. The remark was innocent enough but Brienne had read the intent behind it. She knew it was a message for her.

_We have been joined by a singer named Tom. He plays his harp well enough but I do not care for his singing. He has an interest in justice and I hope his idea of it does not differ from ours._

Brienne was certain she knew who the singer was and it filled her with a sense of foreboding. His presence so close to Arya meant that it was all but inevitable that she would cross paths with the other outlaws, especially given that they were travelling along the kingsroad and would pass the Inn at the Crossroads.

_Did I do the right thing keeping it from her?_

Brienne had agonised over it. She still was not certain what she should have done. She would not have known where to begin. Arya's views on death were unpredictable. Brienne had heard the valyrian saying slip from her lips over and over. _All men must die_. Brienne was not certain that the girl would be happy her mother lived but then again her attitude to death differed when it came to those she was close to. Duck had confided to Brienne of Arya's determination to protect the prince. Perhaps she _would _be pleased but would she be pleased about what her mother had become?

Queen Arya and Lady Stoneheart shared a thirst for vengeance but Brienne could see warmth still in Arya. There was mercy in the girl which the shade of her mother now lacked. It was also uncertain what Arya would now make of the Brotherhood. The girl was a little bitter at her experience though she did not appear to harbour hatred towards the outlaws she had met. Those people were now different Brienne suspected. Her experience differed from what Arya described of meeting them when she was a girl and when Lord Beric had led the Brotherhood.

A fear rose in her remembering what had happened. _I should be searching for Sansa _she thought again. She wondered at Jaime's fate. He had been determined to find the older Stark girl as his chance at reclaiming his honour. Brienne had parted ways with him when she heard the news that a girl claiming to be Arya Stark was in Storm's End. She did not doubt Jaime's determination to fulfil his oath but she felt she should be there. It was her oath too. She had thought Arya might help her find Sansa but now she had a duty to protect her little brother instead.

She looked at Lord Rickon, her young charge. Arya had tasked her with teaching him of honour. It was very difficult to practice what she preached. She did her best but it seemed no matter which way she turned she was breaking a promise to somebody.

Postscript: I'm not happy with my reference to Jaime. I kept it deliberately vague because I have no idea what will happen when he meets with Lady Stoneheart. I have assumed he survived somehow because I think he will. I just don't know how he got away so I haven't tried to guess.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Merry Xmas all. I will take a break from the story over Xmas. I'm not planning on abandoning this. In a way it might be a good thing I'm taking a break, I may need to hide depending on reactions to the content in this. The story is going to be far longer than I originally intended but I plan to finish it though updates may get slower.

Thanks as always for the comments and reviews

Chapter 55

Arya had been sitting in her room, sharpening her blades when the men from the camps had converged on her. She knew instantly that they were wrong. Olyvar Frey had not deserted. He was not a traitor. Arya had spent time with him. They had ridden side by side from the Twins. He had meant what he had said about proving himself. Arya could see it, not just in his words but in his actions.

Her arguments had not convinced her bannermen though. They wanted her to issue an order for him to be branded a deserter and oathbreaker. They wanted him executed. The freed prisoners from the Red Wedding were the most vocal. The Greatjon bellowed loudly. Arya would not do it. Instead she ordered for Olyvar to be found and brought back to her to be put to the question. She just hoped that if he _was_ found that he would make it back alive.

Arya could see that Aegon shared her opinion of Olyvar. They did not get a chance to speak of it but she had seen it in his face. He could not help her though. The Northmen had little tolerance where the Freys were concerned. Olyvar had been given a chance and they now felt he had abused the trust Arya had placed in him. They were going to dispense justice and they did not want Aegon's men involved.

Arya desperately wanted to seek Olyvar herself but she lost precious time stuck in meetings while search parties were organised and sent out. Before her uncle rode out she pulled him aside and tried to reason with him. He listened to her more than the others but she could see his grief over her mother and Robb was blinding him. He was not going to take justice into his own hands but he wanted Olyvar found and he wanted answers.

As soon as he was gone Arya wrote a note on parchment and left it in his tent. After only just speaking of her Aunt's disappearance with Aegon, she was not going to disappear herself without saying something. She hoped that there would not be panic about her absence though she expected that hope was futile. She only hoped she would not be gone long.

She found Tom easily enough in the inn. His guilty expression when he saw her confirmed her suspicions immediately.

"Where is he?" she hissed. "Why was he taken?"

"It was not my idea" he protested defensively "but he is a Frey and some don't feel it right that he escaped justice".

It took everything Arya had to restrain herself. "Is he already dead?"

"Mayhaps" Tom said slowly. "It depends on how long it takes before Stoneheart makes it back from Fairmarket".

He looked like he was lying. Arya repressed the urge to ask about Stoneheart. Tom would not answer her questions before and she did not have time to argue now. "Take me there" she demanded.

Tom sighed. "That was the plan". He gave her a sidelong look. "You will have to come alone".

"I know that. I'm not stupid" Arya snapped. "I remember how things used to work".

Tom gave her a solemn look. "A lot has changed since then" he said quietly.

Arya darted back to her room to gather what she needed to disguise herself. She wore a long hooded cloak over her boiled leather and made sure she took Needle as well as her finger knife and the blade hidden in her boot. When she left with Tom it was assumed she was a camp follower and no questions were asked. She was fortunate that Nymeria was out hunting, the direwolf had found some of her old pack of wolves. If the wolf had followed her she would have been recognised instantly.

She was surprised to see that Tom was prepared. They did not get far before they were met by a man with horses for them. Arya felt a surge of irritation. _This was planned, they always wanted to provoke me into going to them_. She felt a sense of foreboding mix with the resentment she had tried to bury from years earlier when the Brotherhood had stopped her from reaching her mother. The man holding the horses greeted her as familiar. She recognised him despite the years.

"Harwin" she said stiffly.

"It is good to see you are well my lady" he replied in a friendly tone.

"It's your grace now" Tom offered.

Arya huffed impatiently, not interested in small talk.

"Don't waste time" she warned. "If I find out he was hanged just before I got there I will make you sorry".

She mounted her horse and spurred it on. Tom and Harwin allowed her to set the pace without argument though Tom did try to jape about her hurry. It was met with a glare from Arya and a queer look from Harwin. When they reached the river they were met by more men. Arya recognised Lem and Jack-Be-Lucky though they looked harder now. _We are all hardened._ She refused to engage in pleasantries.

There was talk of putting a hood over her head when they reached the other bank. Arya fingered the hilt of Needle and let them know what she thought of that. They were insistent though so Arya gave in.

"If I wanted to turn you in I would have outed Tom at the Twins" she protested as darkness descended.

They began to mull over that and Arya swung quickly into the saddle. She heard them make surprised noises and allowed herself a smile under her hood. _I have spent enough time blind that this hood will be rather pointless._ Her smile did not last long. _I have been gone too long and come too far. _She knew there was going to be trouble in the camps now.

Arya counted as best she could as they travelled. It was harder on horseback than on foot. She kept mindful of changes in direction. She heard other voices not long down the road. Other men had joined them. When she dismounted one tried to take Needle from her. Arya heard a crunch as her elbow made contact with his face. There was harsh laughter.

"She's broken your nose again".

_Lem_ she realised instantly. His voice was muffled when he responded. "I should have worn that bloody helm".

"If you try again I will do worse" Arya declared, keeping her voice level.

That was met with more laughter until she heard Tom interject.

"I would not test her" he said. "I believe she is not japing".

They went quiet for a bit and then Arya began to feel the ground sloping downwards. The air around her felt different, sounds changed and she could smell that it was more earthy. _They have taken me to the hollow hill. _The sounds began to fade away until she heard footsteps approaching. She was about to try and remove the hood when it was removed for her.

"Thoros" she said instantly. He still wore his robes though they looked even more faded. He looked older, more worn down. He gave her a tired smile when he saw her studying him.

"I would say the years have been kinder to you than me but I know that is not true".

Arya fought the urge to cringe. _He sees things in the flames, just like Melisandre_. He offered her a piece of bread and she took it and sat down as he did the same. She wanted to ask him so many things but she did not know where to start. She chewed on the bread while she thought quickly then she heard a distant scuff of a boot and realised others were listening. She scowled.

"They fear you might try to kill me" Thoros explained.

_If I wanted to they could not stop me._

"Is there a reason I would want to kill you?" she asked.

He smiled wanly and Arya felt her stomach lurch. _Something is wrong here_.

"I need to warn you child. The Brotherhood is not what is used to be. The war has taken its toll. There are wounds which will not heal and those wounds have had a truly dire effect". He sighed. "The order used to be about honour and justice or so we told ourselves".

"Killing Freys was about vengeance as much as justice" Arya said slowly.

"Just so" Thoros said, shaking his head. "Unfortunately justice can be lost in the quest for vengeance. Lady Stoneheart has taught me that".

"Where is Olyvar Frey" she asked urgently.

Before he could respond, others stepped into the chamber of the cave with them. There were two of them. Lem on the left was holding a rag to his bleeding nose and looking at her with a murderous expression. Arya's breath caught in her throat when she looked at the man on the right. He was the one who answered her.

"He is waiting to face judgement".

He looked the same but he was different. He still had the thick black hair and deep blue eyes but they were angrier now. He had looked big and strong before, he was even more so now. He had grown a beard. Arya noted he wore a swordbelt and the blade looked to be a good one. It was not valyrian steel but it was not the old stolen blades the outlaws used to carry.

"Gendry"

He flashed a quick smile but it was fleeting. "Your Grace".

Arya scowled. "You don't call me that. I'm still Arya. Anyway, Olyvar already faced judgement".

Gendry's expression darkened. "There are different sorts of judgement".

Arya looked to Thoros. "What is going on? I was brought here. Where is Lord Beric? Who is this Stoneheart?" She could hear that her voice was no longer remotely calm and she couldn't control it. "Olyvar did nothing wrong. I promised him no harm".

"Lord Beric is no longer with us" Thoros said softly. "He is truly dead now".

"Valar Morghulis" Arya said softly.

Thoros looked pained and Gendry looked confused. Lem was less subtle.

"What are you on about girl?"

Arya gave him a cold look. "It means all men must die".

Lem snorted. "If you think that I don't know why you're fretting about this Frey".

"He is not the rest of his family" Arya said defensively.

"M'lady will know" Gendry interjected.

Thoros excused himself and Lem went with him. Gendry lingered. He moved closer and sat down beside her, looking at her with an expression that was softer. She could see he had something he wanted to say.

"I thought you were dead for so long. I'm glad you're not".

"Brienne told me" she replied. She saw him tense at the abruptness of her tone. She tried to soften it. _We were friends once._ "I hope you have been well".

His jaw worked. "None of us have been _well_".

_That is too true._

She tried to think of something to say. _We used to be able to talk so easily. _She asked about his sword and he showed it to her proudly. He had forged it himself. He asked her where she had been and Arya avoided fully answering the question, instead telling him she had escaped to Essos and after returning to Westeros she had reclaimed Winterfell for her brother Rickon.

"Brienne is in Winterfell with him now. She is protecting him for me".

Arya noticed he tensed a little each time she mentioned Brienne's name. _He is not happy about something that happened._ It began to be uncomfortably warm and Arya removed her cloak. It only took her a moment to realise Gendry was looking over her intently, his eyes burning into her. He looked away when he realised she had caught him.

"Don't look at me like that" she said, remembering what Brienne had told her.

"Like what?" Gendry said defensively. She saw a flush creep up his neck.

Arya put her head in her hands. "We used to be friends. That is all we will be".

When she looked up she saw that he was flushed then his expression became angry. "I'm just a bastard. I'm not fit for your grace anyway. You're meant to marry some lord". His mouth twisted "or a prince".

Arya snorted, trying to ignore the obvious reference to Aegon. "You being a bastard has nothing to do with this. I'm not going to marry anybody... ever".

Gendry looked shocked. "I thought..." he said slowly.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

The tips of his ears went red. "I heard that you might be... with the prince"

Arya tensed. "I don't want to talk about it".

Gendry scowled. "Tom told us to leave. He made sure we weren't caught at the inn but you were watched. He's not better than King Robert you know. He might act like it but he'll father bastards too. He had some camp follower in his room".

Arya sighed. _Of course we were heard_. "You don't know what you are talking about".

Gendry gave her a look which clearly told her he thought she was deluding herself and Arya decided to let it go. She supposed it was better than people knowing the truth.

Arya had teased Aegon about other women only the night before Olyvar had gone missing and he had looked unusually serious.

_"There are no other women Arya. From the time we met I have not strayed. If it was not for the dragons I would keep to your bed"._

It frightened her because she could see he was telling the truth. He was telling her that he was hers. She had tried to protest and he would not let her.

"He is a good man" she told Gendry. "You don't know me anymore. I'm not the same person I was. Aegon wanted to marry me but I refused. It changes nothing. You need to think of me only as a friend Gendry. I won't be my Aunt, caught between Baratheon and Targaryen. Brienne told me who you are"

"I'm just a bastard" Gendry said in a flat voice.

"You're more than that" Arya said. "You know you are but it makes no matter". She reached for his hand and he let her take it and give it a gentle squeeze. "You can't return to the inn after I leave here. There are men who would recognise you".

Thoros had returned and he and Gendry shared a look. Gendry gently pulled his hand from hers and left her with Thoros. Arya's thoughts returned to Olyvar and Lady Stoneheart.

"You still have not told me of her".

Arya's quest for answers ended when she heard a cry of horror from further in the cave. She leapt to her feet. Thoros tried to reach for her.

"There are some things you should not see".

Arya wrenched away from him. "That was Olyvar". She began to run. "What are you doing to him?"

She could hear Thoros scrambling behind her. _They were trying to distract me_. She would not be caught. She was too quick for that. She found the others gathered in the larger cavern she remembered from years earlier. There was a fire pit in the centre of the floor. Men, women and children were gathered around watching. She spotted Olyvar standing in front of a trestle table across the cave, his wrists bound with rope. She shouted to him but he seemed unable to even look at her.

Some of the men tried to block her path as she darted across the cavern but she was not having it. She made it to Olyvar's side and grasped his arm, ignoring the shout from Jack-Be-Lucky who was standing on the opposite side of the prisoner. Olyvar was the colour of milk.

"Olyvar" she said softly.

She heard footsteps behind her and guessed Thoros had arrived but he was forgotten when Arya looked to see what it was that had shaken Olyvar so badly. Her legs felt for a moment as though they had turned to jelly and she struggled to keep her footing.

"Mother?"

The woman in grey had been her mother, Arya could see that. The creature in front of Arya was a walking corpse. Half her hair was gone and what remained was white and brittle. Her face was ripped, the flesh hanging and gaping and in parts Arya could see signs of decay. The slash in her throat was plain to see and she was making a croaking wheezing sound.

"The Lady says he must hang" Harwin explained.

Arya fingered the hilt of Needle and looked around. _There are too many_,

"Give us the sword child" Thoros said gently.

Arya scanned the faces in the cavern. She strode quickly, unsheathing the sword and saw them jump to reach for their own weapons. She searched Gendry's face, looking for the boy she used to know.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

He looked startled but he nodded. She gave him the sword, hilt first.

"I will want it back".

She returned to Olyvar's side, thankful that they had been too distracted to drag him off while her back was turned. She resumed her examination of the thing that had once been her mother. Her appearance was not what affected Arya, not truly. Arya had seen horrors in the House of Black and White. Sad to say she had seen worse. What affected Arya was her mother's eyes.

Arya remembered her mother as warm. She had scolded Arya often but there was affection mixed with it. Her mother had cared. Her mother had been Tully through and through. Family, duty, honour. Arya looked at the woman in front of her and all she could see was hate. This was not her mother.

_This is Lady Stoneheart_

"Mother" she said softly, trying to appeal to her. "Olyvar took no part. You know he was not there. He did not hurt our family. He has been serving me. He has been good and loyal".

Lady Stoneheart choked out more sounds.

"He will not turn over those who were responsible" Harwin said. "He has continued to serve with the other Freys. He must hang".

Arya felt tears prick her eyes. "He can't hand them over. I killed them! I already punished the Boltons and the Freys who took part". _My mother would understand this._

"He preyed on your weakness".

Arya stepped forward, fingers outstretched. She touched Lady Stoneheart's face, running her fingers along the brittle hair, lightly caressing the torn skin. She searched for a glimmer of emotion other than hate and anger and found none.

"Do you know me mother?" she asked. "Do you think of Rickon? He is very like Robb now".

The reaction of Stoneheart to Robb's name was an awful sound. It was a true sound of suffering. Clawed fingers gouged into Arya's wrists, prompting her to pull her hands back. She turned on Thoros.

"You should not have allowed this"

"She is your mother" he said. "Lord Beric passed life onto her. The Lord of Light raised her".

She looked into his face, her own fury surfacing. She switched to the bastard Valyrian spoken in Myr so that only he would understand.

"She _was_ my mother. My mother is dead and she should have stayed that way. I was stupid when I asked you about father. I was a stupid girl who didn't know better".

She heard murmurs behind her. Thoros paled.

"Where did you learn Valyrian"

Arya pursed her lips. "I crossed the narrow sea. I speak many languages now".

Her hands were resting on the trestle table and she heard Lady Stoneheart making noises. She was gripping a crown. It was bronze with iron spikes.

"I wear the crown now" she said to Lady Stoneheart. "I did not want it but they needed me so I took it. I will punish those who remain. The Lannisters are the only ones left. I will find the guilty. Aegon will deal with any who escape me".

She turned back to the others in the Brotherhood.

"What is dead should stay dead. Have you forgotten what Lord Beric said? When he came back he lost who he was. I did not understand that at the time but I do now"

"M'lady says it has to be finished" Lem said.

Arya looked around at them and at Olyvar, shaken and trembling beside her. She recalled what the Kindly man had told her, that death was a merciful end to suffering. She had come to disagree with him on that in many cases but she could see where he might be right. She could see where it might truly be a gift.

"It has to be finished" she repeated.

She looked to Thoros again and closed her eyes. She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths. She heard them begin to take Olyvar away and steeled herself. She recalled what the Hound had said of the gift of mercy and moved quickly before anybody could stop her.

"Valar Morghulus" she whispered.

Her finger knife slid in, smooth as silk into Lady Stoneheart's chest where the heart would be. There was no breath, there was no blood. The corpse that was her mother seemed to crumple in front of her. _I hope you are with father and Robb now._ She heard an anguished cry and it took her a moment to realise it had come from her own lips.

She heard shouting but her vision had blurred. She could not see. She could not hear. The blood was pounding in her ears and her breath was coming in shallow gasps.

_Can you be a kinslayer if the person you killed was already dead?_

She began to stumble, trying to get out of the cavern. She did not make it far before she was restrained. _They will kill me_. She felt strangely numb about it. The hole was back, the hole where her heart was meant to be. Aegon and Rickon and Jon had helped her feel again but now she felt hollow. The knife was twisted out of her hand and she didn't fight it.

"Does she have any more?"

"I'm not touching her to find out"

"What do we do about the Frey?"

Strong arms lifted her and she was being carried. They set her down gently, back in the cave where Thoros had been talking to her. They offered her water. _Why are they offering water to me?_ _Why haven't they killed me already?_ She knocked the cup aside and heard somebody call her an ungrateful bitch. Arya didn't care.

She heard her name being called but she tried to block it out, staring dully at the wall of the cave. She didn't react until she felt Robb's crown being thrust into her hands. She looked down at it, confused then raised her eyes to meet Gendry's deep blue ones. He looked concerned. He then produced Needle, looking at her warily.

"If I give this back to you will you stab me with it?"

Arya shook her head and took the offered sword, setting it down in her lap. She looked down at her hands.

"I killed her" she whispered.

"No child" Thoros said from behind her. "She was already dead. You had the right of it".

Arya turned on him. "I hate you for making me do that" she spat.

She reached for the water after all but could only manage a sip. She closed her eyes and tried to think past what had happened in the cavern. She suddenly remembered her men, Aegon.

"I have to go" she blurted. "They will be looking for me".

She struggled to her feet. When she made it to the entrance of the chamber there were men blocking her way.

"Am I a prisoner?" she asked, turning back to Thoros and Gendry.

Gendry shook his head.

"We just hoped to speak with you" Thoros said. "The Lannisters have hunted us. I wanted to know of Prince Aegon".

Thoros looked worn down. Gendry didn't meet her gaze. He was scowling. _I do not want to speak of politics_ she thought, fighting to push past the hollow feeling in her chest. _I do not want to be queen right now._ She looked at the crown in her hands.

"He is merciful though my opinion may change that" she said flatly. "What did you do to Olyvar".

Thoros smiled wanly. "That decision now rests with you. Our leader is gone. There are those who would look to you now".

Arya wanted to scream and she almost did. _I am so sick of duty_. She thought of what Aegon had told her. He would say she could do this. She took a shaky breath. _I just need to get through this so they will let me go._ She tried to think of what her father would have said. It hurt to think of him after what she had just seen, what she had been forced to do.

"Let him go" she said abruptly. "Let me go too. Find your own way. You could plead for a pardon from Aegon, he would likely give it but the worst should take the black. Mayhaps they could regain some honour".

They still took a while before they stood aside for her. People came and went, some shooting her dark looks, others looking fearful. Some called her _your grace_. Arya struggled to acknowledge any of them. Harwin returned just before they let her go. He knelt in front of her. She shoved the crown into his hands.

"This needs to go to Winterfell. Whatever else you have done you used to be my father's man". She saw him flinch. "Take it, I cannot look at it".

"It is yours, Your Grace" he said, looking at it.

"No" Arya said bitterly. "I have one already. I could not wear that knowing where it has been". She paused. "Wait until the army has moved on then go North". She felt a tear roll down her cheek and angrily brushed it away. "My mother's body..."

Thoros interjected. "You do not need to worry. We will lay her to rest. She should be taken to the river".

Arya nodded and began to make her way out of the cave. She stumbled a few times as she went and Gendry took hold of her arm to help her. It seemed she had lost all her training. _It will come back. _Olyvar had been freed though he was still shaking. Some of the Brotherhood accompanied them, those wanted to seek redemption. Thoros was amongst them. Despite what she had told Gendry he insisted on riding with her to the river.

"It is like you said" he said softly. "We were friends once. I will leave when I know you will be alright".

_I will never be alright._

They rode quietly for a while before she addressed him again. "You are better than the Brotherhood" she said quietly. "Find a better way. Be the knight you wanted to be".

He did not answer her. When they reached the river he sat with her in the boat. They were almost to the other side when Arya heard the wolf howl. _Nymeria_. The sound echoed her own pain.

Postscript: I may be wrong but I don't think Arya's reaction to Lady Stoneheart in this would be farfetched. I feel as though the emphasis on mercy with the Hound, Arya witnessing Lord Beric's talk of how he felt about being revived and all the talk by the Kindly man of death being an end to suffering might prompt her to want to end her mother's suffering. Gendry fans do not fret, he might be friendzoned (to borrow a term I saw in another Arya/Aegon fic I loved) but he is not gone from the story. I just refused to make the romance side of things any messier than it already was so he won't go South with Arya. I go on about needing to edit a lot, I may need to with this one too. It turned so huge it was difficult to check properly. I have read it numerous times but that doesn't mean I have not missed rough patches.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: This one picks up where the last Aegon chapter ended so there is a little overlap with the last chapter. There are times I could really do with a beta for this. If anybody is interested, let me know.

Chapter 56: Aegon

Aegon tried to stay calm. He knew Arya could take care of herself but he didn't understand how she could have left without saying anything, especially after what she had said of her Aunt. The Northmen had asked around. Nobody had seen her leave. She had not been taken, that would have been noticed. Aegon knew she must have left of her own free will.

It was not until the Blackfish returned that he found out anything. Aegon was in the camps speaking with his own men when Ser Brynden strode towards him. He was clutching a piece of parchment in his hand and he had a grim look on his face.

"May I have a word Your Grace?"

His tone was sharp but Aegon followed him without hesitation, walking quickly to keep up with the knight's long strides. As soon as they were clear of the other men and only Duck remained to overhear the Blackfish wheeled around to face him. He thrust the parchment at Aegon, clearly angry.

"I believed you to be a man of honour. Pray tell me, did you know of this?"

Aegon was sure the confusion showed in his face. He reached for the parchment and had to tug it from Ser Brynden's hand. He cursed as he read it.

_Uncle,_

_I believe I know who has taken Olyvar. They will take me to him. I only hope I won't be too late. Please do not worry. I will be back as soon as I can. I do not believe they will harm me. I knew them once._

_I know it is for the North to decide but if Olyvar returns without me I ask that you get word to Prince Aegon. He will know my wishes in this mayhaps even better than you do. I fear that my bannermen may be so wroth that they will act impulsively._

_Arya_

His first thought was that he was offended that he had not been told. _She will share my bed yet she will not share some of her most important thoughts_.

"I did not know Ser" he said stiffly.

The anger began to dissipate from the Blackfish's expression and worry replaced it.

"She is so stubborn" he muttered. "She hid this so that it would not be found until late".

"She disappeared once at Storm's End" Aegon offered, trying to reassure both himself and her uncle. "She came back after a few days".

He thought on what she had told him as he returned to his room at the inn. He sat by the hearth, warming himself. _She will return. _He knew she would as long as she was capable. Duty would force her return if nothing else.

Hours passed and Lord Connington joined him, he suspected to stop him from doing something foolish. He had offered Aegon the explanation as to why Arya did not write him, minus the usual lecture about Aegon needing to distance himself.

"She knew how it would appear. Questions would be asked, especially if you had gone after her and could not be found. The Northmen would have been reminded of Lyanna Stark and they would have wanted your head. I am glad she had the sense to realise that".

Aegon knew he was right. He reflected on what Arya had written in the letter to her uncle. She had shown more confidence in Aegon knowing her wishes than the Northmen. _She knows I know her better_. _She knows I will be fair to Olyvar._ He had also figured out where she had gone. The disappearance of a Frey and Arya's reference to having known his captors once led to one conclusion-_the outlaws_. Lord Connington was right. If Aegon had known where she was he would have gone after her.

As more time passed and darkness fell Aegon tried to push the nagging worry aside. He met again with his men, adjusting their plans for the march. It had to be delayed until Arya returned. There were few complaints from those staying in the inn but the leaders of the Golden Company were not impressed. Naught could be done about it. They could not execute their plans for the Riverlands without the Northern army. They needed Arya and the Blackfish.

Search parties had now been looking for Arya and Olyvar but the search had to be called off after dark. Aegon did not truly panic until morning came. He was in the stables of the inn and he heard a wolf howl. It was no ordinary howl, it sounded pained. When he emerged from the stables it was not long before Nymeria appeared and he saw her howl again. Aegon had been familiar with the connection between the wolf and Arya for some time now and he knew what it meant.

_Something is wrong._

His guards were flustered as he hurried to saddle his horse. They began to question him then seemed to realise it was futile. They followed his lead, the other men in the yard quickly rushing to join them. He knew it would not be as many men as Lord Connington would advise but it would need to be enough. As he swung into the saddle he shouted to Harry Strickland to tell Lord Connington and Ser Brynden Tully and spurred his horse on, ignoring the stricken look on Harry's face.

The direwolf began to run ahead and Aegon tried to keep pace as best he could. The direwolf had an advantage covering the snow covered ground. The horses could be pushed as long as they kept to the road but when they veered off it, their pace slowed as their hooves sank through the crust. They lost the trail at one point and it lost them time. When they regained it Aegon realised they were headed to the river. He found Nymeria waiting for them on the bank. She howled once more and Aegon dismounted to join her.

He could see a boat coming towards them. As it drew closer he saw that Arya was on board. Only a moment later he saw the man by her side. Whoever he was he was far closer than Aegon would have liked. As Aegon watched he saw the man touch her arm and lean his head in close to say something to her. Arya did not push him away. They looked to be familiar with each other.

He was striking and Aegon felt a surge of jealousy. It was not a feeling he liked. This man was bigger than him, his build was muscular where Aegon was lithe. He was dark where Aegon was light, with coal black hair and as the boat reached the shore he saw the man look at him with deep blue eyes full of hostility. His head bent to speak with Arya again and Aegon saw her shake her head.

He forgot his jealousy quickly when he fixed his gaze properly on her. Her eyes were downcast and as she went to rise he saw that she looked unsteady. When she looked up he could see her eyes were full of pain. _She has been wounded in some way_. The other man had taken her arm to steady her and Aegon stepped forward to take her hand to help her ashore.

"Arya" he said softly. He had an awful thought. "Did they hurt you?"

Arya shook her head and he exhaled in relief. The other man looked at him reproachfully as Aegon grasped Arya's hand. _How have I offended this one?_ He helped Arya onto steady ground, wondering at the state she was in. She would not look at him. There was a cloak under the other man's arm and he held it out to Arya as he reached the bank. She didn't seem to see it so Aegon took it. He could see her trembling.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked.

Her eyes finally met his.

"I don't know".

He turned to his men, telling them to see to the men on the boat. He had now spotted Olyvar Frey who looked to be in a far worse state than Arya. While they were busy he draped the cloak gently around Arya's shoulders, helping secure it. The other man began to look uncomfortable and Aegon spotted a knife in his hand. He recognised it.

"Why do you have Arya's knife? She never parts with it"

Arya answered him. "I let them take it. Gendry will give it back".

Gendry did give it back. Arya tucked it back away in its usual place and Aegon felt he should introduce himself and find out who the men were. He had suspicions, especially given her letter to her uncle and the lack of sigils, he wanted to confirm them.

"I am-"

"I know who you are" Gendry said abruptly. He awkwardly took a knee but he did not look happy about it. He introduced himself as Ser Gendry Waters. The other men who were leaving the boat followed his lead. None of their names were known to Aegon. He looked them over quickly and felt fortunate that their numbers did not dwarf his own party. He started when he saw the last men to come ashore carrying a body from the boat.

"Who is that?" he asked, looking to Arya.

She paled and did not answer. One of the men parted from the body and drew up alongside her. He was wearing robes of a pale pink and he looked both weary and wary. He spoke instead, his voice carrying an accent of the free cities.

"That is the remains of Lady Catelyn Stark".

_Arya's mother_. Her pain was starting to make sense now. He gave the man a questioning look.

"I am Thoros of Myr, Your Grace"

Aegon recognised the name but did not get a chance to respond. The men on the boat had disembarked bringing horses with them. A couple of them were now clambering back onto it to cross to the other side again. One was the man, Gendry who had been at Arya's side. Although Aegon was pleased to see him separated from Arya, he was not sure he should let them leave. The men who had accompanied Aegon began to try and stop them. Arya grasped his arm.

"I know I should not ask but please let them go" she pleaded. "I gave them orders".

Aegon looked at her a moment. She did not hold his gaze long. He wanted to ask about the orders but he did not think he would get an answer right then. He told the men to let those on the boat leave. Arya let go of his arm.

"They are the outlaws" he said. It was not a question.

Arya nodded.

"What of Lady Stoneheart?"

Arya looked even paler and Thoros interjected. "Lady Stoneheart is dead".

Aegon looked at the body wrapped in a blanket and began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered what she had told him of Lord Beric being brought back to life. He could hear Olyvar Frey speaking with the men. His voice took on a note of hysteria and Aegon caught the words _Lady Catelyn_ and _hanging_. Arya's dark grey eyes were haunted as she looked at him.

"My uncle can't know. It would hurt him too much".

Right at that moment Aegon did not care what was _proper_. He stepped closer and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her to him, just briefly. He wanted to say something, anything of comfort but he could not find the words. She did not embrace him but she did not resist the gesture. He knew she had fixated on vengeance for her mother's murder, he was not certain she had ever grieved properly. She still did not sob or weep now.

"I will speak to the men" he promised.

They lingered by the side of the river. The red priest, Thoros, suggested treating the Lady Catelyn's body by the Tully traditions. There was a small boat along with the larger ones at the crossing and time was spent gathering material which would burn. Aegon had more than one archer with them but Arya wanted to do it.

"I did not know you could use a bow" he said.

"I learned it" she said dully. "I just don't use it often".

The owner of the boat was less than impressed when it was set free to serve as a pyre. It only took Arya one shot from the borrowed bow to set it aflame, even as shaken as she was. Aegon promised the owner compensation when they returned to cross the river.

Darkness was falling but they could not remain there. He held the horse still as Arya put her foot in the stirrup to mount it. He could feel eyes on him, not just his own men but those of the outlaws who were seeking a pardon but he ignored them. Aegon had told them they would discuss it when they returned to the inn. He rode beside her, noting that Nymeria was staying close by her side.

Arya's expression was still, unreadable when he glanced at her in the moonlight. He knew she had suffered a blow. He could not imagine what it must have felt like to see her mother as she was. Aegon had looked at the body before it had been burned. It must have been a horror to see it raised. He thought of his own mother. It would have meant a lot to him to see her but not like that.

They were almost asleep in their saddles when they made it back to the inn. Their arrival was greeted by shouts. The Blackfish caught Arya as she almost fell from her horse. Aegon could hear him scolding her but even in the dark his relief was apparent.

"Olyvar Frey was taken by outlaws" Aegon offered as Lord Connington drew alongside him and the leading Northern lords gathered around. "I understand that it has been quite an ordeal. Mayhaps questions can wait".

The outlaws who had come to speak with Aegon were promised an audience after they had managed to get some sleep. He watched Ser Brynden guide Arya away and walked with Lord Connington to his own room. He could see Connington was frowning.

"I do wish you would not be so reckless Your Grace".

Aegon sighed and felt a little shamed. Lord Connington deserved better than him taking such risks. He had spent so many years keeping him safe.

"I did not mean to worry you my lord. There was little time to think".

It was late afternoon when he rose. He did not feel alert but he was rested enough to do what he had to do. He spoke with Olyvar Frey who revealed what had happened with the outlaws, finishing with what happened to Lady Stoneheart.

_No wonder Arya would not look at me._

"Queen Arya saved me" Olyvar said, still looking pale. "She killed her mother but-it wasn't Lady Catelyn. It wasn't how I remember her". He grabbed Aegon's arm fiercely before remembering who he was speaking with. He quickly let go with an apology. "I keep hearing the way she wailed when she died".

"Lady Stoneheart?" Aegon asked.

"No, Queen Arya" Olyvar replied.

Aegon repeated the instructions he had given at the river. The Northmen were not to be told of who Lady Stoneheart was. It was enough that she died the way she did. They did not need to know she suffered the indignity of being a walking corpse afterwards_._ He then met with the outlaws in a private audience and heard them. The red priest, Thoros, had been sent out with Lord Beric Dondarrion on Lord Eddard Stark's orders. After the death of Lord Stark, Lord Beric and his men were labelled traitors. Aegon listened as he described how the Brotherhood had evolved. Some of it he knew from Arya. The rest was darker though.

They said they would bend the knee and they wanted a pardon from him. He was less than inclined to give it remembering what Olyvar had told him. He told them he would think on it. They would be kept in the camps, not prisoners but under close watch in the meantime and restricted to a limited area. They were not to leave. Thoros requested to speak with him privily afterwards. Aegon reluctantly agreed though he kept men with him and Lord Connington insisted on being present.

"I know you must think poorly of me Your Grace" Thoros began.

Aegon frowned. "Poorly is not a strong enough word".

Thoros shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "I was there the day the Lannister men lay Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys before the Iron Throne".

Aegon flushed. "That was not me". He was so tired of defending his identity.

"I am now aware" Thoros said softly. "The Lord of Light shows me visions sometimes in the flames. I know you think it was wrong to raise Lady Catelyn. It was not for me to question. The Lord of Light was not yet done with her".

"I worship the seven" Aegon said firmly. "It still was not right".

"I only ask that you do not judge our fate based on your passions Your Grace" Aegon felt the blood rush too his face again and began to argue but Thoros kept speaking. "We acted because we had no king to serve. Although we lost our way there are those of us who can still serve you well. Mayhaps we can choose a better ending for ourselves".

Aegon struggled to think on the priest's words past the reference to passions. _He means Arya_.

"You served the usurper Robert Baratheon" Aegon said, trying to keep calm.

"I ate too much of Robert's food and drank too much of his wine" Thoros corrected. "I was a poor priest but I was first sent for your grandfather Aerys. He preferred the pyromancers".

Aegon thought on that for a moment.

"Keeping the red priest near you is not wise" Lord Connington said, frowning.

"He would not be near me" Aegon said quickly.

He called the audience to a close, repeating his earlier decision to delay judgement and accepted the food brought to him once the red priest was gone. Lord Connington was still talking of the outlaws but Aegon was only half listening. He was distracted by thoughts of what Thoros might know. As much as he did not like what the priest and his followers had done, there was no denying that the man had some power.

He walked through the camps as darkness began to fall and found the Northern lords talking in lowered voices. He heard Arya's name mentioned more than once. He ran into Ser Brynden and saw that the man looked haggard.

"How is she Ser?"he asked.

The Blackfish tensed and for a moment Aegon thought he would not answer. Then he gave a heavy sigh.

"She is aloof and withdrawn. I believe she has barely slept. She speaks when she has to. She cannot meet my eye. Questions are being asked".

Aegon did not have to ask what sort of questions were being asked. He had answered similar himself at times from his own men. A king or queen was not afforded much time.

"Is she in her room?" he asked.

The Blackfish shook his head. "She will not stay in the inn. She muttered something about memories. She has moved into her pavilion".

"I will try to speak with her"

Ser Brynden eyed him warily. "I'm not sure what you think you can do Your Grace".

Aegon strode towards the pavilion, the other man walking with him. "I did not tell you this Ser but she was rather damaged when I met her". He flashed a smile. "I managed to annoy her back to the woman you met in Winterfell".

The Blackfish laughed, a short, loud laugh and Aegon knew he was amused despite his worry. "I suppose it is worth a try".

When they arrived at the tent they were met by a handmaid fleeing. She halted when she saw Ser Brynden.

"I tried Ser, she was not interested".

When Aegon entered the tent he saw what they were referring to. Arya was sitting in a partitioned area further in, looking at her hands. Nymeria lay by her feet. A discarded hairbrush was on the table before her. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when Aegon found her and her hair was dishevelled. She looked exhausted. She did have a cup of soup in front of her but it looked almost untouched.

The Blackfish retreated and Aegon approached her. He sat next to her but she did not speak. A Cyvasse board was discarded in one corner of the tent and he rose to retrieve it, rummaging to find the pieces. When he returned to her side he began to set it up.

"I don't want to play Aegon" she said softly.

He thought quickly. "I will play myself, you can watch". He grinned. "At least my opponent will be a challenge".

He saw her start to scowl and felt a glimmer of triumph. He played a little while, remembering the games they used to play when they first met. He did not look at her, feigning concentration. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a small voice.

"Do you not want me here?" he asked.

She fell silent and after a little while longer she reached for the white pieces. She always chose the white. They played in silence. Aegon heard a footfall at one point and turned to see the Blackfish leaving. He had clearly come to check on Arya. When the game ended she finally spoke again.

"Don't let me win the next one".

He smiled and set up the board again. He could see her concentrating and although he hated to ruin it, he had to press her a little. They couldn't just play Cyvasse forever.

"I know what happened".

She tensed. "How much do you know?"

Aegon reached for his elephant, pretending to be lost in thought before he answered.

"I know everything".

He heard her breathing change just slightly. She was controlling her expression but he could tell she was distressed by her eyes.

"I had to do it" she said quickly. "It wasn't her any more. She was suffering".

She pulled back and began to rise and Aegon caught her wrist to try and stop her leaving. She wrenched her arm free but she sat back down. He continued with the game though he could see she wasn't concentrating any more. After she lost rather badly she shoved the board aside and turned her face away.

Aegon shifted his seat to move closer to her and picked up the brush. She looked at him with startled eyes.

"May I?" he asked.

When she didn't throw him out he assumed she wouldn't fight him. He wasn't quite sure where to start. He had played with her hair often after they made love, he was rather fond of it but he was not familiar with women's habits. People had looked after him his whole life. He had never had to take care of anybody else.

"Tell me if I do something wrong".

She sighed and began to undo the braided parts. He set the brush down and quickly followed her lead, noting that her fingers trembled when he made contact with them. He began to gently brush when the braids were gone.

"My mother used to brush my hair sometimes" she whispered.

He paused a moment and caught her fingers, raising her hand to press his lips to her knuckles. Her breath shuddered a little.

"Why don't you hate me?" she said quietly. "Why haven't you run from me?"

"Mayhaps I am mad" he said softly, attempting a jape as he kept brushing. She did not take it very well. She began to rise again and he wound his arm around her waist to keep her with him. She was knocked off balance and sat again awkwardly. "That was a poor attempt at humour, I am sorry".

"Mayhaps it is true" she said in a low voice.

He would not be insulted. _She wants to drive me away._ He kept brushing. He saw her wince when he hit a particularly bad tangle and he began to work at it with his fingers. As he scraped her scalp with his nails he heard a pleased sigh.

"I keep imagining if it was my mother" he said hesitantly. "I don't think I could have done it". She tensed again and he was quite certain she was upset though her expression was guarded. He quickly clasped her hand. "That does not mean it did not need to be done".

He had spent time thinking of what he would say. Connington had made his thoughts on raising corpses quite clear and that had helped somewhat. He suspected Connington was imagining fallen enemies rising. Aegon could never be quite sure how Arya would react though. He was relieved when she twined her fingers through his.

"I did not think anybody would understand. I wanted her back but it was not her. She would not want to live like that".

Aegon resumed brushing. The tangles were almost gone. "I have told them not to speak of it to the Northmen and your uncle. If you wish to tell them it is your choice. For now you should drink your soup though. I am sure it is quite cold".

He saw her smile weakly and felt a surge of relief when she raised the cup to her lips. Very little time passed before there was a scuff and he saw Arya stiffen. He looked up and saw the Blackfish. Aegon stilled the brush, sure that he looked guilty. What he was doing was fairly innocent although it _was_ improper. Ser Brynden looked at them, his brow furrowed. Aegon was about to try and defend himself when Arya spoke.

"You need not look like that uncle. Prince Aegon is only brushing my hair because I would not do it myself. You did want it brushed, didn't you?"

Aegon almost felt as though he was going to swallow his tongue. Arya was doing a good job of appearing rather calm. She took another long swallow of the soup and Ser Brynden's jaw worked. He looked at Aegon.

"I see you are having more luck than the maid did".

Aegon forced a smile and willed his hands to work, just a few more strokes with the brush so that it would not look as though he felt caught out, even if he did. The Blackfish sighed and left them. As soon as he was gone Aegon dropped the brush on the table as though it was red hot. He shifted a little further away from her.

"I thought he was going to come at me".

He was surprised to see Ayra look amused though her eyes were still a little sad. "I will speak with him. It isn't as though he caught us fucking".

_It is only a little better. _Aegon knew something would have been read into it. The contact was too intimate, too familiar. Arya was known to rebuff far less from anybody else but at least one good thing had come of it. Aegon could see that she had begun to let her guard down. She broke into a wicked grin.

"The maid also wanted me to have a bath. I suppose you want to help with that too".

Even after the fright he just had the mere thought was enough to quicken his pulse. "Don't tease me woman" he said gruffly.

Arya quickly became serious again. "The Lannisters still have to pay"

"I know" he said gently. He thought of her whispers. _Ser Meryn, Raff the Sweetling, Queen Cersei._ "I need to ask you something".

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I know about the names" he blurted. "I've heard you when you share my bed and you think I've fallen asleep. I know about Cersei but who is Ser Meryn and Raff the Sweetling and what did they do?"

She hesitated before giving him the explanation. He could see that she was defensive about it. It reminded him of what she had said to the assassin that night in the inn. _If she is wronged she does not let it go_. He tried to imagine the girl she then was witnessing such horrors. He had thought his life difficult living on a boat in Essos. He had come to see exactly how sheltered he had been, even if he had been hiding to survive. He rose to leave her and pressed his lips to her brow before he left.

"You should not have been put though those things".

"You won't stop me?" she asked.

He gave her a wry smile even though the idea was an uncomfortable one. "I could not stop you even if I wanted to".

Arya shot to her feet and pulled him into a kiss with a lot more heat than was wise given he had just been caught being too familiar with her. He could not help pulling her close, pressing her small form against him. She parted from him abruptly, her face a little flushed.

"Go now" she said. "I have to see my uncle and apologise to the girl I scared off".

As he took a step back he saw that she still looked a little sad but her bearing had changed. She was not looking so burdened.

"If you need to talk about-" he began.

She cut him off, looking solemn. "I will find you".


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Happy New Year!  
I have a beta now so thanks goes to gnurd for helping improve this chapter. You are awesome!  
Thanks as always to those who review and for the followers, it amazes me that so many are interested in my writing.  
I am also on tumblr now (as an FYI), same username. I'll post links to new chapters there though I know anybody who has followed this gets an alert anyway. I just thought I should get a little modern :D

**Chapter 57: Jon**

Jon Snow still dreamt of fire and dragons. Sometimes he dreamt of Winterfell but the images of dragons came more frequently. He often woke covered in sweat. Arya had told him of the dragons coming and he wished he could blame the dreams on what she had said but they had started before he had gone to Winterfell. They simply became more vivid afterwards.

He received letters from Arya. They were for the most part short. She wrote him after hearing of Robb's Will. He did not open the letter straight away. When he did he felt foolish for waiting. The language was warm and supportive.

_I am disappointed you cannot be with us in Winterfell. You are so much like Father. I understand, you must put your duty first. I will do my best to prepare Rickon to be Lord of Winterfell._

A weight lifted from him after reading it and just for a moment Jon did not feel so burdened.

Melisandre continued giving him space but she watched him. Jon felt as though she was just waiting for something, he knew not what. Her eyes were on him as he moved around the castle each day. He knew he should be thankful that she did not actively seek him and that she accepted that he did not welcome her presence but her surveillance of him made him uneasy. _She knows of my dreams_. He had not forgotten her telling him so.

She did come to him to warn of seeing an attack in the flames.

"Servants of the enemy are coming, those you call wights. I see walking death invading the castles"

"Castles?" Jon asked. "More than one?"

"Three" Melisandre said, sounding certain.

Despite his skepticism regarding Melisandre's visions, Jon reminded his brothers to be ready for attack all along the Wall. The alert was sounded at Castle Black only a few days later. Jon had put a man on guard not just on top of the Wall but also from the best vantage point of Castle Black. He gave the same instructions for the other castles along the Wall.

Jon woke to the sound of the horn and began to rise quickly. He had a torch burning ready and Ghost by his side. By the time the horn had sounded three times Jon had the torch in his hand. He opened the door to the armory and came face to face with a dead man. He was dressed in black but Jon had trouble recognising him. His face was a ruin and only one blue eye could be seen surrounded by torn and hanging flesh.

The last time Jon had faced a wight he had been a green boy. He was not that boy any more. As Ghost lunged at the creature Jon did not hesitate to set it alight with the torch. The fire consumed the wight but he soon realised it was only the beginning. More shapes were coming behind it. They were slow moving, shuffling but they were coming. _They remember_ Jon thought _and they are coming for me_.

Jon could hear his brothers approaching but they were too far away to help. _One torch is not going to be enough._

"Jon Snow"

Jon turned, feeling a sudden warmth and found Melisandre by his side. Her eyes seemed to glow almost as red as the ruby at her throat.

"How-" he began to ask but she shook her head.

He took a sliding step sideways and thrust his torch at the next wight to approach but as it crumpled he saw that there were four more behind it, grouped closely together. He turned to Melisandre to speak to her and saw her reach inside her robes. He heard her saying something rapidly in a low voice. Then she beckoned to him.

"Come closer Lord Snow"

He did not have time to argue. He stepped close to her and as she pulled her hand from her robes flame streamed forth, encircling the two of them in a wall of fire. Jon felt the heat yet it did not burn him. The wights were bent on their task and did not stop. He heard Melisandre speaking in another language again and an arc of swirling fire burst out from the ring surrounding them, burning the wights where they stood.

The flames disappeared as the wights fell. Behind their remains Jon saw the huge eyes of the squire from Winterfell, Tomas, with Leathers by his side. Other brothers gathered around them. By their expressions Jon knew they had seen enough.

"Are you well m'lord?" Leathers asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I am" Jon replied, not sure what else he could say.

He shared the tale of what had happened knowing that by morning it would be all over Castle Black. The men needed to know. _They need to be ready. _Jon knew that this attack would not be the last. When the men retreated he turned back to Melisandre.

"How did you get here my lady?"

"I saw you," she replied. "I made certain to stay close. I am sorry I was not here for the beginning."

"You were here soon enough," Jon said, bending to ruffle Ghost's fur. "You have my thanks."

He learned within the next day that Eastwatch and the Nightfort comprised the other targets but their preparations served them well. The attack educated the new recruits from Winterfell. Up until the attack of the wights the new brothers looked like they thought the Others to be a tale made up to frighten them.

Eastwatch and the Nightfort fared as well as could be expected. The Watch lost two men from Eastwatch and three from the Nightfort but it was far fewer than it would have been without the warning and preparation. Jon was only thankful that the dead from Hardhome had not descended on them in force. He wondered what they were waiting for.

The report from the Nightfort came from Davos Seaworth. Stannis remained in the Nightfort but Jon heard tales that he had an unhealthy attachment to the Black Gate. Jon was not sure of the truth of the gossip travelling along the Wall but there was ongoing talk of the Nightfort being haunted, of voices in the night. It reminded Jon of Old Nan's stories. It was tempting to think of them as myths but given how many of those supposed myths were being found not to be myths at all Jon could not be certain. One thing he did know was that Stannis' men were disgruntled. They talked of moving on.

The Wall needed to be manned but Jon would not be sorry to have fewer mouths to feed, especially if those who left were unproductive mouths. He managed to have food brought by ship using the gold loaned by the Iron Bank. Their stores had not run out but were running low. Stannis' men did not want to be at the Wall. They wanted the glory of the war for the Iron Throne. They wanted the spoils that came with taking castles and they were not interested in taking orders from men of the Night's Watch.

Jon was still in dire need of more good recruits but he could not see any hope of it. They gained some from the men Arya had sent from Winterfell's dungeons. Tomas, the squire who had tried to poison Arya showed great promise though he dropped to his knees every time he saw Jon. He still feared the wrath of the Lord Commander for having attempted to poison his little sister though Jon knew he had feared Arya and Rickon more.

He knew he could write to Prince Aegon requesting men for the Watch knowing it was looking certain Aegon would sit the Iron Throne but initially he delayed. He felt uncomfortable given what he knew of Aegon and Arya. The arrival of dragonglass from Dragonstone had been welcome. Jon had been surprised when the prince had followed through. Jon knew he would have to swallow his pride and make further contact. In the end he decided to send a man south bearing a written request. He knew that was what the Old Bear would have done. A representative from the Watch sent a message as well as providing an escort for any new recruits.

He worried for Arya as she marched South and his worry lessened little as he heard of the success in taking back Torrhen's square and Moat Cailin. When she wrote of the planned assault on the Twins he felt the strongest regret thus far for refusing to abide by Robb's Will. He knew he had made the right decision but that did not remove the desire to be part of serving justice to the Freys.

The raven containing the orders from King's Landing came not long afterwards. Jon opened it having no idea what it was. A chill went down his spine reading it. It felt as though history was repeating itself and he feared that Arya would meet the same fate as Robb, mayhaps not at the hands of the Freys but he was not so naïve as to assume that the weakened Lannisters forces were beaten yet.

The letter he received from the Twins made him smile as much as it made him worry. He read it more than once. The letter all but screamed her frustration and he could picture her as he read it again.

_Dearest Jon,_

_I am most wroth with my bannermen. They crowned me. Aegon passed on the orders from King's Landing when the Freys surrendered and because I am said to be no longer a lady they decided to make me queen instead. I hate it even more than you would have._

_I am most worried that I will be no good at it. Aegon tells me they chose me as I am. The only thing that must needs change is that I wear the crown he gifted me. That made me feel a little better. It is not comfortable but I suppose it is not meant to be comfortable. It does make me wonder why people are so eager for these titles. I don't imagine Rickon being pleased when I pass the crown onto him._

_The Freys were sentenced. All of those who took part in the Red Wedding were executed. I thought you might be pleased to know this. I do hope that you are keeping well. I worry for you and for all of us remembering what you told me of the Wall._

_Arya Stark_

_Reluctant Queen of Winter_

Jon was satisfied that the Freys had faced justice. He was not happy that his little sister was so near Prince Aegon again. _He gifted her a crown_. Jon was certain he knew what that meant. He could not write back, even if he wished it. He would not know what to say and it was likely she would have moved on from the Twins before his raven reached her. _Hopefully she will have parted from the prince._

The next news proved that was not the case. Arya was venturing further South, further into the Riverlands. She was intent on returning the prisoners from the Red Wedding to their Houses and helping bring an end to Lannister rule. Jon could not blame her for that, no matter how much he wished for her to return North.

It was after dinner and Jon was now rifling through the books sitting in his solar. He had been trying to make his way through them but he did not have enough time to make much progress with the time taken up by his other duties. _I will have help with it soon_.A raven had reached him from Sam. He was on his way back from Oldtown with his newly forged maester's chain.

Jon only managed to read a few pages before Satin appeared in his doorway.

"M'lord, you have a visitor. He says his name is Lord Howland Reed."

Jon knew the name. He knew Lord Reed was one of his father's bannermen, now Arya and Rickon's bannermen he supposed. Arya had met with him recently but Jon was puzzled at his presence, especially arriving this late. The crannogman had not set foot in Winterfell since the Rebellion. _Why is he at the Wall?_

"Show him in."

Jon was not surprised to see the man was small. He knew that was common of crannogmen. Lord Reed had an anxious air about him and his green eyes looked sad as he looked at Jon.

"Lord Reed," Jon began. "I am pleased to meet you. My father always had good things to say of you."

Jon saw Howland Reed flinch. It was just barely noticeable but Jon saw it.

"Ned was kind to say so," Howland said hesitantly. "My Lord, thank you for seeing me." He studied Jon rather intently. "I have not seen you since you were a babe."

Jon was surprised then realised he should not be. "You saw me during the war before my father brought me home."

The barely perceptible flinch was seen again. Jon narrowed his eyes. _He is keeping something from me, something about Father_.

"I met with the Lady Arya," Lord Reed said in reply. "I also saw Lord Rickon in Winterfell before coming here. You are more Stark than either of them though I must admit that seeing Lady Arya was like seeing a ghost."

"It is Queen Arya now my lord" Jon replied. "Her bannerman proclaimed her Queen of the North."

Howland Reed went quiet and shifted in his seat. "Queen Arya tells me you refused the title so as not to disinherit her and her brother."

_Her and her brother, not my brother_. Lord Reed's tone was courteous but Jon felt the familiar sting. He had tried to kill the boy in him but some wounds still remained.

"It was not right for a bastard to take the rights of his trueborn siblings my lord" Jon replied, unable to keep the ice from his tone.

Howland Reed paled. "You misunderstand me."

"I do not believe I do," Jon said stiffly. "What is it you wished to speak of?"

"Your mother," Lord Reed said quickly. "Queen Arya tells me you still do not know of her."

_He will not call her my sister._ Jon repressed his bitterness.

"I do not," he replied. "My father said he would speak of it when he returned from King's Landing. He did not get the chance."

Howland Reed shifted again, looking as though he was struggling with something. "You and Queen Arya have a strong resemblance. She looks most like her Aunt did."

"My Aunt too my lord," Jon said through gritted teeth.

"No Jon," Lord Reed said quietly. "She was not your Aunt and you are not a bastard."

_Not a bastard_, He had dreamed of not being a bastard.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "My father-"

"Eddard Stark was not your father my lord," Lord Reed said, his green eyes piercing into Jon. "He raised you as his son to fulfil a promise to his sister but I have no doubt he loved you as a son."

_His sister_. Jon pieced the threads together quickly, his mouth going dry.

"My mother was Lyanna Stark?"

"Yes," Lord Reed replied. "We found her dying of a fever in the Tower of Joy. She had given birth to you not long before we arrived."

"My father"

Howland Reed did not break his gaze. "Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna ran away with him and they married. You are not a Snow but you could not be raised Targaryen. The Targaryen's lost the war. With Robert on the throne you would have been killed."

"Leave me my lord," Jon choked out.

Howland Reed stood and inclined his head respectfully. "You will have questions. When you are ready I will answer them."

Jon remained sitting in his solar reeling from the revelations. The candle guttered out well before he felt ready to attempt sleep. He had thought back to the vision he saw in Melisandre's flames. The woman had looked like Arya but Jon now realised it was not her. _It was my mother_. He tried to recall the image. He remembered her smiling as the man he now knew to be Rhaegar had spoken of Jon before he had even been born.

_I should have been told._

He tried to recall what his father had said of him. _Not my father_, he thought bitterly, _my uncle. _Eddard Stark had always treated Jon as one of his children, even while custom had him excluded as a bastard. He remembered the way Catelyn Stark looked at him, the way she had treated him. _She hated her husband's bastard son_. Jon was a reminder of dishonour and in the end, there had been no dishonour. Eddard Stark had not fathered a bastard.

Jon tried to think of how different his life might have been. Aegon and Daenarys Targaryen came to mind. _They were exiled from Westeros, hiding to survive_. Even with the hurt Jon felt, the betrayal which still felt raw, he knew that his childhood in Winterfell had been a kinder fate. He had grown up with family, in safety, surrounded by family. They might not be his brothers and sisters as he had thought but they were family.

He slept little and when he broke his fast, he had Satin send for Lord Reed.

When the crannogman arrived Jon could see the pity in his eyes. Jon did not want to be pitied. He was still the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. It did not matter whether he was Jon Snow or Jon Targaryen, whether bastard or no he had duties.

"I do not have much time my lord but I do have questions."

Howland Reed nodded but before Jon could ask anything he began to speak. He told Jon of Rhaegar's obsession with the prophecy of Azor Ahai, that the dragon must have three heads. Rhaegar had dreamed, he was certain that his children would wake dragons and that there must be three.

"Lyanna said that she and Rhaegar were in love," Lord Reed said softly "but their child came before all else. Rhaegar was insistent that there had to be three as there was when Aegon and his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya were the three heads of the dragon. You were the reason there were three Kingsguard knights at the Tower of Joy."

Jon kept his face a mask at the mention of Azor Ahai. There had been enough talk of the prophecy from Melisandre. _People twist prophecy to meet their own ends_. Jon could not help wondering if Rhaegar had a touch of King Aery's madness to have held so fast to the prophecy that it had helped bring about his undoing.

"I was supposed to be Visenya," Jon said with a mirthless laugh.

Howland Reed did not laugh.

"Prophecy is not something to make light of my lord," he said solemnly. "My son is a greenseer. It is both a blessing and a curse to know of what may or will come to pass." He paused a moment. "Lyanna wanted you kept safe. She would be most grieved to know what it has come to now."

"Nowhere is safe," Jon replied.

"That is true now," Lord Reed said with a slow shake of his head. He looked at Jon intently. "What will you do now that you know the truth?"

Jon had already thought on this. He had remembered Maester Aemon with a tinge of sorrow. The old Maester had been his blood and he had not known. His words came back to Jon again. There was no choice to make here, not really. _I shall wear no crowns and win no glory_. He would not break his vows and there would be no point to it anyway. He did not want to be king and Aegon had a better claim.

"Nothing has changed," Jon said firmly. "Why did you tell me this now?"

Lord Reed looked strained. "Queen Arya told me of what has been happening here at the Wall. Cold winds are rising, the Others walk the earth and soon darkness will fall. It seems the prophecy is coming to pass."

Jon frowned. "I do not see how it involves me. Rhaegar was wrong. His sister woke the dragons."

Howland Reed nodded slowly. "Yet you are the one here. You are the one with Targaryen blood fighting against those who will bring the darkness."

Jon fixed him with a cold stare. "Who else knows of me?"

"Only me," Lord Reed replied.

There was a moment of silence, "Tell no one my lord"

Howland Reed sighed, "As you wish."

Jon walked Howland Reed out, watching as he departed from Castle Black. As he returned through the training yard he could feel that he was being watched. He turned to see Melisandre and felt a shiver down his spine. _She knows_. He did not know how but as his eyes met hers he was certain.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Arya made her best efforts to repress any lingering doubts after speaking with Aegon. She told herself she had done the right thing, the only thing she could do when faced with Lady Stoneheart but it was still a burden to carry. It had helped that Aegon had understood.

She sought out her uncle after Aegon left her. He gave her that look, the same one Jon had given her when the subject of Aegon had come up and he followed her to her pavilion. When they were alone he looked concerned.

"You are closer to him than I had thought"

Arya decided to be as honest as she could be. "We became friends in Storm's End as I have said before. I believe he knows me better than most anybody else."

The Blackfish sighed heavily and gave her a weak smile. "You must be careful child. You say he is to marry another but what I saw... A man does not show such affection to a woman he deems a friend. He wants more."

Arya struggled to respond. Finally she just shook her head.

"He is a friend" she said stubbornly before changing the subject. "I am sorry for worrying you uncle. Can you please send Cara back?"

Ser Brynden almost sagged with relief. He came and put his arm around her shoulders and his smile was full of affection.

"I'm glad you are back with us Arya."

She watched him hurry to fetch the handmaid, obviously wanting to take advantage before Arya changed her mind. She did not need help to bathe but her uncle had meant well. _A queen must have her own people_ she thought wearily. _I suppose I am lucky I avoided it this long. _She was going to be far more courteous to the girl when she returned. She was after all just doing her job. It had not been Cara's fault that Arya had wanted to be alone.

Cara looked anxious when she returned to the tent. She was not a lot older than Arya. She had joined them from the Twins. Arya studied her as the young woman nervously approached. She was frail looking and had a permanently frightened manner. Arya guessed she had not been treated well by the Freys. Alongside that she clearly feared Arya after hearing stories of executions. It made Arya feel even more guilty for being difficult earlier.

She tried being reassuring instead this time. It helped distract her from her own problems. Cara was quite gentle and the bath was far less unpleasant than Arya had expected. It felt strange being helped though. Arya had looked after herself for so long.

She still struggled to sleep properly afterwards. When she rose the next morning she heard that Aegon was passing judgement on the outlaws. He had kept his word not to interfere in Northern justice. Arya knew she owed him the same in this but she could not distance herself. She made sure she was close enough (although disguised) to watch the proceedings. She did not want to be a distraction. Aegon held court in the camps before a pavilion bearing his banner.

She could tell he had given thought to it. There was no doubt Connington had input too but Arya could see Aegon had made the decisions. He pardoned most but not all. Arya was not certain how he had arrived at his decisions but she did not disagree. Those he did not pardon were the worst of the group. They were the men who Arya knew would steal and kill without discrimination, even after vowing to keep the King's peace. They were broken men. Her breath caught when she heard Aegon give them the option to take the black.

There were five of them. Three readily agreed. One spat and began to curse Aegon while the other just looked at him defiantly. Aegon looked rather imposing, he looked unlike the man Arya was used to. _He looks like a King_. He was dressed in black but his cloak was Targaryen colours, red and black. He had an expression of grim determination on his face. He spoke courteously enough to the three who agreed to take the black, sending them to break their fast with escorts. He then faced the remaining two and his mouth twisted.

"Do not think to test me. If you do not take the Black I will sentence you to die for the crimes I know you have committed."

The previously defiant one gave in easily, conceding to taking the black and thanking _His Grace_. The other tried to stand his ground. Aegon ordered him to be imprisoned until the sentence was passed, giving him only until Aegon finished holding court. As two knights swept forward to carry the man forcibly away he yielded to escape his death sentence.

_He thought Aegon weak._ Arya did not think him weak but he had surprised her.

The audience finished not long after. There were some petitions from Aegon's bannermen, amongst them a question about food supplies. Aegon responded that he had sent a raven to the Reach. Arya melted away unnoticed as the announcement was made to prepare to resume the march further into the Riverlands. Her men had already been busy preparing so Arya promptly took her place in the centre of the column with her personal guard. She saw that Olyvar Frey was quiet and resolved to speak with him at the end of the day when they would be alone.

They reached the river quickly and were delayed in crossing. It took time for the large host to cross and during the delay Aegon made his way to her side. She saw him search her face, his gaze concerned and rather disconcerting and she knew what he was doing. _He is thinking of when he found me here_. She forced a smile and he flashed one back. As it faded his brow furrowed.

"The man you were with when I found you" he whispered, his words faltering.

Arya wanted to curse. She had hoped to avoid speaking of Gendry with him. She saw him flush and look awkward. She hated that she could not tell him all but she could not risk it.

"We were friends when I was taken by the Brotherhood all those years ago" she explained. "I wanted him spared for the sake of that friendship. He is not a bad man."

Relief flooded Aegon's features and Arya was not sure whether to smile or scold him. Aegon frowned.

"He did not like me. I do not understand why"

It was now Arya who felt awkward. "He has an issue with whoring Kings" she mumbled. "The inn was being monitored and when you were heard with a woman in your room they assumed it was a camp follower."

When she managed to bring herself to look at him she saw he looked mortified. He reached for her hand and Arya quickly looked to make sure nobody was watching. Her guards and his were thankfully too busy watching either the river crossing or looking down the road behind them.

"I'm sorry Arya."

She gave his hand a squeeze then quickly let go. "It was my fault" she whispered back.

She saw he could not suppress a grin that was almost all teeth at that, no doubt remembering. It was almost enough to make her blush.

They made it to the other side of the river but were forced to make camp not far from the crossing. Arya requested for Olyvar Frey meet with her after dinner. He looked uncertain when he joined her in her pavilion but Arya had made sure they would be alone. Nymeria was at the entrance to the tent. When they finished speaking he looked much calmer. It had clearly taken a toll on him being unable to talk of all that had happened.

Forcing herself to discuss Lady Stoneheart reminded Arya of Brienne. Arya remembered how the Lady of Tarth reacted each time Arya mentioned her mother. She had known Brienne was keeping something from her about the Brotherhood. Arya tried to decide if she should be angry. She felt angry but she was not sure if it was justified. _What would have changed if I knew? _She still felt betrayed. It was time to write to Winterfell and Arya sat by her candle trying to decide what to do. In the end she did not write of it. She kept her letter short and directed at Rickon.

The snowfall was less the further south they travelled and as a result they began to cover far more ground each day. Arya knew she needed to be more focused to deal with what was to come so she resumed her training to calm her mind. The march through the North then South to the Twins had distracted her from her routine and after being named Queen she had been consumed by other duties. She resumed sparring daily when they made camp.

At first none of the men were a true match for Arya, whether they fought with sword or stick. She pushed herself hard. Sparring took her back to her teachings as a servant of the House of Black and White and to Syrio's lessons. She concentrated only on her opponent and anticipating their moves before they could make them, avoiding their slashing cuts, parrying the few blows that she did not dodge and as they tired or were unbalanced attacking fiercely until they yielded.

They had drawn closer to Riverrun when Arya realised that she had made a mistake. She had still been watching out for threats but her duties as Queen and Northern leader had distracted her from being as vigilant as she once was. She was sparring and came up against an opponent who was thought to be one of the Northern men at arms. His appearance did not set him apart. He was dressed like the others. He had shaggy brown hair and a beard with plain features but his eyes gave something away. They were not right. Arya quickly realised he was more than he seemed.

She was by no means overpowered. He made it seem as though she had superior skill and it was possibly true but he gave away what he was when Arya feinted to his left before attacking his right. He parried the attack to his left but not before his eyes looked to his right to where the actual attack would come from. She watched him closely, graciously accepting her victory and the first chance she got she cornered him alone in the camps. Nymeria distracted him so that Arya could hold her dagger to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "I sent a message."

The man smiled. "Your message was received Arya of House Stark."

"Then why?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. Nymeria snarled beside her.

"My task is to watch you" the man said calmly. "I was sent to see how much of your training you remember."

Arya blinked "For what purpose?"

He remained silent. When she pressed the dagger close enough to break the skin he spoke.

"A girl has lost discipline. A girl has become sloppy."

Arya remembered what the Kindly man had said. _We are not butchers_. She fought not to chew her lip. It was true though she did not want to admit it.

"You did not say the final vows but do you remember them?"

Arya tensed "Of course."

The man looked her over. "You never should have been taken in. You cannot serve." He sneered. "A woman makes a poor servant."

Arya knew what he was saying. She felt her temper flare and it was difficult to repress. "I did not leave because I am a _woman_. I left because there is no honour in killing for gold."

He chuckled at that. "Do you think there is honour in killing for vengeance? You kill for your own purposes, for your own pleasures. _Valar dohaeris_"

Arya did not answer him straight away. "I do not get pleasure" she answered after thinking about it.

"You lie"

Arya was taken aback. _It does not make me happy_. She thought that was what he meant. There was some satisfaction from knowing her family's enemies had been punished. _I did lie. I just did not know it. _She thought about what her life was.

"I may not serve the House of Black and White but I do serve." _I serve my family and I serve the North_.

"Do you remember it takes to _truly_ serve" he said.

_You must pay the price. You must give everything including your future. You are no one. No one does not marry, has no children, has no family. All that you are you must give._

"I remember" she said defensively. "I may not have taken the vows but I still pay a price to serve, even if I am not in your order."

"You pick and choose what you give. You have not paid the price at all. You are a creature of desire and not just in killing." He gave her a disdainful look. "You are the Prince's lover."

Arya was angry at his accusations, angry enough to kill him but then another would be sent. There was no point denying the last thing he had said. The last assassin had seen Aegon in her bed. She tried to keep her face expressionless. "Just so. He will still marry Daenerys."

The man studied her.

"You are certain?"

Arya tried to show no emotion. "He has told me so."

The man watched her, seeming unperturbed by the dagger still being held against him. _He is trying to see if I am lying_. He finally nodded but he looked amused.

Arya tried very hard not to scowl. _I used to be better at hiding what I felt_. She had spent too long around people who drew out the real her. Ruling her face was not so easy as it once was. She could easily fool the people of Westeros when she really wanted to. She was not fooling this faceless man. She dreaded to think what he had figured out already.

"How long will you watch me?" she asked, lowering the dagger.

"I have already seen what I need to." He raised an eyebrow. "You are sparing me?"

Arya tried to give a relaxed shrug. "The deal I made was to give the gift to those who would harm Aegon, If you are not here to harm him and you do not intend to wrong me in some other way then I will spare you."

The man did not linger. She watched him go. Long afterwards she could still hear him. His voice joined to that of her uncle's when he spoke of Aegon. _My duty is to my pack, those who used to be and those who still are_. She thought of Jon and Rickon still in the North. Sansa and Bran were still hiding too. _I can't help them._ She tried not to frown.

_I will rule my face once more_.

Arya did not agree with what the assassin said of those who she had killed. _It was justice. I prayed for it_. Arya was not certain what god she prayed to, mayhaps it was Syrio's god of death. It was true that she had lost discipline when she killed them. It was unavoidable with the executions but there had been others where she might have done things differently. _Nobody should take notice of meunless I want them to_. She fought not to chew her lip. Wanting was desire and that was why the assassin had showed disdain.

_I do not get to do what I want_ she thought indignantly. Arya did not _want_ to be queen and she did not _want_ to march with soldiers. It was something else she did out of duty. She wanted to finish her list and then... she did not know what. The other names waited while she did her duty. The one accusation the faceless man threw at her which truly made her doubt was his reference to Aegon. Arya felt it was her duty to help him become King. There was an alliance apart from anything else but helping him did not mean she should be in his bed.

She ate dinner with her men, trading japes while her mind was still turning over the assassin's words and trying to forget the crown she had been prompted to put on. As soon as they finished eating Arya excused herself, leaving them to entertain themselves. Tom was still travelling with them and she heard him begin playing his woodharp as she took her leave.

She passed Thoros on her way through the camps. He was sitting by a fire, looking deep into the flames. Arya had allowed him to stay in the Northern camp. Lord Connington did not want him in Aegon's camp. The Northmen who had experienced Melisandre had been unhappy with his presence at first. They soon learned that he was not in the habit of burning people alive. They had grown to accept him being there even if they did not welcome him.

He looked surprised when she joined him.

"Your grace"

Arya scowled a little. "Don't call me that. I have to let the Northmen say it but I don't like it." She looked at his fire. "I met a red priestess in Winterfell. She saw things but they were wrong. She said she saw me but she was wrong."

Thoros smiled. "Interpreting visions is most difficult."

"If you are not sure you should not say anything" Arya retorted. She took a deep breath. "The priestess said I have darkness in me. The dwarf woman called me _dark heart_ at High Heart. You heard her."

Thoros sighed. "These are dark times child. There is truth in it and I'm certain you don't need me to tell you that but there are darker things out there than you."

_Lady Stoneheart_

She watched him a moment looking into the flames then became curious. "You see things don't you?"

"I do" Thoros confirmed. "The Lord of Light shows me visions sometimes."

"You are more honest than the priestess" Arya decided. "I was angry with you after seeing Mother... but you never pretended to be better than you are."

"I have been a bad priest but that is merely telling the truth" he replied.

"Not many people admit they are bad" Arya said. She was not sure what she wanted from Thoros. The encounter with the faceless man had made her angry and she still felt bruised by what he had said. "You try to serve the Red God" she said slowly.

Thoros chuckled. "I try" he conceded.

Arya did not smile. "Somebody told me that to truly serve there is a price to pay. Duty requires sacrifice." She looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure if I can make the sacrifice."

"I am not the best person to ask" Thoros said, his voice sounding serious. Arya began to rise but he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "What you did in the Hollow Hill was more sacrifice that most people are capable of. I do not believe anybody could say you were selfish."

The words sounded good but Arya was still unconvinced. "You do not know what I have done. You do not know what I must do."

Thoros smiled a sad smile and gazed intently into the flames. He removed his hand from her arm. "I am aware of more than you know child."

Arya leapt to her feet feeling shaken. She studied his face but he was lost in whatever he was seeing in his fire. He revealed nothing and he did not look at her again. Arya retreated to her pavilion desperately trying to forget the day so she could sleep. It was useless. _I will hunt in Nymeria's skin tonight._

She managed to distance herself from Aegon for two days before he confronted her in her pavilion. The Blackfish was in charge of the outriders and had journeyed out with a scouting party to see what welcome they could expect at Stone Hedge, the seat of House Bracken. Arya was alone apart from Nymeria when Aegon burst in unannounced. Arya saw Duck was with him but the big man quickly backed away to wait discreetly outside.

"You should not be here" Arya told him.

Aegon frowned. "Has something happened? I feel as though you are avoiding me." He approached her so quickly he caught her before she got a chance to properly evade him. It did not help that Nymeria somehow got in her way. He brushed her cheek with his long elegant fingers and she cursed herself for being too weak to swat his hand away. He flashed a gentle smile "You know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Arya had thought about what she wanted to say when she saw him but he was making it so difficult. _Why can't he be like Joffrey just this one time_? She swallowed hard and pushed his hand away.

"I have said before we cannot do this. I meant it Aegon."

His brow furrowed. "I know" he said slowly "I just thought-" He flushed and looked at the ground. "Daenerys is not here _yet_" he whispered.

"You want to fuck me until she comes to Westeros" Arya replied bluntly.

Aegon paled and he looked appalled. "No" he exclaimed. "It is not like that. You know it isn't, you know I would not..." His jaw worked. "You know me better than that."

"I have a duty" she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "I will help you take the throne but no more. My duty is to my pack, my family and to the North. I need to serve them. You are not part of my pack."

Aegon began to pace. He was not looking at her and his voice sounded hollow when he responded. "Why are you being like this? I wanted to make you family and you refused. It never mattered before that I was not a wolf."

Arya avoided the question. "You are a dragon. I hear it all the time. You need to think of Daenerys instead. Let me go so I can do what I need to do."

He stopped still and looked at her. His violet eyes were so full of hurt that it tore at her. "I was not aware I was stopping you from doing anything" he said in an icy tone. "I will leave you be _Your Grace._" He spun on his heel to walk out and his shoulders were slumped. She knew then she could not do it.

"Wait" she called to him. He stopped and she had her arms around his waist before he could even turn around. She rested her head against his back. "I'm sorry Aegon. Don't leave."

He freed himself from her embrace and turned to face her. His expression was wary and his body language still tense. "You have never played games with me Arya. Tell me what is going on."

Arya took a deep breath and asked him to sit with her. He listened intently as she told him of the faceless man and what he had said. When she finished she let him take her hand.

"It bothered you" he said. He sounded irritated as he kept speaking. "You should not let it bother you. The assassins are not _pure_. They are not faultless. You have said so yourself. They have no right to judge you."

"I am worried he was right" she said quietly.

He went quiet for a moment. "You don't know what his motive was" he finally said. "Mayhaps he was trying to make you doubt."

Arya thought on that. She still was not sure. "You should be careful with your guards" she said softly. "He said he was not after you and I watched him leave but you should not take risks."

Aegon shifted closer and pulled her into his arms. "You will protect me too" he whispered.

Even though she knew she should resist she couldn't. She allowed him to comfort her and when he pulled back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear she let him do that too. Arya knew she had lost the opportunity when he began to press kisses to her forehead, her cheek, her jaw then finally her lips.

_I will give him up_ she thought to herself as she yielded to him, _just not yet._


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: I put off posting this as I have struck difficulty figuring out how to lay out the next bit. I think I'm getting there, I have an idea of what I want to do but writing it is not so easy as I'd like. This is a shorter chapter, partially catch up and partially set up for events to come.

**Chapter 59: Cersei**

Cersei sat in her solar breaking her fast. Her day had not started off well. Myrcella did not have the same meekness Tommen had. Myrcella wanted to attend small council meetings. Myrcella wanted to read all orders before she signed them. Myrcella asked questions and if she did not like the answer she challenged Cersei. She was not as wilful as Joffrey but she most certainly was not as meek as Tommen. Cersei usually managed to cow her but it was not so easy as it was when her daughter was younger. It was most vexing.

_She spent too long in Dorne._

Cersei still ruled as Regent but she was surrounded by fools who wanted to undermine her. They influenced Myrcella, Cersei was sure of it. Her daughter had been very difficult in the case of Arya Stark. Myrcella remembered Sansa with some fondness and at first would not see the threat the other Stark girl posed. It took some effort to convince her to sign the order.

Myrcella wanted Trystane Martell brought to King's Landing. They argued about it. Myrcella was very courteous in all things but she argued all the same. Doran Martell had ended the betrothal after hearing of the attempt to match Myrcella with Aegon Targaryen. Myrcella did not understand.

"Trystane was my friend."

"Now he is not." _He never was_.

"He was _supposed_ to come with me when I travelled from Dorne. We were going to marry."

Mycella's green eyes filled with tears. Cersei still found her hard to look at. Myrcella had been so beautiful. Ser Gerold Dayne had ended that when he maimed her. Cersei knew all about disappointed hopes where marriage was concerned but she could not feel sympathy. They would not survive if they spent their time wallowing.

"What have I told you?" she said sharply.

Myrcella sniffled a little. "Queens do not cry."

_Lannister queens do not cry._ Cersei resisted the urge to snap at her.

"You will still marry. You will have a better match."

Myrcella was no longer teary and the look she gave Cersei was almost suspicious. Offers came but Cersei refused them. They were not suitable and there was a risk that a consort would take the rule. The rule was hers. Cersei did not mean to give it up until Myrcella came of age and that would be soon enough. That assumed though that they lived that long. She reached out and tidied some stray hairs which had come loose from Myrcella's hairnet.

"We can only trust each other"

"Yes mother" Myrcella replied, her tone as meek as it ever could be these days. There was a glint of something Cersei did not like in those green eyes. Myrcella left and Cersei hoped for some peace. She finished eating and called her handmaid in to get dressed. The gown she chose was Lannister crimson trimmed in gold.

_I will mourn no more. I must remind them I am a lioness._

There was a small council meeting to attend but Cersei had a little time before that. Later she would sup with Taena Merryweather. That always cheered her. The Myrish woman was one of the few people Cersei enjoyed.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Lord Qyburn was announced and Cersei swallowed down her irritation. _A queen has no rest._

"If it please Your Grace I have reports."

_At least he knows to come to me_. Others had chosen to go directly to Myrcella. Cersei smiled for him and bade for him to sit with her in her solar.

"Tell me."

"The Poor Fellows have become most unruly. They have-"

"I know about this" Cersei said impatiently. "Have the gold cloaks deal with them. It should have been done long ago." The High Septon had caused Cersei nothing but trouble. Even after the trial he continued to baulk her in every way he could. The latest was his refusal to anoint Myrcella as Queen. With Tommen she had been able to coerce him by agreeing to restore the faith militant. She did not have a bargaining chip this time.

_He believes Myrcella is Jaime's despite me being found innocent._ Cersei knew that she could not convince him otherwise. _I will have to find a catspaw._

Qyburn nodded. "It will be done. There has also been more talk of dragons in the East."

Cersei waved her hand dismissively. "There has also been talk of krakens and giants. People will tell tales. I do not care about the East. Is there anything more?"

Qyburn hesitated. "There is Your Grace. It is about the orders against Arya Stark."

She leaned forward eagerly. "Yes. Is she dead?" Cersei had been certain that _somebody_ would have turned on the girl. Despite Tyrion still evading her, she had spread the news that the same reward would be given for the Stark girl's head. A lordship was a small price to pay. She realised instantly from Qyburn's expression that it was not to be good news. A flicker of something that almost looked like fear crossed his face. "What is it?"

"The Northmen were reportedly incensed when they read the orders. They proclaimed her Queen in the North."

_Queen you shall be . . . until there comes another..._ Cersei began to find it hard to breathe.

"How?" she choked out. "She is not Robb Stark's heir." A pleasing thought crossed her mind as she fought to compose herself. "The Targaryen will see her as rebelling against his claim."

Qyburn looked sympathetic and Cersei wanted to hurt him for it. "Aegon Targaryen is said to have given her the crown she now wears. He gave his blessing. The Northmen joined the Targaryen army and are marching through the Riverlands"

Cersei once tried to tell Sansa Stark of a woman's weapons. The girl had looked horrified at the mere thought of using seduction as a weapon. It seemed her sister had learned the lesson exceedingly well. Cersei looked down and saw her fingernails had gouged her palms.

The Tyrell army was all but gone. The only reason they had not openly turned their cloaks was because the Lady Margaery remained a _guest_ in the Red Keep. Mace Tyrell kept requesting that she return to Highgarden but Cersei managed to put him off. The Redwyne fleet still battled the Ironborn otherwise Cersei had no doubt they would have been looking to betray Myrcella too.

The forces from the Westerlands guarded King's Landing in case of an attack. Cersei knew it was no longer just a possibility. It was a certainty. The Boltons and Freys had fallen and their other allies betrayed them at every turn. There were almost as many enemies within the walls of the Red Keep as there were outside it. _Even if Myrcella married to form a new alliance it would not save us now_. The threat now made Stannis seem like a distant memory.

"What will you do if the city falls?"

Cersei looked at him sharply. His expression seemed innocent, curious even. Qyburn had his whisperers. Cersei knew he must suspect her plans.

"It must not come to that. Is he back?"

Qyburn smiled. "It will be any day now."

_That girl will not take everything. I will not let her._

"Tell me when he returns."

Cersei suffered through the small council meeting. The Grand Maester was a lickspittle, agreeing with everything she said. He was an improvement on Pycelle though he always had an offensive odour about him. Nymeria Sand looked as much a viper as her father was. Everything she said sounded like it was laced with poison even when she uttered it in such a sweet tone. Qyburn made himself useful while Orton Merryweather was useless but did not challenge her.

Myrcella arrived late to the meeting but her arrival signalled less difficulty than usual. The council members who were prone to undermine Cersei when Myrcella was present were too anxious to cause too much trouble. They all knew that an army would march on King's Landing sooner rather than later. The impending attack was all they could talk about. Nymeria Sand looked altogether too pleased. _That one will be the first to die if I think the castle will fall._ Cersei already would have disposed of her if she did not think it might cause Dorne to unite with the Targaryen.

She quickly grew impatient with them.

"Is there anything else to speak of other than this attack which has not happened yet?"

That signalled a change of subject to the lack of gold and the scarcity of food in the city. The Iron Bank of Braavos would not treat with them. They had raised taxes recently but no coin from the increase had been seen yet and they did not have the means to send men out to forcibly collect it. Cersei began to wish she had not diverted their attention. She felt worn out by their incompetence when the meeting finally drew to a close.

The prospect of seeing Taena Merryweather no longer held the same charm it had at the start of the day. Cersei joined the Myrish woman and Taena attempted to comfort her but Cersei was not in the mood. Her mood was even worse when Nymeria Sand disappeared two days later. Cersei questioned the servants sharply and Qyburn put his spies to work but there was no trace of the Dornishwoman. She hoped that the viper's daughter had met with foul play but she feared it was worse than that.

The sight of Ser Robert Strong however raised Cersei's spirits. Qyburn came to her only a few days after Nymeria Sand vanished to say Ser Robert had returned. _Would that he had been here sooner._ His white armour gleamed and he looked as formidable as he had that first day Cersei laid eyes on him on that terrible day at the end of her walk from the Great Sept. He stood before her, silent as always and awaiting her command.

"Ser Robert" she said, softly and sweetly.

The knight took a knee before her and Cersei felt the same triumph she always felt at the sight. _He obeys me and only me._

"You must go to the Riverlands" Cersei said. "You must kill Aegon Targaryen and Arya Stark. Do not return until they are dead."

The knight remained silent but Cersei did not doubt his acceptance. He rose and turned on his heel, his snowy white cloak billowing behind him as he began to take long strides. He was clearly bent on his task already. She suddenly realised she had missed something and called after him.

"Bring me their heads."

It was reported later that Ser Robert had taken one of the fastest horses from the stables and ridden out through the gates on his own. He had not taken any supplies. Cersei met with Taena Merryweather in much higher spirits this time. When the Myrish woman asked her about her good mood she simply smiled enigmatically.

_An army did not stop him before. He will not fail me now._

The Stark girl and the Targaryen prince were as good as dead. They just did not know it yet.


End file.
